Unexpected
by mato black rock shooter
Summary: un·ex·pect·ed ˌənəkˈspektəd adjective not expected or regarded as likely to happen. What if a young Mutant with a dangerous Past, been recruited by a Super Soldier to Battle the Billionare Philanthropist?. Meet Mato Kuroi, an Average Teenage girl who Meets a Nerd Dork name Peter Parker. What if the two unexpectedly met?.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

 _Her eyes were filled with fear when men with masks around her, the poor little girl was strapped in bed with belts that was wrapped around not to make her move. She hated all this day by day these men always do something to her and its very very bad._

 _She's just a kid when they attempt to do experiments in her body like injecting those painful needles at her arms,legs and also her head. She screamed when pain were injected at her body tears spread out from her eyes while moving back and fourth. She wished to be a normal kid having a normal family she dream to be just normal. Her screams echoes through the hallway nothing can help her away from this. When the men in mask were done she was trembling in fear lone tear rolled at her cheek. She cant speak her body was already tired due to the screaming she had, her pale blue eyes landed on the floor staring like a dead person._

 _They killed her family all of them, she wished her mother was here to protect her but the poor woman was terribly shot on the head. Her father was been beaten up to death and his little brother was buried alive, she watch them die infront of her eyes while screaming in fear. She sob when she hear the metal door closed curled up in the hard floor, she move her toes a bit making a small whimper in her mouth._

 _"Flower Gleam and glow-." she stop singing when she felt the pain again she dream to have repunzel's hair just to never felt the pain she was dealing now. She grit her small teeth while it become more and more painful._

 _Her black hair fell on her face. She stand up slowly going to the mirror she lift her small dress up to see something glowing at her abdomen area._

 _A tattoo that had a blue color it had a weird symbol like a snowflake, she look back to the mirror to see few ice form at the glass she look down to see the faucet was frozen. Panic rush over her backing away more ice begun to form. She look at her palm that had streaks the little girl screamed in fear._

 _But soon she slowly touch the ice it slowly melts down at her palm she look her self at the mirror to find her eyes glowing blue just like the tattoo she saw a while ago. She blink a bit to see them turn back to normal._

 _She raise her hand a bit to see snow falling down at her figure, she smiled happily making more snow at her little hands._

 _She was a mutant. An experiment._

 _She make those snow disappeared once again like it didnt happen at all, she can hear some footsteps outside she felt her little heartbeat pumps crazily while she rush back to her bed shutting her eyes begging herself to leave her alone._

 _She prayed silently to the gods from above but nothing all she remember next was laughing._

 _The little girl's eyes open slowly to find an unfamiliar place she stood up weakly. What did just happened? she turn around her eyes widen in fear she was greeted by a horrifying sight infront of her eyes._

 _Blood were spilled at the floor too many people lying on the ground dead, some of them were pierced by ice on their heads,chest and also their tummy._

 _She put her small hand trying not to vomit as she run away with her little feet. What did just really happened?._

 _She stop to see a man on a chair infront of her she slowly back away but she felt something from this like those who lock her up but trust she could really trust this man._

 _"Hello there young one." he spoke softly the girls raise her hand for attempting the man to back away._

 _'Im not going to hurt you.' a voice in her head spoke her eyes widen slowly putting down her two hands._

 _She studied the man infront of him tilting her head a little._

 _"You can speak inside my mind!." the child spoke with a little joy. The man only gave her a smile._

 _"I'm Professor Charles Xavier."_

 _The girl's eyee blink for a second. "Can I Call you Professor X?." she ask stepping infront of him gaving her a nod._

 _"You seem to have a very special power you got there."_

 _Her eyes teared up. "B-but I hurt somebody, this power I-I had is just about h-hurting people." she stuttered ._

 _"Every Mutant is gifted with a special power yours is trully beautiful."_

 _"It does?." she spoke looking up back._

 _"Yes, Miss Mato Kuroi you can come with me."_

 _The girls look at Professor in curious way._

 _"Where Sir?."_

 _"Where all Mutants go and train at their powers." Professor X extend his_

 _The girl's head tilts a bit again looking her palm. A smile appeared on her lips she put her small hands at Professor's hand._

 _And the background flashes to white._

 _"Welcome Kori, to X-men."_

 _"Kori? Is that Ice in Japanese?."_

 _Professor Charles chuckled at the girl's smart response he nods slightly while going away with the black haired girl hand in hand._

 _..._

 _"You can do it bub! Jump!." logan yelled cheering the little girl's training day 5, Her blue eyes shakes in fear looking down at the quite sight of view. She was afraid of heights._

 _"I-I can't do it!." she yelled her hands were shaky._

 _"Kori, listen Im right here bub I'll catch you just run to me and you'll be alright. Now come on!."_

 _She close her eyes for a bit hearing her heart beat slowly increases, she open her eyes once again running down towards the wolverine she wrap her little arms to the big guy._

 _"That's it Mato breath in, you just won alright?."_

 _"I did?!." she yelled happily getting down raising her two fist on the air._

 _"Thanks Logan!." she smiled hugging him just a week she befriended them, she was getting good at this. She happily jog towards her next class sparring is next her favorite._

 _When she got in, she slowly sat down at the bench since she was the only young here while every kid is two years older than her or more older. She swing her legs while looking down._

 _The class starts when Cyclops comes in she jump away from her seat while standing at the line, she stood straightly hoping she would have a great sparring partner today._

 _She position at the front, since its in the rules you could use your power and Mato won't use that directly at first. Her partner run towards her while his body was on fire, mato duck down before he reaches her she punch him straight at the jaw then use her two fist hitting his head._

 _But this guy throw flames to her it hit at her shoulder making her hiss in pain, she look up to see those flames going on her way as she jump up to avoid them._

 _Its her turn to use them, she raise her hand a bit closing her eyes slowly she grit her teeth gently she shot ice beams at the guys leg which seems frozen. She shot more ice again freezing his body all of it and with that Cyclops announce the winner she raise her fist again in joy._

 _"Good one Kori."_

 _Something happened. Something bad._

 _The ice melts down revealing her piss off partner who throw fire balls at her._

 _"Flame stop!." Cyclops command but he didnt listen. "I should be the one who win! Not some kid!." he screamed making a huge fire on his hands._

 _Before he could throw it to her, mato's body slowly lifts at the ground. Something is Odd._

 _Black Veins started to spread at her body her ice weren't blue or crystal blue._

 _It was Purple._

 _Holy fuck kid youre getting fucked up._

 _She slam her hand at the ground as sharp pointed ice rises at the ground, all of the children runs back to the manor except Cyclops who made his way at the front._

 _"Kori stop!." her head slowly tilts to his way, she shot some dark looking ice, her hands shots forward more cyclops use his powers to melt the ice then dodges over it._

 _"KORI!." Cyclops yelled running towards the poor girl as she shot ice beam forward, he uses his lazer to prevent hitting towards him. He screamed._

 _And that her body falls on the ground unconscious. Cyclops ran over lifting her head up then check her pulse if she's still alright, the veins slowly vanish at her skin she cough while blood starts to drip at her nose. He could hear her sobs._

 _"I-I cant do this." she teared up before faint once again due to the tiredness she felt over._

After 4 years, everyone seem to help her and make her feel happy again, she made friends to all, the youngest mutant who helps the X-men Group to save peoples lives. She belong to the top and smartest children of the school.

Charles was happy to see his little girl growing up slowly stable.

She was a daughter to him already, she even called her 'Paps' or 'Father'.

he watch her daughter playing catch with other mutant, he feel a smile appear on his lips.


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic about Spiderman x Black Rock Shooter, Warnings ahead! English is really not my Language so. I must apologize for my weird grammars. Sorry about that! Anyways. Have fun!_

* * *

 _The scars of your love_

 _remind me of us_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _[_ _ **1**_ _]_

Her lips quivered when the thunder roars her blue eyes stared at the kettle that makes some whistle noises, her hand lifts up slowy as a stream of water turns into a jet of ice her eyes was showing no emotion. She wasn't normal like any normal teens out there. Everything seems harsh and cold she was treated like no human. She was a little mutant who was firstly peaceful and quiet.

She can hear drip-drop noises from within.

"Mato?." She hear Professor X's voice behind her, her blue eyes landed on his Father figure.

"Yes Professor?." the girl asks a bit of question while turning off the stove pouring some hot water on a mug while mixing her favorite spices her own made tea.

"There is someone looking for you." Professor X said with a slight smile on his lips.

"Who?- umm do you want also some tea professor?." she said, the man calmly gave her a nod.

"Yes, Captain America." Another man enters a blonde one who was taller than hers.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Mato Kuroi." he reach out for a shake she accept it. "Pleasure sir."

"Im leaving you two alone."

The black haired girl give a small blow at her mug to make the tea a little bit of warm.

"So what do you need Capt.?" she ask sipping some delicious tea that she savor the taste.

"I need you to be on my team Mato."

"For what Capt.? Is there something wrong with the avengers?." the blonde man face the girl. "Yes, we need to stop Iron man."

"When?." she gulp placing the mug down while her hands were shaking nervously.

"Now." her mouth forms into an 'oh's', this was a big chance for her. Excitement were filled in her veins she put her hands together while her eyes glowed into blue.

"I'll accept your offer." she smiled. "Ill go pack my stuff." like a little child who who had the best day in her life. Professor and The blonde superhero chuckle at the girl's happy behaviour.

 **Time skip**

"Im so gonna miss you kiddo." logan said ruffling the girl's hair while she laugh. "See you to soon Grumpy Cat!."

She bid her goodbyes all of them, she smiled looking at her family they didn't treated her like nothing but they gave love to her like what a family do. Her blue eyes landed on Charles she felt tears on her eyes while hugging.

"I'm gonna miss you Professor." she stated while hugging her father figure, she's gonna miss all of this. The sparring, the food and happiness. She sob quietly when charle's hand cup at her cheek.

"Im gonna miss you more, remember never give up for you're family, you're like a daughter to me youre also an amazing student be back and also be safe."

"I will." she smiled waving her hand from them.

"Hey Mato!." Logan called giving her a dog tag with her name on it and the X-men symbol. "Thanks Logan." she wipe those tears that were slipping out of her eyes while. "Be sure to kick their asses!." jubilee shouted raising her fist while mato laugh warmly.

She gave them one final hug before jogging back to roger her eyes were red due to crying. She sat at the front seat while leaning and saw 2 guys.

"Hi, Im Mato Kuroi." she extend her hands out when Sam just smile at the young mutant. "Sam, Nice to meet you Girlie.".

"Bucky." the man in Metal hands smile then shakes her hand. "First Mission Girlie?." Sam ask while Mato sat back down and shook her head. "Nope." she smiled and Steve drove away.

She make some little snowflakes in her hands while on their journey. "Ice and ?."

"Yeah Pretty,much it."

After few hours they arrive on the Airport while a white van was already waiting down at the side. She met Ant-man, Hawk eye and also Wanda who was also a Mutant and they got along quickly.

Mato just hide behind a wall. As Iron Man and the other one who she doesn't know landed infront of them.

"Wow, it's so weird how you running people at the airport. Don't you think that's weird?." Iron man asked.

"Definitly weird." the other one agrees.

"Hear me out Tony."

She peak a little as they hear them talking, then Black Panther and Black Widow came. She waited for the signal before just attacking.

"-alright, Im running down of patience, underoos!." Ironman yelled, she look up to see another one on Ironman's side who stole Captain's shield and have a perfect landing at the side.

"Nice Job, kid." Ironman said.

"Thanks! I could have stuck in the landing better, its just new suit-wait it's nothing Mr. Stark I-Its perfect thank you." The Spider-guy said or making her smile a bit because of his kinda stuttering.

"Yeah, we really don't need to start a conversation."

"O-okay, Cap-Captain." Spider-guy said saluting, making her laugh quietly she cover her mouth trying not to burst out.

"Big Fan, Spiderman."

"Yeah, we'll talk about later."

"Hey Everyone." Spiderman greeted waving his hand.

 _"Whats with the laugh?."_ she hear wanda at the earpiece making Mato flinch.

"Nothing, just some dorky one appeared." she said with a small smile.

 _"Just don't get caught girlie, you like this dorky one do ya?."_ falcon chuckled while he and bucky were running at the escalator.

Her blood froze. "Hey-Im a kid!." she whispered yelled while looking down her eyebrow fused.

 _"Soon kid."_ she hear bucky's response. "Whatever guys."

 _"Were, on position."_

She take another peek again, seeing captain raise his hands up as an arrow landed on the web making him free.

"Guys there's someth-." Spiderman didn't finish his sentence when Ant-man grew back into his human size kicking him down.

"I believe this is yours Captain."

"Ahh, Great. Right, theres two one the parking debt. One of them is Maximoff and-Ice?." Iron man looks at the ground to see Ice form down that makes him traps his legs.

"Hey guys, Ice too meet you all." she said with a pun while coming out from her hiding place.

"Nice Job Kori." Ant man commented.

"Thanks!."

"Not bad, Roger you drag a 12 year old kid here." Ironman said as the Ice grew thick making him flinch in Pain.

"Oops. Sorry bout that." she smiled sweetly. "I'm older than you think." she hissed watching Iron man break the ice underneath his trapped legs.

Captain then throw his shield to War machine, making the fight begin. "Ill fight with the kitty cat." She said in the ear piece stopping down shooting an ice but it misses. She jumped over tackling the prince down, throwing him over away going to Bucky.

"Move Snow kid, don't ask me second time." He threatened charging over she raise some ice to make some shield, but hell this guys is one of a hell fighter. She dodge left and right when he use his 'Scratch' , she raise her another hand making a rectangular shield made of ice when black panther uses his 'Scratch' attack again. But this time her ice brokes down and his sharp nails landed on her abdomen making a real nasty one, her suite was ripped. She screamed in pain she close her eyes. She look down to see blood. Mato pressed her palm, putting some Ice at her side to stop the blood.

Captain then kicks Black Panther at the jaw, The black haired girl felt the pain as she collapse on the ground.

"Kori!." Captain America yelled running towards the poor girl up helping her up.

"Im good Capt. Thanks." she smiled weakly, her eyes widen seeing War Machine was about to hit Roger, Mato shot him some Ice beam knocking him over and the thing that he wants to hit Captain was destroyed.

 _"Kori , we need a little help here. You're dorky soulmate is pretty strong.."_

Mato flinch at the word. _**Soulmate**_. For the record she don't know the guy so yeah that pretty much it. "Copy. That." she replied running down at the near building, she jump off at a broken window.

"You seemed okay." she said seeing bucky and falcon glued at the floor. _I'll take that back._ She thought, she twirled her fingers cutting the webs off. she helped the two up.

"What happened on that?." Falcon asked looking at her cut that already stopped on bleeding but only dried blood.

"The Royal Cat did it." she said hiding it away. "Come on, let's go." Bucky said jogged back from outside. They run off back to Captain America while she run beside Falcon, then stop

"What do we do Capt?."

"We fight."

The black haired girl crosses her hands at her back, Spiderman watch closely as two blades form within her fingers then swing it at the ground, she closed her eyes a bit few blinks her eyes glows into blue a smile tug on her lips. They jogged up slowly then come running as two groups started to run each other. The two teens faced off she grip her two blades on her hands.

"Oh, H-hey." he said shooting some web she cuts it off by her blade. "Hi." she breathed trying to hit him with the blade.

"Man, you just sided the wrong Team." Spiderman yelled throwing a large piece of wall, she drew her blade as she cut it off in to two.

"You think?." she hissed throwing the blade at him but he dodge it down.

"Yeah, pretty sure we could be great if were on Mr. Stark's Team." he said looking at the young mutant on her eyes. _W-we?._

"Sorry, _Bug-a-boo._ I think you're really on the wrong side."

throwing him a punch but he caught her fist. "Not me Snow queen." he chuckled grabbing her other hand.

"Welp, congrats _Bug-a-boo_ you caught me." she stomped her shoe at his foot then hit his abdomen making her let go from the grasp. He shot some web at her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Hi."

"Oh. Hi." she smiled staring at his mask as the two lean in each other.

"Sorry." she apologize she shot him some Ice knocking him away from her, she shrug looking away slapping her face gently. _.stop._

 _"Kori, come with us."_ Bucky said through earpiece. Mato shake hear head for a no.

"Can't do that sir. Still need to go home to a family, what matter now is you and captain need to escape."

 _"Thanks kid."_

The sound of laughing, she look up to see Ant-man grew into a Giant she couldn't believe what she saw right now. He's hella huge feet tall like a Titan she always saw on the screen. She look to her side to see Wanda screaming. "Wanda!." her hand jerk forward shooting a large ice of shard to War Machine.

"Oh come on!."

"Where you from?." Captain America asked spiderman carrying a large crate on his hands.

"Queens."

"Brooklyn." Captain stated running down, she shook her head gently hearing his grunts while carrying the heavy object.

"I guess you need a little help _Bug-a-boo_." she said building an ice pillar holding the boy's hand, pulling him away before he gets crushed.

"Thanks!." he smiled looking at her while her eyes look away he look down to realize he was still holding her hand. She was Uncomfortable of what just happened.

"O-oh! Sorry bout that hehe.." he chuckle nervously letting her hand go. "No, its fine." she replied holding her hands together.

"So..."she begun sitting down at the corner, "Queens. Huh?." she asked with a smile. "Yeah, its a pretty place." he answered sitting down next to her. "I'll try to visit you then." she chuckle.

"What?." he look at his side to see no one, he had a smile behind his mask. He just met a girl from her age that seemed awesome with those Ice powers. So Mysterious and Beautiful.

"Sweet Chizweez." she cursed running away. "Welp, that was awesome." she complimented to Antman with a grin, "Nice job kid, atleast we accomplished our mission here." he said getting up from the corner. Kori shrug her shoulders when seeing Ironman and War Machine chasing the jet where Bucky and Captain is.

"Oh no. Gotta go Ant-man see ya!." she yelled running down. She pressed her X-men symbol as it beeps for abit, she was excited to go home she was excited to tell her stories at her Team mates and so does the younger than her.

"Are we gonna see each other again?." a voice asked behind her, she whipped her head to see Spiderman again. "Depends." She said putting her hands at her back. "You do Miss me that much _Bug-a-boo?."_

She laughed placing her hand at her lips, Spiderman's eyes widen he could feel the heat on his face looking at the young mutant.

"Y-Yeah, I'll do miss you Snow Queen." he grinned making her stop looking away to avoid seeing her face flush in red.

"See you soon? I guess?." she smiled waving her hands running down, kurt was just in time to snatch her up from her place disappearing into thin blue smoke.

"See you soon, Snowflake."

...

Mato sat down at a comfy chair near kurt while cleaning her wound with some disinfectant, she hissed quietly feeling the little pain on her side. She sigh while taking off the mask. The flight was silent, even though when she got back she should be greeted.

"How's Home?." she asked putting the Medical kit away. Kurt only gave him a sad smile on his lips. "Mato, Im sorry."

Her head turn to him while throwing a dirty cotton and bandage. "What do you mean?."

She pause for a bit before it hits her suddenly, her eyes widen, tears begun to roll down her cheeks.

"N-No, it can't be. You said shutting her eyes while she corned at her seat, hugging her knees close up to her chest.

"Im sorry mato, Professor X sacrifice himself in order to save us." Kurt said sadly putting the jet into Auto-mode.

He was like a father to her already since he save her from them who experimented her soul and body. The sky cried with tears when she got back from the manor. Her team mates greeted her with a hug while crying down, she couldn't accept this. The father figure she had was now. _Gone forever._

She went back to her own room, since everyone decided to give her some space. Her hood was on, her eyes were red and puffy.

She sob while hugging her knees. Her head suddenly went dizzy, she can hear some faint whisper behind her then black out.

Her blue eyes closes slowly when she felt the pain going at her chest, her body slowly floats up her mouth opens slowly dark colored veins started to crawl at her face as the temperature is getting cold

Ice spreads all over the floor, her two hands rise up slowly scream came out from her mouth ice grumbles at the ground.

The door barge open wide seeing logan who had worried expression on his face, it was happening again and this time she could't control due to the emotions who keep hurting her.

"Bub! Listen to me, you need to control her before its getting worse!." Logan shouted. Her face still hangs low, still her eyes was close. Mato's Ice slowly melts away, her body fell on the ground a loud thump was heard. Logan and the others runs down while The wolverine pick her head slowly and check her pulse, he pick her body gently running down towards the clinic.

"The Gem, its getting stronger the more heinous negative emotion she felt, the more its getting stronger." storm said sadly looking away.

"She's just a kid, the guys who put those godamn Gem at her body she should have been a normal kid, if they didnt ruin her life." Jubillee said her eyebrows fused. "But without the Gem, she can't have a life." Kurt says softly. The others nods in agreement while leaving Mato's room.


	3. Chapter 2

. _Im running away._

 _From you_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **[2]**

Next few days, her eyes slowly opens for a bit the sunlight shone on her face a groan escape on her lips while she get up from her bed slowly. Today was the funeral of Professor X. Leader of X-men.

She dressed herself with black dress that reaches up at her knees, her hair she let it down she sniff a little looking outside she saw the dark clouds. Her door opens slowly to see Storm standing. "Hey Storm." she said with a fake smile.

"Hey Mato, here let me help you with that." Storm said picking up the brush then brush at her hair she twiddle her thumbs while storm stroke her hair gently.

"He's proud of you." Storm smiled while still brushing her hair. Her blue eyes gaze at Storm.

"Really?." Mato asked a sound of confuse on her voice. "Yeah." Storm smiled putting the brush down. "So turn that frown into smile."

Storm cheered forming a smile on Mato's lips using her fingers, making her laugh warmly before hugging her.

"Thanks Storm." She soothed standing up.

 **Time skip**

Her eyes look down while the coffin lowers at the ground, she sob she reach her hand out as a flower slowly forms at her palm, a Lily. She open her hands to let it fall at the coffin her face were filled with tears that keep rolling down at her cheeks.

She suddenly run away from the funeral going to the manor, she slammed the door shut while getting her clothes out from the cabinet. She grab her back pack shoving some clothes, she look from behind at her suit that was hang up on a wall. Her fingers touch the soft fabric brushing it slowly as she took it off at the wall, shoving the suit at her back-pack.

"Mato?." she whipped her head turning back one of her friend, Flame. Yeah, remember the guy who she nearly get killed. Yep, thats the guy.

"Where you going?." He asked blocking the doorway.

"Im going away, look." she pause looking at him. "I can't do this anymore, I dont want them to suffer because of me! Im a freaking mistake,all I cause is trouble-." he cut her off by hugging him.

"Please Don't do this, You're not a trouble."

She sniffed a little, he let go of her while he gave her some tissues from behind. "Im sorry." she sob wiping some tissues.

"Okay, see you soon." he smiled patting her head, before she run off at the rain, her figure disappeared at rain. "Alright Mato, lets gonna have a better life I guess?." her eyes peered at a paper with a school picture on it.

 _Guess, I could pay a visit someone in Queens._

...

Lights of New york City flashes on the little street while she made her way on a motel that its light flickering a bit. She dropped down her bag while eating Ice cream she plopped down at the bed, she open her laptop going through the google. Her fingers type on the keyboard.

 _'Foreign Exchange Student.'_

Many come out but she click on the first what she sees, blue lights on the screen, she saw some happy girls and boys jumping with their hands on the air. She put on her glasses,

Her blue eyes scanned on the screen she tap the click the . _'Find a Family.'_

Many pictures of Family pop out of the screen, her fingers flickered Ice came out freezing the Ice Cream to avoid the melting.

"Let's see here..."

 _Rochette? Nope 5 members in a family. The father looks like he's been using drugs, uh-uh. Anderson? No nope. Garcias? Diaz? No nope, too tired for speaking spanish._

 _Parker? Hmm... A woman in Mid-30s and some guy older than me, family of 2 seems pretty much fine, you can just walk home and uh... Yeah so. Just lets see put my name,age,where I come from then some useful information for my self._

The black haired girl sigh while shut down the laptop, she grab putting back at the table. She circle herself at the bed hugging a pillow snuggling down. Mato was doing the right thing just to stay away from them not causing any damage. Not to hurt them anymore, Im tired of seeing them afraid. Her eyes closed slowly drifting into sleep.

The Next day, she woke up groggily looking down at her phone it was 5:30 am, since she need to arrive at Queens 6:40 and traffic is a bit a nasty one, she move her way towards the bathroom and have a quite nice shower.

After that, she wear some white polo shirt then a blue vest she rolled her sheets at her arm, she wore a black skinny jeans then her good goodie blue converse. Her hair was put into a usual hairstyle a twin pig style. She didnt apply make up not even slight, she's already contented of what she had just a normal nerd looking girl seems very her type.

Her fingers tap gently at her glasses then put it on, Mato grab the large bag then her pack bag that hung on her shoulder, she walk down on a bus station few miles away, she look at her small notepad with a checklist written from the above.

 **1\. Get a family**

 **2\. Find a School**

 **3\. Treat them Nicely**

 **4\. Control you're powers**

 **5\. Don't reveal your a mutant**

 **6\. Patrol at night**

 **7\. Find a job**

 **8\. Protect them**

 **9\. Dress oppositely**

 **10\. Work out early at the morning.**

Mato took out her little pen then put a scratch on number one because she already complete it, she put back the pen then the pad. She sigh handing out some money to the conducter. Mato rolled her eyes sitting down at the seat, she put some headphones at her ear while listening some Orchestral music, her breathing relaxes hearing the beautiful tune hummed slowly small smile appear on her lips.

The bus ride was fine for her, she felt a little dizzy but still she was excited to see Mrs. Parker and his son, she would have a little trip while since today is sunday and tomorrow is the first day of school, the bus stops at the corner she grab her bags she climb down to see Mrs. Parker, just like as the Picture she saw.

May held up the paper with a name 'Mato Kuroi' on it, Peter was scanning if the New Foreign student had arrive.

"Peter, dont you think this would be exciting!." Aunt May said like the 50 time, Pete just smile at his Aunt's attitude.

"Yes, Aunt May." he respond shoving his hands at the pockets of his hood, Just as he suspected a bus just come in at exactly 6:40 am. He waited some passengers came down, Aunt May held the paper high once again excitedly.

The last one who was wearing a blue vest, black hair girl that seem just height at his shoulders. And those eyes like he seen it before. The black haired girl wrap her arms at Aunt May's back.

"Its really nice to meet you people!." The black haired girl shot a smile to the both Parkers. Aunt May smiled back.

"Oh, its also nice to meet you Mato."

"Thanks Mrs. Parker." she grin then her face landed on the 15 year old boy.

"You must be her son?." Mato said with a question mark at the end looking at the boy. Peter only shook his head while looking at the girl.

"No, She's actually my Aunt." her mouth forms into an 'Oh' before apologizing.

"Sorry."

"Its fine, really." Peter says extending her hand, she shake it swiftly still having her smile.

"Cold Fingers." Peter blurted.

She felt her body went ice, hearing those words can make her scream horribly. She felt the streaks slowly appears on the ground she was standing.

"Oh!." she pause finding a lie. "I ate Ice cream a while ago." she quicken a lie with a shaky smile on her lips while eyeing at him.

"Let me help you." he offered carrying her other bag. "Thanks!."

After some few minutes, still May keep company with her by her side, she listen every word what she is but Mato can tell she's a nice person. They arrive shortly after on a large building still Mato was Excited how she's gonna spend her first day in Queens!.

"Lets see." She mumble taking some pile of clothes putting it In order at the cabinet, she blow the strands of her hair while fixing her jeans.

Her head peek out to see Aunt May listing something at a paper.

"Hey Mrs. Parker." she greeted. Aunt May just smiled at the 14 year old girl.

"Hey Mato, Im gonna buy some Grocery." Aunt May says.

"Can I come?." She ask looking at her.

"Yes sweetie you can, by the way its Aunt May, okay?."

"Yes Aunt May." Mato understood directly looking at her with a grin.

Mato followed the woman behind while Aunt May had a smile on her face holding her arm, the woman's got a grip so she just let it all along she hear the honking sounds of the cars and foosteps. They got in a Grocery Store Mato help Aunt May pick the best Food what ever Aunt May could find, since now, Mato can help Aunt May cook food. Mato also bought the herbs and spices for her favorite Tea she stick out her lips while trying to find some ginger, Aunt May got some Bread, Eggs, Milk, Cereals and also some Soap.

Mato waited when its there turn but Aunt May was there to have a girl talk with her like. "If you had a date and don't know what dress you'll wear or the make up. Im here to help."

But that won't happen since she didn't felt-wait she did-wait again, she didn't!. Or was it?.

"Thanks Aunt May but I really don't know a guy could like me." she said touching her glasses. She's a mutant who could like her?.

"Oh! Don't say that! Maybe someone will and we'll wait at the right time!." Aunt May giggle looking at the young girl who roll her eyes and smile.

"Im not good at dating." _Truth._ "Because, Im not interested into Relationships." Mato joke wriggling her eyebrows making the two females burst out laughing.

"But." Aunt May pause looking at her with a smile. "You can say that today, but if you'll find the right guy. You can't say that again."

"Aunt May." Mato laugh a bit.

When its their turn, she help Aunt May Putting down the things she's buying. "Aunt May I got this, for payment." she said. Before Aunt May could protest Mato already pay what they already bought.

She carried Aunt May's Grocery Bags it doesn't bother her since working out can help you carry heavy things. She remembered how Logan trained her since she was a little one, she shake her head slightly.

"Mato? Is Everything okay?." Aunt May ask looking at the black haired girl, Aunt May notice tears were slipping out on her eyes.

"Oh dear."

"I-Im alright, Aunt May." _Lies._ Aunt may sigh looking down at her.

"Sweetie if you need me, you can just say it alright?."

"Thanks, Aunt May." she smile wiping some tears. May pat her back while she laugh it away.

The two of them went back home for a walk, Mato put down the grocery bags at the counter when they got at their home.

"Thanks Aunt May." she wrap her arms at Aunt May while smiling. "Peter?." Aunt May called, Peter then comes out from his room.

"Yes Aunt May?." he replied looking over his Aunt.

"Why won't you show Mato around Queens?." Aunt May says sweetly looking down at his Nephew.

"Uh.. Sure Aunt May." Peter nods while Mato shrugs her shoulders.

 _Guess I could have him as a friend._

"So Where do we start?." Mato ask looking at his brown eyes. He look back at her blue eyes like he seen those before but when? How?.

"We'll be starting out from the delicious fast food in Queens, since someone's kinda hungry." he chuckle when he hear her stomach growl while she look away from the embarrassment her cheeks we're tinted pink.

"Okay, Peter Patter lead the way!." she yelled happily, Peter only smirk from the girl's behaviour while walking towards the best of making sandwhiches from Queens.

Mato hold his hood to avoid by being separated with Peter, yeah, she can know some places like the grocery but this time there path is very unfamiliar to her. She can watch people talking with their phones or family walking each other.

She hear the honks and barks some around the corner.

Then something happened.

 **BOOM!**

Glass breaks down to see some two guys in masks, pulling out some guns then points to some people. She hear the screams of them inside a coffee shop. She can't do anything yet, since just pulling an Ice without warning can drew people to hers. She didnt have the suit and the mask.

"Damnit!." she cursed under her breath, she look at the side to see a child crying making the man point guns at the poor little child.

"Shut Up!." The guy in masks yelled pulling the trigger on the air to make the child cry.

All the People who watch the scene gasps in horror. She can't just stand there and watch, while she let go of Peter's hood since she was the back of the crowd she push herself getting at the front.

 _Guess, Queens need Spiderman._ Peter though before running into an empty sideway, he remove his clothes equipping his new suit.

Mato made her way to the back of the shop, she slowly slid down her way opening a door a bit, she look down to some scared civilians as she put her finger at between her mouth gesturing to keep them quiet, she move her fingers a bit telling them to escape here.

The others nods while slowly one by one getting out from the place, The guy who was still yelling then point some guns at some people from outside.

Mato peek her head again, she look down to see the child who was crying and frozen to its place. Mato moved down crawling out to avoid to be seen. "Come Here." she whisper to calm the child down, she carefully grab his small hands.

 _ **Click.**_

 _Oh Great._

The gun was pointing at her head, she look up to see the man who was grinning ear to ear.

"Ye, think you can Escape with the child. Missy? You messed with the wrong Criminal you little bitch."

She felt the Iciness glowing at her palm, her hope was suddenly went when the gun went flying after a sticky substance reach out.

"Don't your mother, teaches you not to play guns?."

It was Spiderman.

"Spiderman! Yer Time has come!." The first guy yelled grabbing Mato's hair violently making her yelp in pain.

 _How did she even get in?._ Peter ask looking at the black haired girl who was squirming at the man's grasp. Mato felt the gun press on her head she look at Spiderman.

"Woah, Guys let go of the girl." Spiderman said raising his two hands together. He's dead to Aunt May if the new girl was hurt.

"Nonsense! See this?." The man who held her sniff her hair, she glare at the man coldly feeling the disgust building up.

"Feisty one are ya girly?." Second one ask. _Okay Thats it._ She thought angrily she swing her elbow hitting his abdomen part. She duck down going to the little child, she wrap her arms at the little boy's shaking figure. She didn't dare to look back only she hear was gun fires and some screaming.

"Are you okay Miss?." A voice spoke softly, she look up to see Spiderman who was extending his hands helping her out. "Thanks Spiderman!." The boys said happily letting Mato go and embrace him a hug.

"Not me kid, its her." She was surprise clearly, the boy then run back to her hugging her again. "Thanks Ma'am." He then let her go, the boy ran back to his crying mother outside.

Then Realization hit her like a rock.

"Oh my gosh! Peter I just left him without knowing! God he's gonna kill me!." she said to herself putting her hands at her face.

"Don't worry Miss, I saw this Peter at the crowd." Spiderman said even though he was behind her.

"Thanks Spiderman!." she yelled running off going where peter is.

Mato pants crazily while searching him at the small crowd she wipe some sweat on her forehead.

She clasp her hands together her face were full of worried.

"Maybe He left me." she said sadly.

"Who said I would left you?." Peter sad in a worried tone at her back.

"Peter!." she jump embracing the boy with a hug making his ear turn red. Oh boy.

"I thought I lost you and I save the kid and I thought you'll left me and I-I dont know where to go!." she said letting go the hug while jumping like a sugar rushed child.

"No, that can't be true. I cant leave you Mato, its dangerous to leave a _cute_ girl like you." he joke. She gasp looking at him with a childish smile. His face went red again seeing her face smiling. _For the record she is Cute._

"Thanks Pete!."

"Come on we still need to eat some sandwhich." he recall while her hands travel back to his hood again walking down the streets.

They entered a shop, her face was gazing on the man who was reading some Newspaper.

"Hey Mr. Delmar." Peter greeted, Mr. Delmar put his Newspaper down walking towards the counter.

"So, Little Peters growing up." Mr. Delmar said.

 _"Didn't know you have a cute Girl, so when did you two meet? Is she good at things?."_ Mr. Delmar spoke in spanish hearing those words making Peter flush in deep red.

 _"Were just friends Sir, Im clearly sure we dont do Inappropriate things. Mind to remind you were young."_ she replied back but her voice was kinda stuttering. Peter High fives Mato playfully.

"So what do you want kiddos?." Mr. Delmar said in his defeated tone.

"Same old Mr. Delmar same old." Peter replied handing some cash to him.

Both teens waited for the sandwich while they keep patting the cat from the side.

"Here ya go kids! Have fun and peter." Mr. Delmar said looking at him while handing a plastic bag to Mato.

"If your gonna do it. Use Protection boi." He cackled making Peter's face flush into deep red while pushing Mato away from the shop.

"Thanks Mr. Delmar!." Mato yelled happily waving her hands to the kind man.

"Your welcome kid!."

Mato and Peter sat on the bench while she take a huge bite she felt holy magic of the food.

"Glorious Food!." she sang happily while taking another bite from the sandwich, The brown haired teen watch the Black haired one chomping the food into a minute without coughing.

"So youre from Xavier School?." Peter ask looking at her while she wipe some tissue om her hand.

"Yep, For gifted people." Mato shrug her shoulders throwing the tissue at a bin near the bench. silence took over while he grab some bite at his sandwich.

"Spiderman was awesome." she started. "He save us today, wonder if I could see him again-but its not like Im looking like a creep but."

"But what?." Peter ask curiously looking at her.

"He's a good guy, I wanted to be friends with him." She confess looking at him before it suddenly hits her.

"B-but you can't be replace! You're my friend too! I just like befriending everyone."

"Hey chillax Kuroi, I understand you." he smile while finishing eating the bread.

"Thanks Pete."

While going home, she saw a shop with a spiderman symbol on the side. "I think I need to buy something Pete, wait for a little while okay?." Mato said running towards the shop. Peter waited his friend who was in the shop but a few moments she come back bringing a medium size plastic bag.

"What did you bought in that store?."

"Secret." she wink playfully while going back to their home.


	4. Chapter 3

_What Can I_

 _Do for You?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **[3]**

 _The Scene Opens with a little girl looking down at the snow, her blue eyes stare towards the window while she fix her ribbon._

 _"Hello Mommy." she spoke looking at her Mother with a cheeky grin._

 _"Hello Sweet pea. So..." Willow started looking at her daughter who was getting ready for her first school day._

 _"Are you ready?."_

 _"Yes Mommy Im ready." she_ _giggles_ _fixing her hair._

 _"Morning Pumpkin pie."_

 _"Daddy!." she exclaimed jumping towards his dad happily._

 _"You're to excited going back to your first school huh? Come here you!." His dad tickles her side making her laugh loudly._

 _"Daddy-HAHAHAHAHA-stop!."_

 _The door bust open to see his brother Hiro, who was drinking a cup of milk in his hands._

 _"You guys are so loud." he_ _groans_ _making the three burst into laugh._

 _"Morning grumpy brother." the little girl_ _smirks_ _ruffling his hair making it very messy._

 _She put her bag at her shoulder while she closes her eyes, she opens it again they were gone. Her little figure_ _looks_ _back at the mirror to see her Family standing Next to her all_ _ **dead.**_

 _"You're Next."_

She jolts in awake with a huge pants escape on her mouth, she look at her side to see the sun rising up at her bedroom. Her hands travel down to her head, she was having another Nightmare again.

She look down to see Ice streaks covered her entire bed her eyes begun to water while she sob quietly at her bed, she move her palm to take all the ice out before Aunt May or Peter could notice.

She grabs a towel walking towards the bathroom like a zombie then has a shower. Her blue eyes scanned at the wardrobe to find some clothes that she'll wear. She picks out some tank top and some blue sweater from the upper side then some nice pair of black skinny jeans, she slowly put it on. The scar was still Visible on her other side of her Abdomen.

She brushes her hair then has her normal hair style. She took the glasses at the counter, Mato had the glasses on she look at the mirror to see just a fine young lass.

Mato sat down at the table while Aunt May was doing something at the kitchen.

"Morning Aunt May." she greeted, Aunt May smiled. "Morning Sweetie."

She grabs some milk near her plate while she drank some tasting the best taste of the white liquid on her mouth.

"Breakfast is still cooking, why won't you wake up Peter?." Aunt May said, Mato nod slowly putting down the Glass then marches down to Peter's Room.

Her Hands knock down on his door. _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Pete?." she called his friend, she move her ear at the door to hear some sounds but. Its quiet.

 _Strange..._ _it's_ _Quiet. Maybe he's just at the bathroom._

She turns slowly the knob-.

 _Wait! I_ _can't_ _just invade someone's room!_ _That's_ _rude! He needs space people needs space! And invading_ _privacy_ _can destroy your life._

 _But Aunt May said to wake him up?_

She took deep breaths before the door suddenly swung back making her body fall into something.

She look down to see Peter, her face was frozen due to the awkwardness. He was half naked and worse Mato was in front of him. _Oh shit._

Her eyes widen looking down. He got Six Pack Abs. Her mind was internally screaming for what she saw.

Her face turns into deep shade of red while looking back at his brown eyes.

"Hey." he greeted looking at her awkwardly.

"H-hi." she stuttered getting of him then helps him up.

She covered her face while a smirk appear on his lips, she look away while processing what the heck just happened in her life.

"Like What you see?." He whispers at her ears. _Control_ _your_ _emotions!._

She gave him a nudge on his arms while she looks at him with cross arms.

"Stop it, get some help." she playfully reply by going back to the kitchen.

"Also Nice Abs Pete." She yells manly while her face was red.

Mato sat back down to a stool while Aunt May gave them some pancakes at their plates. Peter then comes out from his room wearing a jacket he sat down next to her eating the pancakes.

"Aunt May, do you know where Midtown High is? That's the school Im going to go." Mato ask looking at Aunt may who was sipping some orange juice.

"You don't need to sweetie, Peter goes there too."

Mato looks at peter who was looking back at her wriggling his brows. She roll her eyes playfully nudging his arm.

"Really? Awesome!." she say in her happy tone while setting aside the plate.

"I got Chemistry on my first schedule." Mato said looking at her phone drinking water.

"I'll lead you there." Peter stated picking up his back pack, while Mato fix her bangs then her eye glasses.

"Bye Aunt May!."

Just like yesterday she follows peter towards the school, she grip her dog tag tightly while her other hand holding at Peter's bag.

After some ride at a train, she look over to her side to see a large school. Too many students around. When the two of them cross on the streets a stranger nearly hits them with the car, Mato who was suddenly flinch her foot trips on the ground making her fall. _Great, good day to start by kissing the floor._

"Sup Penis Parker!." the stranger yelled, Peter glare back to Flash and help Mato up.

"Are you alright?." Peter as worriedly while she fix her glasses. She thank to herself it wasn't broken. If it is she could freeze the guy in one spot. "Im fine." she said in her calm tone continuing to walk.

"Rise and Shine Midtown Science and Technology." A girl name Betty said on the screen.

"Students don't forget, about your homecoming tickets. Do you have a date to Homecoming?." Her partner asks.

"Thanks Jason but I already have a date."

"Okay."

Mato just shrug her shoulders while looking at the school news report. Peter shows Mato where the Chemistry class is.

"Thanks Pete." she smiled waving her hand going to the room. "See you I guess, I'll be waiting you at the cafeteria." he said with a final wave walking away.

Before she could go in, a hand blocks her way she looks at her front to see some girls in pink.

"May I help you?." she ask looking at them but she hated this, the leader steps in front of her. Her breath hitches feeling the streaks slowly coming out forming at her palm.

Someone suddenly pulls her hair slamming down to a locker, she yelp in pain while the girls who laugh at her begun to kick her own stomach, she scream in pain. She just forms her hand into a fist while shutting her eyes from the pain she had felt.

Finally a teacher came over grabbing those girls away, she just knows they're ugly and stuff.

Someone ran into her some girl who was bringing books on her hands, Michelle help the poor new girl up.

"You okay Fresh Meat?." Michelle asks looking at Mato who had blood oozing out from her lips. She thank the gods from above hearing the bell rang ending the crowd while they made their way to the clinic.

"You know, books are better than movies right?." Mato spoke while entering the infirmary while the nurse gets some new bandages for her wounds.

"Looks like someone's been reading." Michelle chuckle looking at the new girl she was while the nurse cleans her wound.

"Did Isabella and her slaves did it again?." Mrs. Norrison asks looking at Michelle.

"Yes, Mrs. Norrison that witches keeps pestering students especially to the new ones."

"Well, hope she won't lay a finger on you again." Mrs. Norrison said worriedly applying some disinfectant.

Mato hissed the pain that touches her skin.

"Im Michelle by the way, new kid." Michelle introduces looking at her.

"Mato."

"Not bad for a name."

She thanks Mrs. Norrison for the hospitality, Mato and Michelle went for their next class. Sadly, the two of them separated since General Mathematics, she march down to her next class her fingers taps at the books.

One Chair was occupied at the last seat, her blue eyes spotted on a familiar brown haired male.

"Pete." she mumbles his name while sitting next to him. Still he wasn't listening because he was watching something on his laptop.

"Peter." she called again, her mouth turns into a pout while she peek her head to know what he was watching.

"Didn't know you're a fan on of Spiderman." She grin his head whip around to see her surprisingly at his side while she watch the Red and blue superhero in spandex in the screen.

"Yeah, kind of like that." Peter said with a hint of lie in his voice, her brows raise a little then went back to watching. "I don't know but who's the guy behind in that mask is super awesome! I'll accept him even his old or not. He help me yesterday. But his kinda familiar though, he must be cute behind the mask." She smile happily while putting her finger at her lips. While her face were dusted in bright pink.

Peter's face heated into red, looking at the black hair girl who seems to like Spiderman and also accepts who he is. Mato's fingers tap her glasses gently while getting her notes and pen.

He snap his thoughts when the teacher came, Mato listed some important parts of what their Teacher, with a smile still appear on her lips.

Even though, her body feels pain she could still smile just to avoid her coming back again.

"So what's the answer?." The teacher ask, flash raise his hand swiftly.

"Yes Flash?."

"45."

"Wrong answer."

Mato raise her hand at the back, to be true it was easy since this topic was already discussed in her old home.

"53." She answer with a hint of coldness of her voice.

"That's correct."

She had a victory smile on her face while Peter and Mato Bump fist. She get back to her pen writing more notes. Mato's eyes still glued at peter who was still busy at his laptop.

His brown locks that makes him a very attractive. _Oh no. Im checking my friend!uhh..this is not good._

She flinch feeling something grow on her other hand. It was Ice.

"I need to go to the bathroom!." she yell when all were looking at her strangely. The teacher only nods slowly while she strangle up she hid her other hand going out to the room.

She jog towards the bathroom, she lock herself in a stall looking at her other hand she melt the ice back like it didn't happen, she twirl her fingers gently forming a snowflake then raise it up a bit higher dissolving it to nothing.

"That's just..whatever." she mumble going back to her classroom, when she got there the guy who nearly hits her with his car glares at peter.

"Your dead." he whispers hearing some laugh from the other students. Peter glance back down to the clock.

After 4 hours of classes she take, since the other one subject ,she felt uncomfortable because of those who beat her up was at her back, sometimes she could snicker from behind. Also dont forget the crumpled papers was thrown at her head but luckily she dodge it with out looking.

"Class Dismissed."

 _Finally, lunch time._

Mato walk towards the cafeteria, around the corner a girl was setting up a Homecoming banner, she pick up her food at her tray. She hate highschool.

At least in her old home everyone's nice, no shit talk like everybody treated you like a normal person. But this? Worse than a apocalypse!.

"Did Liz got a new top?." she heard peter's voice.

"No, we've seen that before. Never with that skirt."

"We should probably stop staring, before its gets creepy though."

"Too late." Michelle spoke. "You guys are losers."

"Why did you sit with us then?." Peter ask.

"Because I have no friends." Michelle then look at Mato dragging her next to her seat. "And here comes one."

Mato only laugh a bit while sitting down next to Michelle, Peter raise his hand in confusion..

"I'm Mato." she introduced.

"Ned and this is Peter. Wait a second." Ned pause looking at the familiar girl infront of him. "Youre the new kid right who was beaten by Isabella right?."

 _Shit._

Her eyes scowled away looking down before she could speak, Peter was dragging the black haired girl from an empty hall.

"Hey-Hey!ow!." she hissed looking at Peter's strange behavior.

"Why didnt you tell me?." He ask with a hurt tone on his voice.

"Tell you bout what Parker? Im fine."

"Mato? You call it fine? what I've heard this mean girls kick you on your stomach then you had a bruise on you're cheek." he said in a worried tone.

"Im okay now, you don't need to worry bout me."

"Just..." he pause looking at her. "Be careful next time."

"Oh I will." The two went back to the cafeteria. Mato look down slowly covering her other hand when she saw a little drip of blood.

"What did Peter Parker did to you?." Michelle ask looking at her while Ned had confuse expression on his face.

"She's actually the new foreign Exchange student that living on my house." Peter Explain looking at her.

"Yeah."

"Whatever."

"You're really into Ice Cream?" Peter ask, Mato only take a small bite from the spoon.

"Yeah, I like cold foods." She said truthfully like its giving her power a boost.

She look down at her cup to see she already had finish it.

* * *

After the last subject she had, she shove her notes back to her bag then walk back towards her Locker, she move something's in her bag like the books she doesnt need. She slam her locker down when mato turn around she nearly scream when Michelle seeing her in a sudden way.

"Here." Michelle said handing her a piece of paper with written number on it. "Thanks." she smile folding it then putting at her pocket.

"See you tomorrow Michelle." she yell happily while running outside but her eyes widen when she saw Isabella waiting infront of the Gate.

"Oh no." Mato gulp shakily.

 _Peter...where the hell are you?._

She take a deep breaths while going to the gate ignoring them is the best way.

"And Where do you think your going?." a girl stepped out infront of her.

"Looks like someones afraid. Right Lizzy?." she look to her side the girl who step infront of her was lizzy.

"Awww. Don't scare the newbie Rachelle." Isabella grinned.

"We got Rules here Newbie, hand over your money and we'll let you go."

Mato back away slowly, A hand slap over her cheek making another bruises at her cheeks. The black haired girl closes her eyes. Her world seems begun to blur next she knew she was knock at the ground, she can hear high pitch laughs. Her eyes begun to close. she spotted a familiar red and blue colors swarm around. Someone calling her name while her world becomes dark.

* * *

Peter couldn't believe what he just saw infront of him, he landed in a group of girls who suddenly run away when they saw spiderman. Mato was unconscious infront of him. Blood on her lips.

"Oh no. Please wake up!". He yelled brushing some strands of her hair while he check her pulse.

"Thank god." he said picking her body up gently while shooting his web swing taking her to the hospital.

"Please take her. Her Friend will be here soon." he said putting her at the Emergency Room before swinging out again.

He went back to a empty side walk removing his suit then put back to his back pack.

He hurriedly run towards the hospital while he called Aunt May to come. Why her? She didnt do anything.

He sat down on the waiting area twiddling his thumbs, after 30 minutes or less he hears Aunt May calling his name.

"First day just first day. she was suddenly at the hospital first day!." Aunt May Exclaimed making Peter flinch, Aunt May's voice echoed at the hall.

After few hours, Mato come out from the room bandage was wrap at her arm then she had a nasty cut on her cheeks. She look like she had one night stand with Mrs. Potato Head.

"Does my face look bad?." She ask looking at the two Parkers. Aunt May just pat her back gently.

"My face does look bad." she groan her head lowers down. "Sweetie, you still look beautiful."

"Wait, how and who save me?."

"Our Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman." Peter said looking at her.

"Damn, I didnt say thanks to him." she spoke sadly.

"Atleast he save you Mato." Aunt May exclaimed, Mato nods in agreement.

 _I didnt Say thank you though._ Mato sigh looking away. Her blue eyes looks at Peter.

"My shoulder hurts alot. Ow." she hissed, she lift her Shirt up to see some small bruises.

"God My Stomach feels so shi-." she was about to lift it more, peter's face went red and drag it down before it reaches up at her chest.

"I think she needs rest." Peter said with a gentle smile. He also notice she had a Familiar Tattoo on her side. "Yeah," Aunt May agreed.

"If Im gonna see Spider-man again. Ill thank him." she mumble, hearing those words makes peter smile even more.

"Dont worry, I'll tell him." Her eyes widens looking over Peter.

"Really? How? When? Where?."

"Peter actually works at Stark internship ." Aunt May said Truthfully, looking at Mato while Exited the hospital.

"Stark internship ?."

"Yeah, I met Spiderman there."

"Oh! Tell him thank you!." She smile while squealing like a little girl getting an Ice cream. "I will."

When they got home, Mato went back to their room while the sun was getting down she sat on her bed. Her body still aches a little, she even ask herself why cant she have healing powers? It takes super slow to regenerate. Just like a human.

She skip towards the closet open both sides, Mato dip her hands slipping her costume in her favorite yellow slash blue colored suit that has hood.

She tie her hair into different into low style twin, her head drop down. Mato forgot her Mask. She groan in frustration while punching her fist at the air.

"Guess I could use the half one." she mumble getting the mask that covers the lower part of her face. _Okay so, Ill just remove my glasses and there._

She open her window slowly while getting out, hopping out from the fire exit then climbs on a ladder not looking at her back. _Okay okay, I hate Heights. Just dont look from behind. If you're scared embrace the fear you had and wallah you succeed. Just not water though._ She shiver from the cold air that passes through her face.

She smile while looking the magnificent view of New York city. She jump to another roof while her eyes were close but sometimes its slight open. But this time she jump to the next one, her leg slipped causing her to fall.

"Holy Fu-." she screech looking from above her hands reach up, she close her eyes for an Impact. But something Caught her before she reaches down at the ground.

"G-Glad I caught you-wait Snowflake?." her eyes slowly opens to reveal spiderman who just save her thrice. In her Mind she was screaming happily, but no. She need to Act Oppositely.

"I told you, I would come visit." She said while they land on another rooftop.

"I move in from Queens, since my parents got a new job here. And also I didnt expect to Come and swoop my Ass so thanks."

Spiderman look at her eyes like again, she have seen those before. Like she was close.

"Bug-a-boo? You alright?." She ask flicking her fingers with little snowflakes pop out from her fingers.

"Woah." Spiderman said in amazement looking at the Snowflake. "Can you build a castle like that movie about a Queen who had powers like yours? Or can you build a Snowman?."

"Cant do that, thats very impossible." she shrug looking at her palm. _It didnt work though, but I didnt try to make dresses because still its useless. I dont wear it its not my taste._

"Dont come knocking my door and sing that song." She joked.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?." he started his head turns to her while she look down hiding the smile, she notice someone in black goes down on a bank.

"Bug-a-boo look." she pointed her fingers. "Looks like someones stealing." she beam.

"Finally, something good. Snowflake I need you to-." she wrap her arms at his neck.

"Dont worry I got it." she gulp looking down, she close her eyes when they swung down at the ground. When the two reach down they made their way to the front door carefully not been notice by the thieves. Its funny to see Spiderman Posing like a cool guy at the glass door while she just lean on a wall.

"Sup Guys?. Did you get your pin Numbers?."

Those thieves whipped their heads towards the two Super Teens. "Woah! Your the Avengers! What are you guys doing here?." he said shooting a web to a guy wearing Iron man mask then slap its face with the another guy thor one.

Kori lift her hands up freezing the guy at the elbow who was wearing thor's mask , then kick him right at at his chest.

"Its finally nice to meet you guys."

She look down before touching the ground making streaks then grows at their feet trapping two guys down.

"Who sent you here?." she ask looking at them both who were groaning and squirming. "Curse you Lil Ice bitch. I wont say something to you."

She grip her hands making it more tight. "Dont make me ask again. Who. Sent. You. Here?."

Before she could say something her body was thrown suddenly at the ground, she look up to see spiderman. _Oh. Anti Gravity-oof!._

They were thrown up then down then up then down. Spiderman shoots his web with a table then pull it hitting the man at the bad guys was fun. Indeed. She do a back flip kick one of them who was wearing a thor mask. Her hand punch into someones cheeks while she raise her hands to froze their own body.

A guy pulled up a large size gun, with purple glowing on it, He pointed to Spiderman , she jump down pulling him down before it hits her. The purple light Hits at Mr. Delmar's Store.

"Oh no." Spiderman whispered running down to the next street. Kori follow him while she put some ice at the fire to make some water.

"Mr. Delmar!." he scream jumping out of the rubble, while mato put the fire out before it will get bigger. Few seconds Spiderman came out with Mr. Delmar on his other hand is a cat.

"Thanks Spiderman and also-?."

"Kori."

* * *

She made her way slowly back to the Fire Escape, moving down a bit. Too bad those thieves escape but she now!. She needs rest for tomorrow. She open her window slowly while she zip her suit before she get in then shove it back to the Wardrobe.

She look herself at the mirror, another bruise near her eye because of the fight a while ago.

Before she could go back to sleep a loud crash could be heard from the next room. She rush down to Aunt May.

"Whats going on?." she said weakly like she was got out of bed while rubbing her eyes. "I dont know sweetie." mato followed aunt may from behind.

Aunt May open the door to see Peter who was shirtless behind hear Aunt May's joke about her cooking while she lean her body from the door frame.

Aunt May then leaves.

"Hi Ned." Mato wave her hands.

"Oh Hi Mato." Ned greeted back while he gulp slightly.

"Did I miss something?." she ask walking closer to them.

"W-what? No." Peter stutter looking at her shirt feeling the red creep down his face.

"Oh. Okay. See you later guys."

"Mato?." Peter called while she look at him. "Yeah?."

"N-Nice shirt." Her eyes sparkled while looking down at her spiderman themed shirt.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow Pete."she smile closing the door. She skip back to her room happily while a grin appeared on her face before she goes to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

_Baby I'm foolish_

 _I don't do this._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **[4]**

 _She hug herself while darkness surrounding , her cries echoes at the dim she look up slowly as the darkness suddenly fades away. She hear a screech from behind all she could see was dust. The world was like it was been destroyed, Buildings collapses and weird space ship that was broken._

 _"Mato.". A gentle voice spoke. That voice that she heard it before._

 _"Peter?." she look around to see nobody but dusts._

 _"Mato_ _?_ _" The voice called again._

 _"Peter?! Where are you?!." she yelled trying to find him while she run trying to follow his voice._

 _"Mato please."_

 _And when she look behind. All was gone like nothing again darkness surrounds her own. She look up from the skies to see weird space ships that landed on earth. Her eyes widen to see all of the Avengers. Dead._

 _"This_ _can't_ _be real!." she scream covering her ears, she can hear voices whispering and screaming. A figure stood across in a large purple-skinned dude wearing a weird gauntlet on her hands._

 _The shadowy figure rip off the large_ _man's_ _head as it laughs slowly then it soon turns into a cackle. A sick twisted laugh echoed through her mind while tears begun to fall out of her eyes._

 _Colors glowed at the gauntlet while she raise the head like showing its victory._

 _"Vengeance is good." the figure broke into smile while throwing the head away like its nothing. It slowly looks towards her as she came down walking while_ _Mato_ _readied her fist but before Mato could do anything. It suddenly had her in one flash. She_ _screams_ _in pain while struggling._

 _"Not_ _too_ _long." it spoke looking at her while she only_ _sees_ _purple eyes glowing at the dark. "Everyone_ _will_ _fall." it says sadly circling her._

 _"A shattered soul can defeat a God."_

 _"..."_

 _The figure hummed a soft tone like she heard_ _that song_ _before. "Set them_ _free_ _. Im sorry._ _"The_ _figure suddenly disappeared._

 _Her body falls down at the ground while she_ _breathe_ _some Air. The world like a glass shattered into pieces. She_ _closed_ _her eyes again._

 _"Hey, Im right here. It's alright." A gentle voice spoke while a hand wraps around her shoulder. Warm laughs could be heard from the place. He was holding her hand while they were_ _lying_ _down at the soft grasses._

 _"I_ _won't_ _leave you. I promise."_

 _A high scream breaks into her head while she clutch her temples tightly, her head looks up to see peter who had a small smile on his lips. "Pete?." His body slowly crumples into dust, her eyes were fill with tears again she felt something sticky on her hand. She held it up and tries not to vomit, it was blood. she screamed and screamed. But nobody came._

Peter's eyes open up suddenly, he reach out of his bed going to the kitchen to drink some glass of water he drank some water slowly. His head tilts away to Mato's room when he hear some sounds at her room.

"Probably she's snoring or anything." He whispered to himself walking down to her room the door was quite open. He hear some sniffling sounds, there she was hugging her knees. Her quiet sobs fills in to the air making a little sound. Mato's hands travel down near her chest the other was holding something.

A knife.

His eyes widen running to her to make her stop what she was doing. "What are you doing?." he look at her throwing the knife away.

"I-I just don't want to do this. They all died." she whisper the last part while sobbing. "Hey. Mato look at me." he ordered softly making her face him.

"No ones gonna die. Alright? Thats just a nightmare of yours, its not real." he said looking at her with comfort. "Im still alive. Look." he said grabbing her hand to his chest feeling the beat of his heart.

He wipe her tears while she went back lying down to her bed. He lay down beside her.

 _Wait. What am I doing?._ He ask to himself as his conscience spokes back.

 _ **Oh come on Parker, you got your girl!**_

 _What do you mean my girl? I like Liz!_

 _ **Liz? Pal. Look Mato seems to be accepting you who you are.**_

 _But I like Liz more._

 _ **Blah blah blah. Sorry pal I prefer Mato than that girl you call crush.**_

 _Whatever, just leave me alone._

Her eyes closes slowly drifting back to sleep her breath becomes normal again, he look down at her sleeping face snoring softly. His face becomes red suddenly while he closes his eyes.

 _She smells Blueberries._ He thought while sniffing. _Oh my god! I look like a creep!._

The next day, Aunt May woke up early to make breakfast, she make some toast then a couple of scramble eggs. She sigh in relief she didnt failed at cooking this time. She march towards Mato's room first to call her but when she turn the knob slowly. Her eyes were wide as saucers. His nephew Peter was sleeping with her-Wait No- sleeping beside her his arms on her waist and her head was leaning on his chest. Both teens were snoring softly. The doorbell rang from outside, Aunt May went to the door still dont know what happened. "Good Morning Aunt May, Do you know where Peter is?."

Aunt May stare at Ned with a blank look. Pointing at Mato's room.

"Oh Thanks Aunt Ma-PETER?!." Ned scream making the two teens jolts in awake, Peter gets up from her bed while Mato yawn then rubs her eyes.

"God. Ned what are you scre-." when her visions became clear, she saw Ned and Aunt May at the door. _Wait a second, what is Aunt May and Ned doing here? What did I do? Wait._

Then all of those memories coming back at her mind, she gulps slightly as her hands becomes shaky. Ice crawl out from her hand.

"Woah Woah. Are you two dating?." Aunt May said looking over them both.

"No." she answered and Aunt May sigh in disbelief looking the two before leaving. "Lets all pretend that didnt happened!." Aunt May yelled across the kitchen.

"Peter Lets go, I still need to ask you something." Ned said. Peter stood up from his bed. "Lets do pretend that really never happened." Mato smile slightly. "Yeah. See you at school."

When he leaves,she closes her eyes facepalming herself.

"Why?!." she groaned.

...

P.E, next was PE. She change her clothes into PE shirt and shorts. She move her hair fixing the tie to avoid to fall. Then her glasses she fix it up also trying not to break it.

she sat near Michelle while waiting for the others, finally students were done changing. They all sat on the bleachers Oppositely. Girls and boys.

"Listen up! Last week, I assigned all of you one by one to present some Physical Dance and you'll gonna perform it today." Their PE Teacher yelled. Mato's world suddenly drop.

"Dance?." she ask looking at Michelle with a screwed look. "Im so Sorry Fresh Meat." Michelle look at back.

"No,No its okay." she smile and let a gulp.

"Lets start with the girls. Liz Allen." The coach yell and some mid brown skin girl walks infront. All boys cheered and some girls also she didnt know.

 _This would take long. Real long._

Her blue eyes scanned at the side searching for the Brown hair teen. When he notice her Peter wave a hand then goes back watching Liz who was dancing like a cheer leader. Michelle was just chill and keep reading her book. Her lips were quivering while holding her two hands together. After some few girls were called in some of them had an epic fail moment like they try to hop or do a flip. And when you failed all of them will laugh at you or worse call you some rude names. Michelle while ago who doesnt give a shit to anyone dances with her book.

"Isabella Anderson."

She glare at the girl wearing some pink lipstick who walk towards the center, God, look at those Pink Shoes that can burn your eyes from the Disgusting Shit. When the music starts she dances like a Prostitute, she does chest up then wiggle her own butt like its just normal. She wink at some boys who roared in craziness cheering her name. Except for Peter and Ned ofcourse, Mato just look at Isabelle with a horrified look with her face. _Maybe, Im excused because Im new thats why my name wasn't called._ She smile happily then look back to Isabelle doing a split then touches her tummy while she wave her hair sexily?.

Isabella then raise her other hand while the other one was on her waist Everyone clap, so does the boys whistling. Isabella looks at her with a smug smile, Mato just looks away to avoid some fight.

"Mato Kuroi."

She felt her self being drop by bombs, her brows fuse a bit while walking to the center,she gave her glasses to Michelle then. She can see everyone with a judgemental look each of them. She saw Peter who Mouthed her. "Goodluck." then a smile.

 _Im screwed-should I do what now? Wait a sec. Physical Dance._ She suddenly remembered Logan in her head. _"See that Monster?." he said pointing it." Just Imagine its a Dummy that wants to kill you. Bub." logan reminded._ A lightbulb lights on behind her head.

Mato looks down muttering some words. "Four Attackers." she look at her front to see Two ninjas doing a kick and punch then to her side she saw two also doing some kicks. "No Escape."

She close her eyes Imagining she was on her X-Men suit. Ofcourse, no using of Power.

She begun to punch the one on her back then do a kick the one who charges her at the front. She jump a little kicking it on the head. She landed on the ground perfectly while do a flip in a backward way, hitting the other one with a kick.

On Reality, everyone seemed silent to see a girl that was literally throwing punches and kicks in the air she fights professionally in Peter's View. Its the first time to see her without the glasses, she looks so beautiful. Isabella's mouth was hang open to see her 'Dance'.

Peter was Amaze and confuse at the same time, her style the way she fights like he have fought it before. But it cant be also. Thats too ridiculous. She move her head one of the attackers, she does another flip on the side she use her fist to knock off the final guy. Mato look back to them while standing straight, some of them had their jaws drop on the ground like Isabella.

Then all burst into claps, Some girls went to her side saying all those nice compliments.

"Oh My God! Thats was Amazing!."

"That was totally Awesome!."

"You're more better than Isabella!."

"Teach us!."

Something caughts her eye she look back to Michelle with a grin on her face as the Bell rings. She went back to Michelle while she gave Mato a high five. "Hmm. Not bad Fresh Meat." Michelle smirk giving her the glasses.

"It was easy peasy." she laugh nervously, the bell rings signalling it was the end of classes.

"Oh yeah. Michelle!." she called.

"I want to join the thing you joined? Academic Decalthon I think?." Mato ask not knowing it because it will be good to join those kind.

"Just come with me after we change clothes."

...

Mato sat near Michelle again while waiting its there turn to be called. Finally she joined and will be a participant in the Team.

"Its great to see you Here Mato." Liz smiled while she grab some card and starts off some questions.

It was easy to her perspective some where just things she learned in her old time.

"Titanium!." she yell raising her hand.

"That is correct." Liz said. Finally when she's done she jump off the stage sitting down to her brown haired friend. She notice he was reading something, a small smile creep on her face while she peek to see him reading. _Wait is that Fifty-._ Her smile turns into a grin.

"Wow, you read something naughty, secret reader."

Peter slammed his book shut and look over at his shoulder surprise but his face was complete red.

"I-Its not what it looks like!, I just saw this book and I decided to read it for a while."

"Buts its an adult book." she pat his shoulders. "Finally, You just bang with Puberty." She giggled while grabbing the book on his hands.

"N-No. " He stuttered completely. She flip the pages until the end while some page caught her eyes.

"Wait, what is this _butt-plugs?._ " she read while tilting her head she look at peter with a question look. "Maybe its a tool? I dont know." Peter said trying not to take her _innocence_ away.

"Butt-mmmph!." he cover her mouth when she was about to scream asking her other friends. "Don't do that!." he exclaimed.

"But why?." she ask removing his hand whispering to him. "then why are you intop of me?." She ask like his World suddenly drop by bombs, he get off her while his ears heat to red.

"You're face seemed red for a sudden." she touch his cheeks her cold fingertips brushing at his warm skin. She lean closer making him flinch a bit then relaxes back. He stare at her blue eyes like staring the ocean's deep. "Liz Allen. Huh?." She grin.

"H-How did you."

"Easy Peasy, I notice you staring at her dance a while ago. Oh, peter got a crush!." she whisper yell happily, while extending her hands at the air.

"Now tell me when are you gonna married? Ill be an Aunt! Oh! Oh! Im the one who's gonna take care you're kids!"

"Wait, No! you'll be my-"

"Okay! Thats all for today everyone, you are all dismissed."

Mato wave her hand to Michelle signalling her to go home. "Are you coming home?."

"No still got the Internship, I need to go to Mr. Stark."

"May I come?." she said in her happy tone voice.

"Y-yeah. Sure."

...

"This is Huge." she mumble looking at the large building, the old Avenger Tower. Peter instructed Mato to wait at the bench while having a talk with Mr. Stark, just a couple of minutes the two came out from the door.

"So this is the foreign student who moved in your house?." Tony asks looking at the black haired girl with a smile.

"Please to meet you uh- who is she again?."

"Mato, Mato Kuroi." she answered back gripping his hand a little tight.

"Wow. Strong grip Ms. Kuroi." Tony laugh nervously as she let it go. She hated Tony since the fight.

"Yeah, sorry." she chuckle standing beside Peter, Tony bid goodbye to both of them.

The both teens went back to Peter's home while she acted like she didn't know Mr. Stark. "Oh My God! I met Tony Stark! The real Tony Stark!." she yell happily.

"But dang, I didnt meet Spiderman! I still need to thank him." She mumble the last part. "Oh yeah, I still need to do some things like my homework and sleep, so bye!." she smile slamming the door shut.

She lay on her bed while looking at the ceiling confuse in her own. She move her hands up creating some little snow a little figure dances like a ballerina, it twirl around dancing at the air. She smile while remembering how her mother dances beautifully at the stage.

Her visions suddenly black out.

 _She walk with her father and her little brother happily while going to the theater with a title: The Swan Princess. Her little figure jumps happily._

 _"Daddy! Daddy! I wanna see Mommy in better view!."_

 _"Sure, thing sweetheart!." his father laugh while the guards show to their seat. She delightfully sat on the theater chair. The soft music begins to play. A beautiful brown haired woman wearing a tutu dances on the stage, she dances gracefully. Her blue eyes sparkles in amazement while looking at her mother._

 _"Mommy dances so beautiful." her little figure spoke. She suddenly remembered her Mother's older brother who promise to be here. She tilts her head to her father._

 _"Daddy?." she called._

 _"Yes sweetie?."_

 _"Wheres Uncle Wade? I thought he'll be here. He promised."_

 _"Yeah. Where is he dad?." his brother ask suddenly, his father sigh. That bastard. His father thought angrily. While he look back to his kids._

 _"He was busy on his work, I dont think he can make it." he said with a comforting smile._

 _"Aww. Man." His brother whispered while looking back into the stage. "But maybe soon he'll be here."_

 _"Look, you're mother's here now." He pointed at the woman who's at the stage back again._

 _She watch her Mother dancing at the stage, at the end she clap her hands loudly and proud while all of the ballet dancers bows then exits._

 _"You want to see Mommy?." her daddy asks._

 _"Yes! yes I do!." she giggle while they made their way to the back stage, when the little girl sees her Mother she jump at her giving her a warm hug._

 _"Mommy! You're an awesome Dancer right there!." she smile. Her mother gave her a kiss on the forehead, then to her little son._

 _"Thanks Pumpkin pie." her mother laughs and gaves his husband a peck on the kids cringe seeing their parents and made an 'eww' noises. "Hi Honey." his father grinned and her Mother gave him a kiss on the cheek._

 _"I miss you all very much."_

 _"Me too Mommy."_

Mato wakes up from her bed, she slowly crawl out while walking to the bathroom to have some cold shower. She sat on the tub while the water trickles down her skin she move her hands as she turn off the shower then hop out from the tub then getting her towel. She wrap it around her body while its still soaked. She change into her suit its still not night time. Its like 4:10.

she grab her mask then exits at the window running down, she made some ice made cube like thing just jumping down at the roof. She jumped in to another building. Her head tilts from side to side finding her friend with red and blue spandex.

"Bug-a-boo where the freaking are you?." she look from behind to see a familiar persons. Her eyes widen both someone pointed some gun in their head.

"Oh God. Its Aunt May and Peter." She said. _Now do a superhero intro!._

"You shouldn't do that if I were you." she yelled from above jumping down at the ground with an ice streaks out. _Nice!._

She flip her hair, walking down slowly crossing her arms. The man's hand trembles in fear he points it towards her.

"Go Ahead." she said raising her hands in surrender. "But." she pauses she flick her fingers when an Ice starts to grow at his ground. She shot in ice on his hand then froze his whole body. _Hold up, why didn't I do that a while ago?._

"Thank you so much! Kori!." Aunt May smiled shaking the heroines hand.

"Its no Problem Aun-I mean Ma'am!." She stuttered and let a nervous laugh shaking her hand back.

"Where's your Partner Spiderman?." Peter asks although he was there and he was spiderman.

"Im still finding Bug-a-boo."

 _She's still calling me Bugaboo? Cute._ Peter thought with a small grin on his face.

"Who's Bugaboo?." Aunt May ask in confused tone making Mato flinch and her Face heated.

 _I forgot to call him Spiderman! Yeesh!._

"I mean Spiderman, Yeah Spiderman. I-I need to go. See ya!." she yelled waving her hand before making an Ice stair way jumping to a building.

"Oh no. Maybe they're gonna check on my room." she mumble while jumping back on her way home, she close the window silently then remove her clothing exchanging it to her Star Themed Pajama, she throw her mask back to her wardrobe and put her glasses back on. She sigh in relief to see nobody yet from the kitchen, she skip happily to the fridge bringing out some Ingredients she's gonna make. She took out some chicken and do some little magic called cooking in her hands. Buttered fry Chicken seems quick.

Meanwhile,

"Don't you think Spiderman and the Heroine are lovers?."

Peter make flinch at that statement, its two times already when her Aunt May thinks she's dating two girls. First its Mato her best friend and next when his on his Mask its Kori the Ice Queen or his Snowflake.

"I-I don't know Aunt May." he answer back.

"I totally Ship them both! That would be romantic if those two date. They must be Perfect from each other!." Aunt May was being a total fan girl right now. Still Peter didn't know Kori without the mask but he can tell her voice was somehow familiar. He must hear it from somwhere,but, where?.

Peter was bringing some grocery plastic bags since thats why he didnt patrol today, luckily she did came. His Little Snowflake.

When the two Parker's open the door of their Apartment, they were greeted by a delicious scent of aroma that can make you're tummy growl.

Plates were at the table and Mato was there with a smile on her lips getting some butter chicken on the plate.

"I made dinner!." she said wiping the towel at her hands then put it down.

"Aww! thats so sweet of you Mato." Aunt May cooed putting the grocery at the counter while Mato starts to Arrange it. "No,No,No. Lets eat first."

"N-No Aunt May. Ive already eaten some food." she said arranging what they've bought and sneakily hide an Sundae in her other hand. _And this is my dinner!. Ice scream if you hold me at your arms._

Mato went back to her room while, eating her favorite food she can't survive without eating it, the Ice cream makes her stronger. She throw the cup to a trash bin and burp a little, she washes her hands then jumps at her bed. She rest her eyes. Her chest suddenly glows into orange then it slowly turns into purple before the light disappears.


	6. Chapter 5

_Baby your love's gotta best of me._

Another day to start, its been a few weeks actually when she came here from Queens. Mato had become close as well to Peter,Ned and Michelle. Wait don't forget Spiderman. Her feelings for Spiderman Increases. Nobody knows her secret Identity-oh wait there is someone. Mato sometimes babysit a little boy name Eros from next door every weekend. But when duty calls Eros watches her babysitter fighting crimes with Spiderman, the little boy kept his mouth sealed since the day some mean guys pull them in an side way. Instead of getting killed by a dagger, she protect the little boy and froze their bodies up. Let me also remind you she's the awesome slash babysitter you gonna have. A true heroine. You'll be lucky if you're babysitter is good gamer, but only she failed was the Dating simulator games. the little boy was lucky to have her.

"Boy!." Kratos voice screamed through the screen while Mato handed the joy stick at Eros's hands.

"I need to make you some cookies, if you need anything. Ill be on the kitchen." she smile and yawn tiredly.

"Don't you think, you need some day off?." Mato shakes her head while grabbing some eggs and flour at the fridge.

"Can't do that boy, can't do that." she chuckle.

"Then why don't you go out with your boyfriend?." Mato gave Eros a 'Really' look putting her both hands at the side.

"I ship it like FeDex!." the boy grin making Mato flushed in red.

"You're still young to know that stuff." she commented mixing the milk, while Eros pauses the game.

"But I saw one in the Movies! It's to cliche!."

"okay listen here, my little Eros." she pauses then squeeze her nose.

"Peter likes someone else, remember that girl at school?." Mato asks while washing her hands then proceeds back to her cooking.

"Oh! That kind lady in you're age. Why?.".

"Peter likes her. Not me." she looks from outside then starts to cook the cookies.

"But why? You two seem perfect from each other! It matches up." Eros say while jumping on the couch. Mato sat near him as he stops.

"Sometimes, people aren't made for each other Eros. You just need to respect that."

"But you still got Spiderman!."

"I dont know if he could like me without the mask. Im still a clumsy girl." She look down but Eros grabs her cheeks.

"No he won't! I promise he will love you! The way you are." Mato raise a brow.

"And How are you gonna know that?."

"Im the Cupid, and Ill be using my Bow and Arrow tonight to make you two fall inlove!." Eros grinned.

"Well, Oh no! Help! The Cupid will let me fall inlove with Spiderman!." she said playfully raising her both hands.

"Yes! Im Eros! And I'll be pairing you tonight so fear me!." both of them laugh, but soon after they hear the oven make a ding sound. Mato rush back to get the fresh bake of cookies.

The two then eat silently at the couch while she dip her cookies at the warm milk.

"Thanks Mato, you're trully the best babysitter Ive ever known."

"No Problem My little Cupid." she smile patting the red haired boy. Mrs. Norrison came after Mato cleaned the Kitchen.

Mrs. Norrison or Ivy thank Mato for babysitting his son and get paid, she bid her goodbyes to the child and the mother.

She goes back to her room, she adjust her glasses then her head turns to Peter's room.

She knock the door gently. No answer, she just walk away slowly from the door. It suddenly creaks open to see him again half naked and still got his boxers.

"Yeah?." He replied. She notice something in his cheeks, he had a swollen type of bruise. "Oh god, who did this to you?." she asks grabbing his head touching it slowly.

"I tripped." He said trying to convince her he's not lying. But she didn't fall for that quickly.

"Truth. Pete." she growl a little, and walk away to the kitchen to get some ice but she only makes it at her hand.

"I-I save a little girl's kitten at the tree." he looks at her into the eyes then she put the cold Ice in his skin.

"And you fell?." she giggle quietly. "Hey, wanna know my secret Identity?."

"What secret?." Peter gulp looking at her. " I'm Spiderman." she grin doing a boy voice while she raise her hand a Spiderman gesture she jump like him and tries to do back flip but she failed it. And actually she didn't fail, she doesn't want him to see that and it would be suspicious the dance she perform in school is enough.

"And you're Kori. My Partner." she said in manly, Peter chuckle then does a girly voice. "Oh! Spiderman! The Mighty Kori is here!." Mato hop on Peters back while she raise her fist like she's superman.

"Up!Up and away!."she yell the two idiots run to the kitchen while laughing their asses of until they went to the living room then fall at the couch. They keep laughing, she landed intop of him her body push at the couch.

"What are you doing Kori?." She said in her Spiderman voice while he flick her forehead. "Spiderman doesn't sounded like a girl." Peter grin and she tap her cold fingers at his cheeks. "And Kori is not the Mighty type." she smile. "Also Im a girl Peter Benjamin Parker."

"Your cute to call my full name, Mato Wilson Kuroi."

"Am I?." she giggle. " So how was you're reading about FSOG?."

"Im not reading those kind of books anymore." he stated remembering to put the book away.

"If were on the same position as Anastasia and Christian. You wouldn't do those things right?." she look at him wide eyed.

"I can't do that to you." he whispered. "Im not Christian Grey. I'm Peter Benjamin Parker."

"You sounded like Gay."

"I-Im not Gay!." he said a little offended making Mato laughs at his best friend, "You are." she tease, he lean infront of her.

"I can prove Im a man." he said going down reaching her waist. "Get off me, you're heavy ." she whined. "Nope not gonna happened unless I you're gona tell me Im the man."

"Never!." she said squirming like a little worm he made her face him, both of them stared again in each other. "Are you now?." he grin she felt his breath on her skin. He lean in even further. Both of them closes their eyes. Their lips connected as her stomach was filled with flutter butterflies, this ritual is slow and perfect. She let out a strange sound on her lips while he grab her waist more. The two suddenly parted for air.

"That was." she started looking at the ground while looking away.

"Oh god." he mumble, he loves Liz and he kiss another girl! And worse its his Best friends!.

"This can't be happening." she cover her face with her two hands, her face were filled with sorrow while she sat back up. She save that kiss for Spiderman or the love of her life. But they kissed. She felt her life being screwed.

"Lets just call this a night." she felt herself awkward she walk back to her room still doesn't know the fucking happened, she didn't even know why the fuck she felt some weird shit feeling in her insides. She closed her eyes forgetting the hell happened.

Next Day, she avoided him like holy shit! They avoid each other letting Michelle and Ned in confuse seeing their friends avoiding.

When Mato and Peter see each other they didn't say Hi or Hello's or anything.

"Something is wrong of them both." Michelle glare at Mato who was ordering something at the Cafeteria.

"Yeah. They won't talk." Ned nods in agreement. Mato stuff some puddings in her mouth. She look at Ned and Michelle who was looking like they didn't know her.

"What?." she look at them while shoving more food in their mouth.

"What happened between you tw-."

"Hey Peter." Ned smiled waving his hand at his friend. Mato didn't have time to see his face she just move away her food.

"I need to get some Tea over there." Mato said as Michelle looks at her with weird look.

Before Mato could run away, someone pours some juice at her side. She could hear someone laughing, she look to see Isabella grinning. "Payback. Little bitch." Isabella and her team mates laugh at her while she turn her back then runs away, she only walk to the bathroom while removing her sweater exposing her black tank top, she put her sweater back into her locker. She was calm and this bully won't stop their clingy shit.

While walking around the hall, people stare at her and makes her Uncomfortable some of them were grinning some of them also are whispering. She went to the rooftop at the school, she sit at the corner while she started crying. First The kiss now this. _I hated my self and seeing all this Humans. just circle you and treated shit._

She sigh while sobbing silently when some soft fabric touches her shoulder. Her ears perk up to see the hero in Red and Blue Spandex.

"S-Spiderman. W-what are you doing here?." she look down to see Spiderman's jacket wrapping at her shoulder.

"I noticed you crying, I just swing by." Spiderman answered while putting his hand at his back. "Mind If I sit next to you?."

"Yeah sure." she sob wiping some tears on her eyes, Spiderman sats down near her.

"Where's Kori by the way?."

"Still waiting for her to show up, honestly. I miss that heroine so much."

She look away to avoid the redness. "Uhm. Spiderman?."

"Yeah Mato?."

She face at him while gripping the fabric in her hands.

"H-Have you ever been inlove? Since I dont know if you're older than me." her head lowers down.

Peter hates to see her like this like she was getting hopeless at her. She wanted to talk to her this morning but he knew maybe she needs space. But when he's Spiderman he can talk to her openly. "I did fell inlove with a girl, but I dont know how can I tell her that I love her."

"Lucky girl."She smile a little, Spiderman looks at her with a small smile in his lips.

"Yep. She's sure lucky."

Spiderman stood up placing his hands at his both side.

"Mind if I take you somewhere Miss?."

She bit her lips softly while she stare at the ground and nods.

Next things she knew is she wrap her hands at Spiderman's Neck. While they swing from tall buildings.

Until they got one at the tallest one, the two landed on another rooftop with a better view at the city but the she wasn't a fan on heights.

Her hands was tremble while not trying to scream, Spiderman notice his friend who was scared. "A-are you okay?." he ask she just look at him.

"I'm not a fan in heights." she gulp looking down seeing tiny cars and tiny people. "O-oh here." he wrap his hands at hers.

"Better?."

"Yeah. Thanks." she smile, Peter grin under his mask while she rest her head at his shoulder while looking down at the marvelous view of Queens. Theres a part of him likes to stay here forever with her side, where they can talk to each other. Her eyes slowly closes. Since sometimes she can't get a sleep due to work or the patrols she had with Spiderman, she felt safe to be with him. Peter's eyes widen.

"Oh My God! Suite lady I killed her!." He panic while he tries to wake her up.

"Her Vital signs is normal, Mr. Parker. Her body needs rest." The suite lady replies making him calm down and sigh.

"Got that Suit Lady."

"You're Impression is showing an Affection towards her, why don't you Kiss her?."

"W-What N-No. I like somebody Else Suit Lady." he stutter while looking away.

"But showing the sentiments you had today. You're showing her an Attachment." Suit Lady says.

"Friendly Attachment?."

"No,Mr. Parker more than that."

...

Mato woke herself to find at her own bedroom, the black haired girl rubs her eyes she look to her nighstand lamp was a little note on it. She grab the piece of paper.

 _"You fell asleep so I bought you back, Peter was worried about you. Hope to hang out with you again._

 _-You're friendly Neighborhood Spiderman :)-_

My God. Did she Just Squeal like an Eight Year old girl that receive a small pocket knife in her 8th birthday?. Yes she did. but it soon after stop when she slide her foot at the mattress making her fall on the floor.

"Nailed it." she groan while getting up then proceed to change her clothes. She wore a black long sleeve then a rip jeans her hair was turn into a messy bun using a pencil. Weird Girlie.

She put down her black glasses on the mirror, wear some blue converse she hop happily at the kitchen.

"Looks like someone's having a goodnight sleep." Aunt May say in happy tone giving her some toast.

"I did! Thanks Aunt May. Your the best! Love you!." she smile giving her a kiss on the cheek, she looks at Peter's room before her smiles fades away.

 _Should I? Or Nah. No wait, I should. Wait. No. No. He should be the ones making first move. This is 21st century. Knock on the door. You gotta be kidding me, how many force do you need in a one single knock?!._

She was about to knock but his door opens, he rubs his eye then looks at her.

"Hey, what brings you here?." He said looking at her. She breath in and let out a little squeal.

"SoyesterdayhecameownandhandmewithhisjacketandIdontknowSpidermanandIwentona-nowehangout!."

"What? Mato that was Insane! Thats why you're not at classes!, yesterday." he glare at her while she roll her eyes playfully.

"He also told me your worried. Awwe. Peter Patter is Worried about me! We also both watched the amazing view in Queens!." her blue eyes sparkle pinching his cheeks.

"Let's just get to school, we still have classes to catch on." he stated pushing her away, getting some toast and goes to school with her.

"About that-."

"No its okay. Lets forget about it alright?." Mato said with an assuring smile smacking his arms softly.

"You're Beautiful." he mutter when she look at him.

"Did you say something?, boy?." She ask, he look at her acted like he didn't.

"Nothing."

Surprisingly, the two did forget what happened they seem to get along again quick. Now in the duo's class was about Dissecting a frog. Peter was excited and Mato? Let's just say she hated frogs those slimy and she _feared the most._ Atleast its not a cockroach. She gulp while Peter held in inside the Jar. The frog jumps itself at the glass trying to make escape. Mato cringe while her lips quiver.

He opened the jar, she look at the little amphibians when this scene came she fucking hated this when it jump out to the table. Peter looks at her.

"Calm down." he told her gently.

 _Bad-ass girl afraid of frogs-_

 _Shut the fuck up._

Something big happened, the frog jumps on her legs. She look at Peter with wide eyes, her eyes became so watery they way she look at him like she needs a fucking help. She only held her scream at her mouth. Peter was about to catch it but it jumps on the ground by itself then the frog looks at them. The little Amphibian jumps close to Mato making the scared girl who Hugs Peter not wanting to be see this toad again.

 _"The Hell is this girl doing?."_ The frog glare at the black haired girl who was hugging the Brown Haired boy tightly.

 _"Nevermind. This is funny to watch."_

Peter was blushing madly when Mato hug her because of the phobia she had in frogs, The problem is their hugging position is like Engaging a Sexual activity. When you didn't know what happened they look like they were making out even though theyre Chest was press near on his face, thats why the little nerd is Blushing crazily. But he need to act now. While Mato was closing her eyes, he shot a web through the frog and put it on the table and ties it up.

He put the poor little girl who was afraid of frogs back to her stool, she mouthed him sorry while scared expression was written all over her face. He only pats her head while gesturing to stay away. He got his tiny scapel up and proceed to do the work while she take down the notes she watch the heart as it beats. She grab her Pen again while writing more. He stare at her relax feature, he can't also help notice how beautiful she is without her glasses.

Those blue eyes-magnificent and beautiful.

"And Done." she said looking back at him as she handed the notebook in his hands. He blinks his eyes tapping the notebook.

"I can't help notice something." he said grinning a bit looking at her while she raise a brow.

"Can't help notice what?."

"You're Beautiful." _Marry me._

She look at him before bursting into laughs, she cover her mouth while wiping a fake tear.

"Aww-Thanks Pete. Also my Cutest Best friend." she grin.

 _Ouch. Friendzoned._ He winced.

"I hate you."

"Nah you love me." she playfully wink at him and the bell rings signalling the class is over.

"N-No I dont." He stutter getting his bag and notes up. "Yes you Love me, Im fab." she said getting up and gave him a peck on his cheeks.

"I win." she yelled doing a victory pose in her hands, but he hugs her from behind and gave her a quick kiss on her cheeks.

"No I win." her lips forms into a pout.

"No Fair."

"Hey Losers." Michelle spoke up while Ned was on her side. "Quite PDA-ing."

"W-we are not!." The two defend breaking apart standing away from each other. Michelle roll her eyes and Ned stiffle his laughs.

"PE's coming up Next." Michelle said while putting her hand at Mato's shoulder, she gave Peter a grin before walking off with the black haired girl.

"Are you sure? you two guys are not dating yet?." Ned questions looking at his brown haired best friend.

"No Ned." Peter says.

PE, all students sat on the bleachers while Mato yawns looking over the Captain America VHS tape. She didnt mind Peter and Ned's Talk because she couldn't really hear them but only she need was a nice nap.

"STUDENTS!." their Gym Teacher's voice boomed, she wince making her wake up. "Huh?." she said slowly while blinking a few times.

"Thank you captain, but you guys now this are war criminals now. But whatever." when she heard those words, Mato glared him.

"I have to sell those videos-." she close her eyes a bit when dark veins slowly crawl out her eyes, little ice shape cube forms at her fingers she flick her fingers when the video ends suddenly.

"What the hell." The teacher cursed getting the destroyed VHS tape with a hole at the front, her eyes opens once again. Confused to see her teacher holding out a broken VHS Tape. She look down to her nose to see a red salty substance as she wipe it.

 _Did something Happened?._ She blink a few times. _Oh yeah I fall asleep-cut the shit. Ive release her again._

"Get your asses up."

Mato and Michelle partner up with each other, Mato let a tiny laugh when their teacher gave them a weird look. Michelle does a her push ups.

"So You and Peter. Huh?." Michelle ask while lifting her book up and down.

"W-what? No, why?."

"Nothing." Michelle said flipping to another page." I know you like Peter." she chime.

"When I saw you two back there, your too happy with each other."

She eyed Peter then turns back to Michelle.

"Well, I-."

"Peter knows Spiderman!." Ned yelled making all students stop what they were doing and focus on them.

"Uh.. No I don't know. I mean-."

"Theyre Friends." Flash said with a smile. "Like Coach Wilson and Captain America are friends." Everyone chuckled at Flash statement.

"I met him-yeah-a couple of times,through the Stark Intership." Peter explained while stuttering.

"Hey thats awesome, you know. Maybe you should Invite them."

"Superheroes are not Party Mascots." Mato spoke up at the crowd.

"Oh shut it Kuroi, You're just jealous. Spiderman doesn't even know you." Flash yelled she shot him a glare. "I'm waiting for that new heroine chick to come at Liz's Party."

"Oh she won't come. You dirty scumbag." she mumble under her breath.

Peter blink in confusion.

"Im having some people, over tonight."

"You should have invite your Personal friend Spiderman and also that Ice chick."

flash says sarcastically as some people laughed about it.

"Fresh meat, what the hell." Michelle says softly not trying to get some attention as she handed Mato a hankerchief. She touch her nose again as she feel another thick red substance coming out.

"Sorry." she apologize wiping the blood off her nose. Just as it predicted the bell rang, she glance at Peter who was talking to Ned before heading back to change some clothes.


	7. Chapter 6

_I put a spell on you..._

 _...Cuz you're Mine..._

FIrst of all she was not a party person when it comes she doesn't know about everybody, she doesn't want to go anyway and just patrol at night. She scroll her old photos at her phone, like she had a big smile on her face holding out a pizza with her X-men mates. She also had some other pictures at other mutants kids. She pressed the play button.

 _Someone was recording at her phone a little dark haired boy who was smiling. "Hey Mato! Do that thing again!." He yelled facing the screen._

 _"Oh Yeah! This is Benjy, and thats our sister like Mato. Don't tell her I hide her cookies at night." he joke._

Mato let a small laugh on her lips, the camera turns faces to her 12 year old self, she was wearing one of those baby blue summer dress with a little ruffle design at the chest area.

 _"Oh come one Mato! Do the dare!." Benjy yelled._

 _"Im not Elsa." The 12 year old Mato laugh smiling the camera, her hair was braided into french._

 _"But you lose at the game! Not fair!." she shake her head slightly . "Alright."_

 _"Yes!."_

 _"What are you two doing, jesus." another voice yelled Benjy turns the camera to flame who was having a death glare to the little boy._

 _"She lost the game! And I dare her to act like Elsa." Benj answered. "Really Flame? Dont give me that look." Mato giggled._

 _"Do it Snowcone." Flame teased. Mato nods while she lift her left hand when snowflake like pattern comes out._

 _"Let it go!." she sang like a complete idiot then do a twirl around, she makes more snowflake pattern then shot it up the sky as it burst into tiny particles._

 _"That was Awesome!." Benjy yelled while facing himself at the camera with a wave._

 _"If you're watching this." he pause when he hear Mato and Flame's laugh. "That means, I miss you a lot Mato. Love you Kori." he smiled turning the camera off._

The play button appear on the screen, while she put the phone down. The little kid had Future Visions thats why when she watch it when she was 12 she was confused. Now, the little boy knew it along but can't say anything. Tears rolled at her cheeks while looking down, she was smiling and wipe the tears away.

She hears a small knock at the door. "Come in." The door opens a little to see Peter and Ned with a cool hat.

"What do you guys want?." she ask putting her phone down.

"Are you coming with the party with us?." Peter asks at her best friend who looks at them with a shrug.

"No why? I still have my Homework to do and some stuff." she explain but Peter shakes his head.

"You're the third smartest person in school! Come on Mato! Its party! Spider-man will be there." Ned said with a smiled while eyeing at Peter.

"Party is not my thing." she said. " and Peter, don't give me that puppy eyes." She said a little bit pissed. Her eyes twitch a bit.

"Fine! I'll go because of the food." Mato glare at the boys, pushing them both.

"I need to change."

She went up to her wardrobe picking up some navy blue shirt with a star design with blue flames around. She put her hair back into double twin pig style then she snatch her glasses at the mirror.

 _This is a bad Idea._

* * *

"This is a bad Idea." she mumble when Aunt May drove away leaving the trio behind. "I better find Michelle." Mato said jogging to Liz's house.

"Michelle!." she called her name and tackle her a hug. "Good to see you here Fresh Meat." Michelle chuckled while getting some food. Mato grab some pizza while her stomach grumbles wildly, she ate the heavenly food.

"Nom. Nom. Nom." she hummed happily. "Can't believe you went on this lame party." Michelle spoke looking at Ned and Peter.

"But you're here too." Ned said in confused.

"Am I?." Michelle said biting his toast and drags Mato away with her.

"So did you confess to you're geeky crush?." Michelle said biting more making Mato's face a bit red. "No. I don't like him I swear." she said crossing a X on her chest.

"Lies, The way you act everytime your with him. I can feel some hot sauce stuff going on."

"But I don't know- he likes Liz." she said with sadness in her voice eyeing the both who was talking.

"You'll have your chance soon." Michelle said before leaving Mato alone. She rub her temples while not giving attention to the loud music and people's yelling.

"Thats crazy. I don't like like Peter, he's my friend." she spoke up when she look up to see Jake.

"Oh Hi jake." she smile. Jake was one of the jocks who didn't pestered her like her Girlfriend who always there to bully her.

"Oh Hey. Drinks?." Jake offered handing her a red cup. "Yeah. Thanks." she beamed then drink the liquid, but something is wrong. The taste didn't taste like sweets but its more sour and spicey feeling, she look down to see her conscious getting fade away. Only she hear was loud music.

After few minutes,

Ned didn't like the Jake who had clearly confused face when Mato suddenly black out he run towards the her.

"God! What did you do?." Ned yelled at the brunette while shaking Mato up.

"I-I don't know! She just drink the juice I gave to her-oh god." Jake said while he turn her head to his girlfriend who was grinning and high fiving her friends. He stomp angrily towards her Gf, but to be honest he had some feelings with Mato for the past few weeks. She was a funny kind hearted person not Isabella who was Evil and cruel.

"What did you do?."

"Do what babe? We didn't do anything." Isabella said In her innocent voice. "Oh wait! We just drug her drink thats all." she said wrapping her arms at his shoulder but he slap it away.

"You evil bitch, that's it! Were over!." Jake yelled angrily when her smile turns down.

"W-what? You cant do that! She's the one who's being a bitch here!."

"No its you Isabella. Look at the Mirror and thats you!." Jake said walking away while Isabella chased the jock out of the house.

Ned just sat beside Mato who's hands were crossed like a snow white modern style waiting for the prince to come, he touch her arm but its too cold way to cold like a dead body.

"Where are you Peter?!." Ned ask to himself while getting his phone

The girl's eyes opens blinking a few times, smile was plastered at her face.

Peter couldn't believe what just happened, first those guys just bust around and got this weird looking guns. Then a bird looking man swoop him up to the air then drop him off like sack of Onions from above and fall on a lake. Then Stark's drone save him from drowning, they have a little pep talk also.

His phone rang, Peter answered the phone.

"Hey man, wassup? Im on my way back." Peter exclaimed. Before Ned could spoke up Mato suddenly appear behind laughing crazily, her eyes. "Ned! Goodie! Who's that? Who's that?." a drugged happy Mato appeared waving her hands.

"Ned? Whats going on? Why's her voice like that?." Peter ask through the phone.

"Isabella drugged her." Ned said watching Mato who was jumping happily.

"What? Ned! I told you to watch her while I was gone!." Peter said shooting a web going back towards Liz's house.

"She's drug by Isabella now?!." he gritted his teeth angrily he landed on the street infront of Liz's house. There stood Ned trying to hold Mato's hands out.

"I'll take her back home, see you at school Ned." Peter said wrapping her waist then swings away.

"She's taking him to the red room,Hope he wont have the Tier 15 with her." Ned hope with a chuckle.

She was a pain in the ass. A real pain in the ass. "I can't leave you out there." Peter whispered when she look at him with confusion.

"Who are you? What have you done to my Hot Nerdy Peter?!." she slurred while laughing like a little girl. A smile crept down on his lips. Her hair was brushing all over his face. She squirm at his grasp.

"No-Mato don't!." Peter yelled trying not to the poor girl who was drugged. She burst into giggles. _Alchohol and drugs are bad Idea._ He noted while swinging to another building.

"You sounded. Just like him." she slurred while poking his cheeks. He find herself cute in this situation.

"W-Who?."

She face him with a smile. "Peter Parker, but No!." she yelled the No part shaking her head.

"He likes Liz. Shhhh! Don't tell him." she put a finger on her mouth. "Thats why I can't tell my feelings!."

Peter look at her like she's been crazy or not, did he just hear she likes him. But she's drugged it can be just some nonsense words coming out from her mouth.

"He smells so good, and that nice piece of Ass!." She giggled once again, she move her face to Spider-man but what she sees is rainbows and ponies dancing around on the magical fairyland.

"I love him." she says before laughing again.

Peter couldn't let her go no matter how a struggle she is or a pain on the ass, they went through the window when Mato throw herself at his bed. Peter carefully grab her glasses putting it down to the nightstand, he put away his suite back. Mato groggily look up to see her best friend half naked.

"You dirty bug." she says with a smile while she reach her shirt and was about to lift it up but Peter shot a web on her hand to avoid her doing some bad stuff. "Wheres?spiderboi?."

"You better change into this." Peter mutter while he close his eyes, removing the web on her hand and pull out her dirty clothes and put on a White polo shirt on her. He also remove her jeans while closing his eyes out.

Mato slept on his bed while he sigh in relief it was over, he climb on the up side of the bed as he could hear her snores. He close his eyes feeling the darkness welcoming it but when he open it again something was wrapping on his chest. His face blushed in shades of red when he saw her intop of him. "I can't sleep Pete." she says still in her slurred voice she push him slowly as she leaned her head to his as his lips brush over hers, he press her upper lip between his lip softly, pulling reverse and doing the same on her lower lips. As the two kissed, his hands roam throughout her body except the major parts. Little sounds comes out from her mouth, the bed made a creaking sound. While the atmosphere becomes a little bit heat. She parted away as she lean at his chest.

He then realize something he solve his puzzle on his mind.

 _He love her._

* * *

Next day, she found herself at her bed and her head really hurts alot. She move her body a bit it was numb as hell. Mato got up from her bed and was about to have a cold shower. She look herself at the mirror to find something she doesn't know.

"What is this red mark?." she ask herself while poking the small bruise on her neck,

 _Oh no._ Her eyes widen while looking at the white fabric she was wearing. _What on Earth-Happened Yesterday?!._ She cringe as many questions swarm all over her head. _No. No. Calm down. Tomorrows you're birthday! calm down. Breath. Thats it breath._

She smile at the mirror, when the atmosphere at her bathroom becomes cold, streaks begun to rise up.

 _Is this calm down to you?! Snap out of it!. Somethings wrong._

She move to her bed, while sniffing the fabric up. _Don't know who's fragrance is this but seems very near._

She throws the fabric on the basket then throws herself at the shower then she put up some dark blue long sleeve but only thing is the mark in her neck is very disturbing according to her presence. "I don't know what is this thing, doing on my neck. Its very scary to look." she pause poking the little one again.

"Guess. I could use some scarf." she mumble marching up to her cabinet, she firstly put on some he wrapped the yellow on to hide the unknown thing to her. She brush her hair down while tying it into french style like she was in her 12 year old state. She wear black jeans then combat style boots. She look herself at the mirror like she was in her home, it only lacks the suit and the mask that covers her eyes.

She look down at her phone, her brows fused while she pick it up.

 _ **Flame's Calling [Video]**_

 _ **Swipe to answer -**_

She put her headphones on and swipe the screen to see her old friend who had a grin on hid face.

"Wassup my favorite Snow cone? Hows my favorite girl?."

"I've made some friends here-nothing special-"

"Damn! Why are you wearing some scarf? Ive heard its so hot at there just like me!." he joke while she laughs. She move her yellow scarf. "No, its just this." she says letting him see the unknown thing on her neck.

"You gotta be-oh my god." Flame pause his eyes widen, he slowly put his eye on the camera. "W-what? Whats the matter?!." Mato nearly yelled due to the weird attitude to her friend.

"Thats not a thing you called! Thats a-" Flame couldn't take it anymore as he laughs like maniac.

"Wha-Whats so funny?!." Mato said angrily glaring him, flame still continued to laughed. She stomp her feet angrily while a imaginary vein pop on her forehead.

 _"Stop Being so stupid and just tell me!."_ she yelled in her japanese mode.

 _"God you still sounded an Anime Character thats who's sassy all the time!."_

 _"Okay fine. Flame tell me please you psychotic shit."_ she hissed when he burst into laughs again.

 _"That my friend is what we called-wait. Are you really sure, should I tell you this?."_ Flame asked, she only returns him a cold glare.

 _"Someone just Imprinted you or lets just say,someone or somebody marking you to know everyone you only belong to him." Flame said then looks at her. "It's called a Hickey."_

Her eyes widen while touching this hickey on her neck. _"WAH!."_

 _"Look, whoever did that to you is fucking dead."_ flame said in his pissed tone whole looking at the scary aura of his bestfriend.

 _"Call you back later."_ Mato said blankly putting her phone. Her left eye twitches while grabbing her bag.

Blazing Aura surrounds her while she made her way to her first class, surprisingly Michelle was waiting at her.

"Hey-woah girl what happened to you're face?." Michelle questions her eyes twitches a bit then face at Michelle.

"I'm doing fine." she crack a smile.

Michelle sweats when she breaks another pen like its the fifth time.

"Now, can anyone of you define Planimeter?." Nobody spoke or answered her question, The teacher only sigh then point her hands to her.

"Ms. Kuroi, you still with us?."

"that is a measuring instrument used to determine the area of an arbitrary two-dimensional shape."

The teacher nods in agreement.

"But, There are several kinds of planimeters, but all operate in a similar way. The precise way in which they are constructed varies, with the main types of mechanical planimeter being polar, linear and Prytz or "hatchet" planimeters. The Swiss mathematician Jakob Amsler-Laffon built the first modern planimeter in 1854, the concept having been pioneered by Johann Martin Hermann in 1814. Many developments followed Amsler's famous planimeter, including electronic versions and also-."

"Okay that's enough Ms. Kuroi."

She sat back down, she look at her paper that was filled with scratches.

"Mato? Hey, you alright?." She looks at Michelle who nods slowly.

"What Happened last night? My head hurts alot when I woke up in my room." she questions while her voice was low down.

"God, Isabella Drugged you last night and she was banished out from this school."

"Drugged?!." she yelled suddenly when she look up everyone was looking at her but she lowers her head.

"Sorry." she apologized doing a half bow.

"Girl, you were crazy yesterday and you nearly killed someone with a corndog."

"What?."

Michelle laughs a little putting her book down then faces her.

"Good thing Hippo got hold of you-GET DOWN!."

Everything went fast as fireball suddenly cames crashing down at the window, Michelle pulled the black haired girl down to avoid being hit. All students screams in fear running out of the room.

Michelle help her out waking the poor girl up but it didn't respond..Pyro comes in the classroom while flames was running at his hands, he look at Michelle with an evil grin.

He throws out a fireball to her, Michelle close her eyes preparing her life to be taken away. But nothing seem to be hurtful. She slowly open her eyes up to see Mato her best friend standing infront of her while her hands was blocking something. A barrier made of Ice shielded from them both.

"Go Now! Please!." Mato yelled trying to handling the situation while keeping the ice up before it melts, her hands move to his face doing a swipe gesture making a mask covering her eyes.

"Michelle!, will talk about this later! Now Go!."

Michelle only nods while getting out from the room, Mato put her hand down as the barrier explodes into pieces.

"So what brings you here at Queens, Pyro." she hissed she swipe something at her eyes building a mask to cover her face.

"Nothing much, just visiting an old friend of mine." he said throwing another ball of fire to her as she dodge it down.

"Visit? Magneto tell you to get me, isn't?." she move her hand then making an ice shape blade but he melt it down before it went to him.

"Ding. Ding." He smile making a ding sound throwing another fire on her she use some ice to stop it down.

Two elements fighting off, but it broke down while he charge over her blasting her again some ball of fire, she was hit and thrown at a car.

"You know, I used to think why Professor let you join in X-men." he pause while walking towards her building a fire in his hands making it big.

"But too bad he wasn't here right now, Join us Mato. Its about to join the real side. Humans made some cure to make you turn back to human. Quite funny, we're about to kill those who made the cure." He said while it keeps growing out from his hand.

"But they didn't force you, they just wanna help shit head your still dumb as fuck." she spat angrily shooting him some ice as the fire fades away.

"Still had your Sassy Attitude, are we?" he said darkly throwing punches at her while she took off her scarf then wrap on his arm.

"It's called shut the fuck up." she growls while wrapping it next to his neck then starting to suffocate him.

"Foolish bitch, you think a scarf can stop me?." he yelled while his hands went fired up burning the fabric like it was nothing,He grab her neck, he look to the side of her neck to see a love bite.

"Who can even branded you?, I bet nobody even can kiss that hole called your mouth." he grinned throwing her to a wall but a web caught her and she was pulled before her body gets crushed.

"I did." Spider-man said lowering her down gently to the ground while her body can't move from moment. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"Who the hell are you?."

Mato stood up from the ground, she move her head to Spider-man who landed on her side. "It's Spider-man."

"Sorry I'm late, snowflake." he apologized.

"Nah, its okay _bug-a-boo_." she smile then turns her head to Pyro. "Listen Pyro. Leave this place and we'll not continue this fight."

"You win this time." he growled backing away then run off. Spider-man was about to go get him but she stop him.

"No, let him be." Kori says sadly, not wanting to kill him for Bobby's sake before turning to Spider-man.

"When did you kiss me?." she sneer looking at him, "Do you know me in real life? I swear-."

"Hey, chillax. I did that to you know, defend you." He says chuckling. She made some fabric made of snow she wrap it up on her neck before he can notice it.

"Thanks _Bug-a-boo_." she smile kissing his cheeks well the mask or whatever that thing is.

"Well, looks like I need to go. See you around!." she smile before running away going to a sidewalk while she melt off the mask that covers her eyes.

She made her way back to the school, her braid was a mess. She had scars on her forehead. She went to find Michelle and she did.

She find Michelle on the hall, she sigh while sitting down next to her.

"Now, tell me Fresh meat. Are you a Mutant?."

"Yeah, when I was little I was kidnapped and they experiment my little body when I was four, they lock me up on a room." Mato explained moving her hand.

"so you're the new heroine. Called: _Kori_. Still I won't judge you fresh meat. I still love you the way you are." Michelle grinned hugging the black haired girl when she felt tears of joy slip at her eyes.

"Why you crying?."

"No, I'm just happy." she laugh a little wiping those tears then burst into cries while Michelle had a smile on her lips, she pat her hands in her back while comforting the black haired girl up.

"Did Peter know?."

She let out a sob, while her face was a mess but still you can see her beauty.

"No, he doesn't know about me or where I come from."

She let a small laugh on her lips while leaning her head to the wall. "Darn, Its tomorrow right?." Mato remembered tomorrow they will travel to the DC.

"Yeah, better you be packing since all classes are dismissed."

"You're right."

* * *

She drop her bag down to the bed then pack some stuff what she really needed like fresh underwear and some nice comfy pajama with spider-man themed she likes the color because it's blue. Then a pair of slippers. _Wait what?._

She pack her uniform what she's gonna wear tomorrow, she nods silently putting it at the hanger then went back to the kitchen to have some Ice cream.

She hum happily placing the yummy cream all over in her mouth, but stop when she can hear voices at the distance.

 _I thought, no ones home._

She tip toed silently , she pressed her Ear to the door. It was silent in a sudden way. She make some Butter knife ice shape in her hands.

 _Maybe Ned and Peter was there? It could be right?. Act like your gonna ask peter what happened today. Okay... 1...2...THRE-._

"Peter are you there?." she said opening the door only to find Ned at the bed wearing a mask. A Spider-man mask.

"Ned? Where's Peter?." She look at Ned who still had the mask on, but she can tell he was hiding something.

"H-He's uhh- went to a shop while ago and."Ned said glancing up to Peter who was sweating.

"He wants to surprise you! So he went to the shop and buy some Ice Cream." her eyes suddenly lit up like a christmas three throwing a butter knife at the ceiling which she totally forgot it and the knife landed near to his face. He nearly faints.

"Okay! _Arigato Gozaimashta ned-san!._ " **[Thank you! Ned!.]**

She said while going back to her room, Ned and Peter sigh in relief.

"You owe me man." Ned said removing the mask putting it down. "Yeah, thanks Ned." Peter said then they do there Hand shaking.

"I'll be right back." Peter said leaving to buy her some Ice cream.

 _Where did he get that mask? It looks so real-nah, whatever. Peter got me an Ice cream hope its chocolate chip flavored one._

Mato remove her scarf placing it to the side of her bed, she scoffed while looking at the so called love bite.

"Just-who are you?." she mutter under her breath touching it.

 _But If I know who did this, Ill perfectly knock their teeths out or kiss him so his head will be exploding to pieces!-wait what? No! I couldn't do that. Thats so wicked. Totally wicked._

She drop pick up her phone seeing Bobby's face on her screen with a crown made of Ice on his head.

They had the same powers, when the two first met. He thinks she was her long lost sister, but no, she wasn't.

 _Bobby's. Calling_

 _Swipe to answer -_

She swipe her phone. "Hey Ice brother." she called

When she hear an Exploding sound from the background her eyes widen.

"Where were you? John visited me a while ago and threatened to take me to Magneto."

"I notice, he blast some fire here where everyone went for the cure."

"What is Happening right now?." she hissed when she hear some people screaming.

"Jean is back Kori, she joined at Magneto's team." Bobby says sadly.

"What?!." she yelled at her phone while rolling at the bed.

"Where are you? I'm joining at the fight and I need to return tomorrow. Pick me up, right now." Mato said putting her phone down while grabbing her bag putting her suite in then then jump out to the next building until he sees him at the Bus Station, it was noon after all.

"Glad to see you back." Bobby smile high fiving her.

"Yeah. Me too." she smile back to his old friend.

Good to be back.


	8. Chapter 7

_You will never sleep alone_

 _I'll love you long after you're gone_

She had to do this, as a X-men member also. They arrive both shortly at her old Home. Mato was a bit shook when Bobby told what happened when she was gone at the Manor. She missed things that shouldn't, she felt guilty for running away just like that. She also told Everything she had when she had queens except the accidental kiss she had.

"Wait-let me get this straight, you had a partner name Spiderling-."

"Spider-man." Mato corrected.

"Whatever, He sound like a wimp." Bobby says mockingly while mato shot a little ice cube on his forehead making him yelp in pain.

"He's never a wimp." she defends angrily.

"And you seemed to be interested in this Peter Parker." he snickered.

"Goddamnit brother! one more word about romance stuff I swear-."

"You always mention his name, sister." Bobby chuckled while they were walking to the empty hall. "Whatever." she rolled her eyes

"He seem a Good guy, mind if the wars done. I could visit your little qoute,bestfriend of yours." He chuckle.

"Hell no Mother-."

"Mind your mouth." he said covering it as they entered the room to see Storm, Wolverine, kitty, Beast,flame , colossus and some other guy he didn't know.

"I've bought a present." Bobby announce, she look at them while they all gasp looking at the black haired girl who just came.

"Surprise?-oof." Storm hug her little Ice princess down.

"I-Im miss you! Where have you been? Did someone hurt you?." Storm ask in despair like a mother checking if its own child was hurt.

"No, I miss you too Storm." she said in teary eyed

while hugging back Storm, she look at Logan who nods. Storm broke out the hug the Logan hugs her.

"Good too see you back, bub." He smile giving her a bump fist then towards Kitty.

They all then settle down Mato sat at the couch, she tap her fingers gently while they argued something but she only keep silent, but sometimes she spoke up. Sometimes she felt someone was staring at her but she shrug it off then sip some water from the bottle.

"Well, then suit up."

They change their normal clothes into X-men ones, she fix her hood trying to hide the hickey away. She didn't wear her mask either.

"Come on let's go."

* * *

When they were all at the Jet, she just look at her surroundings. _Hope he didn't find out I was away, Im doomed. He was buying Ice cream for me anyway. I think he won't notice that._

Peter comes back for bringing her favorite food, it was a long line at the grocery. Too many people lining up and 3 cashiers was only available. He waits patiently until he got in and pay it. He was suddenly remembered why he put something at her neck, the little bruise. It played over his mind when he nip her neck softly causing her to moan a little. He likes himself being dominant towards her friend, But no, it wasn't the right time. He loves to show she belongs to him not anyone else. He loves to tease her face when she's embarrassed and fluttered, He just need the right time. _Patiently._

 _The world was colored in red and orange, the planet seems it was already destroyed. She look at her surroundings it was her dream again. That happened on that night. She walk down on a broken mirror all suddenly fades away. She look up to see a Purple head man with some Iron weird gloves, she tried to move but she can't._

 _"You remind me one of my daughter." it spoke darkly, then looks at her. "Gamora. A determined and rebellious one."_

 _"What..?." Mato mumble while the creature faced her holding her chin using his large finger._

 _"I'm afraid you took something, from me." he said pacing back and fourth._

 _"I didn't even met you, bald headed grape." She hissed._

 _"Watch your mouth, little one." it says darkly before something was plunge into her making her scream in pain, she look down to see her blood slowly scattering at the ground._

 _"Soon After, you're stone will be mine._

 _Everything would fall."_

 _"Oh you won't you, Purple Dick head." she yelled before everything went black._

 _"I love you, don't forget about me, my Snow Queen." a voice chuckle. She felt someone kissed her forehead before the voice disappeared._

 _"find them all." A voice whispered near her ear._

She jolt up straight while trying to breath normally, she shake her head a little to avoid dizziness. Next thing she knew it was already dark.

"Are you alright, bub.? Logan asks eyeing his little girl while she wipe some little tears on her cheeks.

"Yeah." she look at her palms then face Logan. "I'm alright. Thank you."

"were going Stealth mode." Storm announce clicking some buttons then she turn the gear and landed us in a rooftop.

We went down while I strech my hands making my blades stretching out from her hands, she gave a small then readied it up. She watch all evil mutants at Magneto's side turns back into humans. She spotted Jean along the way, when Storm blast some lightning to them then Flame, then Beast jumps down so Kitty and Bobby and colossus.

She jump down also with a perfect landing holding her blades. She eye at Jean sadly then looks back facing them all.

Wolverine ordered to make a line while she stands there near battle has begun, Wolverine cuts a large lampost landing on some poor guys down.

She circle her blade while stabbing the other guy who tried to kill her while she duck an incoming steel. She throw her blade at the another guy's head, she throw some punches on a mutant who seem trying to inject her with the cure but he failed when she froze his body up.

"Glad. To fight some bad guys." Flame chuckled throwing his hand on the ground making some lavas killing his enemies.

"yeah Glad to be back." she smile throwing some Ice beam to them.

"Remember our training?." She ask stabbing someone with pierce of ice growing at the ground.

"Yeah."

"Do it." She yelled when Mato jumps at flame holding their hands when hot water burst on the ground killing them of each.

Both of them High five with each other. She look up from the rooftop to see the Doctor who made the cure. "Oh no."

She ran back to the building.

* * *

Peter was hanging from the ceiling, he was waiting where the evil guys where they are going.

It beeps making Ned got up from the bed as he pick the little gadget up from his hands.

"They stopped." Ned said while Peter hangs himself down.

"Maryland?." Peter questions looking at the small gadget.

"What's there?." Ned chimed holding it infront of his face.

"I do not know," Peter paused thinking something. "Evil Lair?." he shrug.

"Evil Lair?." Ned repeated with a question.

"Dude, a gang with alien guns?." he says like he was serious.

"Bad-ass." Ned agreed with a smile on the mask. "How are you gonna get there? its like 300 miles away?."

Both of them looks directly at the poster.

"It's not too far from Dc." Ned already knew what he's up to already.

* * *

Mato made her way to the rooftop, to see the doctor who made the cure was surrounded by 3 mutants.

"Please," he beg. "I just wanna help everyone."

The mutant with a weird tattoo on his lips gives him a glare. "Do you really think, we need your help?." then he kicks him off at the ledge.

Poor guy screaming top of his lungs until his son swoop him up and he was save.

"Look people." Mato said walking in making them face her.

"He really just wanna help." she said when The woman mutant was about to send her some shock wave but Mato shot some ice on her hands before she can make some Action.

"Woops." Mato says innocently, while the Porcupine races towards her she stomp her feet making streaks of ice spreads at the floor, she move her hand trapping Mr. Porcupine down. _God. I miss that goofy nerd._

Then hit a blast on the Ms. Camouflage knocking her off while she went back down to see kitty and a kid.

"What did you do Upstairs?." Kitty ask while turning a few lefts.

"Just taking care some pests." she replied nicely while winking at the kid who grinned. The buildings collapses suddenly, Mato froze an incoming Car with fire.

"Oh. Kori, so much to see you grown up." Magneto yelled throwing another car aiming at her, "It's called Puberty, Old Man!."

Magneto throw a sharp steel, she was about to dodge it but it hits at her left shoulder, she scream in pain while Flame goes to her.

Smog begins to rise up, she hide behind a broken car while crouching down, she felt her left hand begin to numb.

"Oh shit." Flame cursed grabbing the steel away, she keep yelping while biting her lips, tears started to roll in her eyes.

 _No, not yet._

"Stay with me!." Flame yelled trying to wake her up while he put his hand on her shoulder. Orange swirls around while it's being healed, her hand reaches up in his collar making him face her, but something was wrong her eyes were closed and veins were already crawling out from her face.

"Go. Away." she says in a raspy voice before it disappeared her body lays back normally.

"Please wake up." He stuttered due to the awakening of her.

"Hmm?."

 **BOOM!**

"We need to get out of here." Flame said picking her up bridal style she wrap her arms weakly at his arm. "I need to go back to Queens." she whispered while flame runs up to a safe side of the bridge, he held his friend in a safe way.

Mato glance at Logan who was jean, The water goes up the bridge shakes making her scared even more. She hated water, she hate the past that she was been drowned when she was a kid.

She look back at Jean who was stab by logan who give her a final look.

"I'm glad to see you back." Jean's voice rang through her head, she look down before everything wents back to _**normal**_.

She cried at flames's shoulder, she sob quietly. "No! Please!." she scream when her vision becomes fuzzy.

"Hey Angel!." Flame called the winged Mutant landing infront of him.

"Do you guys need something?." The blonde asked while flame handed the black haired girl, the blonde's cheeks redden for the Girl's beauty.

"U-Uh sure, where to?."he asks Pick her up in his arms, Warren could do that. Could he?.

"Queens, she's from Queens." Flame answered, when Warren readied his wings.

"Queens? I can get her there for 2 hours." Warren nods, but flame grabs his shoulder.

"If something bad happened to her, dont expect me to make barbeque chicken wings." he glared at Warren who gulps then laughs.

"I'm just joking Chicken wings, go now!."

Then they took off with Mato on warren's arms.

Mato groggily wake up from the mutant with wing's.

"Finally your awake."

"Yeah, What a twist." she said looking down while started crying remembering Jean's death and so does Scott's.

Just like Warren's predict they got at the Queens at 2 hours exactly and she pointed where she lives.

"Thanks Angel." she smile while getting down, she sob then wipe something at her nose.

"Welcome, see you." Angel wave his hand but before that he face her while his wings flap.

"Hey. Uh." Warren said with pink tints on his cheeks, Mato face Warren with a smile on her lips while her face was illuminated by moonlight.

"Hm?." she hum in response.

"Can we get some coffee sometime?." Angel asks, while Mato nods slowly.

"Sure, anytime. Dude." she said when Angel smiled back before he flies off.

Mato purse her lips while looking back at the time, it was 2 am. She sigh going to the bathroom to clean her wounds at her face.

She wrap some small bandage at her legs then put some band-aid at her face.

"Happy Birthday to me." she said softly, going out from her room to the kitchen.

"Watashi ni happībāsudē." she sang happily while getting the Ice Cream that Peter bought her.

Mato ate the cream she always wants, her head looks down sadly her phone vibrated and she disable it.

She look at the screen then goes to her Gallery, She find her old video about her birthday when she was 11.

She pressed the play button.

 _"Alright, SSSHH! Oh my god she is really gonna kill us!." Flame's voice spoke at the screen, Benj held the camera to his face._

 _"I don't know why are we exactly doing this but its Flame's idea. Our surprise party to Mato Kuroi." Benj smile waving the camera, "This is our Birthday girl, pfft-."_

 _"SSSHHHH! stop laughing or she'll hear you." Flame said while Benj cover his mouth avoiding to laugh. Her face were full of drawings like a mustache some whiskers, and a HBD on her forehead._

 _"I'll go prepare you're Funeral Flame." Benj joked. Her 11 year old self slowly wakes up sitting halfly at the bed._

 _"Noisy People." She growled rubbing her eyes then looks at them both._

 _"Hey Mato!." Benj said while the camera was face to her._

 _"Why are you guys, grinning?." she ask then it suddenly hit her like a brick when she look at her hands full of ink._

 _"WHAT." she face them both while they back away slowly._

 _"DID YOU TWO DO?!." she screamed getting off at her bed when the two runs away, Benj and flame are really scared right now._

 _"We just turn her Godzilla mode!." Benj yelled through screen while their footsteps echoes_. _"Okay she's here!." benj whispered yelled ._

 _Her 11 year old Figure opens the door only to be greeted by confettis._

 _"SURPRISE!."_

 _"Happy Birthday to you-."_

"Low Battery, Dammnit!." she cursed under her breath putting the phone down at her side, she munch the chocolate chip flavored cream into her mouth she let a small slurp while finishing her favorite food.

"Happy Birthday, Mato." Peter's voice spoke making her jump. "H-How long have you been there?." Mato ask throwing the empty bucket down.

"When I actually hear you singing!, S-Sorry I creep you out." he says, it went silent for a moment before she burst into laughs.

"No. No, it's alright." Mato smile. "Wait, can I sleep with you tonight? Im kinda lonely at my room." Mato said making Peter blushed in pure red. Not that _Sleeping with you type._

She tilts her head like a question mark pop out.

"What? Did I say something wrong?." Mato ask, Peter only shakes his head while gesturing her to follow him. She got up from the top part of the bed. She hangs herself at the bed looking at him upside down.

"I can't sleep." she says.

"Then, close your eyes." Peter mumbles while he covered his arms with his head.

"But Peter,my foot is freezing." she said honestly. "Get a blanket."

"But. Im too lazy." she whispered looking at his tired friend.

"Give me a kiss then." Peter mumble quietly like he was serious tone.

"Nevermind." she rolled her eyes getting back to her bed, but he pulled her in to his side.

"What the heck Pete?." she glare at him while her face was indeed shades of Gre- red. She felt a shiver running down through her spine when he circle his finger at her hickey.

"You." she started looking at him with wide eyes. "Why?.". She felt something in her heart like she was betrayed.

"I didn't do it on purpose." he said letting her go. While she sat beside him.

"Isabella drugged-"

"Me? I know that, but its still blurry to me." She said looking over his features.

"I-Im sorry." he stutter feeling the guilt inside of him that he wants to tell it for too long for her. "I s-shouldn't have done that."

She touch his face, while smiling she ruffle his hair gently to calm the poor Boy down.

"Sorry if I did something too when I was out, Jesus. I can't believe I nearly killed someone with a corndog."

He laughs softly covering his mouth. One word was describe on her mind. _Adorable._

He lays back on his bed while she lays on his chest comfortably, he didn't say a word because he knows she likes laying on hischest while he wrap his noodle arms at her waist.

Morning comes after a few hours, when her eyes open. Little smile appear on her face, a good mood to start a day. She put a kiss on his forehead like a thanks then she slowly gets up trying not to wake him.

She wear some pair of black shirt with a White star design at the front then a pair of Blue jeans and combat boots.

Her hair was still in a braid just like yester day and she put her glasses just like also in old days.

"Morning Aunt May." she smile putting her bag down at the counter while she stuff some Pancakes at her mouth even it was already over cooked.

"Morning sweetie, have you pack everything?." Aunt May ask the black haired girl.

"Yeah, See you soon."

The she run off towards school. Shewalk towards her team while putting her Uniform on. Same old Same old Michelle had his head on the book. Ned also keep smiling he wave his hands when she saw Mato.

"Hey Ned." she smile waving her hand back.

"Hey! Are you ready for your first competition on your whole life?." Ned said smiling even more.

"Yeah." she smile, she knows Flash was glaring at her.

"Nice shirt loser." Flash commented while she ignore it all. _Keep it cool._

"Hey, listen to me!." Flash said pushing her down, all of the members eyes widen and glares at flash.

"Flash stop it." Liz warned. "Why not? Because she's the third smartest at school? She shouldn't be here. She should go back where she belongs." Flash chuckled.

 _Conceal it._

A hand reaches up to her, she look up to see Peter at her back while she grab his hand trying to get up.

"Leave her alone Flash, she belongs here already." Peter smile making her cheeks redden, he held her hand to his wrapping his fingers at hers.

"Oh. Yeah. I was hoping if I could rejoin the team."

"What? No way. You can't just stroll up here and expect us to accept you back in the team, with you're little weak Girlfriend of yours." Flash glares at her with disgust.

Mr. Harrinton walks out from the bus.

"Welcome back, Peter!." he said with a grin, Flash's face turns into a shock.

Mato secretly form a smirk while seeing Flash getting lose again was the best shit she ever had.

"Flash youre back in the first Alternate." he said smiling at Peter.

"Wait, are you too in a relationship now? Because that is so romantic for you too. First and the third, congratulations." Mr. Harrinton pats Peter's back when the two let their hands go.

"Can we go already? I want to get some light protesting infront of one of the embassies during dinner."

Mato only gave Michelle a thank you look while she only winks back.

"Protesting is Patriotic. Let's go in the Bus." Mr. Harrinton yelled.

She sat behind Michelle while resting her shoulder while Michelle's hand was patting at her hair.

"I couldn't believe, he hold my hand." she whispered while covering her face.

"And you do admitted, you like his ass." she smirk looking at Mato.

"I don't like his ass, what the hell Michelle?." She glare at her, Michelle only roll her eyes.

"Oh come on, he likes you. He's gonna spread his ass for you."

She look at her with horror Michelle only laughs at her face who's red as Spider-man's spandex.

"Waaah. I hate you so much." she said.

When it was her time, she move at the front row next to Peter.

The questions was very very easy, she learn it at Professor's class. All of Liz's questions was mostly answered by her. But sometimes when she keep her mouth shut everyone looks at her waiting for her to answer. Except for Peter who was just smiling at his Mato when she was not looking.

"Fine. Its 3.141592654." she state it correctly then move back to Michelle who only had a grin.

Finally, they arrive at the hotel that is large but not as large as her home. Many banners were put up, she only shrug her shoulders. It was Michelle and Mato who Partner at a room after all.

M&M's.

She charge her phone while its still 1%. She jump on the bed embracing it with a hug.

Her phone buzzed as she pick it up to see family sending a happy birthday message to her, she replied back with thanks and many more.

She hear a knock from the door, Mato groan and Open it, her jaws drop on the ground to see his Orange haired friend.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart." he greeted like a brother, she jump at him hugging his brother like friend.

"Oh My Gosh! What are you doing here?." Mato said who broke out the hug, while pointing at him.

"To Celebrate you're birthday, ofcourse, come on let's go while still not late." Flame said with a smile.

"Michelle! I'll be right back!." she yelled, Michelle still on her own world where she just raise her thumb.

"Remember the best café in DC?." Flame asks her eyes sparkles remembering a memory.

"Yes. Yes! I love their Donuts! Kurt always bought us when we were kids! And the cookies!. Only Mutants can go there, right?."

"Exactly." Flame nods, she claps her hands together jumping like a hyper kid.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go?." she stop when she saw Peter looking at them both.

"Peter? Hey!." Mato greeted while Flame chuckle looking at the brunette.

"So you must be Platter." Flame raise a brow extending his hand from Peter, who shake his hand.

"Peter." He corrected looking Flame.

"Well Peter nice to meet you, but Mato and I needed to go." but he grip Flame's hand hard.

"Woah, buddy nice grip." Flame laughs and his hand becomes hot to make him let go. Peter's hand secretly turns into a fist when he put it on his back.

"Flame." Mato whispered with a warning. "Stop that."

"You know." Flame said leaning at his ear. "Fire can kill Spiders." He whispered then pat his shoulder. "Good Day Mr. Parker." Flame chuckle while Mato followed after.

Peter's eyes were wide as saucers, just hearing those words from the new guy. He felt a little rage seeing her with him. She should be on his Side. How dare he?. How dare he to take away something that belongs to him?. He should be the one who's in that guy's place right now.

"What did you do?!." Mato said in panic while they walk down on the road, her hands on her hair like she was fucked up.

"Calm your Tits, I'm just having a _**brotherly**_

talk to your Peter Parker." Flame said calmly while they take to the left.

"He wasn't that bad, he's a good guy." Flame smile patting her back but it soon disappeared when he remember Peter was a spider-not a monster type, Flame hated Spiders he always felt something that crunches his insides up. He can always sense it, but he felt Peter was a good guy for her. Flame didn't have some romantic feelings to the birthday girl because he was an Asexual, never tried or never fall inlove.

Mato is the sister type that he always loves to spend they treat each other like siblings. He also test himself if he's gay but no. He wasn't Gay also.

"Were here." Flame said looking at a large wall. "Where?." Mato ask tilting her head to side to side.

"Oh yeah. Mutants." Mato realized something when Flame nods

"Put your hand infront of you. Ready?." Flame instruct, the two put their hands at the brick when a red light scans at their hands. They didn't know a shadowy figure watches them both from afar.

"Welcome, Kori and Luminare."

A door appear on the wall, the two goes in, the café is so adorable and comfortable. A Mutant type of Café where there is an Aquarium section but only Mutants will gills can only float and Mato shrug her shoulders.

"I'll go find a seat." Mato said, Flame knows whats her favorite food already. She doesn't need to worry about it already. She tap her fingers at the wooden table. For a few minutes Flame appears bringing a tray full of cookies and 2 glasses of milk.

"Happy Birthday to you." Flame sang putting the tray down at the table. "Aww. Thanks Flame."

The two had fun eating the cookies down, she remembered when they were kids it always made their day happy and always the one they wait when Kurt's visit.

She burp a little when they made their way, only two men came out of nowhere.

"Hey, there." he cooed, growing a smile on his face nudging his friend. She cringe the smell of Alchohol, Mato looks at Flame who seems calm.

"Just leave us alone."

"Gentlemen, do what the lady says." Flame ordered calmly. "You know what? Nevermind."Mato sneered throwing speared Ice on their heads leaving them dead on the ground.

"Let's go." Flame said grabbing her hand running back to the hotel. They got there at nighttime exactly at nighttime.

"Thanks Flame, for the birthday gift." Mato smile hugging his friend, Flame only chuckle at the girl's attitude.

"You're welcome." he smiled. Both of them bid goodbyes. She skip happily to the hall of the hotel going back to her room.

 _Waah! Cookies are the best!._ She thought with a grin, "Ooff." she says bumping to someone's chest. Her head looks up slowly to see Peter wearing a grey hood.

"Where are you going?." Mato ask while she caught him he was holding his bag tightly.

"I was just," he paused then looks at her again. "Studying for tomorrow."

"You're the first smartest guy on school, Peter. You don't need that anymore."

"B-but. I-I." he stuttered completely, she tip toed to him giving a kiss on his left cheek, his eyes widen, the brunette's face was flushed in red just like his suit.

"Goodluck then." she gave him a warm smile

"Uh, thanks."

She squeal when she saw him left walking back to the room. Michelle raise her eyebrows looking at the black haired girl who had a big smile on her face.

"So, how does his Ass taste?."

"Michelle!."


	9. Chapter 8

_My frozen facade was no match against your fire,_

 _and I felt it piercing through the ice._

 **-MATO-**

Today is the day where we all compete each others schools, My alarm went keep beeping making me groan. Sliding my fingers at the screen to turn it off. I let out a small yawn then move away, still it was 5:00 am. I put on my white hoodie, slowly and carefully closing the knob, cold breeze blows on my face I do my normal stretch first with my hands to the feet then starts to jog away from the hotel. I've been to DC because of Magneto so no pressure about it, I've also remembered Mr. President gave me some medal. When I was 12 and a half. Saving President's ass is a difficult quest that I was hit by some bullets in my body, but I've survive it so no more worrying about it. Just now I take some lefts down the road with headphones on, jogging is my favorite then I'll have a Latte at my favorite coffee shop in this place. Going on a park while jogging at my favorite place, just some few people doing the same thing, some of them are hand to hand and that's disgusting.

Cringing out, staying those kind of people happy with Love. Don't know why people loves to populate more, and when Men bores because of their 'Body' they'll leave you like a expired sardine cans. _Disgusting._

Yeah, right talk to my feelings who loves Peter Parker-Wait, did I say that? Clearly hell no. But I do like Peter, but he likes Liz-so What? Why do it bothers to me so much? Maybe Im just a bestfriend figure to him. _Maybe. Just Maybe._

I walk on the sidewalk of DC, while some people were getting to their work. Before I could turn into some left some guy with frizzy hair bumps into me making me fall down. He got up from the ground then helps me up.

"Im so so sorry." he apologize extending his hand, I grab it down before my hood pulls off, silence followed after because the guy seems looking at me. I snapped my fingers to grab his attention.

"Hey, you okay Dude?." he grabs my hand suddenly when some other guys wearing some jacket seems chasing us. _Seems like a normal day, again._

"You're scaring us with a mortal girl?." The first guy said pulling a weird glow thingy in his hands, soon after The second one pulls another same as the third.

"Look, Pal." I said crossing my arms, readying both of my fist. "I don't know what you want from this guy, you better go through me."

 _Hold up, why am I protecting a stranger? With weird people after him?. Wait a second, this sounds familiar._

The first guy charges down, I grab his hand throwing him over at the large trash bin making a huge sound.

"She's just a mortal! Hit her!." the second ordered he put his hand up, the glowy thingy grows into a big size one. "Wow! Buddy! we'll talk about this!, don't give me a cold shoulder." all I could do was raising my hand for surrender. I could see the third guy's smirk, I close my eyes for a second then open again my two hands shot some Ice sending pointy sharp one of them was hit on the head then the other was at his chest.

"That was Awesome! Are you a Demi-God too?." He ask, looking at me with a quizzical look.

"a what?." Then it hit me like a boulder rocks on my head. "uh, No. I'm not a Demi-God." I said pulling my hood over again Soon after a semi bald dude, a black american dude and a girl, rush in to the side.

"Dude. Dude are you alright?." The guy in a semi bald haircut asked the frizzy one. He then turns to me clicking his pen it literally turns into sword making me jolt up.

"Who are you?!."

Again I just raise my hands up for surrender, not sure but again. Good o'l weird days.

"No,No. She save me from them." The frizzy hair stop his black haired guy friend.

"She have Ice powers." Frizzy guy said pointing at me.

"Ice Powers? Are you daughter of Khione or something?." the blue eyed girl ask me. _Khione? Who the hell-? Wait. Wait. Khione. Goddess of Snow?._

I shake my head then burst into laughs. "I'm not related to Khione- I'm not a Demi-God also." blinking my eyes few times.

"That's clearly Impossible-uh-what's your name again?."

"Mato, names Mato. I'm not a demi-god or goddess. Not related you called Khione. I'm just a girl saving people's asses."

"Tyrone-I'm Tyrone." this Tyrone spoke up smiling over me, I could hear a snicker from behind before the black haired boy spoke too.

"Percy and this is Annabeth and Grover." Percy said pointing out the girl and the other guy.

 _Great! We need Nametags for this one._

"Yeah. Nice to meet you guys but I need to go. See ya." I said waving my hand then jogs to the coffee shop. I wait on the line when it's my turn, I turn to the cashier lady.

"One Latte please, with chocolate sprinkles on top." she only smiles back while I paid her, I then got the latte, then jog back to the hotel room safely.

"Well. Well. Well. Guess who's back?." I hear Michelle's voice at her bed, while grabbing my hood away.

"Morning Michelle." I smile taking a sip at the latte I love, pretty much it was delicious. After I drank the whole latte, I shoot it at the trash bin then jumping up and down like a child who won.

 _Guess what? Karma's a bitch._ My socks slid at the floor making my body slip on the ground, making a thud. Rolling my eyes over when I hear Michelle's laugh.

"Whatever." I said pulling myself at over the sheets then arranging them. Following a knock on the door.

"We're Leaving in half an Hour. People!." Mr. Harrinton yelled across the door, I shrug my shoulders while getting my towel and some clothes. Well, something was a bit off with me today. I'm nervous, really Nervous right now. I can freeze a whole lot of river when I'm nervous.

Letting my hair down was the fastest hairstyle I could Imagine and tied some little braid at the side to more look like a person.

I slide my boots on when we hear Liz's voice outside the door, telling us both it's time to go. Looking over Michelle who was still chill all the time. "Come on, Fresh Meat let's go." Michelle said slapping my ass making me yelp. "Ow!."

Walking down the halls while my hands were buried at the pockets, I saw my chubby friend came out from the room with worried expression on his face.

 _No Peter?._

"Ned? Where's Peter?." I ask in a worried tone, he then turns around to face me.

"He got some Emergency. But, he'll be catch up in Decalthon soon."

My brows fuse in confusion, last time I saw him he was studying. _What if? Oh my God._

 _What if he's kidnapped? What if he was taken by Magneto and held it as a hostage? What if? GAH! calm down or the Ice will come out!._

This makes me even more Nervous! Clenching my hand could be just making me calm down for a second! I can feel the Ice starts to build up from my palm! The coldness is getting a bit strong.

When we got from the bus, my head was resting on the window. Many questions swarms over my head, killing me slowly. Anyway, when Liz founds out Peter was gone. Some team mates trying to calm her down. There was a part of myself who was laughing, but I ignore it deeply. I hate that kind of part.

They all just look at me like I was the last hope of humanity, clearly, they all use their puppy eyes to make me take Peter's place. And I did say Yes.

My phone Vibrated seeing Flame's name on screen, my fingers touch the tempered glass swiping it swiftly. _Not now._

 _"Hey Flame, sup?."_ I said trying to act everythings okay in my Japanese language.

 _"Don't Fool me Ice candy, somethings wrong."_ he growled while making myself at the last row.

 _"Flame, it's Peter. I haven't seen him last night. I'm so worried right now."_ I spoke in a worried tone biting my lips softly.

 _"Mato, calm down. We know what's gonna happened if you can't control your emotions. You can set a snow blizzard like that Ice Queen at the freaking cartoon. Fucking Let it go."_ he yelled through the phone.

 _"I-I can't what if his captured by Magneto? And-and."_

 _"Oh my God, are you crying?."_ he ask while seeing some drops of tears falling at the ground.

 _"Just calm down for a sec, sweetheart?."_ I could tell that A-hole is smiling behind the phone.

 _"I-Im fine now."_ I said with a sniffle wiping those tears away before they could all notice, I'm crying.

 _"If you need anything, just call me. Okay?."_

 _"Okay."_ I press the end call making a faint beep. I lean my head at the window glass looking at some buildings at DC. Trying to clear my mind.

When we got there, we all put our phones down because. No phones allowed. They say. I blow a few strands of my hair, soon after we climb on the stage and sat on our seats, there were also papers infront of us. I listen to the rules, then the timer starts.

My eyes scanned like a scanner while picking the pencil at my hands. _Let's see here, few multiple choices and Essays._

Shrugging my shoulder is what I could do, after all. It was easy, but some of them? I learn it from Jean's and Scott's class.

The essays some of them is hard but remembering Professor X's class it triggered me like hell. Another part of my mind keep mentioned Peter. I'm getting worried even more when I hear her whispering my ears. But I'm gonna ignore it before it gets worse.

Okay, We are now tied up from the other school that I don't know who they are. They all keep screaming and cheering, while Im just on the corner looking at them.

"Midtown Tech?." The lady said behind us.

Looking over Michelle with a smile, she press the button answering the easiest answer.

"Zero."

The lady nods in concur, and said. "That is correct."

I only clap my hand pulling them both with a hug, I smiled while shaking her hand.

"Smart-Ass."

She only smirks,before answering. "I know, Fresh Meat."

Raising our hands for victory, when all of us roared in happiness.

 _If only he's here._

I pinch the bridge of my nose, shooking my head again to control my emotions ,before I could start a blizzards and thats a bad problem of mine. Lets just think anything else, like listening to music while we got the monument.

Again, why are we doing this? Why?.

When we got to the Entrance of the Monument, I look up to see its fucking high. And I hate tall places _. Superhero afraid of tall? Nice, Im sounding like a Coward now. Nice Kuroi, fucking Nice. Give yourself a High Five. Or a bitch slap on your face, to know if your dreaming._

I scowled while putting my phone at the X-ray then pick it up, putting back at my pocket, I waited for the others to get in turning back myself grabbing the holder tightly while my head was hanging down.

"Uh. What are you doing?." Abe asked.

"I just hate my Guts." I answered back when the elevator starts to go up.

 _I shouldn't be here either! This was built by peasents! And I destroyed this half when I was battling Magneto's puppets, that even hurts alot when I fall at the half part. Sorry!._

I didn't listen to what the boring lady says because all comes from her mouth bores me everytime, Tapping my fingers at the metal makes me wonder. _How the fuck can I get out from this fucking boring shit elevator? God fucking damnit. Let's just breath. Aright?_

 _Oh shut the hell up,you just miss Peter Parker._

 _Oh? Another me now? I'm just worried about that guy! Do you wanna make me spell it to you?. W-O-R-R-I-E-D._

 _I know what Worried spells like, dumbass._

 _Yeah, yeah, whateves just fucking make a small miracle on this place!_

 _Like fucking what? You want some magically shit danger-._

It did happened, that magical magic works. Something explodes from above.

 _Were gonna fucking die, your gonna die as a Virgin. You haven't Confess to your love also._ I thought wincing at the corner.

Ned drops his bag on the ground, my hand pokes on the glass. Trying not to freak out or I'll accidentally burst it out that can cause big problems.

"Were all gonna die." Abe said looking up.

"Okay guys, I know that was scary. But our safety systems are working." The boring lady said trying to calm us down, while hearing a sound above.

"Seriously?." I spoke in a piss tone.

The Lady opened the small door opening, slowly, one by one they got out.

But something happened, Flash who was really greedy and wants to have the trophy. This son of a bitch didn't got out carefully.

My hands again were getting cold, I knew it when I saw the streaks on the glass when everyone didn't look.

He was full of Greed, just then. It happened. The Metal breaks apart.

I move my hands to my mouth trying not to hurl, I felt my insides going crazy while we fall down.

 _I had to do this, in order to make if stop._

I bang my fist on the wall, making a loud thump when the elavator suddenly stops, I just made a small barrier from below. But I couldn't hold it. _Great Plan!._

My head bumps around at the wall, as the elavator continues to fall down, I could felt it was bleeding.

Spider-man landed infront of us-surprisingly, _what on earth is bug-a-boo doing here?._

Poor guy he landed on the floor very hard. He shot his web on the top ceiling while he got up hanging below upside down.

He then looks at me before looking at someone else. He cleared his throat.

"Hey. How're you doin? Don't worry about it. I got cha." He said lowing his voice.

"Babe, you alright?." He spoke turning to me, their jaw drops down I felt my head getting explode.

"Wha-yeah. Yeah. Im fine." I answered not knowing what the hell is happening. I just pinch the bridge of my nose avoiding the redness of my face.

"Yes! YES!." Ned cheered raising his fist up and down.

"H-Hey. Hey. Hey! Big guy, quit moving on the rail!."

"Sorry Sir. Sorry."

Thank god we got from the safe side, I let firstly the trio move first.

Mr. Harrinton,then Ned, then Liz. Next thing I knew I was falling, my hair floating out like I was in space, the gravity keep pulling me further down, raising my two hands up like I was trying to reach out for something. My world went slowl motion , I closed my eyes tightly accepting my own faith.

 _My Faith Ends here._

I open my eyes again to see my hands webbed by Spider-Man, he carefully pull me up then I grab his hand, his hand wraps around my waist protectively.

 _That smell-its so familiar like I had been hanging out always._

Unlucky comes again around the corner when the web, I hold into his neck tightly as both of us fall. I could hear them screaming my name when we go down again.

"I'm sorry." I apologized biting my lip.

"What?." he said in confusion, shooting an Ice barrier to make us both land there. His eyes widen for a bit.

" I shouldn't have did this." I said sadly looking away holding both of my hands together.

 _I told you ,not to reveal yourself._ It hissed.

The black haired maiden look away, she felt ashamed for what she had done, Under the mask is just a clumsy girl, he pulled the half of his mask cupping her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I left you today."

Her eyes widen hearing his voice, then it hit her. She realize all, her expectations were correct. Spider-man is _Peter Parker._

He move his mask away, setting it down seeing a familiar brunette infront of her eyes.

"My god, it is you." She laugh putting her hands on her hair.

"I am Spider-man." he laughs back also looking through her blue ones, he pull her to him sharing a kiss, he wrap his arm around her waist. Her hands moving towards the back of his neck pulling him closer to her. They parted away to breath.

"That was." she started like the day they had kissed in accident. "Amazing?." Peter ask with a dopey grin, she cover the redness on her face.

"Yeah, it was." she said uncovering then gave him a smile before he put on his mask. He put her on the deck, he gave his final gesture before he went off.

"We kissed." she said while her face was still red remembering what they did ago.

"Oh my god! We thought we lost you." Liz said worriedly hugging the black haired girl who seem hiding a smile on her face, hugging back.

When they were back on the ground, reporters comes out interviewing one by one of them.

"it goes BOOM! BOOM! Then Kapeesh!woosh!." Mato explain trying not to laugh what she was doing just to let go her squealing along the way when he kissed her.

"Then Spider-man came and save us all." she smile then goes back to the bus.

They all go back to the bus, Peter was there making her heart skip a beat warmly both of them sat on a row she smiled while her head was resting on his shoulder, the others just keep their mouth shut not saying a word. Michelle and Ned on the other hand high fives for victory seeing them both now.

* * *

Aunt May hug peter, Mato just watch the both Parkers crossing her arms. She smile like remembering Jean, trying not to cry Aunt May drags her to a hug, making her chuckle.

"thank god, you two are okay." Aunt May said smiling cupping the two teen's cheeks.

Aunt May look down to see their fingers both intertwined, She nods slowly when Mato was looking away, She wink at her Nephew raising her thumb up.

Mati flinched when she step on a puddle, memories begun to flood back to her head. _Painful._

 _She could hear the straps tied up in her little body, sounds of the plastic curtains rustles in. Making the poor girl shakes in fear. she could fucking remember the man's face. But his name? Only she remembered his name came from a Dish washing soap or Liquid. She hate that fucking man who murdered her own family infront of her eyes. He bent down with a smug grin plastered on his face._

 _"Oh Mato," he cooed. "Still praying your Uncle will save you?." he laughs then face her back._

 _"You're a monster!." she yelled, she could feel the tight leather gripping on her cold pale skin. "Ah. Ah. Ah. Naughty girl."_

 _"Now, its time for you're special Treatment!."he smiled, putting her in a glass container._

 _"Remember this? Ice Witch?." The man said,_

 _"No! Let go of me! I'll be good! Please!." she scream squirming out from the belt, but no she can't do it._

 _"Remember? Water kills Ice." Ajax grinned then poke his finger on her nose. "Poop! Magical water." He laughs again leaving the girl._

 _"We'll just lower you're oxygen, you can feel you're suffocating, if you take it nice and slow. You'll be alive!." he says clapping his both hand. "If not, guess you'll just be like those been hang from the ceiling." he grinned pointing up to see various dead corpses. "Say Goodnight, Mato." He pressed the button that began to lower the glass container to the 'magical' water._

 _Her little figure gasp for breath, she could feel her hair floats on the water. She felt her skin like it was slowly rips out from her muscle, All you could hear on the room was her cries and pleas. Her little body keep twitching and shaking. She hated the God damn water that slowly went in to her mouth, she beg the gods from above to make it stop. She always had been tortured like getting Electrocuted by a special chair that Ajax prepares for her special day._

 _Hours seems to Passed away, her small figure manage to crawl out from the glass, collapsing on the floor breathing heavily, her skin tone changed. The Tan skinned girl she thought was no longer Tanned light brown color, it turned into murderous pale type of skin, her deep blue eyes turned into Pale baby blue. Her hair still remain as the same. Black._

 _The door opens to see Ajax and his men wearing lab coats, grabbing her body, she wince in pain when her cries echoes at the room._

 _"Sweetheart. You seemed okay!," Ajax said touching her cheeks._

 _"You just got some special makeover from your daddy Francis!."_

 _"You're a mean Man." Mato said between her breaths, her pale blue eyes glared at the Man infront of her._

 _"Oh? Do you really think Im a good man? Sweetie you're wrong. Really wrong ."_

 _"My Daddy is more better than you. You're wrong also. My uncle is coming to get me." she growled when she was put back on the straps._

 _"No ones gonna come and save you sweetheart. No one does." He mocked when she felt a pair of needle injected in her arm._

"Are you okay?." a voice ask startling her a little. She face the brunette with a smile on her lips. "Yeah, I'm alright."

Peter wrap his arms around her shoulders, he knew she was hiding something. The way she was silent for a couple of minutes ago.

* * *

 **Exams are coming this Tuesday to Wednesday, but I'll study early as hell.**

 **Peace!**


	10. Chapter 9

_I've got my self ,_

 _Just a bit of love that I wanna spend on_ _ **not**_ _you..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **[9]**

Mato stare at her reflection blankly, her black hair covering her skin, she took off her shirt revealing many scars from her past. The straps marks are still there she hated them, the way he tortured her when she was a kid. She could still hear her screams repeating on her head, the black haired maiden touches her hair while her knees went to her chest.

She felt her body shakes while wrapping herself at a blanket. _Damn, Im to tired to put some clothes on. Finally, my back hurts alot and so does my head. Just in time for a nice warm re-._

 _Knock Knock.._

"Hey, Mato? You there?." she hear Peter's voice from outside.

"Yeah, I'm here." she answered, he entered the room, Peter sat down beside her. "What brings you here, _bug-a-boo?_ did something happened when I wasn't there? Or you just miss me again that much?." she teased, making the brunette laugh gently.

"Point taken." his eyes was about to look down when he suddenly cover it up, he look away her head tilts in confusion like a question mark comes out fron her head.

"Please tell me, you're wearing something and not be naked on you're bed." Mato only look down realizing something. "Oh! Im wearing something underneath."

"What Happened to those?." Peter notice some red marks at her legs, he kneel down grabbing her feet.

"That? That was nothing." Her voice quivered looking away. "You sure? You don't wanna talk about it?." he asks more.

"Alright." _No more Lies._ "When I was a kid, I thought I was normal, everything is normal."

 _Sun shines over a nice house, her little figure bounced happily she put some ribbon on her hair tying it up into low pigstyle type. She went down to hear such a beautiful tune played by her own Mother playing classicals. The brown haired lady just smile at her own daughter who dances like what a normal child do._

 _His Black haired father he carried the child into his arms then dances back, her little brother appeared while playing a violin on his hands._

Their Laughs echoes at her head, she chew her lower lip then face Peter with a sad look, tears pricks out from her eyes.

"Then This men came, they-They-."

 _She watch them while she was pinned on the ground, her mother tries to fight off with the men but she was shot brutally in her head. She felt her world slowly getting blur, she could hear her Mother's last scream before collapsing on the ground dead._

She couldn't tell any further, it keeps repeating on her head while she cried on his arms. It was painful to see them dead infront of her eyes.

Her blue eyes met his brown ones his lips pressed on her forehead.

"They Tie me up, and drown me." she sniffle, her memory still haunts her. "I got you, they won't hurt you again, I promise."Peter cooed while pulling her at his chest his hand rubbing her back. Both of the teens sat in silence when her eyes slowly drifts to sleep.

"Sleep well, My Snow Queen."

Next day, he was the first who woke up his hands were still wrapping on her waist protectively her hair was on her side. He loves to stay like this forever but school is today. So no.

"Snowflake?." he cooed slowly trying to wake the black haired maiden, he buried his head on her neck.

"Yeah?." She answered her eyes blink a few times, she felt her body shivered when she felt his hot breath tickling on her skin.

"We better go soon, we still had school." Peter reminded his girl, while planting a soft kiss on her head.

"But I don't wanna." She whispered facing Peter who chuckles, she does admit she loves cuddling Peter. _He's warm. Comfy._

"Fine." she pouts then gave him a peck on his lips, rose up from her bed.

After she had her nice shower, she wear some black colored thick-knit cardigan, a white v-neck t-shirt, black skinny jeans, white colored belt and her favorite coverse. Something is Odd today.

Peter wraps his hands on hers while going to school, Mato feel her heart skip a beat while watching his brown curls bouncing her face crept to red, looking away. She could tell he was _cute._

 _Holy shit._

Peter chuckled noticing her doing, he licks his lips.

The school bell rings, Peter picks his book quietly with Ned on his side. His Snowflake was gone in her class with Michelle.

"How's you're night?." Ned asks at his brown haired best friend.

"Did you two _did_ it?." Ned ask making Peter's face gone red.

"Ned! No,we didn't." He spoke in honest tone, recalling last night was trully innocent. Oh wait.

"Excuse me!." a voice spoke looking from them behind was a blonde girl just in their age, blonde girl with a pair of green eyes.

"Sorry, I'm New here." she says between pants comes out from her lips.

"Do you know where's the Principal Office is?." She asks, her eyes glued at Peter. "It's on the Corner-." he said pointing the last door at the left.

"I'm Leah."

"Peter and this is Ned."

"Great! Nice too meet you guys!." she says running off where the Principal Office is.

* * *

Mato did great with her teamwork with Michelle today, they got A++ on a seat work. When the bell signals their going to the next class, she wave her hand on Michelle. When Mato got there, someone was already there sitting beside Peter. A blondie with a green eyes, Peter waves his hands and mouthed sorry. Guess she could just sit somewhere right?.

She sat an empty chair at the side, Ned goes in sitting beside her. "She's new." Ned spoke firstly.

"New? Who's this _she_?."

"Leah, is her name. But," Ned pause tapping his pen on the paper.

"But What?."

"I got a bad feeling about her." Ned exclaimed, both of them looks at Peter and Leah who were talking something.

"She seems Nice?." she says with a bit question mark, looking again. She felt her insides suddenly cringe up when seeing Leah trying to hold his hand.

"She's not ni-hey! Hey! Calm down!." Ned warned grabbing her shoulders, she was looking at them both, her face darkens making Ned flinch in fear.

"Mato, are you okay?." Ned said to his friend, She mumbles something under her breath. She face him with a smile and you could feel a flowery aura at the background.

"Nah, Nah. I'm okay. No need to worry about it." she lean her hand at her cheeks, humming like nothing happened. But then, Flash's speaker played a Vine line at youtube.

"Why the fuck you lyin-." Flash screamed seeing his speaker with a small hole. Rest in Pieces. Everyone looks at Flash while he curses around to see his favorite speaker was destroyed.

"Oh my God! My BABY!."

Ned looks at Mato who was looking at the front, her hand grips the pen tightly tapping in and out.

"You're eyes." Ned started, looking at her making her froze. "Its Purple."

She blink few times grabbing her phone checking her eyes, it is Purple.

"Oh no." she whisper to herself grabbing her bag. "I better go." she said to Ned pulling her hood up.

"Miss Kuroi. Might to ask where you going?." The teacher asks making everyone watches her.

"I uhm, feminine business." she spoke trying not to face her, she could still feel her eyes purple.

"You're excused."

"Thank you Ma'am." she closes her eyes again feeling it starts to crawls out. She needs to let go, enough with the poop jokes.

Peter had a worried expression on his face, Leah nudges his side to grab his attention to her.

"Peter? I don't know the answer of problem number four."

"Sorry. Its-."

She couldn't believe what she just saw today. Some girl tries to hold his hand, Bullshit that is. Bullshit. Her footsteps echoed at the hall, her hand grips on her chest she felt the pain in her chest. _I should talk to Hank again about this._

"Ah!." she screeched gripping it tightly falling on the ground. It glows to orange her hands on the ground, Purple flicking to Orange.

 _"He's Coming, fear him."_

It whispered at behind her ears, she rolled at the ground. The color of her eyes turns back to purple , she place her hand at her lips, letting a maniacally laugh, unstable, crazy laugh.

If you could hear that kind of laugh, fucking go away and don't turn your head back.

She grip her chest tightly while laughing, soon the clouds becomes so dark, she rise from the ground. Her eyes flicks back to blue.

"Fuck! You're not in control, son of a bitch." she cursed, her eyes closed feeling the stone was controlling her again.

 _"He needs to Die."_

"Fuck off!." she yelled, luckily, no ones around at the hall.

 _"Warned. You. They. Die."_

The voice fades away, leaving her alone at the empty hall again. "FUCK!." she yelled angrily kicking her toes at the ground.

"Stupid. Fucking. Shit. I. Fucking. Hate. You!." she yells again, breaking a glass on the wall, Mato look down at her hands seeing blood tricking down on her palm.

Her blue eyes widen, looking down at the shattered glass. She back away slowly, grabbing her bag again.

She rip the half of her shirt leaving it to half showing her tattoo, she wrap the cloth at her hands. Her hair tied back into twin pig style. Large Boom could be heard outside, her eyes perk up at the glass to see flying cars, she move her fingers at her face creating a mask made of her power, it had white thin lines at the end. She head to the nearest bathroom, she throw her bag away. She run out from the school going where the danger is, a crying child could seen where she was frozen in fear. The poor child watches as the monster throws heavy objects everywhere.

Kori sweep down grabbing the child before it crashes with a boulder, she put her to a safe area. "Thanks! Kori!." she smiled watching the girl heading to her father, The crowd who was watching her cheers her name.

"Look, Mister I don't give a fuck who the fuck are you." she yelled shrugging her shoulders. "I ask you to put those mechanized paws in the air!." she continued.

"Never! I am not giving up!-I am the mighty Rhino!." he corrected angrily punching the ground. "Who?."

"R-H-I-N-O! Demented Girl!." he yelled back stomping his foot. Kori throws two ice daggers at rhino's armor making him back two steps.

"Who's Demented now, you smack brute." she cockily smile.

"Bring Me Spider-man!." He huffed angrily, Kori just sigh.

"You Two got a date? I can arrange that for you." she glared icily at him.

"What are you gonna do? Ice Queen? Sing Frozen songs for me?." he mock, she readied her fist.

"Watch your tongue, Dick horn."

Peter couldn't move on his sit while Leah was beside him, she grips his arm while answering the unsolve problem of number 4. He purse his lips trying to get out from her grasp but no he can't do it.

"Oh My God!." a voice startle everyone looks at a short brown haired girl watching her phone. "Miss Sheena, please lower your Voice."

"But Ma'am!." the brown haired girl says. "Someone's attacking at near Midtown! And Kori is fighting off a Huge Rhino guy! Can't you guys suspend the classes?." Sheena smiled sheepishly. Peter's eyes widen hearing her Girlfriend's super name.

"Nonsense, Miss Sheena. Would you please get back to your seat?."

"But Ma'am its near our school-." before the brown haired girl could finish, Kori then knockng over at the wall making a huge rubble Everyone's eyes widen to see the black haired heroine beat up, Kori just get up in her knees.

"Man, The snuggle is real." she says putting a hand on her shoulder giving a small quick massage. "The Author's right, you guys need to suspend the Classes." She winks at the brown haired girl when everyone just looks at her confused.

Everyone screamed to see Rhino at the ground. Kori had enough with this Fucker, she put her hair into a braid she kick some rocks on the floor flexing her neck with few cracking noises could be heard.

She wipe the blood on her lips looking at the mother fucker who throws her up at the wall.

Her eyes glowed to blue and that shows she's pissed, she glance at Peter who only gives her a little sad look before jumping down.

"You're really pissing me off." she spats with a growl escape on her lips, doing a perfect super hero landing with ice crawls out from the ground.

"Tell me Ice Queen! Where is Spider-man?!."

"I don't know! Maybe he was cuddling some girl infront of her Girlfriend's face or I don't know." she put her hands on the air.

"Don't be funny Ice Queen-." A large Ice spikes shoots up under Rhino hitting him at his armor. She raise her cold hands up freezing him delivering a powerful kick, disintegrate the ice knocking him over.

"Do you really think I'm fucking Joking?!." she yelled angrily, Rhino back away seeing something her eyes flicks into another color then turn backs to blue.

Peter gulps seeing his Girlfriend fighting alone is a bad idea, when Leah released his hand, he run off some where to change.

"Welcome back Peter." Karen greeted. "Hey Karen!." he greeted back swinging off some webs landing beside her. Things get spicy up when Rhino grinned.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." he apologize looking at her while she wipe some blood at her lips again. She didn't look back but just charges over summoned some Ice at the ground more knocking the Rhino again.

"Ouch, that hurts in my heart." Spider-man mumbles watching his Girlfriend beating Rhino the shit outta him, he shot his web at his legs trapping the rhino down as it hovers at the ground, with one final move she shot more Ice at his body freezing him to a spot.

All cheered down when the villain lose the fight, she jump back at the ground.

"You two have a rough time?, Huh?" Rhino ask while still frozen at at the ground. "What do you mean rough time?, we didn't fight." Spider-man says doesn't even know.

"The Lady is Mad Insect boy, If I were you make it up." Rhino says giving his rival some advice, since when did villains gave you some love advice?. Oh wait! He is!.

"From the look on her eyes, she is Insect boy, she reminds me of my wife when she's mad." Rhino groan and didn't fight just lay on the ground like a rock. "You better be going Insect boy."

Kori place her hand at her arms seeing blood trickle down. Spider-rush into her side. "Babe?." he called out, she face him with a huff.

"I'm still mad about you." she give him a glare trying to cross her arms. "Mato," Spider-man pause grabbing her shoulders softly. "Were you jealous?."

 _Oh shit. Oh shit. OH SHIT!._

"No, I-Im not jealous-why would I?." she said between stuttering in her, then let a nervous laugh. Peter just shrug his shoulders. He knew she was jealous, she's bad at lying.

"Babe, you know I love you." he said kneeling down holding her hand. _Wait? WHAT!._

The camera was facing them while the crowd cooed seeing Spider-man proposing-wait no. Apologizing.

"I love you, you know that right?. Please forgive me?." he said with a smile. "You're my one and only!."

Kori's face heated red when the crowd was looking at them both. "I hate you." she joke pulling him up to a hug as the crowd once again cheers happily. The two swing them selves to a rooftop.

"Wait! Are you two Engage now!?." a man said yelling at the ground, hearing those 6 words makes them laugh happily.

Spiderman remove his mask, giving Kori a kiss on the forehead she smile resting on his chest.

"I'll make it up for you." He whispered.

"How about date?." He asks while she nods. "Yeah sure." she replies folding her arms before she hissed in pain.

"Come on, let's patch you up." he gave her a worried smile.

* * *

When they got home, Peter firstly patch her wound up by taking out the bullet then put some bandage wrapping it all over, Peter then gives her a peck on her forehead making her giggle.

"Thanks Bug-a-boo." she smiled, starting to remove her shirt, again he hold on her hand stopping her to undress her self infront of him.

His face were heated red looking at the black haired girl.

"D-don't do that!." he said with a worried tone, leaving her at the bathroom.

"eh? Sorry." she said looking down with her bloody shirt, she took it off not she goes outside, not knowing she forget something. Peter put the kit back on the cabinet, he hear some foot steps behind him he turn around, his eyes widen seeing her again. He close his eyes hiding with his hand.

"You forgot something." he said, she look down to see her breasts, huge melons wrapped in a soft bandage, Mato runs back to her room embarrassed of the scene earlier.

She mentally slap her self. _Idiot! Why would you do that? Are you going crazy?!._

 _But we are already a crazy one._

She heard something growled in hear head, but she just shook it off then find some new pair of clothes.

She grab her phone at the bed dialing Flame number quickly, just a few rings after. The Orange hair man Pick his phone up.

 _"Hello?."_

 _"Flame it's me."_ she spoke by her language tapping her fingers down at the wood.

 _"Yes, Yes? What can I do for you, Snow cone?."_ Flame ask while lifting a barbel with his other hand.

 _"He ask me out."_ Mato said smiling sheepishly, making the Flame drop the barbel down on the floor making a huge crack.

 _"Holy shit! Really? For real? Or your just pranking me again."_ Flame growled picking the Barbel again, putting back at the shelves.

 _"I'm not Joking."_

 _"Right, I'll be there."_ he chuckle.

 _"Flame? Flame!?."_ Mato sigh laying back to her bed, _can't believe that asshole hang up on me._

The closet's door bursts open to see Flame bringing a dress that was wrapped in a transparent large bag, he dust off some dust. He got some flower on his other hand.

"Back up is here!." Flame announced.

"How the fuck-?."

"Shut it Ice Queen." Flame teased while Mato keep pointing the closet then to him.

"How in the fuck did you do that?!." she yelled closing the closet's door.

"I have my ways." Flame smiled laying the dress on the bed.

"Where did you even get this?." Mato's mouth gape open to see a white shoulder lace dress, Flame grabs the black haired Maiden throwing her across the chair.

"Oh hell no" She glares at the Orange haired man while looking at the mirror, "I'm not putting that! Its heels! That will cause a lot of pain in my feet!." she protest.

"It won't hurt, I got some special pads for those." Flame says calmly doing her hair, he braided some parts then put some flower on her hair to make it attractive. Flame is more experienced into this kind of things because of his 3 sisters and his the only boy, he gets use to this kind of things already.

he sprayed some little hairspray on her hair to look it more nicer. His bestfriend is growing up. Indeed.

"There." he stated while finishing the last part of her make up.

"Wow."

"Speechless?." he grinned putting the brush back to its place.

"I look different! I look like a girl!." Mato spoke looking at her reflection.

"Sweetheart, you are a girl." Flame chuckled grabbing the dress then handing it to her.

"Thanks Flame." She smile hugging the orange hair friend of hers while smiling.

"No problem, Kuroi. Now get change." he says while Mato march to the bathroom with a big smile on her face. He lean his head at the wall. _So this is what they felt when theyre inlove, excitement written on their faces._ Flame thought waiting for Mato to come out. Two minutes later She came out from the bathroom, She did grow up. He wipe some fake tears in his eyes like seeing his daughter grow up so fast.

"My Baby looks so beautiful." Flame said in motherly voice while making her do a slow swirl, he let out a fake cry.

"Thanks Mom." she smiled while facing him.

"My Baby is growing up! I can't wait in your Homecoming." he exclaimed.

The two mutants bid goodbyes when he exited back at the closet, still she was confuse how the heck did he do that was no clue to her. She only smile grabbing her handbag which Flame gave her when he got here.

The pad is indeed working she can't feel the pain when wearing heels, she wrap a baby blue scarf.

Nervous, Him. Peter Parker was nervous, Spider-man is Nervous as fuck. His heart was heart was thumping crazily at his chest, God, what if he screwed up? No, he can't do that. He's Tom Ho- Spider-man and that lady was Stella Ishi- Kori. God. Stop. Breaking. The fourth wall.

The moment he saw her stepping out from the room, one word to describe her: _Gorgeous._

Her hair was tied up into a low side bun with white flower was on her hair, she look away.

"You look-."

"Beautiful! Oh my gosh!." Aunt May smiled taking a picture at her.

"Come on! You two! I need this, for the photo album!." Aunt May chirp happily, Mato stands behind Peter. Both of them smile at the camera, after that the picture comes out from the Polaroid, May then puts it aside bidding the two goodbyes.

* * *

 _ **From the rooftop, her hands grip the photo**_ _ **tightly**_ _ **rain pours at the figure. Her head hangs low her face were drench with the rain and her**_ _ **tears;**_ _ **she held it to her chest.**_

 _ **"I want to be with him, just a little longer."**_

* * *

Her blue eyes sparkle in delight seeing the carnival nearby.

"W-what?! This is Amazing!." Mato said happily looking at the bright lights in front of her.

"Peter! This is so cool!." her smile widen even more, pointing the Ferris wheel.

"I know, It's beautiful right?." Tom smile back looking at her face.

"Isn't this exciting?!." Mato squeal happily dragging him to the entrance station, after paying the tickets first they go on a roller coaster ride.

"This is a bad Idea." Mato mumbled while its going up slowly, she look to her side to see a view and she was afraid of heights. Roller Coaster is a bad Idea for people who suffered of phobia at Heights. But hey, It is. A bad idea after all. "I-Is it to late to get off? I want off." Mato stuttered looking at Peter who was grinning.

"Too late."

"What do you mea-!." she screamed into of her lungs while gripping the metal stuff tightly in her hands, it then goes left and right. Peter who's just chill all the time he raise his hand enjoying the roller coaster, Mato in the other hand was having the opposite she keep screaming her hands travels on his arm, shutting her eyes out.

Kori's legs where shaking when they got down, she wrap her arms tightly to Peter who was laughing.

"It's not funny." She playfully glare at him, her legs where shaking.

"Babe." he laughs again earning a punch at his wrapping his arms around her. Her head then tilts to the Horror House, suddenly, her legs went back to normal. Wait. What?.

" _Horāhausu!."_ she pointed the creepy looking house, she felt her spirit went back to normal. Now it was her turn to grin, Peter could hear their screams from people inside, There are to many people lining up. Mato drags him at the line.

"Two Tickets please." Peter said as the two reach at the ticket booth.

"My. My. Have a nice horror night, looks like your Girlfriend is excited to get in the house of horrors!." The Ticket booth guy said with a smile.

"Good luck! Couples!." he wave to Peter and Mato, Peter was shaking when a white lady comes out from the wall, her hair was covering at her face.

The white lady crawled over like the Grudge movie, making the grudge's voice too.

"M-Ma-Ma-Mato." he screeched when it touches her, instead of screaming like a coward. She was laughing, letting an adorable laugh then touches the ladies hair.

"Good Job!." she compliment the lady with a smile.

His hands was about to travel to her arm, but he wasn't greeted by hers.

"Mato? Babe? Snowflake?." he called while trying to avoid some Ghosts or Monsters, but every time something pops out, he was screaming then runs away.

She was happily away at the dark hall looking at people who was dressing in spooky clothes making her laugh or a smile. Those who were trying to scare her just gave her a weird looks.

She reach into the mirrors, her hand reaches up seeing her own reflection. Her head whips behind seeing a figure.

"Peter?." she called his name poking her head out while taking a few steps.

"P?"

Her eyes blink a few times taking another step.

"Bug-a-boo, this not funny." she growled readying her fist up in warning. She felt something on her back like she was pushed by a hard force, her body pushed into a glass shaped door.

Mato landed something she was afraid of. _DeepWater._

 _No. No. Please. No._

The Poor girl squirmed at the transparent liquid trying to get out from it, she screamed but bubbles only comes from her mouth. Her hair floats at the water while her eyes are getting blurry.

 _"Remember? Water kills Ice."_ Ajax's voice boomed in her head.

* * *

Mato coughs violently when her body was on the floor, her vision is still blurry when a hand tries to grab her, she only backs away her knees pressed at her chest.

"Stop it! Stop it! Ajax! Stop it!."She screamed slapping the hand while tears spills out from her eyes.

"Please stop it." she says sobbing. She had failed them, her own family. She just let them die in front of her eyes. Her Mother Willow, she could still remember her sweetest smile of all, but it she was shot at her head.

Her Father Hiroshima, The Father who she had she remember when picking out some Apples at the woods, She could still remember how he teaches her to use a bow and arrow.

Her Brother? Hiro? She could remember him playing some Violin, the tunes are so relaxing. She could remember when they play outside with the swing or Staring at the roof stargazing.

"Snowflake, its me." the voice says softly reaching her hand, her head perks up

"P-Peter?."

He threw his arm around her, she cried into his chest she then faces him.

"I'm here. Im here." he comforted placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I was heading my way to find you and I hear a splash next to a door."

Mato then looks at him with confusion.

"Door? What door? I didn't remember entering a door."

"There is a door, then I found you drowning." Peter explained helping her up, Mato cough a bit.

"Looks like someone is targeting us." Mato says picking a black leather glove on the floor.

"We better go, before someone can see us." Peter says while Mato nods in agreement before the two skip away.

* * *

That night, when the two swing away a cloak figure gripping the knife tightly, with a loud huff she turned to her little monitor.

"So, is she dead?" the first figure asks through the screen, with a woman's voice.

"No, she isn't but." The Figure who had the knife smiled. "I just wanna let her play with her own fear before, killing her."

"Good. Good." the first figure smiled tapping its finger at the wooden table.

"This is the best chance we have, so don't fail it, soldier."

"I shall not fail you." The figure twirls its knife.

"Hail HYDRA." they spoke.

The monitor then went black, the figure smiled evilly looking at the Picture with the Black haired maiden looking away seem glaring someone.

"Soon, Mato Kuroi. I'll kill you and everything you had."

Its head turns to Peter Parker's picture who was smiling at Mato Kuroi who has an Ice cream on her head spilling.

The figures hand throws the knife on the picture where they had the ice cream.

"You'll die Kori and Spider-man." she spat like venom.

"You'll both die." it grinned evilly.

"Hail _**HYDRA**_ _ **."**_


	11. Chapter 10

_You don't own me_

 _I'm not just one of your many toys_

Next morning, it was saturday. She rolled her sleeves up while picking the Eros's toy that was scattered on the ground.

"Holy Macaroni!." she yelled when stepping a lego block, carefully Mato pull it out then continued stuffing the toys back to its place.

Eros comes out soak while towel was wrapped around his waist.

"Mato! I'm done!." he said facing her a proud smile she gives him a new fresh of clothes.

"Here."

Mato wipe some sweat on her forehead, his boyfriend was busy saving the city. While hers stayed on the babysitting, She clean up some dirty plates that Eros used an hour ago.

"Come on! Mato! Let's go!."

"Alright, Alright!." Mato says getting the keys at the apartment then locking it.

"Gosh, for a superhero your so slow." Eros said grinning when Mato flick his ear making him yelp.

"Look, whos talking at the bathroom." Mato grinned exiting the large building.

"Whatever, shut up." he huff making Mato laugh, his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

 _"Hahaha, Sorry. Sorry."_ she apologized in japanese, Eros just rolled his eyes. He knows what she was already saying.

"So how was it?!." the little boy said raising his hands at the air.

"What do you mean?." Mato ask putting her hand at his shoulders.

"You two are Dating!Ha!Ha!." he jumps happily pointing his finger at her. "I saw you two yesterday holding hands! He even kiss your cheeks!." Eros remembered.

"Yeah, You got that right." She only nods in agreement, Eros roll his eyes.

"Come on! My classmate's birthday will start at noon! We need to get some costumes!." Eros yelled dragging her to the Mall.

They go directly to the Costume Store, Mato just sat on a bench while waiting for Eros's picking its own costume for the costume Party, her blue eyes blinks few times.

"I think! I chose this one!." Eros yelled holding a Spider-man suit, she arch a brow.

"Oh really? I thought you Like Iron Man?." The little boy only shake his head.

"I do! But I wanna try something new! Come on! Please!." Eros plead looking at her babysitter before nodding.

"Fine." she nods grabbing the costume at the little boy's hands.

"But, what about you?." Eros asks, Mato just shrug her shoulders.

"I can't boy, I don't need one." Mato explained with a smile.

"It's a costume Party! Mato! You should wear one!." Eros says running away. Before she could protest at the little boy he came back with another Spider-man costume.

She facepalm with a tick mark appeared on her forehead, Eros gave her a puppy eyes.

"Please?."

"No." she stated when Eros use his Puppy eyes blast power, weakening the black haired maiden.

"Fine."

She couldn't believe what she was wearing, the suit is too tight for her taste, she could feel her butt was shaped. She thank herself for wearing black shorts.

 _How can he breath in this thing?!._ She screamed in her mind while trying to be comfortable with the mask.

she then comes out from the door seeing Eros wearing its own Spider-man suit.

"Not bad." Eros comments nodding with a smile making her roll her eyes, her hair was tied up in a pigstyle, with a trouble a while ago. She make two holes for the hair to make it more comfortable.

"Not bad for you either."

Mato and Eros went to the Party that was held at the Park, surprsingly a while ago she saw Peter swinging around it's web as usual.

Mato sat on the chair where everyone was dressed in a Fairy, Pirates or Monsters or Superheroes. She even spotted someone dressed up like Kori, a little girl with the same age as Eros.

She smiled a bit, then goes back watching Eros who was playing with the others.

"Nice Costume."

She look to her side to see a Guy who seem wearing a fancy Tux suit resembling James Bond.

"Harry." he introduce, she remove her mask setting it aside for a moment.

"Mato." she cross her arms while Harry was captive on the Girl's beauty. The black curls that bounce when she remove her mask.

"So, what is James Bond doing at the children's party?." she smiled looking over at the kids.

"Taking care of my niece over there." Harry exclaimed pointing the little girl who was wearing a Kori costume.

"Kori, huh?."

"Yeah, My niece fancies her very much."

Mato only nods eating a cupcake on the table, she accidentally let it go landing on some man she didn't know.

"I'm so sorry,Sir." she said in her apologize voice, the man growled looking at her then grin.

"Why won't you come with me miss?, Your apology will be accepted."

"I rather not." Mato glared at the man turning away, The Man grins again raising his hand to slap her butt cheeks but a hand stop him.

"I better stop that, If I were you." a voice warned, she stopped seeing Harry holding the man's hand.

"Let go of me!." the man screamed punching Harry at the cheeks, Mato's eyes widen then give the man a glare.

"Harry? Are you alright?." Mato ask helping Harry up, he touch his cheeks feeling the sting. The man laughs then stop when seeing Mato clenching her own fist.

Some Parents notice the fight, Eros just shrug his shoulders like its alright, He knows she can beat that kind of guys in a pulp.

Eros calmly walks towards the Dj area, who seems not there. He look over his Ipod searching the right song for her babysitter.

He pressed the **Little Queenie** by Chuck Berry. He then goes back to where the little fight was up.

Mato sigh.

"Look, we can settle this, by talking." Mato said calmly the man only return showing its knife.

 _Typical._ He charge over trying to stab her, Mato dodges left then right. _Geez so slow._

she grab his hand, swinging her knee to his face. The Parents gasps holding their children near them.

The black haired maiden pushes him away, but man. This guy didn't give up! He grab some wooden stool charging her again trying to hit her, Mato ducks down an incoming chair. Grabbing a bottle of champagne and hit on his head, he groaned in pain when four man comes.

Rolling her eyes is the only way she could do, First man charges over trying to get her she duck her head then gave him a kick on the abdomen area, Mato then get some marshmallow on a plate before slamming it down to the second at the face, she was then punch at her gut. She cough some little blood that trickle down at her lips, she was then been carried down of the fourth one. The two landed near on the barbeque grill, she let a small huff pushing his face to the grill man's face making a hiss sound and his scream.

Her phone rang suddenly, she use her foot to kick the other one who had a broken beer bottle.

"Hello?." she ask through the phone ducking a bottle which nearly hits her.

 _"Babe its me."_ Peter replies, she can tell he was swinging because of the background on the other line.

"Oh! Hey _bug-a-boo,_ how's your Patrol?." Mato questions by hitting her leg at the one who throws a bottle at her.

 _"Is something going on there?."_ Peter says stopping on a building when he hears a groan coming from her phone.

"Nope, everythings fine. I got this" she smiled sheepishly when the guy who was getting away at the grill, she drag him back and press his face again. She used a knife using as her little weapon, she charge over plunging it to his neck. Children cheers her side. Wait, isn't this a G rated movie? Who cares? She came from an R rated one. So. Cheers.

"God fucking damnit!." she yelled when she was thrown at the table.

 _"Hang on, I'm coming."_ Peter hangs up then goes wheres her location.

Back on her, she jumps over the guy using her legs suffocating him slowly. Mato grits her teeth, but no he put is hand on her legs trying release himself at the death grip.

"Would you mind?." She asks at a woman holding his son's shoulder where there was a rock beneath his legs.

The woman at forties gaves her the look.

"The Rock." she pronounced, the woman only shooks her head.

"Yes." Mato glares at her, when she heard the man's coughing and cries.

The little boy smiled only at the Super heroine, giving her the rock.

"Thank you." she smiled back the hit the rock across its face making him unconscious. Mato throws the rock away sighing in belief.

"Thanks." Mato winks at the boy then get up from her knees. The Parents cheered when they saw Spider-man landed on the ground, webbing those guys who was trying to hurt her.

Mato gets out from the crowd, she waves to Harry before Eros and her runs away.

" . AWESOME!." Eros yelled while the two were walking back to the apartment.

"You were BAM! BAM! WHAM! KA-POW!."

Mato laughs a little, looking over to the young boy who was throwing punches and kicks at the air.

"Hey." Mato called Eros licking her thumb then wipe some dirt on his face making him giggle.

"If I could be a superhero, can I be like you? Can I be your side kick? Does I need superpower to prove my self?." Eros asks at her babysitter who shakes her head.

"You don't need a super power to prove it, what you need is in here." Mato smiled pointing his heart.

"to believe yourself," Mato then faces him kneeling down. "Remember Kratos having a dad talk to his son?."

"Yeah, you cried in that scene." Eros remembers seeing her crying.

 **"The responsibility is far greater, and you must be better than me. Understand?."** Mato said remembering what Kratos says to his son.

"Say it."

"I will be better."

She then gets up, "Come on, we still need to finish Human Detroit."

She looks from the sky seeing a beautiful sunset, she wipe a lone tear on her eye before continuing walking.

* * *

Mato was Exhausted after that fight, she let a small yawn while giving a small stretch on her back.

She was surprise to Peter who swoop her up like his Princess, Mato let a tiny yelp when she was attack by wet kisses on her cheeks.

"H-Hey stop!." She laugh the two landed on the couch, she then return a small kiss on his nose.

"You're really cute when your face blushing." he then let a laugh.

"I am?."

"Yes." he swoon then he carries her again towards his bedroom.

"What are you-woah." Mato's eyes widen slightly seeing a gigantic pillow fort on his bedroom.

"This is-." she was speechless her mouth only hang open, Peter chuckles closing her mouth.

"Awesome?." Peter finished, taking her hand, leading her to the comfy fort, she remove her slippers then climb inside.

He sets on a comfortable position, he then holds his hands openly. She lay down next to him and rest her head at his chest, feeling his heart beat.

"So, what do you wanna watch?." Peter ask, Mato places her fingers at her lips thinking what movie should they watch.

"How about **Kimi no Nawa**?." she asks remembering Flame who always recommend that movie to her.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Peter smiled.

 _First scene happen where there was a meteor falling down at the sky._

 _"On that day, the day the star fell. It was like-." a boy's voice says firstly then it switch to a girl's one._

 _"-it was like a beautiful view."_

 _""Straight from a dream."" they both said in unison_.

After an hours straight, Mato and Peter found themselves crying over an Anime Movie, She sob quietly while Peter was buried with tissues in his hands.

"They should have say their names!." Mato exclaimed getting another tissue from the box.

"Yeah, they should." Peter agrees with her turning off the laptop putting it at the side.

 _"No Matter where you are in the world. Ill find you again, I swear."_ she spoke in japanese looking at him with a smile.

"You sounded Taki, when you say those." Peter reminded her, kissing her cheeks.

"I'll find you no matter what, I love you."

"I love you too." she grinned.

The two bursts into laughs enjoying the beautiful Fort their fingers wrapped around each other until they both fall into sleep.

Next day, wait why does she felt something is gonna go wrong today? Maybe it's just Monday right? Spanish Quiz. She shrug he shoulders slamming the locker shut. Surprisingly, she got PE in her first class. Mato head down towards the Gym.

While passing on the hallway, Everyone was going crazy about the Spider-man, she can hear some students giggle and some were talking about him. How cool he is, last time she saw was Peter talking to Ned before she got pushed by some students towards the Gym.

Learning Acrobatics according to her, was easy. How can this be easy? Swinging around on a sheet? How can even she do this? Her Aerial skills are fine, She use those proper equipments while swinging down, herself. Even though it makes her a little dizzy sometimes. Her hair was hanging down while the students mouth were hanging down in awe, watching the nerd like it was nothing to hers.

"Okay! That's enough Miss Kuroi, I'm happy to see you here." Coach said with a smile, when Mato goes back down.

"Thanks Coach." she says, going back to the bleachers when another student was performing next.

She drank some water on a bottle, she let out a sigh when she goes to her locker again to change some clothes. After all she was too advance at their lessons except spanish and swimming. She hated swimming lessons and always skip that kind of class.

She always use her wheel of excuses, like stomach ache, vomiting and head ache. She doesn't mind about detention, she just want to get out from the pool.

Blame Ajax on that one son of a bitch. Her footsteps echoed at the hall while heading to the rooftop, grabbing an instant egg croquette sandwich. She grab a small munch while enjoying the view of Midtown, but comparing to her old home was more in a great view. She closed her eyes remembering it.

Beautiful large amount of greenery spreading all over, with beautiful different flowers at the place. She love to pluck it then put it on her mother's vase.

The sky, it had a vivid cerulean blue type of color, the mountains were very curved in a very good shaped.

She can still hear the small bell that was placed on the top behind the door, when you close it makes a sound.

She opened her eyes again seeing the Midtown high, there were tears dripping out from her eyes. She wipe those Tears again from her eyes.

"what's wrong with me?." she sniffle eating more the croquette. She let another sigh looking down her phone , she scramble up to see her Uncle Wade.

"Just, where are you?." she asked taking another bite, looking at Ryan Reynolds who was smiling at the camera carrying her in his arms.

"Miss, aint you going back to class?miss?."

"Oh! Mister Lee!, Great to see you in a cameo again!." She smiled at the Janitor who gave her a chuckle.

"Just like you're uncle, he recognized me directly."

Her ears perks up, then looks at him.

"Uncle?." she asks. Warm breeze hits her hair.

"Yes, Yes, precisely. But not today, Young Lady."

"Mister Janitor in a Cameo, can I ask you something?." Mato looks up from the sky remembering her dreams.

"Go ahead, young lady." he continued to sweep on the floor with his broom.

"Am I dying?." she ask looking at the sun while forcing a smile on her lips.

He stops sweeping then put the broom on the wall.

"That dream I saw, my soul is shattered does that mean the stone-."

"Will be destroyed? Kori, I'm sorry." Stan said putting a hand on her back.

"Its not the end, miss. Its just the beginning."

 _After that her dream stopped._

Her eyes jolt awake, she let out some pants, She move her hair that was covering her face. She was dreaming again. Mato felt something on her nose, she remove the blood directly.

She lost track of time, she let a groan throwing the paper bag on the trash. Pursing her lips together leaving the school. Mato was getting scared she crossed her hands while feeling the coldness on her palm, her hood was on she keep looking down. She hum a small tune walking down at the sidewalk, she then climbs on a fire escape behind on an abanoned building where no people can spot you.

She move to her favorite spot where again she could do her Aerial when she was alone, mato remove her shoes putting it on the side. She wrapped her legs at the dirty white sheets hanging herself upside down.

Mato closed her eyes feeling her world was in a opposite way, she felt the warm breeze passing her skin.

 **"Join me at the dark side."** a deep voice like a demon spoke making her startle, she move her hands throwing a blade where it came from.

"I don't think so." she growled making more blades in her hands.

"Wait! Wait! Deactivate Interrogation mode!." he commands then his voice turns back to normal.

"Bug-a-boo, don't scare me like that!." She whined absorbing the ice back. He laughs a little pulling out his mask giving her a peck on the forehead.

"Sorry." he apologized.

She only sigh before facing Peter once again with a slight smile.

"Wait, aren't you in detention?." Mato asks pulling her hood down, Peter let out a nervous chuckle.

"Spider-man was needed."

"Oh, okay." she lift her brows setting her clothes down.

Peter puts back his mask, while Mato wrap her arms at his neck.

"Did you find them?." she says while they swing down.

"Yeah, I found one of them-so yeah, activate Interrogation mode." and with that his voice went back like demon.

Spider-man and Kori arrived at Davis's place. He was busy putting his grocery bags at his trunk, Peter shot a web on his hand trapping him, Aaron looks at his hands in confusion.

"Remember me?." Peter asks walking infront of him with dark low voice.

"I need information and you'll give it to me now."

"What happened to your voice?." Aaron tilts his head to Mato. "What happened to your Fiance's voice?." her smile fell down.

"Uhm...what?."

"What do you mean, what happened to my voice?." Peter questions.

"I heard you, by the bridge I know what a girl sounds like." Aaron recalled what he heard last time.

Mato purse her lips together while trying not to laugh, she looks away trying to breath normally to avoid the funny statement.

"I'm not a girl! Im a boy! I mean man!."

"I don't care what you are a boy or a girl-."

Mato chew her lips, now this is getting funnier she just don't want to speak. She cant break the comedy clip.

"I'm not a girl! I'm a boy-man! Look, come on man! I need to know who's selling those weapons. Give us names or information."

Aaron slammed his trunk of his car making Peter jump back. Mato just tap her fingers at her legs.

"You've never done this before, haven't you?." Aaron asks Peter.

"Deactivate Interrogation mode." Peter mumbled.

"Sir, We don't want criminals running around with those dangerous toys of theirs, if we just let it go. There will be more people getting hurt." Mato spokes up looking at Aaron.

"The other night, you told that dude: 'If you're gonna shoot someone, shoot me.' I don't want these weapons in this neighborhood, I've got a nephew that lives here."

"But can you tell us, that the guy with the 'wings'.?" Mato questions using her two hands quoting the wings part.

"Other than the fact he's a psychopath that dresses like a demon. I don't know, I do know where he's gonna be. This crazy dude I used to work with he's supposed to be dealing with him."

"When?."

"Staten Island Ferry."

"Wait... Did you just said fairy? Like with wings and glittery stuff?." Mato ask unsure what she heard from him.

"No," Aaron shooks his head with a chuckle. "A Ferry, you know a transportation in water."

She only hope , she can't go to the river or the Ocean. Whatever it is she'll go away from them.

"Fuck." she cursed under her breath when she feel Peter pulling her hand.

"Hey! That's gonna dissolve in two hours!."

Peter yelled.

"No, , come back and fix this."

"You deserve that!." Peter called while swinging away, Mato was silent. It was the moment she knew. She fucked up.

The two swung to Staten Island Ferry, she acted like she wasn't afraid. Mato felt her self suffering when she look down remembering what she had in her past.

She held her breath holding to his boyfriends neck like the both are doing in a piggy back ride.

After commanding the Drone, Peter then lands on the roof. Mato puts down while she felt her stomach getting sick of the the move of the waves below.

"No, . Redirect call!." Peter whispered suddenly. "Uh, Im actually at school... I'm actually in the middle of something." Then horn blows off. "I'm at band practice."

"Pete," Mato called pointing out those weird looking guys.

"Uh, I gotta go! End call... I'll take those!." Peter said as held his wrist out grabbing the keys.

Peter and Mato jumps off at the ground.

"Looks like someone missed their schedule." Mato smirked.

Mato directly froze both of their hands when they were about to shoot them, she put her hand on her mouth feeling the her guts sickness. She turn around and vomits.

Sea sickness, she does have sea sickness it made her dizzy.

"Oh lord." one of the man said trying not to hurl the scene infront of them while she coughs.

"That was nasty." she says wiping off some stuff on her mouth, Mato watch Peter fighting of the shocker until he web his arm, electrifying itself on a metal bars instead the two of them.

Mato looks from her side to see an old man maybe 50's. _Wait, is that-?._

"Batman?." she said in aloud before FBI agents came rushing down pointing them with a guns.

" _Are you fucking kidding me?._ " she mumble raising her hands for surrender.

"FBI! Don't move!." they said surrounding the two heroes.

"Wait,Wait. What do you mean I know what FBI is! But what are they doing here?."

"I think they were sent by Stark." Mato said when mettalic wings breaks out from the white van.

" _Bug-a-boo,_ look out!." Mato screamed pulling him over to avoid getting hit by the purple laser.

"Get to the top deck. Were moving out of here." Vulture yelled freeing the shocker, Mato raise her hands.

"Oh! No you don't-." she was about to freeze him with one spot, vulture aims it at her firing his weapon up. Luckily Peter uses a car as a shield.

"You okay?." he check her up, Mato only nods.

"Yeah, web him up." she smile between breaths he nods before shooting a web at the vulture. Mato watch as Peter pulling the vulture down, until he used taser web making it drops on the ferry.

Mato froze the weapon down when it starts shooting everywhere.

"You mess someone's things, you don't understand."

"Wait-no!." Mato turned to her back when the ice explodes into pieces, it started to cut the barge into half. Her eyes widen in fear watching the ferry slowly splitting into half.

Water begins to rise up from the ground area, Mato's eye teared up hearing Ajax's laughing at her mind.

 _"It's your playtime, Mato."_

"I-I can't do it." she whispered looking at him while she back away slowly fear crawling out from her back.

Peter holds her hand looking at the afraid Mato who's getting feared when the water slowly goes up.

"Babe, I believe in you." he said before starting to web the target points, Mato nods slowly gulping down.

She closed her eyes touching the water, she could feel her heartbeat getting faster.

Mato purse her lips together feeling the coldness on her palm slowly it works, streaks slowly comes down freezing it gently, her blue eyes widen with a little hope.

She did it! Oh my god she did it!. The black haired maiden felt her self a little bit happy.

"Yeah! Spider-man! And Kori!." The chubby guy cheered.

Mato laughed a little, but from afar the cloak figure smiled aiming its M-14 at the black haired girl who was smiling.

"No ones getting a happy ending." It smiled. "Hail Hydra." pulling the trigger.

Peter sensed something is going to happened, he look over at his Girlfriend who had a proud smile on her face.

"Bu-Ack!." she screamed feeling something pain on her upper arm, her body fall down at the ground. The ice breaks down.

"Kori!"

"N-no! I can handle it! Just web it up." she yelled telling him she was fine, she tried to stand up. She can't due to her arm that was bleeding horribly.

"Hi Spider-man, Kori. Band practice, was it?."

Her legs shakes trying to stand back again when the ferry was moving slowly, Mato watch Ironman fixing the ship by melting the metal back into pieces.

She move her hands, putting an ice inorder to stop the blood oozing out. A sigh escape at her lips, her chest glows into orange and so does her eyes.

 _Speak. Help. Him. Find. All._

She blink a few times when her eyes went back to normal, only to be greeted a small headache.

* * *

Mato twidle her thumbs when Peter was resting on her shoulder.

"Previously on Peter and Mato screw the pooch." Tony states flying at the side.

"I told you two to stay away from this, instead you hack a multi million dollar suit so you can sneak around behind my back doing one thing I told you not to do!."

"Is everything okay?." Peter questions.

"No thanks to you?."

Mato's coughs a bit turning her head to Tony.

"No thanks to us? Peter already warned you of those weapons were out there. But you didn't listen to him." Mato argues back.

"If you ever care, you'd actually be here." Peter mumbled.

Tony steps out from his suit, glaring both the teenagers.

"I did listen, to him. Who do you think who called FBI? Did you know I was the only one who believe in you two? Everyone else thought I was crazy to recruit a fourteen year old kid and a twelve year old girl."

"Were fifteen."

"No, this is were you zip it! The adults talking. What if somebody dies tonight? Different story right? Because that's on you two." Tony pointed out.

"And if one of you dies, thats on me."

"I just." Peter paused. "I wanted to be like you."

"And I wanted you to be better, Okay, its not working out. I'm going to need the suit back." Tony turns to Mato.

"And I'm telling Professor Xavier about this."

Mato turns away her head down, her hair was covering her face.

"You can't." Mato spoke, Tony looks at her quizzical look.

"I'm sorry what?."

"Professor is dead." Mato bit her lip down her fingers gripping at her own skin.

"Sorry for the loss, still Peter I'm needing the suit back."

"But I'm nothing without this suit." Peter said tearfully.

"If your nothing without the suit, then you shouldn't have it. God, I sounded like my dad." Tony sigh.

"I don't have any clothes." Peter grumble.

"We'll sort that out." Tony says before flying away leaving the two teenagers alone.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Kori-you could just freeze the water out there, were nearly half away there."

Mato understood of his unusual behaviour, anger was slowy builds inside of him.

"I don't know why would I work you at the first place!." he yelled at her, then his gaze was full of regret watching herself took a small breath, his words were hurting her completely.

"Mato I-."

"No, its okay. I'm leaving anyway." she answered calmly.

Mato close her eyes for a second before jumping off at the buildings, _stupid! Stupid Vulture! Stupid Peter!._ She thought angrily, dropping off to a rooftop where her clothes was left on, she wear it back while Tears where slipping out from her eyes.

She pick up her phone texting Flame.

🔥 **Fire bender boi🔥**

 **Pick me up please?**

 _Did something happened?_

 **Yeah kinda like that.**

 _Want me to beat the one who hurts you?_

 **No need Flame.**

 _On my way there, sweetheart. I'm. Bringing a shovel with me. :)_

 **Flame don't. Lmao. XD**

When she got home, Aunt May was waiting her from the living room.

"Hey Aunt May, I gotta tell you something." Mato said with a sad smile on her lips.

"What is it sweetie? You need some dress up problem? I can help you w-."

"I'm leaving Aunt May, my parents called and they had an emergency and-and I can't come back here." Mato said sadly, May watches the teen who had a sorrow look. Her eyes were filled gloomy.

"I'll go pack my things." Mato says, giving a half bow excusing herself running down to her room. She got her bags filling her things up until the wardrobe is empty, she smile a little tapping the wood at her fingers. God, she really misses this room very much. She misses the scent of vanilla all over. _Especially-no, time for a change. Please_.

she force a smile when Aunt May had sad smile on her lips.

"Its good to meet someone like you." Aunt May says hugging her, she look up to see his Curtain closed.

"Yeah, Me too." she pursed her lips giving her a peck on the cheek before going to the Front seat.

"I know." Flame says looking at her understanding her feelings while buckling up in her seat.

"Know what? I'm fine." she replies back forcing a smile.

"Fine is not a definition word for you, Honey." Flame chuckled turning the wheel.

"Sweetheart, its okay to cry. Don't let it build up against you." Flame reminded her friend, who was crying. "Just let it all out, there. There." Flame smiled patting her back. "Here." Flame said grabbing something at the back of his seat, then give it to her.

"A blanket and an Ice cream? You really sure ready at all costs,huh?." Mato hummed, making Flame laugh.

"Sure I am, afterall, I'm your bestfriend."

After some few hours, the two traveled back to DC, where Flame lives there. Flame was five years older than her. Flames house is really modern like. Just picture some Celebrity house, that's what he owned.

"Just make yourself comfortable." Flame announced dropping her bags at her new room.

Mato nods slowly sitting herself at the warm blanket that was given to her a while ago.

"Thanks." She smile, then he comes back bringing some new clothes.

"Tomorrow, just help yourself here I'll be going on a mission." Flame said extending his hand over hers.

"What? Where are you going?." Mato questions at her friend, giving him the wounded arm while he heals it.

"I was contacted by Storm this noon, she said Pyro will planting a bomb. But we don't know where will it be, So, I need to ask some help from a Wizard in Manhattan." Flame answered, he then stood up pacing back and fourth.

"a wizard? Like pointy hats and wearing cloak with white beards? Like Dumbledore?."

"Heavens no, Idiot." he scolded making her chuckle.

"Then I'll help you." Mato spoke standing up, Flame knew she would go into some missions like this.

"But, you'll wear the suit I had prepare you last time." He cock a smile, her face flash in deep red.

"But I-It's to revealing!." she glares at him. "I already fixed it, _baka_. Mato-?." Flame ask looking at her friend who was crying again, her cheeks were covered by her own tears.

"I-It's to revealing." she sob wiping her arms, He only give her a sad smile. She was lying, the dress is really not what she was talking about. But him, Peter Parker.

"I know its hard."

Her head rests on his shoulder, her face relaxes then looks at him with a small smile.

"I'll go."


	12. Chapter 11

_You'll be back, soon you'll see_

 _You'll remember you belong to me_

Mato held her blanket tightly at her bed, her eyes keep staring at the ceiling. No matter how she tried, The Ice heroine can't sleep. Her eyes twitch in annoyance rolling her eyes in the corner.

She stand upon her bed, she roll her sleeves up then produce some magic on her hands, she wave it firstly at the left as snow produces over, she then waves it to the right. It started glowing, then she release it at the air it dissolves into tiny pieces.

Her hand reaches out when blades appeared from her hands, she swiftly drew her blades. She jump off from her bed, swinging those blades up like cutting an invisible fruits that was thrown at her. She do a perfect back flip, Mato let the blades disappeared on her hands turning it back.

The pain at her heard didn't leave, she can still a pain. Mato sigh deeply walking back to her bed.

 _"_ _Sorry? Kori-you could just freeze the water out there, were nearly half away there."_

Is she useless? What happened to the mighty Kori? What happened to her mighty heart?.

Her blue eyes stare down trying to relax itself, her body lays down.

"..."

She raise both of her hands, little swirls came out with the black haired maiden's hands.

Her phone rings up, her head tilts from the side seeing his name. She sigh turning the phone off then wrap herself at the blanket.

"One sheep...Two Sheep...Three..." she begin counting to make her self relax soon, darkness consumes her.

Next morning, she woke up with tears on her eyes, Mato wipe her tears using her arms.

She let a small sniff while getting out from her bed, she shook her head quietly while hearing the raindrops outside, she had a cold shower at the bathroom and come out.

"Good morning." she mumble quietly, she wear her new X-men suit, that has a Halter styled with small strips of yellow on the zipper part, still a X with a circle on the lower part of her shoulder. Near the chest. Mato also wears the glove part which it hand an edge point at the end, it also had a belt at the waist where theres also a X with a circle at the center making her more bad-ass and appealing.

She just let her hair down, she was tired to do that. Surprisingly, something is missing, she search it down at the small bag. But no she couldn't find it.

A mask.

 _What to do? What to do?._ She ask herself grabbing her phone heading out to the kitchen seeing Flame cooking breakfast with his suit on.

"Morning." he greeted with a smile putting the pancakes infront of her.

"Feel well?."

"Yeah."

She munch the pancake silently, Flame noticed his friend was a bit down, he only sigh continuing washing dishes.

"So, who's the wizard?have you met him?." Mato asks to Flame who was busy cleaning up some dishes.

"Well.."he paused turning the faucet off. "Yes and No."

"What do you mean,yes or no?." Mato raise a brow, Flame gives her a shrug.

"Yes, I do met him on the phone, and no I haven't saw his face."

"Oh, so you know where he is?besides Manhattan?." she sip some orange juice.

"He gave me the address." He said with a smirk plastered on his lips.

Her phone suddenly vibrated again, she look down to see Michelle's name written in Capital letters and her picture raising a middle finger with a smile.

"Who's that?." Flame questions, Mato pick her phone up answering it.

"Hey Michelle." She greeted, Mato face Flame with a finger.

"Yo, where have you been? Fresh meat? I haven't seen you." Michelle asks.

"Well, I had an Emergency Family business, yeah...kinda like that." she chuckle nervously.

"Don't lie to me again... You two broke up didn't you?." Mato sigh putting her hand roaming around on her hair.

"How do you always know, what's going on?." Mato says before bursting out from her tears.

"Peter was hanging out with someone else who's rude when he's not-holy shit, here she comes." Michelle then disconnects. Mato stares at Flame with confusion with mix of worried expression.

Michelle put back her phone at the bag, meeting the eyes of an angel-you mean devil. Leah.

"Oh hello curly, where's your freak friend?." she mocked looking at Michelle who just ignore her, Leah's eyes burn in anger she slam michelle at the locker making a huge thud.

"Answer me, where is she?." Leah said gritting her teeth. "I don't know what your talking about."

Leah smiled punching the locker making a huge hole. "If I know your hiding something, I'll kill you. If you say this to them. I'll kill you."Leah releases Michelle who was coughing leaving her alone, she smiled a little at the recording app on her phone, that saved everything. All need to do is tell Mato.

* * *

Back to Flame and Mato, they got into the car driving off to Manhattan.

"Wait, how the hell did you get this **SSC Ultimate Aero**?." She asks while Flame was driving on the wheels.

"It's a gift from my old sister on my 16th birthday." Flame answered shrugging his shoulders.

"You can afford this kind of car, Kori." Flame chuckled.

"I'm comfortable the way I am."

"Says, the heir best selling Tea business in Japan." Flame smirk looking at her.

"I am not the heir of that company! The side of my Father took it when they died." Mato fret looking at him.

"Your the Original owner, but your distant relative is the one who runs the business." Flame points the fact turning left.

"Still, I'm more comfortable than this."

"I know, Im sorry."

"No, it's fine, where is my mask anyway? You didn't give it to me." She said changing the subject, Flame smirks seeing her fingers swiping at her eye level when a mask appeared.

"You already had one."

"Psh, Whatever."

"Your Going right?." Flame asks over his bestfriend.

"Going what? where?." she said tapping the glass window using her fingers.

"Homecoming, where should be?."

She let out a nervous laugh, she already planned it she won't go at the Homecoming. Besides, eating cookies is more fun than dancing around with deadly heels and stuff. What matter now is she needs to get away.

"Your not coming to the Homecoming, are you?."

"Yep! I'm not going!." She smiled brightly gripping her seatbelt.

 _Shits about to go down._

"Please? I already pick you some dress you would wear!." He pleaded using her one weakness.

 _Puppy Eyes._

"Pretty please!?."

His eyes glows into bright orange- red color making him more even cute or adorable.

"Please Make daddy happy.?"

"Your weird as hell. Alright, jesus. Why do you guys force me with the puppy eyes?."

"Because, you like cute things."

"Whatever and its Mom." she hissed looking away angrily crossing both of her arms.

"Haha! My daughter's pissed, why not calling me daddy?." he said sweetly pissing the 15 year old teen.

"Your 20 and your just like my mother."

She doesn't want to admit things that Flame had already notice like how she loves cute things, like small chickens-dogs, cats and other type just not with Frogs.

She love holding little chicks in her hands and when the chick gaves a little peck, her eyes will be sparkling like sprinkles.

"Who are you calling Daddy then?." he asks, his smirk turns into a large grin.

"is it Tom Holland?." she look at him with horror.

"I-I?! Shut up and stop breaking the fourth wall!." she screamed her face was red as strawberries. "What the hell Flame!."

"My daughter is really adorable when she's flustered, sweet dangerous Poison Ivy." he said dreamily, you can really tell there's a flower at the background.

A tick mark appeared on her forehead, she whack the hell out of Flame while he's driving.

"What the fu-."

She rolled back to her sit crossing her arms looking away.

"That's payback!."

Flame continued driving the car, they passed at Midtown High, Mato notice the school with small students going inside. She only bow her head in defeat.

"Come on, sweetheart. It will be okay."

Flame pressed the on button on his fingers when Swan Lake was played, her eyes stare at the radio for a second.

She remembered how her Mother dances at this tune at the stage, she love how she pirouette.

"Swan Lake, it's your favorite." Flame smiled, cheering her spirits.

"I remember mom use to dance at the stage."

Few minutes, Flame and Mato arrives on a building. The house was very big she stand beside him.

"This is where the wizard lives?wicked." Mato spoke looking at her friend. The door opens to see a man with white streak of hair.

"Good Afternoon, Doctor Strange."

"I was expecting you, Mr. Illumina and-."

"Kori."

"Kuroi?wait your the daughter of Hiroshima right?." the man asks looking at the teen.

"Yeah, why?."

The wizard only reply a chuckle with a smile on his face.

"I carried you in my arms when you were a baby, I'm your Godfather."

 _Silence..._

She blink once looking at the wizard, blink twice her mouth fell open pointing her fingers to him.

"Really?how come I didn't met you?." Her head tilts to side looking confused.

"Its just a short meeting."

"Oh, I see." she nods Doctor Strange gave her a hug. "Another family, sweet." Flame smiled.

"You used to call me Papa Stephen." Stephen said broke the hug looking over at his God daughter who had the same face smile with his father.

"Stephen will be fine." her lips form into a thin line, Mato glares at Flame who had a smile on his lips.

"You better had a reunion with your Godfather, I'll wait here." Flame told the two sitting on the chair resting his head on the wall.

"Thank you Illuminare, if you follow me." Stephen nods gesturing the teen to follow him.

"I was surprise to see you here, I haven't saw Hiroshima many years. He's a good man."

"Yeah, Dad is a good guy." Mato said sadly looking away.

"I remembered carrying you where like 9 months old, I held you couple of times." Stephen begin explaining. "But that was long time ago, so your 18?14?."

"Fifteen. I turned 15 last week." she said.

"Here, have some dandelion tea."

She flinch seeing a cup of tea on her hands, she look amazed. Her Godfather was a wizard, after all.

"How's Hiroshima, doing?." he questioned.

"I haven't seen him, since you move away."

"Well, uh." she frowned putting the tea down. My Parents and brother are dead."

"W-What?." Stephen's eyes widen. "Are you sure?."

"Positive." she gulp slightly when her hands were shaking. "I watch die them infront of me." her tea becomes solid as Ice.

"I really don't want to talk about it, I've been through alot." her eyes were getting watery. She only quickly wipe it away.

"Sorry." she apologize sadly.

"No, I'm deeply sorry for my actions." he then close his eyes. She put her cup away.

"I was rescued by X-men." she explain crossing her arms.

"If you saw your uncle, kick his ass for me." he chuckled, Mato shrug her shoulders.

"Pleasure."

Her eyes gaze at his eye shaped necklace. "What's that?." she asks.

"The eye of Agamotto."

Her eyes glowed into orange, her features was different like a creepy old smiling doll.

 _"Time. Stone."_ she said with a creepy form of smile.

"Excuse me?."

 _"My Apologies, keeper of Time Stone."_

"You. Your eye." he said in disbelief looking over her orange eyes.

 _"She's my keeper as well."_ it said referring to Mato Kuroi. _"You are the keeper of Time and she's the soul."_

"I get that already, please, why my Goddaughter?." he asks in confuse still doesn't know the unexpected events.

 _"A man killed her own family, they strap her into some machines and poke needles in her brain, I watch her screaming loudly."_ it said sadly looking down.

The wizard was silent, he only could do was clenching his fist gritting his teeth, Who in the hell experimented an innocent child like her?, why her? Why a kid?.

 _"She got cheated out from her childhood, I help my keeper's wounds healing a bit fast."_

"I'm sorry." he was indeed sorry for her, and the soul one.

 _"But then, the man awaken something inside of her, it makes her do bad things. She's scary when she control the keeper's body, she was the opposite."_ it explained a lone tear on her right eye rolled out.

"The Opposite? The weird one?." he asks, it only shook its head for no.

 _"She call herself the Insanity."_ it spoke with a fear showing at her voice. _"She's a megalomaniac, and really wants to commit a huge genocide when you let her out, Please. Don't let her care of my keeper."_

Her eyes went back to blue, she blink a few times in confusion.

"It was nice to meet you again, Mato." Stephen said in order to not letting know her what happened a while ago.

"It was nice to see you too, _Papa_ Stephen." she smiled.

She wave her hands at the wizard, Flame let a half nod, Stephen circles his hands a small sparks of orange appeared at his hands, then a large portal came out infront of them.

"This is it."

"Yeah."

Then the two heroines went in.

"Where are we?." the black haired girl asks seeing nothing but darkness, she move bit when something heavy fall into her.

"Ow!. Flame? Flame!." she called when his hands were touching her hair.

"I'm right here, at your boobs." he spoke in a low tone, his face were pure red.

"Sorry!." she apologize getting up, Flame sigh crawling down, Mato pressed her hand at the wall, until she find a switch.

"I found a switch." she announced proudly turning the lights on.

They found themselves at some kind of Janitor's closets, she was actually knock out by some mop and broom.

"Let's get out of here." Flame said turning the knob slowly, when they were greeted something.

"An Expo."

"Not just any Expo, an Anime Expo." Flame said in amazed.

"Ah, that startles me, Flame where the hell are we?." she questions turning to him, he only raise his phone.

"Japan"

"How could you even say we are in Japan?." Mato questions further, he showed her the phone with a small red dot. Her eyes widens.

"Holy shit were at Japan, Wait. Why did Papa Stephen bought us here?." she asks putting a finger on her lip.

"The bomb must be in this place." Flame recalled, typing something on his phone.

"The phone is tracking the bomb, for few minutes then we will know where to locate the bomb."Flame shrug his shoulders. "Also I'm starving." he said rubbing his stomach.

"How about we eat over there." she pointed a ramen house.

"My treat?." She smile grabbing a credit card out of nowhere making Flame's brows furrowed.

"Where the heck did you ge-Lets just eat." he says hearing his tummy growl.

They took on their seats, Mato on the left side flame on the right side. Her phone buzzed a little.

"Men, Its Liz. She's gonna kill me." she muttered picking the phone.

 _ **Lizzy Mizzy**_

 _Mato, where were you missy? I haven't seen you for a day, I want to have coffee hang out with you?._

 **Sorry Lizzy, got an emergency with the family :(.**

 _Aww, Your going at Homecoming right? You said you will last time!._

 **I can't, I don't know yet if I can come.**

 _Mato you really need to go, you help us up designing the party. You had a big effort for this._

 **I'm sorry Lizzy, I don't know when it will end.**

 _Okay. I'll wait for your responses! Homecoming is two days away! I know you will be there!._

 **Hopefully.**

Mato let out a huge sigh putting her phone back to her pocket, okay. So, how did it get there again?.

Her phone buzzed again, she groaned picking it up, it was his face greeted on the screen. Peter's charming face with a grin.

She flinched letting it go as it bounced at the table going towards Flame's side.

"No!No! Flame don't answer it! You fucking idiot!."

Flame looks at her with a wide grin his hands swipe the green button answering the call.

"You Fucke-."

 _"Babe?Babe?are you there?"_ he said across the phone sighing. She stare at the phone.

 _"I-I just want to say, I'm sorry. I-I uh... Know you won't forgive me. Please, just hear me out, One more thing. I-Im sorry, I said those things. I didn't mean it. I know your silent, but please give me a sign to know your listening."_ Peter plead.

Flame gives Mato a look while slowly picking the phone, they were tears on her eyes rolling out. She grab her phone, putting back to her ears. She let out a shaky breaths, Peter let a small smile hearing her signs she was listening, she look away hearing his sigh she wipe her tears and let a sob.

"Shit." she cursed angrily under her breath ending the call, she can feel Peter was smirking across the screen. Her face fluster in red ending the call.

"oh, Fuck you Flame." she growled wiping the tears on her eyes

Before Flame could playfully reply back the waiter appeared to take order.

 _"Good afternoon, Ma'am, Sir. I'll be your waiter this Noon."_ the waiter said in his Japanese accent bowing politely.

The waiter is like the same age as Flame, with the blond hair and green leafy eyes, if any girl can lay eyes on this man can fall inlove directly. But to hers, she didn't skip a beat.

"Miso Ramen." Mato answered with a small yawn.

"Shiyo Ramen." Flame added, the waitor nods putting there order at the small pad.

 _"Your order will be served in few minutes, as a special offer you two came from the Expo, you will be having free desserts."_ he said with a smile then bows leaving the two who were awe struck.

 _"Did he just say Free Desserts?."_ Mato asks in her Japanese voice looking over at Flame who had a large grin on his face.

 _"Yeah, I'm having a Banana split for this."_ he said licking his lips imagining the large banana split that will be serve at him.

Few minutes later of waiting, the waiter came bringing them their food.

 _"Please Enjoy your food, and May I know your Desserts you'll be taking?."_

"Banana Split!." they said in unison.

 _"Banana Split order! Coming up!."_ The waitor said again leaving.

"I nearly forgot, how's the tracker going?." Mato asks Flame while grabbing chopsticks on her hand.

"About that." Flame said looking at her phone, "94 percent, if my phone beeps loudly it means its done."

They nod together, while eating the food hungrily, food is life they say.

"Ah, food." he burps, Mato gives him a look seeing her friend already finished directly while hers was just at the half part.

After eating her Ramen, just in time the waiter came bringing two large sized of Banana split both of theyre eyes sparkles in delight.

Mato looks at the large food infront of her while grabbing the spoon she place her hands together, thanking the gods for another delicious meal.

She was about to took a first bite.

"Thank you for the meal!." Flame yelled burping out loud. Mato's jaws drop completely.

"How in the fuck did you do that?!." Mato screamed looking at Flame who's Banana Split is already been eaten.

she tried to process how it happened when imaginary numbers floats up, trying to solve how he finished up.

"Is he Kirby?." she said to herself glancing at her friend, she continued eating her food still confused at Flame.

"Fuck." she cursed eating the banana part while still solving how the hell Flame could finish the food in just a second.

Before she could spoke up, theres a loud beep on his phone. Mato put gulps her food at her throat, Flame then held it infront of her cocking a victory smile.

"Looks like we found it, hurry up eating we'll search this bomb and defuse it." he said while she finished the dessert.

"Have you payed?." he asks his friend while she put her arms behind her neck.

"Yeah, duh. I give them some tip also." she nods shrugging her shoulders, the two exits the ramen house. They followed the red dot carefully, they ran into some other cosplayers some Mega sale 50% off.

"Hey, sick costumes!." an american accent spoke in a cheerful tone, she look behind them seeing a woman dressed up in a female naruto version, with a sasuke cosplayer on her side.

"Thanks." Mato smiled looking at the two who gasp.

"Thank goodness! We found speaking someone in English-I mean we could understand Japanese too but not very much, I'm Elena and this is my boyfriend Kirigaya."

"Yo." Kirigaya greeted both of them waving his hand.

"Mato and this is Flame." Mato pointed the orange haired teen.

"Kirigaya? Like from SAO?." Flame questions over at Kirigaya who only snickered in responses.

"If you want, me and my crazy girlfriend here are just bonding. Can't bother if she's crazy in Anime."

"Congratulations both of you." Flame smiled.

"Are you a couples too?." Elena asks.

"Nope, she's my Mother." Mato answered.

 _Silence..._

 _Silence.._

 _Cricket...Cricket..._

Elena broke the silence by laughing like its a joke.

"That must be a nice joke."

"No she's telling the truth, I am her mother." Flame smiled hugging her like her own daughter, you can tell theres a flower background behind them.

"Okay, where did this flower background came from?." Mato mumble.

"Oh." Elena and Kirigaya said at the same time.

"Right! Are you gonna Join the Contest at the event?." Kirigaya asks over the two.

"Event?." Both of the hero said in unison looking of them.

"Yep! You must sing or Dance, there are three judges, one of the judges are the president's son, and plus! He or she will able to hang out with him and! Have a big prize!." Elena explained with pure excitement on her voice.

"I've heard if you win, you'll go to their palace and have a special dinner at the president." Kirigaya added watching at the large stage.

"I see, have we located the thing yet ?." Mato whispered looking at Flame who was looking at something.

"Its at the stage." he answered at her.

"What?." she said in disbelief.

"Oh! Thats the stage alright, after everyone will be performing, the son's president will give a warm speech." Elena said smiling.

Mato looks over at Flame like reading each other's thoughts.

They both nod turning to Elena and Flame.

"Were should we sign up?."

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Mato?." Flame asks worriedly while the two lining up.

"Yeah, Your the only one who can defuse it. So, no choice." Mato said with a reassuring smile.

"You never sing infront of many people before, what if you'll bur-."

"Mother, I'll be fine. Trust your little girl." she chuckled patting his shoulders. Well, she's goddamn nervous right now, she could perform a fighting dance at the school but sing? Could she do it?. God, she's very sweaty as hell.

"Daughter of mine, please becareful."

"I will mother." she smiled while a signing up her name at the paper, The lady gave nods then gestured the next person.

She went to the back stage where everyone was waiting, she twidle her thumbs she look from the time 2:45 it will start at 3:00. She let out a huge sigh.

Flame, was worried by his own daughter he made his way to the ground stage defusing a bomb is a big responsibility, he needs to be be careful or else it will explode. Flame sneakily get past from the other gaurds, he slam his hands to their necks to make them unconscious. He smiled placing them around the corner.

He pick up his phone as the red dot becomes larger everytime he goes to the right path.

"I wouldn't do that Illuminare." a voice threatened him when he hears the sound of the gun clicking.

"I'm the hero, Its my duty to defend people." Flame smiled moving his hands ready to burst his powers.

"Let's see about that." he turn around to see the waiter a while ago, his smile turns into a grin.

"I knew you work for magneto." Flame said.

"I saw the same Tattoo on the island, you were the lucky ones who escape."

"Tch, finally you remembered me." The blond click his tongue his gun melts turning into a sword shape on its hands.

"Ohh! I'm scared!." Flame said on his lady voice, he move his hand creating a lava on the ground.

Blondie, jumps on the wall about to swing his sword, Flame uses his magma power shooting him sending the blonde flying over the wall.

"And I thought, you can defeat me but you suck man."

Flame proceed to defuse the bomb as quietly.

"4 minutes." a lady voice spoke.

"This is harder than I thought."

* * *

The song ended she could hear everyone clapping, Mato purse her lips together. Flame is counting on her and everyone else, Mato was at the corner waiting for her name to be called.

 _"You're up."_ the staff said giving her a microphone in her hands, she took a deep breath swirling around as her suit turns into a blue simple dress that reaches up in her knees, with small embroided snowflake design at the lower part. The man who was at the side looks at his Beer weirdly then looks back at the black haired girl.

 _"Let's welcome! Kuroi, Mato!."_

She entered calmly at the stage, everyone claps their hands seeing her entering.

Mato place her fingers at the mic when the lights dim slowly.

 _ **[ L]**_

 _Oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo._

Everyone claps their hands hearing their favorite song.

 _Boku no naka ni dare ka iru no_

 _Kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de_

 _Kimi ga warau nani mo miezu ni_

The music's beat went up as the lights turns back on seeing her with a smile.

 _Kowareta boku nante sa iki wo tomete_

 _Hodokenai mou hodokenai yo shinjitsu sa e freeze_

 _Kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai_

 _Anata wo mitsukete_

She move her fist up all of them screamed like banshees, her voice was perfect.

She mover her waist when the music pauses,

 _Yureta yuganda sekai ni tatta boku wa_

 _Sukitootte mienakunatte_

 _Mitsukenai de boku no koto wo_

 _Mitsumenaide_

The cheers gets wildier and wilder as she sang the note perfectly.

 _Dare ka ga kaita sekai no naka de_

 _Anata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo_

 _Oboete te boku no koto wo_

 _Azayakana mama_

She walk infront of them every step there were ice, and they thought it was just a special effects.

 _Mugen ni hirogaru kodoku ga karamaru_

 _Mujaki ni waratta kioku ga sasatta_

 _Ugokenai hodokenai ugokenai hodokenai ugokenai ugokenai yo_

 _UNRAVELING THE WORLD!_

Her voice was like a demon screaming the last part, everyone cheers more as the Son's president looks over at the young maiden.

 _Kawattashimatta kaerarenakatta_

 _Futatsu ga karamaru futari ga horobiru_

 _Kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai_

 _Anata wo kegasenaiyo_

 _Yureta yuganda sekai ni tatta boku wa_

Mato lift one hand looking at the people who were screaming even louder, the lights went off as she transform her dress back into her suit. Everyone was amaze to see she was in another clothing.

Sukitootte mienakutte

 _Mitsukenai de boku no koto wo_

 _Mitsumenaide_

 _Dare ka ga shikunda kodokuna wana ni_

 _Mirai ga hodoketeshimau mae ni_

 _Omoidashite boku no koto wo_

 _Azayakana mama_

She let out a small breath as the pitch goes higher.

 _Wasurenaide wasurenaide wasurenaide wasurenaide_

 _Kawatteshimatta ni koto ni paralyze_

 _Kaerarenai koto darake paradise_

 _Oboetete boku no koto wo_

 _Oshiete oshiete_

 _Boku no naka ni dare ka iru no?_

The music stops as everyone, including the judges stands up from their seats clapping its hands, but then a large shield was thrown above her. Everyone scream in terror while scrambling up to get out. She hear a cruel laugh, Mato only growled when the smoke come off she met a pair of yellow eyes.

"Well, now its my dear Step-neice Kagari" Mato spoke with no emotion tone of her voice.

"Mato, its been a long time hasn't?." Kagari smiled stepping out, she still had the same features. The blonde hair, wearing a dress with black and white tones. She wears a large spiked crown on her head, as well as claw-like gloves.

"It has, what do you say we celabrate?." Mato questions throwing the mic at the air, Kagari runs in full speed at Mato. Kagari roll to her side engaging a kick when their feet landed on the mic on time as it explodes to pieces. The two broke out, Kagari grabs some pieces making a distraction towards her, Mato shielded her face at the incoming scraps.

A sword appear on Kagari's hands, she move directly to her Aunt trying to kill her, Mato calmly ducks down then grabs her shoulders making her yelp in pain letting the sword from her hands. Kagari moved over her feet into backwards hitting Mato's head to let her go as Kagari kick her Aunt down at the legs, she grab her sword hitting her neck just in time blades form at her hands.

"Woopsie." Kagari grinned slamming the shield on her face. "Kagari!." Mato screamed angrily calling her niece's name.

"I didn't know, Mato. Your an idiot." she laughs slamming her shield when spikes comes out as Mato let out a scream.

Her body was on the ground full of blood, Mato's eyes slowly closes only she could hear was a huge boom. Before she blacks out.

* * *

 **And there it is! First Appearance of Kagari. I just made some little changes on the story and the anime.**

 **But, the other BRS characters will come out soon, just few Chapters away. I also made a small foreshadowing in my Favorite cartoon, because too much plot twist can hurt your brain like.**

 **She fake her own shattering.**

 **Maybe Idk... Hydra, Kagari and the others will be in the story together.**

 **But I need a right actress for the role of Mato Kuroi and the Other BRS characters.**

 **Peace :)**


	13. Chapter 12

_But then I see your face_

 _Oh wait, that's someone else_

 _Mato slowly wakes up from her bed, Peter's arms were wrapped around her waist for few moments she hear his groan escaping on his soft lips. "Morning Babe." he smiled, her face seemed red-his voice seems a bit dark that can make you shiver. She just shrug it off._

 _"Morning." she greeted a smile._

 _"Babe, I miss you." he cooed placing a kiss on her lips._

 _"I miss you too?." she says with a bit question while looking over Peter. Mato laughs pressing her forehead to his._

 _"I love you." he smiled_

 _"I love you too, dork." she says smiling._

 _"Come on, Darling. Dress up." he orders softly getting out from her bed, Mato looks at him with a question look._

 _"Hurry." he then leaves her room._

 _After she washed herself, she wear a plain white shirt and a black jeans wearing a blue jacket, wearing the blue converse shoes, He held her hand kissing it slowly when the moment he saw her._

 _"Come on babe, I got a surprise for you."_

 _He took her into an Ice rink, Mato looks at it in awe._

 _"I had figured, you love winter so much. You would know to skate as well." Peter smirked, looking at her._

 _"Yeah." she answered a bit uneasy on her voice._

 _Mato watch lights turned on as the beauty of Ice greeted her, she look at the nice sight in front of her. Peter came back with the Ice skates, after that. The two stepped in she smiled touching the cold ice ground she can feel the chilliness growing over at her palm._

 _Both of them begin to skate hand in hand._

 _"So do you like it?." Peter asks over gliding left and right._

 _"Are you kidding me? Peter I love it!." she exclaimed happily looking at him pecking his cheeks, she felt butterflies on her stomach, but still she was confused. He twirl her around then pulled over at his chest, the two glide slowly at the ice, a slow version of Take on me was played at the speakers , they both move in rhythm slowly._

 _They continued dancing, both of them were laughing like crazy people while holding their hands. True happiness and love is in the air._

 **Only if.**

 _If_

 _It_

 _Was_

 _Real._

 _"Wake up please."_ a voice echoed through her mind. She only look up to see Peter's eyes were orange.

 _"My Keeper, you must wake up."_ he said with a bow respecting her.

"..."

"This is just another series of thoughts, you must wake up." it repeated as the world turns black leaving a small glowing Small ball of orange light. She look down.

 _Ofcourse, that wouldn't happened. Stupid._

 _Stupid Peter._

 _Stupid Kagari._

 _I'm such a stupid shit._

"Don't cry keeper, it will be alright." it comforted as the small ball flies right next to her.

" _Mama_ please." the voice plead like its trying to reach out for her, she look down at the globe. Did it just call her?. _Mama?._ Wait maybe its just another illusions?right?.

"3...2...1."

She woke up jolting out from the couch making Flame flinched seeing her wake up suddenly. Her breaths were shaky.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Flame sigh.

"How long I have been here?." She asks when Stephen steps in at the room while book was on his hands.

"One day, My dear. You lost to much blood when the culprit stab you. I was thankful your friend was there to save you." Stephen explained then closed his book looking at his goddaughter.

She look like in a terrible condition, there were band-aid at his nose and cheeks, bandage wrapped on her arms.

"Welp, I can't go! Ha!Ha!." she laugh in victory, Flame smile fades turning into a glare.

"What does she mean, she can't go?." Stephen asked Flame while Mato was doing a victory dance at the bed.

"Prom, Doctor."

Stephen thought for a moment, looking at the hype teen who was just woken up and happy. As a Godfather, he remembered Mato's father who was also happy when he also doesn't want to go at the Homecoming. _Just like Father and Daughter._ He sigh, remembering again if he didn't pushed his father attending the dance, he can't meet her goddaughter's mother. Ridiculous extremely ridiculous, he can't let that happen.

"I can arrange that." Stephen spoke waving his hands when the necklace glowed into green, the wounds disappeared like _poof!_ It was gone.

"What?!." she yelled touch her face feeling the bandages disappeared. Her smiled disappeared and now it was her turn to glare, clearly disappointed.

"What the Fuc-."

"Watch the tongue." Stephen warned, Flame raise his hand in success.

When Stephen turn around, Mato give Flame a double middle fingers by raising both of her hands."Dr. Your Goddaughter is giving me a middle finger." Flame called out, Mato's eyes widen looking at flame pissed.

"Mato, don't do that." He warns across the room, Flame sticks his tongue out.

"But I don't know how to dance." Mato mumbles disappointed, glaring at Flame while he drags her off.

"I dont wanna go." she whined trying to remove her hand from Flame, who she tried to freeze it but he melts it off, she let out a groan in annoyance.

Flame drags her back at the first floor, Stephen was amuse seeing her like this, it reminded just like Hiroshima who keeps whining like a kid when he drags him off towards the homecoming like forcing a person who's afraid of clowns going to the circus.

He watch her trying to fight off, as you can see here Flame and Mato is really the sibling type of relationship by observing this two idiots like two monkeys fighting off in one banana.

He raise a brow, the two keep pestering arguing about she will go or not. But when Flame mentioned about a name called Peter , her mouth shut up like a door. She crossed her arms looking away, sadness took over the atmosphere. Flame gave her a hug while she cries.

"Are you really two-not into each other?." Stephen asked confirming something.

"She's my daughte-I mean best friend." Flame said in honest tone on his voice, she let a small sob escape from her lips.

"She's my Other mother."

The wizard gives them both are-you-serious look. Mato looks at Flame. Flame looks back and shrug his shoulders. No matter how it is.

Regrets were just on Flame's mind not telling the truth.

* * *

Ned Leeds, let a small sigh when his seatmate Mato Kuroi didn't show up today. Since few days he saw Peter showed in school with a face of regret. Instead he and Mato showed up hand in hand, he didn't see the other heroine.

Peter's nose were puffy and he had dark circles in his eyes.

"Peter Parker, please go to the Principal office. Immediately."

"Ohh! Looks like Penis Parker cross the red lights today!." Flash shouted making everyone laugh except Ned ofcourse.

"Hey man." Peter greeted with a fake smile on his lips.

"Hey, where's Mato by the way? I haven't seen her." Ned asking where is the black haired maiden.

Peter couldn't speak, but he knew Ned can understand it right?.

"S-She was..."

Peter told everything what happened on the ferry, literally everything. Only he could do was nod and blink his eyes. Ned listen the story carefully, he needs to know why she was gone.

"What would we do now?." Ned asks over.

Before he could answer, Betty's face appeared on screen with the fake confident smile as always.

"Breaking News, Yesterday's events in an Expo our dear Heroine, an attack happened." Everyone gasp when a video was shown, Kori was fighting Chariot (Kagari) off using her ice, knocking her with some Ice.

Chariot let out a laugh, a cruel empty laugh. Smashing her body at the ground, scream in pain could be heard, Peter grips his bag tightly biting in his lip is what he he could do watching her dying.

Kori who was beaten up with blood on her lips her eyes were closed. Kagari smiled showing the victory raising her body up like a trophy.

"Oh no." someone behind Peter weave quietly.

"You'll never win." a weak voice echoed at the video Mato slowly tries to stand up but Kagari slams her shield at her ankle, all of them hears a sound of breaking bone. "What would you do Kori? Scream for help at your Spiderman?." Chariot asked making fun of her.

"Oh right, he won't since I'll kill you." the blonde girl hummed happily

"Say Hi to your family for me." she grinned gripping her face Chariot's finger digging on her cheeks.

Mato screamed again really loud, if you hear it you can feel the shiver Kori move her hands freezing her Chariot's hand to make Kagari let her go, she used the unbroken feet as ice comes out from it slamming to her abdomen area.

Her eyes glowed to blue, everyone cheers seeing her again back on action.

"X-men, bitch." Mato spat making an X shape at her arms, smile appeared on her lips. Ice burst from the ground shooting towards chariot, with a huge explosion can be heard in.

The video then ended with a static.

Ned watches Peter out from his world while he keep staring at the floor.

 _Poor Peter._ Ned thought with a sad frown in his lips watching his bestfriend walking to the Principal's office.

That's how Ned remembers after the day Peter and Mato separates.

* * *

"I'll teach her to dance." Stephen spoke softly fixing his cape, Mato shrug her shoulders her godfather move infront of her giving a slight bow.

"Bow." he ordered and she followed she place her hand to an imaginary dress. The two begun to dance he make sure his goddaughter was doing it correctly but while dancing she keeps stepping on his foot, Mato keep looking down to avoid stepping Stephen's foot again and it actually work just few one two tree and one two three, there she could memorize it easily.

After 30 minutes, finally she got it right. She let a small laugh when he ruffle her hair like a child.

"Thank you , _Papa_ Stephen." she boomed happily, giving him a hug she receive a pat on her back.

Mato wave her hand at Dr. Strange when he makes a portal towards Flame's home, just like few days ago he move his hands making a circular movement when orange sparks appeared.

They found themselves back at Flame's house his white car park in front of his house, Flame stretch his shoulders then cracks his fist.

"Come on we still need to get you fabulous in your homecoming." Flame said unlocking the door pushing it.

"Your an Ass." she shot fired.

"and your having a shower." Flame said throwing a towel at her face, she rolled her eyes seeing Flame walk to the other room preparing for her.

As it turns out, Mato was chill at the shower trickling down at her skin while applying shampoo on her hair then conditioner that smelled Blueberries.

 _How fucking rich is this guy?!._ She screamed at her mind rubbing the soap at her body, she used the shower washing it away she smelled like a blueberry.

She firstly put some fresh underwear and wear a robe then her hair was wrapped in a towel.

"Damn, girl." Flame said putting his fingers at his chin agreeing her flawless beauty sight, she crossed her arms. He let Mato sit on a chair while he pick up some make up brush applying some small cream then to her face.

"Just light please, don't make me a Miss potato head." she plead like the end is near to her life.

Flame raise his brow looking at her eyes that filled with terror, Ofcourse, he would use a light make up. Mato let do the magic on Flame's hands while she closed her eyes. Three and a half hours before Homecoming...

Flame smiled putting the last touch then handed her a blue colored plastic, Mato looks at the mirror.

"Oh my god, Is this still me? I look different." she said checking her own reflection, she blink a few times making some silly faces.

"Whatever you do, it's still beautiful." Flame said grabbing a tuxedo going to his room, when she heard the door slam shut she remove the robe.

She yank the blue plastic away to be greeted another beautiful grey colored dress, she unzips the zipper at the back the put it over, She felt confidence over her self. Mato smiled, a little she grab a simple black heels.

"Guess, this is shit." she mumble putting the three inch heels, she readied her fist trying to kick.

"Heh, not bad." she said in her victory voice grabbing a purse, Mato march towards Flame who was now wearing a Tux, The man is clearly look stunning like every girl could laid eyes on him falls inlove easily. But to her he look like a birthday candle, she tried to hide her laugh.

"Mean biatch." Flame hissed when hearing her laughing echoed through his house, she put her hand on her mouth to stop laugh.

"Oh come on, Birthday Candle." she said between laughs looking at him.

"More like a sushi roll." she laugh even more teasing the orange haired man. "Get on Loser, we're going Homecoming." Flame chuckled pressing some button instead of **SSC Ultimate Aero** its a matte black colored **Koenigsegg Agera RS** greeted the both heroes.

Mato looks at Flame like he was joking.

"How Rich are You?!." Mato said she had confusion written at her face pointing the car.

"I'm comfortable."

"Whatever." she roll her eyes at the man.

"I'm Driving!." She grinned going over to the driver's seat but Flame yank her dress.

"No you're not, you already destroyed 2 cars last time, not happening young lady." Flame growled remembering the 2 rare cars she already destroyed and blamed at a meteor or a lamp post.

"But I swear! There's a meteor at that time!." she explained recalling there's a large meteor landed on his car, when the car was on fire she froze it up.

"and I save your Magical car genius." she stick her tongue out.

"You save it? You mean you destroy my car you moron!." Flame yelled as the arguing started.

"Hey! I did save your car." she teased getting in at the front seat.

"Whatever, you still wreck my car." Flame said rolling his eyes buckling his seatbelt.

" _Fucking Bastard._ " she says in russian looking away from the window.

 _"Kinky Bitch."_ he fires back in russian, they look each other for a second before bursting into laughs. Fucktards.

"Dibs." they said in unison as Flame started the car inserting a disk as Old Yellow Bricks by Arctic Monkeys played on the radio.

"Let's get started." Flame grinned mischievously driving off in full speed.

"Here have this." Flame said giving her a sunglasses.

"Wheres the Sun? Its getting low." Mato joked looking at him.

"To attract the readers, dum dum."

"Oh you kinky asshole." Mato smile putting it on as the two sang along with the song going to Midtown High.

* * *

Peter Parker, doesn't know how it all happened. He just ask Liz at homecoming. He felt rue, like he betrayed Mato, he didn't mean to say those words in front of her.

He felt regrets climbing up through his stomach.

 _"I don't know why would I work you at the first place!."_

 _She look at him with pain struck at her heart, She look away with a shaky breath she face him._

 _"Mato I-." Baby, I'm sorry._

 _"No, its okay. I'm leaving anyway." He saw her eyes with a hint of sadness she look away before running off._

 _What have I done?. He thought running his hand at his hair._

 _He watch her figure disappearing to a building._

Peter face Aunt May with a fake smile while he tie his on tie, Peter rolled his eyes thinking Mato would come.

That would be derisive, her? Going to the Homecoming after what he done at her? Peter sigh pinching the bridge of his nose imagining her wearing a Simple Pleated Dark Navy Blue Dress With Off Shoulder, her hair was curled at the end with the red lipstick.

She looks at him with a smile as he twirl her over catching the girl into his arms.

"That's not happening!." her voice echoed at his mind making the brunette flinched.

"Gah!, That's not really her." Peter mumble shaking his head. He let out another sigh

"Peter, come on let's go." Aunt May shouted grabbing some keys at the counter.

"Coming!." he answered grabbing a corsage for Liz Allan.

The car stops on Liz's house, Aunt May give her niece some little tips on how to treat her like lady.

"Love you."

"Bye." Aunt May answered with a smile.

He went to Liz's door, Peter was I dont know he can't describe his feeling. His fingers press on the doorbell he heard some footsteps on the other side of the door, Peter took a deep breath flashing a smile to be greeted by the...

 _Holy Cra-_

"and you must be Peter."

Peter's smile disappeared, when seeing his enemy.

The Vulture.

"Yeah." he replied.

"I'm Liz's dad." Adrianne extending his hand, Peter shakes his hand with a grip.

"Hell of a grip." Adrianne said in surprise tone before dragging the brunette in.

Peter was confused, but what if he never met Mato? What would he be feeling right now? Knowing Liz's dad is the vulture.

Sure, if he didn't scream at her he and Mato would be at the dancefloor right now staring at her adorable face. Too late.

"Come on in here, come on." Adrianne said inviting Peter to go inside his house.

Adrianne goes back to the kitchen wipping the plates.

 _Come on Peter, you could do it. For Mr. Stark , for he- no no._

"Hi Peter." a voice startles him down facing back to see Liz's Mother.

"You look very handsome." she compliments while walking towards Adrianne. He could hear the two adults whispering each other about how he got his name right.

"I'm gonna go get Liz." she said before leaving.

"You alright Pete? You look pale." Adrianne chimed pointing a knife like gesturing to his own face.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

Adrianne offered him to a drink a beer or liqour, Peter remembered Aunt May's warns.

"I'm not old enough, for a drink." Peter said truthfully, he grinned like a chesire cat.

"That's the right answer."

Adrianne tilts on the side, seeing his daughter.

"Wow." he said amazed, looking at her daughter Liz wearing a nice red dress.

"You look beautiful."

"Don't embarass me dad." Liz says in a shy tone.

"Don't she Pete?."

"Y-yeah." he stuttered still looking at the Vulture.

"Once again, that's the right answer." Adrianne smiled pointing the knife at him.

"Did you hear that?." Peter says looking at his side hearing a child's laugh, not in a creepy way but he felt like a warm feeling but still the creepiness is still at his side.

"Hear what Peter?, is that a crosage?." Liz's asks while Peter hands it to her, she only gives him a weird looks.

"I did hear a laugh." Peter mumbles.

* * *

"So how do we do this again?." Mato asks while drinking a water from a bottle, she look at the window it was nighttime just few miles away they will arrive on school.

"Just dance, you idiot everything would be fine." Flame answered. "Just remember what your Godfather thought you."

"But, the heels are killing me!." she screamed, raising both of her hands unable to understand what's the purpose on this killer shoes.

"Just, chill okay?."

"Ice puns?, really?!." She was offended about his puns when she's not right on the mood.

"I'm just cheering you up, don't give me a cold shoulder."

"Oh fuck you Flame." she hissed angrily rolling her eyes.

He let out a laugh, banging his hand on the wheel. Flame likes to tease her even more.

"My pleasure." he said wiggling his eyebrows but only to receive a large smack on his back.

"Ow! Meanie!." Flame pouts like a child that haven't receive a treats.

"So, what are you gonna do after this?." Mato asks looking at Flame who was busy staring at the wheel.

"Me?. Maybe I'll go back in my place, hanging out with my family." He answers back. "How about you?."

"Well." she thought something looking up. "I don't know yet, its either I'll be a professor to teach young mutants in the mansion or find my Uncle." She sigh thinking she could do both.

"I think someone needs to take care at the mansion, Flame." Mato says looking at the window.

"Don't you wanna, have a normal life with Peter? Goto college or something?." Flame asks. "I don't know. But, I wanna go back in the mansion teaching other kids like us."

"I understand." Flame smiled patting her shoulder softly.

"Watching people have their own family." she said absentmindedly her hand resting at her chin.

"Don't you wanna have kids with...?."

"That is too soon, Flame."

"Hey, I'm just thinking what will be the names of your children." Flame snickered looking at her.

"I want my nephew to be called Jabari."

"Jabari?hmm... Sure." She nods briefly. "But, I don't know what will happened in future. But!, what If I'll give birth to twins or Triplets?! Or Quadroplets?! Isn't that exciting?!." Mato says excitedly imagining what will happened in the future.

She loves children very much.

"Oh my god!." she smiles clapping both of her hands.

"Mato." Flame said softly trying to caught her attention but she was busy thinking about the babies.

She's fifteen and she wanted babie-.

"MATO! LISTEN TO ME!." Flame yelled stopping the car. "Don't you understand the situation yet?." he says calmly. "What do you mean Flame?."

He sighs, "For them to live, they need your stone to stabilize their Physical plane, In other words, Mato. You only had one stone and you could only choose one, in order to give up your physical form, that's from other universe isn't? That can't be real. Ofcourse my nephews will live! Hahaha! I got you Ice Queen!." Flame laughs, Mato rolls her eyes before she whack the hell out of Flame again.

"Oh fuck you dumbass." Mato laughs when a star shape closes with a pop.


	14. Chapter 13

_I should have bought you with flowers,_

 _And held your hand_

 _Mato Kuroi, wanders around from the tall building watching people doing their work she watch many people making Teas. Her orange dress swayed a bit while running at the hall. She wave her hands and bows , when she meets up with people who works at her father. She greeted them one by one, silly child. When come and get your love was played on the speaker she move her hands up and down dancing like a silly child._

 _"Yeah!." she shouted stomping her foot doing with the beat perfectly._

 _She stick her tongue out still dancing with the music she slid down imagining she had a guitar._

 _Her fingers move like playing a guitar in the air she hummed the tone._

 _"Come and get your love!." she sang moving both of her hips. She do a small spin like a ballerina gliding over side to side._

 _Her giggle echoed at the hall, one head was poking out from the wall seeing the little miss dancing the song._

 _"Oh hello Mister Claudius" the little girl greets the butler who bows directly._

 _"Hello, miss. Master has come ordered me to fetch you." Claudius said putting his hand on his chest._

 _"Okay, Mister Claudius." She smiled holding the butler's hand._

* * *

 _"Mister Claudius, does this dress looks good on me?." The little girl asks tears was on her eyes pointing her dress._

 _"Yes, miss. It does look good on you no matter what." The old man face the little girl fixing the blue bow on her chest._

 _"I think they don't want it Mister Claudius, my cousins give me some weird look."_

 _"Miss, Don't be afraid. You are more special than them." he reminded the black haired girl fixing her shoes._

 _"Ah, yes Miss here." Claudius gives the brooch that symbolizes a snowflake with small blue diamond twinkles around it._

 _Claudius proceeds to put the brooch on her dress she smiles and thanks the butler, Mato's hands were on her back._

 _"Goodluck Miss."_

 _The small child gulps slowly swallowing the lump of her throat going towards the room she hated._

 _Her Aunt Emelia's office room, to her it was torture Emelia acted like a good mother infront of her eyes when her parents where around, She hated when she visits her father's mansion, Mato hated it all._

 _"How are we doing Snowdrop?."_

 _Emelia asks putting a hand on her chin, its been three weeks since Mato's arrival._

 _"I'm Fine." Mato answers in a dignified tone._

 _"I'm not convinced, Saya told me you mis behave again." Emelia sneered at her niece._

 _"I didn't ! I behave like you told .me!-."_ _ **slap.**_

 _Her little hands travel on the small mark on her cheeks, she hissed in pain feeling the sting._

 _"Pathetic child." Emelia gives her a glare._

 _"I'm sorry-." Mato couldn't finish her sentence when she was slapped again._

 _"Silence, snowdrop!." she sneered Emelia's fingers touch the small child's chin._

 _"You're trully more disgusting than those rats in the sewer, get out from my sight!."_

* * *

Isabella Anderson wearing her fancy short pink dress hanging her hands at her boyfriend, who had a fake smile on his face.

"Ah, Isabella its good to see you back!." The principal smiled hugging her.

"I know Mister Principal, after all everyone needs the Homecoming Queen." Isabella said delightfully glaring some other girls.

"ugh, Kaitlyn. I bet 50 dollars she's the Homecoming Queen again." Vidalia said in disgust looking at Isabella.

"Not yet, Vidalia. Theres a rumours the girl she bullied will come." Kaitlyn hushed her.

"She? The new girl? Come on Kaitlyn! She can't stand a chance against Isabella." Vidalia remarks while Kaitlyn rolls her eyes.

"Sure, the bet is on." Everyone watches a **Koenigsegg Agera RS** parks infront of the Gym, Flame steps out first fixing his tuxedo he ruffle his hair like the man he is.

"Woah, the black dude is hot!." Kaitlyn spoke up looking at Flame with a giggle.

"I know, it seems like he's not from here." Vidalia with sleek dress nods directly.

"I bet, the girl is from here."

"Agreed."

Flame opened the door,

A maiden wearing a grey A-line princess style scoop neck with Asymmetrical tulle lace dress steps out from the car, her hair bounces a bit. It was Mato Kuroi.

The photographer took a photo both of them flashing a smile and a pose. Mato put her hands on her waist her lips were opened for a bit, Isabella glares at her Mato took notice.

But damn, she just smirk. A hell one smirk that totally saying that you lose, Mato rolled her eyes moving to the center like she just went back alive from the dead.

"Rich Bastards." some dude yelled at the corner.

 _ **I want money...**_

 _ **Thats what I want...**_

"Isn't that girl from our chemistry class?." someone whispers.

"Yeah, I've heard she nearly died at the DC."

"I've heard she's the reason why Isabella got expelled!."

"I can't believe, I'm actually here. Here! Back at school!." Mato exclaimed

"Yeah, here, here." Flame repeated those words.

"Yes! Here, here! Everybody!." the old man Stan Lee yelled out of nowhere.

"Is that? you know what? Nevermind." Mato said rolling back to the scene.

Flame and Mato entered the place with music blasting off at speakers, same old faces could be shown wearing some dresses and tuxedos.

"I think this is a bad idea." Mato sigh turning away, before Flame pinch her arm making her yelp.

"Not happening, you idiot." Flame rolls his eyes. Clearly not Happening, he swear to Strange she would be here.

"That's bit strange, because everyone is looking at me like I had something in my face ." Mato whispers to Flame looking away.

"It's Michelle! Let's go say Hi!." she smiled running to Michelle.

"Deym." Michelle grinned looking at her friend who look adorable.

"I missed you so much!." Michelle says hugging her.

"Me too." she smiled back before looking at Flame who she forgotten he existed for 2 seconds.

"Oh! This is Flame! Flame, this is Michelle. Michelle meet Flame! My Friend!." Flame fix his ribbon looking at Michelle with a flirtatious smile.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same."

"Is that Papertown?." Flame asks pointing the book on her hands.

"Yeah, pretty sure Books are you're favorite-." Before Michelle could do a sarcastic playback, Flame chuckles.

"I've already read the book, twice. I love where they call it Papertown."

"I like this guy." Michelle smiled pointing her finger to Flame who a had a small red tint on his cheeks.

 _Did he just? Oh my god!._ She was internally screaming, I mean Flame just blush with her! Michelle on the flesh!.

Mato only let a smile happy for those two who seem getting along quickly, her other hand gripping on her arm.

She slowly back away, _maybe I need a little freshener! Like those juice over there! Haha! wait, what am I even doing?._

She let a sigh massaging her head, she grab some juice pouring the jar into the cup, she sip a little looking at the crowd.

 _"Mama?."_ a voice whispered, she look to the left and to the right.

 _That voice, again._ A small figure run across to the other side, she caught a small glimpse of it. She put the cup down, Mato needs Answers and she won't stop until she get what she wants. She softly push some people aside trying not to get her sight off at the child.

 _"Hurry Mama."_ the child turns around and begins to walk away, she keep pushing them.

"No." she muttered angrily the child is gone.

"Fuck." she cursed under her breath, moving back way she come from everyone had their partners by their side as the song rolls in to play.

"What now?." she asks herself deeply watching Flame dancing with Michelle who had the same smile when she first meet Peter.

Only she could do was watch, watch how people was having fun. Mato move to the side, brushing the strands of her hair to the side of her ear. She felt the coldness on her back, feeling alone and abandoned completely.

She felt something landed on her shoulders, looking to her side was Jake.

"Hey, Mato." he said groggily, she move away taking a step away from him.

"Oh come on, I'm just having fun!."

"Jake, are you drunk?." she said backing away.

"No?. He hiccups, she move more away from him. He nearly give her a smooch when a hand grips on her waist pulling her away from Jake.

"Thanks Mis-." She nearly say thanks to him.

Oh god, This is unexpected to happened.

 _Peter fucking Parker._

"What...?" she muttered when she didn't even realize she was crying more tears comes out from her eyes, gladly Flame put her some waterproof make up.

She pushed him away, she run to the exit. Her heels clicking could be heard at the empty hallway, She couldn't face him. How dare he? How dare he touch her?after what he have done to her?.

 _I just can't...but why?._ She gritted her teeth, she was getting angry right now.

Is Forgiveness should be the solution for this? Crazy happening in her life?. She hear a loud bang from the other side, she run towards that direction. Hoping theres no more crazy things will happen on the school, she move when something knock her head up. Her vision fades away.

 _She move the strands of her hair, looking over the scene. Peter was beat up knocking over with some kind of gloves with electricity in it._

 _"What the hell."_

 _"Damnit." She run over catching him building a huge ice shield, the ice broke into pieces._

 _She summoned her blades, running down giving him a blow as he block it ._

 _She gave the man a cold glare walking down to Peter._

 _Herman's eyes widen seeing a girl on Parker's age protecting him, his grin only grew wider._

 _"So you're the Kori? Huh? Funny to think you're just another kid." Herman insults the female heroine who has clutching Peter tightly._

 _"No... Stop." Peter said weakly, she wasn't afraid to die. Herman sprinted down going after the two, Mato wave her hand making a barrier._

 _"You're wounded." she said examining his features with blood on his nose, she help him stand up. Mato wipe the blood on his nose, she didn't mind Flame is going to kill her because of the stain on the dress. "Nice costume." she smirk. "Thanks, well, you look more beautiful on."_

 _The barrier shakes. "I'm sorry-."_

 _"Don't be bug-a-boo." she let out a tiny smile before he press his lips into hers._

 _"I love you." He smiled looking at her blue eyes._

 _"I love you too." she cheekily grinned when the barrier exploded to pieces, her blades forms out from her own hands._

 _"Shall we Bug-a-boo?." Both of them nod hands intertwine with each other_.

And her dream stop.

* * *

She woke up somethingstrangling her, she tried to move using both of her hands trying to escape. She couldn't do it. She tried to use her powers nothing happens. She felt something cold metal on her neck, with a small beep of red.

"What the hell?." she yelled wriggling like a worm, she felt a pain on her leg.

Mato squinted, trying to see her surroundings. Her blue eyes might be closed, all she could see is darkness a pitch black room.

Mato found herself struggle to stand, all of those restrains felt so familiar, Struggling can make more pain. She needed to think something else.

The door creaks shakily, she hang her head low pretended she was asleep. After few moments she heard a small click, light appeared making her see orange. Mato hope this person didn't notice the flick of her eyes.

"I guess, the guy hit you harder than I thought, good. Good."

The person begun to speak, touching her forehead.

 _That voice._ She thought with fear, as she heard him walking away.

He sounded joyly in her own perspective, joy in a creepy way. She heard some water running down through a metal bucket, he was humming. His voice and hums were familiar to hers. She flinch when something put on a table with a loud bang. She hope he didn't notice that.

His humming stopped, she heard the water stop also, he turned off the faucet his footsteps where coming. _What does a water gonna do to me?._ She thought her lips pursed into thin line.

Something poured into her body, she got a sudden chill from the cold water making her jump, her eyes were so wide as saucers. She was soaking wet, she look down to see leather belts wrap around her hands and legs cords sticking out everywhere, confusion hit her like a wave.

 _What the fuck is happening?!._ She screamed in her mind.

"Wake up Sweetheart."

She move away, she felt fear rushing back in tears spreads out from her eyes looking at the Man who tortured her when she was a kid.

"Ajax or Fucking Francis."

His smile grew wider, Mato felt her heart beating fast she's going down to hell again.

"My adorable, Mato. Glad you remembered me." he cooed poking her nose.

"Ofcourse, who fucking not?" she spat angrily glaring the same man who tortured her

"Ah-Ah-Ah! Language sweetheart! Language!." Ajax shushed her. "Glad I made a deal, to Herman. He know's he can't handle a mutant teenager dealing to a fight. So he called me to handle the situation, and I got a huge luck, I thought its just a random teen! But its you! My little Mutate!." he grin grabbing her hair making face to his face.

"After all, he said he'll handle the web slinger, if you just have been a little bit fast! You could have save you're fiancee! I've heard few weeks? Maybe months? You got yourself engage with the Spiderboy, wow! You should have invited me atleast as the best man. You kids shouldn't be fucking around." he hissed slamming her head down.

He let a cruel laugh, she felt her heart sank deeply, if she had just been fast or she should had just accept the dance. She shouldn't be here now.

"What have you done to me?." she yelled trying to let her powers out but she felt nothing.

"Oh this?." he pointed the small machine on her neck with a red dot.

"You can't do anything right now, try what you want but. See this baby!. You can't use your powers whether you want, pretty interesting right? This little machine has the power to make you normal weak human." he grinned even more.

"You're a fucking faggot, Ajax!." she roared trying to tear his limb out from pieces.

"Fucking shit!." she yelled angrily, she get a slap on her face her head whip to the side, blood comes out from her mouth.

"Luckily, I got a perfect solution for your mouth, since it runs in you're blood, just like Uncle and Niece." he pull over the small white sheet seeing a conductor.

"You know how this game played right? You know the rules! Sweetheart. Daddy Ajax had a chance to play with you again. Are you ready for you're playtime soon to be Mrs. Spider?."

Mato didn't have time to answer when pain hit her.

* * *

 _Oh, poor child. She move away from her cousins. Even though she wanted to be with them they still ignore her like she was a ghost, its really useless that's why she prefer to play the kid's servants they didn't judge how rich she was, judgement wasn't their thing._

 _She loves to play with the mud with them than her cousins. They suck. She didn't mind the dirt in her face, she love this playing with them._

 _She throw the leaves at the air her friends laughs along throwing leaves everywhere._

 _Theyre more cooler than the rest of the kids in the mansion, she love the wind brushing at her skin doing a T-pose at the tree house._

 _"Jack! Hey jack! Jacques!." she shouted the twins name, Jack a strawberry blond boy who had black eyes comes out from the leaves with his hair was messy._

 _Now, Jacques the same color of her hair and eyes of her brother smiling proudly._

 _"Hey Mato!." she smiled_

 _"Jacques! Jack! I got good news for your two!."_

 _"Eh? What good news?." Jack asks looking at her ._

 _"I had a baby brother!." she exclaimed excitedly._

 _"What?! A brother? That's insane! Congratulations Mato!."_

 _"I know! Its to amazing to have a baby brother you know? I can be a little bit responsible."_

 _"Responsible? Whats that?." Jack pondered the question not knowing the word._

 _"Responsible? Well-."_

 _"Idiot! Its being a trusty person!." Jacques explained remembering what her teacher thought her._

 _"I told you to listen at school!."_

 _She scolded her twin, Mato watch the two argue, Mato haven't gone to school even once. Only she could do was read books on the library or what will the private teacher taught her, her smile disappeared turning into a frown._

 _"Guys! GUYS." she screamed making the two stop arguing._

 _"I-I never gone to a real school before."_

 _"What? Thats-."_

 _"Yes, I never been one."_

 _"You poor child!." Jack teased hugging his friend._

 _Mato shrug her shoulders looking both of them when Jack had a dangerous idea._

 _"Then come with us tomorrow!." Jack pleaded making Mato's eyes wide open._

 _"I can't do that! Aunt Emelia's gonna kill me!." she felt a shiver remembering her Aunt's words._

 _"She won't find out!." Jack exclaimed making the two girls look at him with confusion._

 _"How's that?." Mato asks raising one of her brow._

 _"Well, Tomorrow she'll be off at the meeting right? It means you could sneak off."_

 _Jacques punch her brother at his side making him yelp._

 _"Are you crazy?!Her aunt will kill our Parents!." Jacques scolded._

 _"I think I can." Mato smiled, Jacques just sigh. Here we go again. Jacques thought._

 _"We just need a plan."_

* * *

"Mato, my little Mutate. Sweetheart?."

Her eyes were drowsy, blur. That was the first thing she could describe. Her lips twitch a bit, she felt her throat sore for screaming in pain because of the shock theraphy sessions with Francis.

She look down again, seeing her other shoe, must be drop off somewhere or she could hope Peter had found it. She groan in pain, hearing someone shuffling things to her side.

"P-et-er." she muttered, Francis stop what he was doing. Oh he hear that.

But can't progress what did she just say, he continue his work anyway.

Francis picks up a small container with a small glowing ball of orange. Can't to take a piece? He made plans for everything. A new experiment to make. Blood of a Spider and a blood of a Mutate. He made his way to his lab. A large glass with a small figure floating down at the water, it had an oxygen masks attach to it's mouth. He put the small container down at the missing part as he punch some small codes.

 _Dug. Dug. Dug._

A heartbeat is starting, Francis saw the body move like its alive now, walking down to his side. Now he only need Spiderman's blood inorder his new weapon would be complete.

The SpiderFrost will be complete.


	15. Chapter 14

_But love , when I close my eyes_

 _I'm lying next to you_

She stopped screaming as Ajax or Francis turned the conductor off, she felt her throat sore from screaming her lungs out. Mato didn't know how long she was in his shock therapy session. She was exhausted completely exhausted she just want to go home drinking some hot coco with marshmallows on top.

"Shit." she muttered angrily, she can't move her legs due to the exhaustion she felt.

She grip her hand tightly, she felt determination running on her veins. She can't let Ajax do this.

"H-help." she stuttered completely moving her fingers slowly, she move her head to the side.

She notice a camera infront of her, her lips shivered in fear.

 _Fuck. Fuck! FU-_

Electricity was turn back on, she screamed again tears flows out from her eyes.

* * *

"What do you mean she's taken?!." Flame shouted slamming his fist to the wall. Ned gulps backing away from the angry pissed off Motherly mutant.

"Dude, you need to chill-."

"Chill?!." he yelled feeling the anger burning in his head he grip Ned's jacket his eyes glowed into deep orange his hair turns into flames.

"You tell me to chill? Dude? My little baby is taken away from me! My precious little daughter of mine!."

The room went silent like you can already hear some crickets chirping at the background.

"Wait, what? Your telling me that you're Mato's mom? You're joking right? That's doesn't make any sense." Ned gulps with a smile.

Flame's grip soften, oh boy. Oh boy. Ned is right, he wasn't really her mother but he treated her like one. A mother and a best friend.

"So you're married to her Father?." Ned questions again, Flame let him go going back to his seat.

"Sorry, man." Ned apologizes quickly, Flame didn't respond he was to awestruck of what he just said.

"..."

"Kid, you gotta calm down, I don't want this place to be burned down by some Mutant." Tony said walking in from the room with Peter following him.

"Mr. Stark please- we need to find her." Peter pleaded.

"I did, but Friday didn't find her. Something is blocking on her location."

"Guys!." Ned shouted pointing the Tv screen where Tony grab the remote turning the volume up.

A static could be shown as numbers start to pop out.

3...2...1.

The monitor went back to normal, with a static again, a figure seating on the seat her head was hanging low.

Peter's stomach dropped.

 _Mato_

She was tied down on the chair, still wrap with belt made of leather, blood soaking on her cheek. Everyone could tell there are many rip out parts on her dress. Her bra strap was dangerously hanging low, her hair was messed up.

 _"N-no."_ she cough some blood up, gripping the wood tightly using her fingers.

Peter felt he can't move from his place, his leg shaking from fear looking down at the screen.

 _"Spiderman."_ A british accent spokes up. _"We're running out of patience here."_

Peter swallowed thickly seeing a guy who's face can't be seen four guys walking towards her.

 _"I swear to fucking Christ, the first person who touches me loses their fingers when I get out of here!." she threatened angrily when some back away but Ajax stood by her side._

 _"A bargain is a bargain, Spiderman. Especially,"_

Ajax proceeds to slap her face really hard making a small sound.

 _"A dirty mouth like her, do you know this little fella do ya? Does this face looks familiar to you?."_ Ajax grab her hair violently making her face the camera.

 _"S-pider-man,"_ Mato spoke slowly coughing some blood. _"Do not FUCKING come its a Tr-."_ Ajax didn't let her as another hand slaps on her cheeks.

Peter grip his hand turning it to a fist, a bruise formed on her cheeks her breathing was unevenly. A small sob escape on her mouth, tears streaming down on her face.

 _" itsy bitsy spider. Went up the water spout. Down through her neck, the blood is coming out."_ Ajax grinned pressing a knife on her neck.

 _"I-Im sorry, Spiderman, I'm sorry."_ Mato cried from the screen, he directly plunged the knife at her left thigh as she scream so loudly, her cries and sobs echoed at the screen.

"No! Mister Stark w-we need to save her!." Peter said slamming both of his hand on the table.

 _"I love you-."_ Ajax grinned slowly as he grip her hair again tightly making her scream in pain.

 _"awh, Young love, you're lover must be angry right now. We want that do we Mato?."_ Ajax cooed, Mato's lips quiver coughing again.

 _"Tick tock, Spiderling."_

And with that, it cut back to commercial.

"I found them." Flame growled as purple holographic came out from his watch with a small red.

Tony look at the young mutant with a surprise look.

"How did you even-."

"While it's broadcast, I used the signal where it comes from and I got what I want-Hey!hey! Don't touch that!." Flame ordered but Tony ignored him and continue to examinine his watch.

"Vibranium. Huh?." he said amused Flame growled slapping his hand.

"Heard of Privacy?." Flame glares at him.

"Well yes and no." Tony answered sarcastically.

"Anyway, she's to far away from the city an abandoned warehouse at the southeast." Flame explained swiping his fingers at the air as a figure sitting on the chair looking weak.

"Oh god." Flame muttered typing some few codes at the watch as a small heartbeat monitor appeared below, with a red slow heartbeat.

"Shit-SHIT!." The mutant yelled angrily.

"Language!." Tony scolded, Peter's eyebrows fused.

"She's loosing to much blood, she can't really heal very fast because of that goddamn necklace on her neck." Flame growled again making Peter's eyes widen.

The brunette feel his heartbeat going quicker he fell on his knees.

 _T-this is all my fault, IF I could just have not lose my Temper, she should be here._ Peter was crying, tears slipped out from his eyes and a sob escape on his lips.

"Peter!."

He felt his vision grow weaker and weaker until darkness embraces him.

* * *

 _He was standing at the hallway, small drips of water could be heard. He took a few steps looking at the empty hallway at school?._

 _"Papa?." a voice called his attention as he saw a shadow of a child. "Hey! Wait up!." He followed the shadow._

 _"Over here!." the figure yelled running away again._

 _"Papa! hurry!."_

 _"Peter?." Mato's voice echoed at the hall, Peter quickly runs into the light blinding him as he cover his eyes using his arms._

 _The light slowly fades away, he find himself at a large place full of ice, dark clouds on top as snow falls down softly._

 _At the center a large human size pod made of beautiful Ice with small streaks on the side._

 _"In here." a voice spoke softly as Peter walks towards the pod._

 _Peter examined the pod firstly, the curios brunette slide his fingers at the cold glass._

 _"What the hell?." He mumbled wiping his hands at the glass, she was in the pod, hair scattered but not messily, she was wearing a white dress with something red on her chest._

 _Is that-. Like how she read his mind her eyes open suddenly making him flinch._

 _"You could have save us both." her whisper was showing no emotion neither her stare._

 _"both? What are you-."_

 _Her hands pounded on the glass her expression changes into fear._

 _"Peter! I can't go in!." she screamed with agony as she bang her fist again at the glass._

 _It didn't break, no matter how she banged her fist nothing happened, Tears form into her eyes._

 _"Peter, I-I can't go in. I'm sorry." More streaks of ice came out from the pod as he back away slowly._

 _"N-No, you can't leave me! Please."_

 _All faded away as he found himself on a bed, white sheets covering him as soft hands cup his cheeks._

 _"You needed to wake up." the voice said softly. "Peter, I need you."_

 _"What?." Peter open his eyes slowly seeing a blurry figure who seemed smiling?._

 _"Peter, you need to go. Babe, please." she pleads squeezing both of his hand._

 _"Find us."._

* * *

Ajax fucking grinned typing some letters at the keyboard, a figure appeared on the screen.

"She's secured, Sire."

"Not any scratches or anything?." the figure spoke mysteriously, glaring the man.

"Oh yes, definitely." Ajax grinned even more showing a hologram of her being stab.

"I want her to be perfect."

"Yes, Sire. She will be." Ajax nods hearing the man chuckled behind his mask.

 **Dun!DUN DUUUUUNNN! SHORT CHAPTER WELL...SO WHO DO YOU GUYS THINK? THE MYSTERIOUS PERSON WILL BE? Clue:**

 **TRN578**


	16. Chapter 15

_Please I wanna stay the same_

 _No I'm never gonna change for you_

 _"Yeah, they should."_

 _Peter agrees with her turning off the laptop putting it at the side._

 _"No Matter where you are in the world. Ill find you again, I swear." she spoke in japanese looking at him with a smile._

 _"You sounded Taki, when you say those." Peter reminded her, kissing her cheeks._

 _"I'll find you no matter what, I love you."_

 _"I love you too." she grinned._

 _The two bursts into laughs enjoying the beautiful Fort their fingers wrapped around each other until they both fall into sleep._

* * *

 **For every promise, there is price to pay.**

 _ **-Jim Rohn**_

* * *

She felt the tightness going away, she took a small peek on her eyes seeing the same guy who nearly took advantage to her, he unties her slowly moving her hands away, she grab his neck breaking it as his body falls on the ground, she crack her fist grabbing the keys.

"Come on!." she muttered hearing some footsteps coming, but it didn't bulge, she throw the keys away.

 _The guy doesn't have the key. Then, it must be at the security office!._ She thought three guys appeared at the doorway, she raise both of her fist.

"Guess. I could knock you up with my hands." Mato mumbled the first one charges she hit his wrist letting the gun go, she grab his head breaking his neck as the first dude's body falls down.

"Tch, Guess the Game did really help." Mato smiled jumping over delivering a kick on the guys head.

The last guy whimper in fear looking at the young mutate with fearful eyes. Something was odd at her eyes he was sure it was blue when he saw the teen, she grinned tilt her head gently.

"We're gonna have some fun!." she spoke darkly, veins starts to spread out from her eyes, small looking fangs on her teeth, she lick her lips grabbing the stick on some dead guy on the floor.

Screams of pain echoed at the hallway, blood spluttered on the ground hitting the head the dead body made a squishy sound. She smiled even more, they awoken a monster inside of her, can't take a prize for it?.

Bare footed, she remove a small clothing on her dress wrapping around her hands.

"Pathetic." she growled before running down to the hall finding the office.

Footsteps echoed at the hall she move the stick to her side feeling the blood slide on her cheek, it wasn't hers anyways.

She loves to see them suffer like how they made her suffer for many years, after she could obtain her powers she'll kill Francis explode his body into ice, then she could live peacefully. Humanity is nothing to her now. Insane loves to do when its killing or exterminating.

She watch Mato suffer many times, oh. Pity. Its silly how she's gonna keep Mato away from them. She didn't loves to see her suffer, but this? This is to much for her to handle. Why just kill her? She was in a deep sleep.

Now, clenching the stick as she used it as to suffocate the guard, she smiled even more throwing the body at the ground.

Tears suddenly fled out from her eyes, the purple eyed girl drops on the ground shaking tears keep lashing out.

"You need to stop." her voice is full of sadness she clench her fist once again.

"No, they need to suffer how they made us suffer." she hissed trying to stand.

"..." the tears stops, it was really rare to see letting her control Insane grunts picking the stick up.

Moving to the right side she finally saw a small printed map on the wall, she scanned.

"There it is." she said happily twirling the stick wiping the blood on her cheeks.

"Well, Well. Francis we're gonna play fucking tag your it, asshole."

* * *

"She's near." Flame pointed out Peter on the other hand who had pure worried face.

Turning left side, jogging to an empty hallway. "Platter, right?" Flame said not looking at Peter.

"Its Peter." He corrected, rolling his eyes mumbling, "Whatever."

"You really love her that much, do you?." Flame looks at him his eyes glowed into fiery orange. "I do love her, more than anything."

"Cliche much?." Flame rolled his eyes grabbing twinkies on his pocket munching.

"I can help you to win her heart back." Flame chime grinning, Peter looks at him.

"Really? You will do that?."

"Hmm." Flame hummed nodding. "Don't get high hopes for this, we're not friends."Flame pointed.

Before Peter could say anything, something burst out from the wall. "What the fu-." Flame pushes Peter away when a large metallic wheel tries to kill them both.

 _"Flame, my dear. I'm so glad to see you!."_ a sweet voice said making Flame cringe alot.

 _"I wasn't quite to expect our small reunion."_ Flame said in his japanese accent raising his arm blocking Peter on his way, Kagari steps out her hands on her hips.

 _"My, My. I see you bought a companion."_ Peter can't actually don't understand what they were saying.

"Peter. I need you to find her." Flame switch back to the language he understands flames bursts out from his palm.

"Right, just a few left. You'll see her!." Flame yelled, he watch Peter webbing out. He face Kagari with courage.

"You can't win with Francis, Kagari! What ever costs even my life will."

"Well, I'm not afraid to beat you up." she licks her lips seductively Mary, Chariot's large spider vehicle charges over him knocking Flame a few meters away.

He made a circular movement on his hands, Lava started to burst out from the ground.

"Cheater!." Kagari screamed when Flame used the lava on her.

"Says the one who had a small car."

"She's not a Car! And her name is Mary!." Kagari screeched lunging forward using her sword trying to stab him, Flame dodges smoothly she uses her shield slamming to his face.

"Still a car." he insults the blonde holding his jaw, he punches her abdomen area she scream in pain. "Gender equality." he grimaced. "Hope the two doom lovers will be alright." he sighs in despair.

"I hate you." Kagari growls trying to stand but her wheels are already broken, she cant stand because of her legs.

"Here, take my hand." Flame said extending his hand, but she slaps it away.

"I don't need your help." Kagari mentioned doing a 'Hmph', turning away.

"Sorry, I don't take orders with a kid." Flame calmly grab her waist carrying the blond like a sack of patatoes.

"Hey! Let me go you freak!." Kagari roared angrily. Flame ignored the 'kid' on his shoulder.

* * *

Peter rushes towards the office seeing Mato was curled up in the corner, she was crying while Francis was dead on the floor.

"S-spiderman, thank god you're here." she spoke clutching her stomach.

"Mato, are you alright?." he ran towards her kneeling down

"I'm alright, baby." she rest her chin at his shoulders.

"Baby?." he never heard her call him that. he knows she will never call him baby, something warm spreads on his chest she pushed him away. Blood.

"It was funny to think, you can't sense the fake one." the holoform disappeared as Francis stands up from his place gripping a knife with blood .

"W-where is she?." Peter growled, Francis grinned walking towards Peter.

"Oh, your beloved Mato? She's alright." Francis opened the wardrobe, Mato drops on the floor with blindfold on her mouth, tied down.

"Quite good girl, isn't she?." Francis chuckle aiming a gun on her head, she growled looking at Francis.

"Too bad she have to say goodbye, or you..?" he pulled the trigger everything went blur, something landed infront of Peter. "N-no!." he yelled Francis's holoform disappeared leaving the two alone.

His cries echoed at the room clutching her weak body, she was trembling feeling the pain where she was shot, she cough some blood.

"Please, no." he moaned sadly cupping her face his hands were shaking. "Mato!." he called her name removing his mask.

"F-flame, h-he can heal me." she cried out.

Just in time, Flame appeared on the hallway. Flame proceed to heal her which take a while, Flame sight in relief.

"Peter, I need you to hold her. This is gonna hurt, I'm pulling the bullet out." Flame explained the details. "Just imagine she's having a labour if that helps you." Flame joked.

"It's not the time to tell jokes, Flame!."Mato manage to yell out, Peter hold her hand with a gentle smile.

"Are you two ready?." Flame asks earning a nod from the two. Flame put his hands near the wound. She screamed, she can't describe how pain she just felt she grip her hand to Peter, she can't just give up yet! Mutant and Proud!.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at TRN578...**

He stood at the grave with a tomb written her wife's name on it, he gently wipe the small particles like how he touch her cheeks. He lay a bouquet of Lilies.

"We'll be together soon, just wait." he said softly while his face was covered in hood and a mask.

It wasn't his fault how the goblin pushed her at the building allowing to break her body.

He watch her die infront of his eyes, how every bone of hers breaks, hold up.

 **Hey, author are you sure this isn't DC? its too dark!**

 _ **Hey! I also like DC not just marvel! Continue the story!.**_

 **Whateves.**

A figure appeared on him, wrapping her hands at his chest. "Are you really sure about this?." She spoke looking at him.

"About what?."

"About us, I mean we could-."

"No, its okay. Its fine Jess." he said softly squeezing her hand.

"She's a fine woman, Mat-." she shut her mouth when she saw him glaring at her.

"Not here."

* * *

He protectively wrap his noodle arms around her waist, she rest her head at his shoulder.

"Hi." he started looking at her, her blue eyes lazily blinks.

"Hey." she smiled a little feeling her mood.

"I miss you." he smiled back, rolling her eyes is she could do.

"I miss you too, dork."

Finally, everything went peaceful both of the trio laugh, Flame scoffed putting his two hands on his back.

"Flame, thank you." Peter said patting his shoulder who manage to crack a smile.

"You're welcome."

Flame sigh happily, driving away from the place. The Road trip going home was silent, Mato was sleeping peacefully at his shoulder Peter kissed her forehead. "I'll protect you no matter what, I promise." he mumble.

What happened to Peter was blurry, the trio went back to the hospital with Tony who was waiting for them.

Flame's head ached, remembering what he just saw on the crazy asylum? That's a big word but he was right choosing the words. That place was filled with broken Mutants and Mutates who was going to be taken away. But what he really caught up was the large glass filled with water and a thing, small heartbeat monitor on the side.

 _'Subject Spi-Fro-275'_ That's what he recalled, _'what is Spi-Fro-275? Is it a weapon? Another tricks?'_

He look to his right side seeing the two talking and laughing, Mato and Peter had Bandages and stitches at their body. Flame smiled seeing both happy with each other.

"Hello Sir, would you like to wrap some bandages on your hand?." a guy younger than Mato and Peter sat beside him, he was an black american wearing a red shirt with a spiderman logo at the front.

"Sure, thanks." Flame nodded.

"What got you guys like these?" The guy asks inspecting Flame's hand.

"Accident, Luckily Spiderman and the match stick guy." Flame joked his hero name placing his hand at his back.

"Oh! The torch guy, well his powers is too boring."

A tick mark appeared on Flame's forehead. "what's your name kid?."

"Miles, Miles Morales." Miles shakes Flame's hand .

"Flame Illuminare, Nice too meet you too."

* * *

"Thank goodness, you're fine." Peter said smoothly ruffling her hair. "I'm always fine." Mato smiled, the doctor examined her body to be sure if she didn't get any injuries from her shocks.

"She'll be fine, I have inspected her carefully. She just need to rest." The blonde doctor smiled injecting her some liquid in her arm. "Please, excuse me come with me." Mato glance up seeing the same leafy green eyes, her eyes widens.

 _That guy._ She thought.

"..." _The hell? I can't move my body!_ She throught angrily only staring lifeless at the ceiling.

 _Peter! Flame? fuck?! I can't move! somebody fucking help me! Peter?! Flame?! Please, help me._ No matter how she tried to scream, nothing happened. _Okay, calm down. Just breath, breath. That's right Mato, breath._ She breath softly her eyes looking at the side, she felt something she can't describe. _Try to lift one finger._ She tried, nothing happened.

 _What the fuck is happening?_ She wanted to scream.

She closed her eyes feeling sinking in to the darkness.

* * *

She heard the birds singing, Mato flinched waking up in an unfamiliar bed with grey sheets covered up on her body.

"Huh?." she got up slowly, she examined her fingers. Flicking it infront of her face. She could move again! That's a good sign right? Moving a little bit further, "It feels so cold." she mumbled, she look down her eyes widen grabbing the whole blanket covering her naked body. "The fuck?!-I-oh." Gladly she was right-she wasn't naked she was just sleeping with bra with pajama pants. "Maybe everyone or Flame must be Pranking me." She growled going to have a quick shower.

She put on some clothes, white shirt and fitted jeans then her hair into twin tails. She twist the door knob slowly she tip toed out from the empty hallway.

 _The Prank is too realistic, great job Flame. You won't fool me on this one._ She growled under her breath.

She felt a figure next to her she grab it by the hands with out looking, sending a kick on it's shin as she heard him groan in pain. The next time she knew is she threw him off at the next room, she charge him down.

"You can't fool me Flame, I know how it goes where you hit me some lava on the face! Not today buddy." she remove the mask, her head tilt in confusion.

"Who the fuck are you?."

He didn't reply but groan instead, she look infront of her, the avengers have some balloons with a sign saying _'HAPPY BIRTHDAY STELLA'_

"I told you, surprising her was a bad idea." I hear Tony mumbling to Steve, I look at the banner. _Stella? Who's that? What's going on?_ She let the guy go, helping him up.

"God, Stella. The way you kick me on the shin felt myself shitting." the guy beside her rub his back.

"Who are you?."

The guy's eyes widen before laughing. "It's me Haz? I didn't recall you drink something last night! Tom said you just fainted." Haz explained to the confused girl.

"Who's Tom? I mean, who are you people?."

"Haz, I told you not to surprise her when she just woke up." she look behind her seeing Flame like a normal person without his Orange hair.

"Flame?." Mato yelled looking at his friend weirdly. "Stella, it's alright. You really got addict on the Movie? Its Dexter not Flame." Dexter Darden (From Maze runner) rolled his eyes playfully, ruffling her hair.

"You seem to forget about something." Robert Downey Jr. Coughs, Mato blinks a few times.

"What on world is happening?." she said looking at them still confused.

"Ella? are you alright?." some british accent spoke at the doorway. Finally, she run to Peter giving him a hug. "Peter, I'm so sorry- some doctor just drugged me up and-."

"Peter? Ell, even you didn't drink last night. Are you really alright? It's Tom, I hope you remember it."

She slowly back away, looking at these people who she really didn't know. _Same faces, different names? What the Fuck?!_

"Ella?." This Tom said to her trying to calm her down.

She took a deep breath. They watch her jumping on the window, "Oh My God!."

a crash could be heard. She landed perfectly on the ground but she could still feel the shards pain.

"This isn't my world." she mumbled the place, her eyes closes her body falling on the ground.

"Just a dream." she mumble hearing some name she didn't know before blacking out.


	17. Chapter 16

_Could ever reach the very edge of this world, and of time_

 _Instead of fading into air and dust_

 _Then what will the words, could it ever be_

 _She took a deep breath. They watch her jumping on the window, "Oh My God!."_

 _a crash could be heard. She landed perfectly on the ground but she could still feel the shards pain._

 _"This isn't my world." she mumbled the place, her eyes closes her body falling on the ground._

 _"Just a dream." she mumble hearing some name she didn't know before blacking out._

* * *

" _I feel like I'm always searching for someone, or something."_

– _Taki Tachibana_

* * *

"Hm?." she wake up from a familiar room, same ceiling. She was covered in white sheets. "I'm back! Holy shit! I'm back!." she yelled like a kid who was excited for Christmas. Her smile faded seeing 'Tim' the guy who she thought was Peter sleeping beside her, she could hear his snore.

 _Dammnit, I'm still in this ridiculous dream? Or real one? That doctor must have sent me here, for what?. That's Tim? Right? , I forgot his name._

"Tim." she called the stranger gently, poking her finger at his sleeping face. She inhaled, "TIM!" she whispered/yelled his wrong name. Tom rub his eyes gently seeing her.

"Thank Goodness, you're alright." Tom smiled still in his adorable accent then pinched her nose. "OW-the fuck is wron-."

"What were you thinking? You shouldn't just jump off at the window like that! What if you break one of your bones? or worse killed?." she saw the worried expression on his eyes

"Tim, I'm fine. See?." pointing her hand with bandages sarcastically. "What's going on? Where am I?."

"You really don't know what happened last night?." Tom asks the confused girl.

"What happened?."

Tom sigh looking at Stella, "Well, we went to the Party last night and I horribly know that you are not into parties because you just want to read some book at home, But, I drag you up. I remembered you didn't drink because you just told me, you had a headache and you fainted." Tom explained to her but it still no sense to Mato, She only remembered that Blondie Doctor injected her a serum that can't make her move.

She then wakes up in these different world or dimension perhaps? That's what she was thinking about. Different names same faces, Don't forget the clothes and that Haz dude she was able to knock out a while ago.

"What's my name again?." she look at him a dead serious expression.

Tom lick his lower lip, he can't tell if she is joking. "Stella Ishikawa, of course."

 _Stella Ishikawa? Not bad for a name of myself in this world? So what do I do-wait, do I drink? Smoke cigarettes? Do drugs? What the fu-_

"Do I drink alchohlic stuff? Smoke? Do drugs?."

"Yes." he said deadplanned as she gasp in horror. "W-what?!." she yelled.

"I'm Kidding, geez" Tom laugh at her adorable freaking out pose. "You never drink not after-." Tom stopped remembering an 'accident' between them both. "after?." Mato asks even further looking at him.

"You vomited on me." He says quicking a lie. Her mouth shaped into 'o' not even noticing the lie.

"I see." she nod slowly, just then Haz and the whole Avengers cast came in to the room. She look at them chuckling nervously. "Hello, everyone. It was nice to meet you all, again." she spoke again like an alien looking at the 'avengers' with a weird smile.

"The way she fainted must really hit her really hard." Chris joked making them all laugh at her. "Yeah, it must be." she mumbled. Only she could do was play Stella's part, just need to pretend Mato was Stella. "Well, let's get this party started!." Robert yelled as the cast roared in agreement.

Her phone ring, looking to her side was no longer the phone she got from her world, just a case with a small white star accessory hanging down.

"Hmm, Nice." she compliment the small phone, she pressed the button as a photo of two children smiling at each other arms wrapped around their shoulders.

 _Password? How the hell would I know what's the password? This isn't my phone!. Wait, the finger print! I could use my own to access it!._

She pressed her finger at the small circle, the screen proceeds to an eerie figure, she can't tell what it is just a color with white and black. "Weird. Girl."

 _Tim must be a childhood friend._ She thought at the lockscreen searching for more clues about this Stella Ishikawa.

"Hmm" she hummed going to her photos. _Alright, stop- I can't just invade Stella's privacy! I mean- This is weird, same face as me and now I'm looking at her files._ She closed the app, she swipe few times.

"en-stah-grahm." she tried to speak those words, she never heard of this in her world. Opening the app, she scrolled down Stella's posts, there are pictures of her, smiling, drinking milk, food, picture with Tim, the same face with Michelle,Flame and Ned, and the ones she doesn't know.

"7.2 million followers." She read, her eyes widen. _She seemed popular? Maybe she's good at acting, some dude named Ryan Reynolds seem following her, Is this girl Single? Can't tell. Just need to investigate even more._

"Zha-n-dha-ya." she read on the posts, her eyes blink. _This girl looks like Michelle Jones-Mj, Zha-n-dha-ya, how can Stella even read this kind of name! I look an alien at these!. let's just read it again._ "Zen-da-ya" she tried to pronounce it once again, she sighed.

 _Pretending to someone else is not okay, especially when your friends name are hard to pronounce!_

"Happy birthday to you!. They all sang at Mato, who put her phone at the side.

"Aww, thank you people!" She put the biggest smile on her face before blowing the candles. She look at Tim with a smile as they clap their hands.

* * *

"So, where are we going?." she asks to Tim who was driving the car, After the party a while ago, which it seemed fun to her own. They all have chats and bid goodbyes after that, _Stella must be a good person, she takes care of her friends._ She thought looking at the passing trees and houses.

"Visiting you like, you always wanted to visit them."

"Yeah, your right." she let a dry laugh trying to avoid eye contact. She watched trees and houses passed by at the window, sometimes she can caught him steal glances at her. He didn't know she already knew. "Just rest alright? You seem pale." Tom examines her, she is damn pale, How can he not realize this is not her? Due to the mutation she really did have her skin turn into luscious snow white type of skin.

"Oh, sure. Just wake me up alright?." She said, trying to find a comfortable position she closed her eyes darkness surround her.

 _She hear a beeping sound, looking at a room. A child sitting down, her twin pigtails hangs down. The little girl picks up her doll then throws it to the wall making a loud crash._

 _Mato flinched, as the doll's head burst into tiny pieces the porcelain doll without its head landed on the floor._

 _"It's not my fault." the little girl whispered in fear, gunshots can be heard the little girl screamed in fear._

 _Mato crouch behind her, her hand touching her back, the little girl gasp flinching as she look at her blue eyes._

 _"Stay away from me!." the little girl screamed pushing Mato away from her._

 _"Stella! Come back!." Mato yelled following the small child, the little girl's footsteps clicked on the floor, Mato was running. "No! It's not my fault!." Stella yelled who now disappeared at the darkness._

 _"Wait!" the light shines above her, she found herself wearing her X-men uniform, she look down at her hands._

 _"Here." someone's voice whispered, she turned around seeing a yellow brick floor._

 _She followed the long yellow trail, the place was a bit disturbing, she saw alot of Dolls that gonna makes you creep out. She stopped seeing something emerge from the ground. A large head of doll that one of its eyes were pluck out, it was bringing one of those large sharp pair of scissors. It let out a screech looking at her, black goo spilling out from its eyes. She stomped her foot, ice bursts out from the ground the creature backs away._

 _She move her hand to her shoulder, her blades flipping it over. "Hmph"_

 _The creature screech loudly, it jumps on the air Mato moves back when she was nearly crushed. Mato charges over swinging her sword as she slice the body into half. The creature moaned in pain, its scissors slits down on her leg making her scream in pain._

 _She pushed her blade deeper to it, until its body fall down on the floor completely lifeless. She jumped down at the ground the black gooey substance scatters on the floor slowly._

 _A light shines over a door, Mato took a shaky breath. She found herself on a house, she hears a tune playing on the background. "Hello?." she said walking on the living room she finally spotted someone in there. She smiled._

 _"Finally! have you seen a little girl?." she asked at the man who seemed silent._

 _"Hey dude? Huh?." she look at the guy in confusion. The guy is just like a large humanoid mannequin who seemed reading on the news._

 _"Hello?." she asked once more flicking her fingers trying to get the Man's attention._

 _Nothing happened, she reach her hands to touch his hair. "Hello?." she asked once again poking his hair._

 _"Huh? Must be a statue." she mumble when the head suddenly looks at her, making the heroine flinch._

 _"Damn you."_

 _She dusted her pants. "You shouldn't be here." he manage to spoke out like a father stopping his child to do silly things._

 _"Sorry, but have you seen a little girl?." she asked, his blue eyes stares at hers for a second. "She brought you here? Strange." He said softly putting his hand on his chin._

 _"Wait. Who are you? You know Stella?."_

 _"As the matter of fact, yes. She's," he paused looking away. "an affiliate." he continued._

 _"I see, but. Why should she bring me here?." Mato asks looking at the chimney._

 _"Find the answer for your self, Kori." The man gave her a smile before turns white slowly, she look to her side seeing a door already open, she runs towards it directly._

 _"Still dar-." she didn't finish her sentence as she fall into a dark abyss. "AHHH!." She screamed falling down._

 _"Peter!." she manage to scream, wishing he could catch her right now. She hated falling down._

 _"Ooff!." she yelp landing on a crook bed, Her hair bouncing up, Mato sat up rubbing her butt with the big impact and pain she felt._

 _"Ugh." she groaned, she felt dizzy and throw up she hold her stomach. Mato felt how sore her throat is due to the vomiting. Only she could do was wipe something on her mouth._

 _She breath slowly. Completely terrified._

 _"What the hell is going on?." she mumbled seeing a trail the same old yellow bricks but covered with blood._

 _Without any questions, she started to move following the trail that was covered with blood._

 _"Stella!." she yelled calling out the girl's name, "Mato?." Peter's voice calls out her name. She felt happiness in her heart._

 _"Peter? Where are you?."_

 _Her smile disappeared looking at the little girl who was swinging down at the swing._

 _"It's you." she growled looking at her. "Hello. Kori." the little girl greeted at her._

 _"Stella." Mato spoke, Stella ignores Mato._

 _"Did you have fun, playing at my little dolls? They were quite being, pesky." Stella said still swinging._

 _"No, they're not." She said looking at the girl._

 _"They weren't fun at all." Stella stops, looking down gripping the hold the chain._

 _"You could say that." She sigh sitting beside her._

 _The little girl stood up. Mato caught her hand before she could ran away._

 _"Don't you dare running away again, young lady!." Mato scowled, Stella only smiled hitting Mato with a doll._

 _"Don't touch me!." the girl screamed, Mato hold her cheek hissing the pain._

 _The little girl runs down, Mato quickly got up from her feet, Stella entered a hole she fitted Mato crouch down still following the stubborn child._

 _"Please, I can help you!." Mato pleaded, Stella hits her doll on her head. "Lies! Lies! Anything but lies!." she mocked Mato letting out a laugh._

 _"It's over Miss Kori." Mato's eyes widen seeing the child no longer bringing a doll but a gun on her hands._

 _"I win." she grinned, Mato raised her hand as ice shot up from the gun making Stella let go of it._

 _"No you're not!." Mato yelled, she watch Stella exit from the another hole sliding down on a slide, she then grabs the gun._

 _"Come out, come out wherever you are Kori! Don't make the little girl beg." Stella said, she look at her back to see a bunch of mirrors, she gasp seeing her own reflection._

 _"Kori." she called out slowly still walking down humming a soft eerie tone._

 _The little girl walk down until she saw the last mirror. "Woah." she said in amaze seeing the grown up version of herself she look down seeing she was still a kid, but on the mirror was her the real her. Her long pigtails were reaches up on her arm. Her voice changed when she spoke, the same voice as her._

 _"Look, that's me in there!." she smiled happily putting her hand on the mirror. "The real me!." she giggled looking at her tan skin, the beautiful black hair._

 _"But its nor really real, isn't? Just one of those Lies I always heard." she turn her hands to fist, Stella glares at the shadow behind her._

 _"This is just all lies, like my Family and Life and everybody else." Stella points her gun directly to Mato. "Pretending I'm just normal which is not!."_

 _Mato only replies with a glare._

 _"Why couldn't you just make me believe!." Stella pushed the trigger aiming at the mirror as it's glass shattered on the ground._

 _She aim to the next mirror, then to the next one, and another until the last mirror who had her grown up version was left._

 _She aim her gun infront of her, Tears rolled out from her eyes as she grip her gun angrily. She let out a shaky sob before hitting the trigger few times until its empty._

 _The glass falls down at the ground, The little girl keep pushing the trigger absent minded tears still spilling out from her eyes. "It's not my fault." Stella mumbled._

 _Mato sighed, grabbing the gun throwing it away. Stella looks slowly at her. "I didn't mean everything." she sobbed looking down guilty at her actions. She sobbed hugging her knees. Mato kneels down infront of Stella which she jumps to hug. "There. There. It would be fine. Soon."_

 _"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean everything."_

 _"Shhh, It's no ones fault."_

 _Stella cried into her arms. "Wake up." she whispered._

"Stella, wake up!." Tom yelled, she got up from the sit delivering a punch on his face.

"Ow- since when did you get stronger? My cheek meat." Tom hissed rubbing his cheek.

"Oh Shit, I'm so sorry Tim." she look at him with pleading eyes touching his cheeks softly, her cold hands touching his warm ones.

"It's Tom, Ellie. It's Tom." he chuckled holding her hand that was on her cheek.

Mato felt pissed suddenly for calling her 'Ellie' she didn't know why. "Don't call me that!." she blurted out of nowhere slapping his hands away.

"I'm just teasing you, darling." he grinned ruffling her hair.

"Ugh." she huffed looking away at the window making him laugh.

"Anyway, were here." he stopped the car in the middle of nowhere that's what she was thinking right now. The place is full of trees like forest duh.

"Where are we?."

Mato followed Tom until the two reach from a hill.

"Okay, Tom. What are we gonna do here?." Mato asked sarcastically looking around.

"You don't know?." Tom asks her with dark tone on his voice. "Know what?." she stopped looking at him. He walked towards her slowly.

"Okay. Stop with the weird look, it's creeping me out." she said in a warning tone of her voice. She could just knock this guy with a single kick on his willy. "Stop what? We're in the middle of the woods, no one could here you." he said smoothly. His large hands wraps around her small waist, she felt shiver going up slowly.

"Stop." she hissed, he pushed her up in a tree.

"Why darling? Scared?." He lift one of her leg putting it to his side.

"No,-." She haven't finish her sentence when he squeeze her ass gently. It was the moment Tom knew he fucked up. Her instincts rises up she grab him by force slamming him to the ground with a loud thud. Her face was mix of Anger and embarrassment, She was Now in top of him.

"You know, I'm just Teasing you." he groans while getting a flower on his pocket.

"Yeah, by grabbing my butt." she growled. "One more 'teasing' I swear I'll kill you with one force." she hissed. She didn't enjoy at all, she prefer with Peter than this guy. _How could even Stella survive this guy? A freaking Pervert_. Mato stomp her foot away into the bush.

"Stella, I'm sorry!." he apologize dusting his pants.

Mato take a deep breath, her life in this world is messy as hell. She need to calm down for a second.

"Okay, Okay. Just don't do it again. I mean it." she growled grabbing him by one hand. Tom looks at her with amazement. I mean how could a girl just grab him with one hand, last time he remembered she used two hands to lift him up.

He shake his thoughts away, shrugging his shoulders was he could do. Sure the prank didn't work out but he could sense how deadly her aura. Trully, terrifying.

He led her to a hill with two Tombstones on near a sakura tree.

She hear Stella gasp beside him, He grab the roses and give it to her.

"Here, You always visit your parents when it's your birthday." He smiled sadly.

He watch Stella grab the roses, walking to her parents tomb. Tom sat beside her while she was having a talk to her parents.

After a while, she look at him and starts crying she pressed her face into his chest.

"Tim, Thank you."

"No problem,darling. I'm always be here with you." he give her a kiss on her forehead. "And its Tom." he corrected thinking it was a joke.

"Sorry, I just-." Mato stopped trying to find a lie a very quick one, she pinch her skin.

"Miss them." she said in a sad tone on her voice. Sobbing a few times.

"I know." he mumbled looking at the tomb.

"Come on, Let's go. Mum and Dad were waiting."

"Alright, I'm coming Tom." she chuckled fixing her clothes.

Mato look to the tomb lastly, she gasp seeing two persons standing on the sakura tree smiling to her like they were proud of her.

The same man she saw in her dream, the same hair and blue eyes. Wearing the same dashing suit, behind him was a woman who had a long brown hair, she had the most gorgeous smile ever. Wearing a yellow dress.

Mato smiled back waving her hand before catching up to Tom.

"Just a little bit more and it would be over."


	18. Chapter 17

_Oh I've made a big mistake_

 _Is there something I can do about it_

 _The same man she saw in her dream, the same hair and blue eyes. Wearing the same dashing suit, behind him was a woman who had a long brown hair, she had the most gorgeous smile ever. Wearing a yellow dress._

 _Mato smiled back waving her hand before catching up to Tom._

 _"Just a little bit more and it would be over."_

* * *

 _Time_ _doesn't_ _heal_

 _It only teaches you to live with the pain._

 _-Marrying Mr. Arrogant_

* * *

Mato watched above her hand rising up, she felt something cold pressed on her face. She smiled softly. "My favorite." she whispered, snow starts to fall slowly. "Did you say something?." Tom asks looking over her before noticing the snow.

"Yeah, I just feel so alive." she smiled feeling the coldness at her face.

"Hm, Strange. You never like snow. I always drag you up just to make you go."

"Change, Tom. Change." Mato enjoys as much, her eyed glowed a little bit, and gladly Tom didn't notice at all.

 _I never felt so much alive._ She grinned even more. She closed her eyes, it was snowing.

Tom watched her smiling at Stella. He shoves his hand on his pockets.

"Let's go, Tom." She grabs him by the arm leading to his car.

"We're heading Mum's house, Bet Sam, Harry and Paddy missed you so much." Mato only nods in agreement, she wonder what Sam and the others look like? Is Stella like this all the time? Friendly?.

The two drove off, Mato turned the radio on. Lovely music starts to blasts off at the speaker, she only hummed the tune or flick her fingers waving it happily. "I'm Spiderman." he chuckled looking at her as she playfully roll her eyes.

"I know Tom, you said that in 5th time."

Mato taps her finger at the glass watching more snowflakes falls down. She watch all cars passed by, sitting up straight, you sighed a little. The snow was still falling down and to hers it was her own entertainment.

Looking on the rear view mirror she watched the clouds turning to grey slowly, She noticed a car, a black colored van. She watches as it passed over them. In other people, this seems normal to their own point; they always see it every time. But to her own, Mato couldn't put a finger on it. She felt a bit uneasy for this. She shook her head, shaking the negative thoughts away. Maybe she was just in other world or dimension making her uncomfortable.

Tom tried to use the other way, but the black van doesn't let them past. "Shit." she heard him curse. Tom hit the honking button but it doesn't still let them past. Not until...

Out of nowhere, the van's back door opens reveal some guy who had weird masks, each have big guns even one of them got a machine gun.

 _Oh come on! Even in this world always chase me with guns? Can't_ _be world_ _peace?. Well. Shit._

Mato pressed her heel at the pedal, the car speeds up hitting those who are in the van.

Tom jumped on his skin with the sudden shock he just feel.

Panic flew over his mind, looking at the van filled with strangers thats want to kill them both.

"Tom!." she yelled.

"..." but that didn't help. Mato unbuckled her seatbelt, going to Tom who was still frozen to his place. She sat on his lap buckling the seatbelt for safety. "I may be a bad driver, but please trust me." she muttered pressing the pedal in full speed, she watched the rear view mirror. She fixed her hair, she turn the gear shift, seeing the Van was still on trail, not looking at the road, she peek her head raising up her hand ice starts to build blocking on the van's way.

She move her fingers, dark clouds begin to swarm, the snow falls fast. She swirl it around, ice chain wraps on the wheel making it not slippery. Thanks to the snow.

"W-w-ho are those people?." Tom asks stuttering. Mato looks at the rear view mirror again checking if they were being followed or not.

"I don't know." she answered

"W-what do they want?." Tom still asked her. His lips were shaking.

"I don't know either." She asks checking at the mirror again. "I'll drive. You need to rest okay?." Mato assured Tom stopping the car as the two switched seats.

"I'll be fine, I'll wake you up when we got there." She said smiling over Tom. "Okay." he buckled his seat belt looking at the window, the storm has stopped.

Mato sighed, they both drove on for a couple of hours. Mato watched as Tom sleeping, snoring at her side.

The snow was getting lighter and lighter, she smiled in relief. The radio was bit static, pressing her lips together. _Once we got where we are going, I need to investigate even further. I'll go with the phone then asks Tom or his Family. But what If they'll ask me something I didn't know? This is Stella's life not mine._ She groaned slapping her cheek.

 _Ugh, what should I do then? I can't lie many times! What if they'll notice my false answers? Oh man,_ _what_ _to do Kori? Just a tiny slipped of lie everything would be over. Tell them? Tell them what?._ She pinches the bridge of her nose. _Tell them that ohh! I'm not Stella Ishikawa but Mato Kuroi, I'm from other world! I'm a mutate with Ice powers. Freaking Elsa 2.0 version._ Her lips turns into thin line, she rolled her eyes. _I was sent here by a doctor who shot me a special serum that can make my body lifeless and can't move. My parents and my brother died when Ajax fucking want to do his little shitty experiment. My life is getting crazier and further away from everyone._

She watched the mirror once again, gripping the wheels. She couldn't really know what she should do.

Part of her wants to scream from this madness and the other one wants to laugh.

Laugh? Laugh from what then? Why on earth is she gonna laugh? Is it funny at all?. Mato took a small deep breath seeing finally some buildings.

"So, this is Kingston?." she mumbled.

Mato felt so relieved and calm, never seeing the familiar black van. Rolling to another street, she didn't notice at all where she was going. But something smacks the hell out of her mind. "Ahah! There it is!." she whisper/ yelled to herself. She parks the car on the street. She could hear the crickets sound outside, she poke her hand to Tom's sleeping face. Her fingers touch his skin. Mato could tell he really need rest, he had a big job on his hands.

His eyes blinks slowly, he let out a small yawn. "Wake up, Tom. We're here." she chuckled ruffling his messy hair with her fingers.

"Do not worry about the Van; I make sure it didn't happen to follow us." Mato noted going out from the car. She tiptoed to him opened the car's door.

He was still dizzy from a while ago, even he got some sleep. His legs feel numb when he had his step he feel unbalanced for a sudden. Mato caught him before he could kiss the ground.

"Phew." she mumbled, she wraps her arms at his shoulder while she guide his hand to her waist. "You smell nice." he said blurting out from his mouth.

"What?" she stopped looking at him arching a brow, her cheeks turned into deep shade of red. Peter used to say that to her, she always laugh at his funny cheesy compliments. She always love him for being adorable. He was her _dork._

"What?" Tom repeated again now it was his time to blush, he look away trying to hide his flustered face to her.

He did admit she smell nice, well. She always smells nice. He even told that to Stella many times. He would expect a punch from the arm and telling him: _"Gross, Tom. Gross." an image pop on his head with Stella saying 'yuck' sound while laughing._

She shrugged her shoulders. "Thanks Tom, you smell nice too." she compliment back walking on the door way. She pressed the doorbell with a small _Ring._

"Nothing?." she mumbled with curiosity ringing the doorbell few times.

"Is your parents really home?" she asks. Turning the door knob it creaks open slowly. "Yes."

She look at him grabbing an umbrella on the stand. He hold her hand, fingers wrap to each other she could feel he was shaking. They went in to the dark house hand in hand, Mato was alert all the time, she could feel they were gonna attack. Any second right now.

"Ellie." Tom whispered calling her name. "What?" she replied back not looking at him his hand grips even harder. She swings the umbrella, stopping over.

"What if they got big guns we saw awhile ago?." he asked, she gulp swallowing her own saliva.

"Then you take the one with the big gun, after all you're Spiderman." she said hitting the umbrella to his chest softly. "I'm just a normal citizen here, nothing special." she cross both of her arms smiling.

"B-but." he stuttered, "You're the 'Kori'."

"Change of Plans here." She smiled giving the umbrella to him.

"Come on Spiderman; just hit them with the Umbrella. And both of us will be fine."

"..."

Mato rolled her eyes again grabbing the umbrella off his hands. "Fine, if I'll die. I'll haunt you." Mato said sarcastically when they hear a sound coming from the kitchen.

"One..Two...Three-YAAH!." Both of them screamed when the lights were turned back on revealing Tom's Parents, the twins and Paddy who was holding the cake.

"Mum and Dad?." Tom asks with a bit confuse on his voice.

"Well we're here to surprise you-so Surprise?"

* * *

Mato ate the chocolate, she hummed happily. Nikki smiled over the hungry child. "I was just happy. How you guys handle a surprise party." _Luckily. I didn't throw someone away._

"Well, Paddy got the idea." Sam pats his small brother's shoulder.

"Well, thank you Paddy." she smiled. The little boy bows his head muttering some words she didn't hear.

"So, how's been going. Stella?" Harry asks sitting beside her.

"Well, it's fine. A lot lately." _that I'm not your Stella, nobody guessed. Even one. Such a disappointment._

"That's good." Harry eyed her pale blue eyes.

"You guys did great about it, the van a while ago. Nearly gave us both a heart attack." Tom smiled awkwardly sipping his favorite tea on his hands.

"What van? Darling?." Nikki asks confused written on her face while looking at his son.

"We didn't set up a van; we only planned to surprise you at the house." Dominic exclaimed.

"Harry?" Everyone looks at Harry who stop eating his cake. "I didn't do anything." he says in honest tone. _If no one set that up, then who? Is it after me or_ _Tom?_ _No, it could be me. When I always move in a new place, something or someone would attack me. Or..._ She looks at the picture frame staring at Stella's photo who was smiling.

"Got you guys!" she laughed, everyone was silent before laughing with the joke. she could see Tom was looking at her. She could only do was protect this people.

"That was a good one Stella, love how you act like it was real." Sam complimented smiling.

"Yeah."

* * *

The next day came, she woke up from Tom's guest room. She looks at her hands if she was still dreaming or not. She got up from the bed lifting her shirt; the tattoo and the scar are still there. She throws the sweater away and the pants she jog up to the bathroom to clean up.

She sighed, after that she change some clothes which was the bag Tom bought yesterday.

A long blue dress with a ribbon on the front, then she wear her converse.

She examined herself at the mirror turning one hundred degrees, then proceed to tie her hair into braid. She sighed looking at her pale blue ones; she missed cuddling at his arms. What if she can't go back? She shakes her head shaking the negative thoughts. Mato smiled confidently at her own. "I'll go back to my own world."

"Hello?." She spoke going out from the room, Mato silently went to the kitchen. She look at the table, there's a two plates filled with Pancakes and a note?. She read it down slowly understanding Nikki and Dominic will be at the noon. She put the note down then proceeds to eat her breakfast. She spotted Tom on the couch with a dog resting on his lap; she took a big bite at the side.

"Morning." she says, nearly making Tom jump out from his seat. He look at her astonished, he didn't sense she was there after all dressed up.

"M-morning." he said slowly, she was always gorgeous. But now wearing the blue dress he got for her feel his heart skip a beat.

"Oh, where's the twins and Paddy?." Mato burp softly. She took a sip on her orange juice.

"School."

"I see." Mato take a sip again. She do admit she love the juice very much.

"About the van-."

"Let's just forget about that." Mato said blankly putting the glass on the table. "Why would we wanna forget that van?." Tom asks. _Why did she say that? Why does she want to forget about it?._ He thought Tessa whines.

"...", she was silent for a moment thinking some words she could muster.

Before he could say anything, the door bell rang. Mato look up getting up from the seat silently.

"Hydras?" Tom asks suddenly, Mato hushed him. "Really? Tom? Hydra? Are you serious?."

Mato grabs the pan from the stove, she could hear Tessa growling. Mato calmly walks in front of it. "If something happens, run with your dog." she mouthed, she didn't know the dog's name so.

She hide the pan at her back, she had her fake sweet smile on her face. She grab the knob.

She grip her pan tightly.

"Oh, Good morning Stella!." Harrison greets with a lovely smile on his face carrying a box.

"Hello, Harrison. Please come in." She smiled giving his friend a hug carefully after the two broke apart she hide back the pan.

"So did you tell him? Does Tom now knows?." Haz asks she notice he becomes a little bit sweaty.

"Know what?." _know what? What did Stella do? That I didn't know? Come on Haz! Tell me!._

"Never mind, hey Tom." He waves his hand seeing Tom hugging his own dog.

Mato watches outside, until something caught her eye. "The Van." she mumbled. She look at the two idiots before heading out from her own.

But it drove away, she huffed in disappointment, crossing both of her arms then let out an exhausted sigh.

"Playing Hide n Seek. Now, huh?." she chuckled, Insane took her side, looking at the street. Her eyes glowed to purple. She smiled looking creepily. Some Teens noticed her smile as they scooted away.

"I wouldn't mind playing." her eyes turn back to blue, she gasp under her breath. "No, No. Not in this place." she said between breaths looking at children playing with the others.

Insane could do anything she wants; she can get what she likes. If she loves to play. Mato can't stop her, Insane could control her body. She can't stop her for now. Once she loves to Play. Then she would release her.

"What's the matter?, we made our little deal at the asylum." she spoke in a warning tone. "You can't hurt those who aren't involved."

"Oh, you still pity those humans? Aren't they the one who hurt you?."

"But not all of them! Please Insane, if you took over. Please, have mercy on them." she plead.

Insane chuckled covering her own eyes. "This always makes you weak, oh please have mercy!." she mocked flicking her nose.

"I'll do your little request, funny one. If they gets on my way. I won't expect the mercy you give." she whispered before disappearing. She drops on the ground gasping her breath.

Mato got up from her knees looking at the dark clouds. "Gladly, this world makes us even more powerful. But," Insane whispers at her ear. "It won't last long."

"What do you mean? Insane? Insane!." she called seeing nobody behind her.

"Ellie, who are you talking to?." Ha asks behind her.

"Uhm, no one." she flashed him a fake smile.

A cold breeze came, Haz looks up seeing it was snowing again, he had a large grin on his face.

"It's snowing! Tom! Tom!." Haz yelled running towards his best friend's house.

Mato let out a _phew_ sound, before walking in the house.

* * *

"Where are we going again?." Mato asks Haz who was driving, and Tom who was busy on his phone probably texting someone. Mato looks at Haz confused. But she was not showing it to him.

"Meeting up with Zendaya and Jacob." Haz answered.

Mato shot him a smile, tapping her knees. "Oh, I see." Haz was surprise she didn't show up the emotion he always saw on Stella.

Mato rests her head at the glass, watching the snow falls down at the sky.

 _I wonder, what happened to Peter while I was gone? I miss him so much. I miss his smile, it always makes me happy._

She was smiling while thinking, not even bothered. Haz even thought she was just watching the Snow. She closed her eyes.

She had a dream.

 _Her legs dangles down at the edge, sighing in relief she closed the last book and put the pen down. A warm breeze blow the strands of her hair. She sensed someone landed behind her but she didn't mind, Mato smiled._

 _She could hear some piano playing inside her head, a perfect music for this moment._

 _"I remembered, you were afraid of heights." He recalled, sitting beside her._

 _"And I also remembered you always catch me." she chuckled watching the sunset. "Well, what can I say? You already have fallen into me." Peter jokes as she nudge his arm before laughing._

 _"I already did." She snickers._

 _But before she could speak. Without any warning, He suddenly grab her with the web he used as he jumps into another building._

 _Mato screamed, shutting her eyes out. Holding him even closer to his._

 _He stops on a rooftop that was far ahead from their apartment. Peter laughs behind his masks._

 _Mato was quivering, she smack his shoulder. "What the hell!." he continued to laugh as he put her down at the ground._

 _"I-It's not funny." she said between her breaths. Peter continued to laugh not noticing even her eyes was getting blurry._

 _"It is! You should have seen," he stopped laughing looking at her. Mato's eyes were filled with tears._

 _"Your face." he mumbled removing his mask._

 _"Oh. Mato, I'm sorry." the smol bean apologizes kissing her forehead, she was still shaking._

 _She scowled, he wipes her tears._

 _"I hate you." she muttered which he hears it. "Nah, you love me." he said attacking her with some kisses on her face._

 _"Okay. stop." she giggle, Peter hugs her smiling. "Do you trust me?." He asks like what did Aladdin do to Jasmine. He put back his mask on._

 _He extend his hand. She smiled. "Yes." he wraps his arms on her waist lifting her off at the rooftop._

 _She shut her eyes, not wanting to see the how high they were off the ground._

 _"Open them." he instructs her, she opens her eyes. Just in time swinging, the view is freaking magnificent. She was stunned seeing all of this. " told you." they stop on another building, "This is truly amazing!." she said happily._

 _She raise both of her arms, feeling the breeze on her face._

 _"Now, you are not afraid of heights." Peter said._

 _"Thanks." she wrapped her finger to his. Both staring at the lovely sight._

 _Boom!_

 _Both of them froze, something crashes behind them. Mato slips from his grasp falling down below._

 _"No!." he yelled, she raised her hands up trying to reach up._

 _Vulture cackled evilly. Everything seems fast. She screamed._

 _He shot a web that wraps around her arm, he pulls the web as her body lands at him. "Are you okay?." Peter questions her swinging to the another building._

 _"I'm fine, Peter watch out!." she yelled the two duck out an incoming blasts from the vulture's large gun on his hand._

 _Mato raised her fingers shooting some beam. There is no place like home. She slide her fingers to her face making a mask, both of them stops in another rooftop._

 _"Ready?" He asks looking at the Vulture. She smiled._

 _"Ready."_

"Wake up! Stella!."

"Stella!."

"Ella!."

Tom shakes her sleeping figure as she slowly wakes up, her eyes met on his brown ones.

"Don't need to shake me." she pushed the brunette away, Mato unbuckled her seatbelt, going out from the car.

The dream of hers was truly wonderful, she huffed in annoyance.

The trio came on a restaurant, a nice and classic. She clutch her own duster coat. She had issues when meeting new people. Either it will kill her or the good way, bloom a new friendship.

She felt being sweaty, she keep gripping her coat, while walking to the restaurant.

 _Oh, god. What should I do? Should I be really freaking out? I mean I'm already freaking out and sweaty! I can set a blizzard on this place if I'm getting out of control!._

"It's beautiful in London around, when it's snowing." She heard what Tom say, Mato stares at him with a small smile on her lips.

He was right indeed, The snow glints of each roof at some houses. A cold breeze passed them making her hair moves a bit.

"Yep," she nods in agreement. "It is."

"You're shaking." she avoids his stare looking away crossing both of her arms.

"I'm not." and that she turned away leaving him staring at her. He hold her hand. "Your hands are cold as Ice." He said, looking at her eyes. _Oh, the Irony._

"Are you really sure, you don't need some gloves? I have spare ones on the car." Tom glance at the black haired girl.

"That's not it." he heard her mumble, she was always has cold hands. "I don't need one, it's okay Tom." she smiled gently, he lets her go.

"I'm fine."

* * *

Mato smiles over some people who she didn't know, or just another Fan of hers or them. She notice a little kid tears on her cheeks, While She wasn't noticed by Tom and Haz. She crouch down at the kid.

"What's the matter?." Mato asks, the little girl sobs.

"My mommy's gonna kill me because I-I stained my dress!" she sobbed wiping some tears on her eyes.

"Where are your parents?." the little girl points a family who seemed busy talking about business.

Mato sighed, biting her lip softly. She face the child with a comfort smile.

"Here." she makes her look at her glowy hands. Where nobody see her, her hands glowed to faint blue.

Blue sparks form on her hands, the child gasps in amazement. Waving her hands dramatically, she touched the child's dress making something new, a lovely colored bue one with laces at the front.

Snowflakes patterns on the dress, icy but soft flowers made of ice grows on her head resembling a flower crown.

"Woah!." the little girl gasps, "Are you Elsa?." Mato only smiled. "Maybe."

"Watch this." Mato said, the two crouch down even more, she hide her hands so that none of them could see, she flick her fingers when something formed from the window, a beautiful flower patterned streaks comes out.

She closed her hand making something under neath, she practiced this since they were kids.

A small butterfly appeared on her hands, something glistens on its wings as if it was made of frost, she softly blow it as it multiplies at its own, it begun to swarm from the ceiling. Everyone now notices how these beautiful creatures swarms. The little girls eye's were filled with amazement and curiosity.

Everyone thinks it was just a projector. As the butterflies swirls around bursting into tiny pieces of snow. Everyone claps their hands including Tom and Haz.

"Go on now, your Mommy and Daddy were waiting for you." Mato pointed her parents, the child squealed running towards them. She inspects the restaurant again, she spotted few rapiers displayed on the wall.

"That was Beautiful." Tom said not even noticing she was behind of all of this.

"It was." She watched the child hugging her parents.

"This way Ma'am and Sir." The waitress escorted them three going into a private area of the restaurant, which only few people could be seen.

"Tom! Ella and Haz! over here!"lJacob called his friends.

Mato stares at him, the same face of Ned Leeds infront of her eyes.

"Hello, Jacob and," She glance the other version of MJ, _must be Zendaya._ She thought.

"Z." she smiled shyly sitting behind Zendaya, Zendaya laughs a little. "You sure you're okay?." Her friend asks, she just nod in reply.

"I was just amaze about the little show, they showed to us today." She reminds, trying to change the subject. Taking a sip from the water with ice. "So how's you and Zendaya, Tom?." Haz asks, Mato nearly spits out her drink from her mouth, she swallowed it with a small _gulp_ sound.

"We're fine, Paparazzi are still chasing us." Tom said, looking at Zendaya with a smile.

"He's right, but we can't just hide our relationship forever."

Oh boy, Mato didn't mind about them both, but something was tingling at her stomach and of course, she hated it.

She found it a bit odd-no more not just a bit. Certainly it feels like so uncomfortable at the middle. She could hear her own stomach making a sound that sounded good. Both of them were facing away.

She doesn't know how Stella could handle them, even Haz knows something is going on. She only needs the perfect piece of the puzzle to work out.

The temperature lowers, Haz even starts to shove his hands at his own pocket.

"Woah, It's getting cold lately." He mumbles.

Finally the waitress comes in to take their orders, Everyone got their orders. Mato knew what she would order. Just a large Banana split with more chocolate syrup on top. Tom shrug his shoulders.

Mato didn't mind at all. Unless there's an Ice cream, she won't be bothered.

* * *

At last, their orders came. She was the only one who had dessert. Firstly she had her own prayer before digging in.

The chat was continued about movies or the careers, Mato just nod her heard while eating the ice cream.

"Stell how was you and Radcliffe?." Haz asks when he told the other name it was spitting out a venom from his mouth, Mato hesitate.

"Who?." she said in a playful tone, eating the banana.

"Jack Radcliffe? Your boyfriend?."

Mato stare at her food, "We're good." but something was off at her words. Its like something to make her force to say those words.

Tom watch his friend the sudden distress and pain. She put the spoon down, her face expression turned gloomy.

 _Boom!_

Tom lower himself when the structure shakes, Tom got up from his seat, Mato who suddenly run towards outside to see whats going on.

Four of them follows, They watch people running outside away from something they fear.

She gasp, covering her mouth seeing a familiar persons walking in front of the shop.

The familiar People who nearly kills them both. The Guys they saw at the Black Van.


	19. Chapter 18

**Warning! This Chapter contains Mild Smut and Rape.**

* * *

 _Unfortunately_ _we're_

 _Still_ _the wolf and little red riding hood_

 _She gasps, covering her mouth seeing a familiar persons walking in front of the shop._

 _The familiar People who nearly kills them both. The Guys they saw at the Black Van._

* * *

 _Let me act as if I hate you_

 _As if I don't feel anything for you._

 _-His Wishes_

* * *

Mato Kuroi, Grip her fingers around the wood watching people running away.

She lowered her head a little bit looking in front of the diner, she hear the other customers inside as well as the workers. Who froze at their spot?

"Must be a prank!." someone yelled going in front of the window looking if there is really trouble.

Mato run towards the Manager who was holding his phone.

"You're the Manager of this Restaurant? Right?." she asks in a hurry. He only nods.

"You guys have Back doors to let these people out? Whatever this Sorcery going on outside?."

"Of course we o." He said in his accent. "Then, let them get out of here." The Man nods in agreement as he called the attention to everyone. Everyone agrees what the Man says as they followed him. Mato didn't mind is she will be the last to go out.

"Stella, come on!." Tom called his friend. Tom grabs her cold hands the wall bursts into pieces. Both of them tumble on the ground.

She felt dizzy as Mato tried to stand up but the ringing on her ears didn't stop, she look to the front to see someone in Mask jumps at the rubble with large looking guy wearing a cloak. She didn't recognize the person in front of her. But,

Now two people joining at his side with those familiar masks makes her groan in pain.

She snapped her eyes back to the Man at the front, she pick herself up glancing at Tom who seemed Unconscious. He had already a scratch on his forehead.

She tilt her head to the side, Ice starts to slowly form under her shoes. Her hands glowed into blue. The ice starts to rise from the ground hitting the two guys on the back as they flew backward leaving the guy who seemed mysterious and dark.

"Who the eff are you?." she asks growling

The Man didn't respond, she shudder a bit. She can feel he was smirking behind his mask. Mato growled again.

She shot some ice at the Man, but it didn't work out. He used something on his arm as the ice melts off like it was nothing.

He shot something that kinda looks like a gun, red beam comes out as she duck down to avoid being hit.

She moves her hands freezing the Man's feet until it goes up turning him to ice. Mato sighed.

Picking Tom up hurriedly, she knows her Ice can't stop that Man. She could feel he was stronger than her, that's why escaping or running away is her best option. Mato begun to stride while she tries to avoid them, she wrap her arms at his waist his head hangs low.

"Tom!." she calls him, his eyes starts to flick few seconds his eyes were open wide.

"Thank Goodness." she mumbles still running around.

"W-what, happened?." Tom asks still weak from the explosion due to while ago.

"The guys, they're back. The ones in the va-."

Something exploded from above she grab Tom's hand before the rubble could crush them both.

"We need to leave! Like right now!" she exclaimed.

But before Tom could reply, the one with those animal masks fired up they're guns.

Mato raised her hands building a large barricade made of Ice, Mato once again grab his hand escaping from the killers.

Tom couldn't even believe what he saw like in the movies, on how it flips to real life that is more dangerous that he expected.

"Hang on!." Mato screamed grabbing his hand. "W-w-wha-." Mato jumps really high she used some ice stairway, every step something forms into her feet.

Mato and Tom catches their breath, She clutches her knees still thinking what the does those guys want, She turned her head to him who was also breathing heavily. Mato looks up, wiping sweat on her face.

Mato once again grab his hand she look at her back seeing the two persons who landed on the ground, cracks starts to form. She and Tom jumps into the next roof while avoiding to get hit by the red beam. "Stella watch out!." Tom screamed,

Mato aim her hand to them shards made of Ice starts to hit them both as they used their hands as shield.

While they were distracted, Mato hits the first one with the rabbit mask a powerful kick on the abdominal part, but it grabs her hair slamming her at the ground. She hissed in pain The Rabbit masked Man tries to hit her own head using his foot.

She rolled to the side, Mato quickly got up from her feet when an incoming blast from the other who had a Cat mask.

She slams her hand at the ground knocking the other one who was trying to stomp her face.

She creates her blades swinging it to the side; her eyes glowed to pale blue. The Cat one summons a sword on his hands Mato readied herself when he charges over who was trying to kill her off. She uses her blade to block every hit he always threw on her.

Mato gives him a cold glare. _I-I can't he's way too fast! He's too strong! I can't hold it_ _!_

Her blade shattered to pieces, her eyes widens in disbelief when she felt pain on her abdomen, she was shaking. When he pulled it out, her eyes turns into purple she grips his neck veins starts to rise up on her cheeks. Blood trickles down on her mouth but to Insane it doesn't matter to her.

She grab his face forcing the Man facing to her, she grab his mask throwing it away. The man look down as the blood disappeared on her dress.

"I was surprised, my other me was beaten by a mortal." she grinned cupping his cheeks. "But you won't stand against Me." she purred giving him a kiss on his cheek when Ice starts to grow on his head. The Man screamed in pain as she throws him off at the ground she could hear some _splat._

She licks her lips adorable way, Tom was indeed shaking. Insane only smiled looking at the boy who had fear on his eyes. She tap her finger on her lips. A grin rolled at her mouth.

"Tom, are you okay?." a voice asked worriedly, he looked up to her.

It scared hella out of him, He wasn't sure if he's dreaming or not.

"Come on let's go before, they would catch us." He saw her shrug his shoulders. But something was off the way she moves.

He can't really tell if it's good because something tells him its not.

* * *

When they got home, No one was still there No sign of everyone he drop his keys on the counter, He watched as his friend went to the bathroom.

His hands travel to his pocket trying to find his phone, but he suspects when they were running it must have split off.

"Tom?." she hear Stella's voice at the bathroom.

"Yeah?." He asks sighing over.

"Can you please get my towel, it's at my room?." she pleads, He didn't know at all, he head straight to her room grabbing a familiar blue colored towel on his hands bringing it to her.

"Here"

But there was no answer, "Stella?"

He opened the door seeing nobody, he felt his heartbeat quicken, and little he didn't know someone was creeping behind him.

When he turned around, something warm was pressed on his lips. He closed his eyes. He run his fingers on her hair, he pushed her on the wall. She wasn't naked she still have her underwear and bra. They stuck each other's tongue for few seconds she pulled away allowing a trail of saliva on her lips, he pressed his lips on her neck putting some steamy kisses over, he went to her spot as she let out a moan.

He kisses her collarbone sending a small shiver on her neck; she kisses him roughly grinding her own to his while making a sigh on her lips.

"Tommy." she moaned while having a smile on her lips, the air grew colder he didn't expect this at all.

She rub something beneath she felt it was hard. She kept grinding herself, he moaned in pleasure while he runs his hands at her hair. "Oh Tommy." her eyes glowed to purple which he notice right away as he pushed her off at the ground, he scoots away. It was all a fucking mistake

"I'm entertained of what you have, Tommy boy." she laughed seductively crawling towards him. She grabs the towel on the floor.

"And you're good at it, it's a shame I need to go back. Otherwise Mato will suspect something."

Tom looks at her with confusion.

"Mato?."

"Oh? My other one didn't tell you? We aren't from here. Think of it how she had powers but you didn't have one."

She tap her finger at her lips, she crawled to him until she stopped looking at his eyes.

"You know, you had the same face of her boyfriend. And I love it." she plants kissed on her lips again he stopped her hands when it was reaching something.

"I'm Insane by the way, if you need me. I could continue this on the bed or here, But I need to go, farewell." she cooed before Mato's body fall on his chest.

"What the bloody hell is going on!?"

* * *

She jolted from her bed, sweats covered on her forehead she was shaking lightly. Mato shake her head trying to relieve her dizziness her hands traveled to her abdomen.

 _The scar it's gone! But, how? Wait, I just remembered I was stabbed by some guy yesterday? Then I black out like my head hurts a lot. Think about what happened yesterday. Guys with guns._

She thinks about the one with the Rabbit and the Cat mask, she remembered how strong they were.

She stared at her hands for a couple of minutes. She let out a sigh and gets out from the bed.

One thing that can't get out from her mind, their leader. She could feel something that she can't describe and she hated it all.

She clenched her fist, Ice starts to grow at her palm. She feel hatred suddenly who he just met, She sigh.

"W-who are you?." Tom asks, making her flinch.

"You're not Stella are you? Where is she?!." Tom demands standing up from his seat.

Mato remained calm, she knows this would be a perfect opportunity to tell him the truth.

"You we're right, I'm not Stella. I'm not even from this world where human being lives here. I belong to a world where Chaos and Magic exists."

"Y-you mean Spiderman and the others are real?" Tom asks looking at her who shrug her shoulders before nodding.

"I mean- how?!" he points his fingers towards her. "I don't know, Look." Mato stated. "I was bought here for something or someone, but first I need to find Stella. Maybe she knows why I have been summoned to this world. But I need your help, If I was bought into this world then there's a reason behind, whether it's good or evil that bought me here."

"I'll help you, to find my friend, But what if Someone will know?"

"Then, I'll act like her. Wait. About my other one did she-ugh." she cringed sticking her mouth out.

"Oh my god." she look at him scooting away.

"You two nearly done something with my body." her eyes widen. "Did you!?"

Tom looks at her raising his two hands.

"You got it all wrong! S-She jumped on me!" Tom shakes his hand explaining the terrible scene what happened.

She sighed. "I'm sorry how rude she is, she's a bit playful. Towards others and opposite." she shudder looking away grabbing the blanket.

"She's I don't know. Different, and maybe if she'll switch places. Please Tom." She move her feet.

"Keep an eye on her."

"I will." Tom answered, hearing a car stopped, she peered over the window seeing Zendaya, Jacob and Haz.

"Whatever we do, we won't tell anyone."

"Uhh, Mato your naked." Tom stutters again uncomfortably, she rolled her eyes. _That crazy bitch._ She growled hearing a laugh in her mind. Flickering her fingers she wasn't naked anymore, something frost like burst on the ground a dress formed at her body, just the same blue dress she wear a while ago.

"Thank God! You two are alright!" Zendaya smiled when Mato opened the door tackling her friend with a hug.

"Everyone went crazy what happened after the incident a while ago, it got viral." Jacob shows them some pictures of the three mysterious people.

"Maybe, they were just Terrorist?" Haz asked.

"More like Guys from the future! I saw what blasted from their guns, it's a huge Laser beam comes out!" Jacob play the video full of exploding and screaming.

"Yeah."

Mato chipped, the three were talking she made her way to the sofa. She felt weak her eyes were getting drowsy. She closed her eyes.

 _She opened her eyes seeing herself wearing her X-men suit the one Flame made._

 _"Hey, You okay? You look, distracted." Flame asks to her side while sitting, she look to her side seeing Logan and the others._

 _"I'm fine Flame, I just feel a bit dizzy." she replies with a smile laying herself._

 _"I think I called this Mission a success." Kitty faced Mato with a smile as they go back to the mansion. No one was hurt when they had a fight on Magneto's allies._

 _Mato agreed it was a Mission Success seeing her team with a smile._

 _Storm landed back, They all give each other high five. Mato helped Professor for getting down._

 _"Thank you, Mato."_

 _"No Prob, Paps" she smiled back. Storm then took Professor away, Mato watch Storm who waves her hand._

 _"Come on! I ordered Pizza! Mato you in?" Flame asks at her friend._

 _"Yeah, I'm in-Flame? Flame!" she screamed seeing no one beside her._

 _Everything seems empty, She walk down at the hallway, only the tap of her heels could be heard._

 _"Flame? Paps? Storm? Logan? Collasus?" she called some names but no one was answering. "Guys? This is not funny!"_

 _She look at the end seeing a shadow, she followed it._

 _"Flame? Wait up!" she tried to pick his pace but he seemed very fast._

 _Everything dissolves to dust she felt her world shaking from madness, Mato closed her eyes_

 _Her screams echoed when she starts to fall._

 _"Hey!" someone shakes her seeing the little version of Stella again she still have her pigtails._

 _"You need to find me, find him-." the little girl pointed a familiar blonde man at the other side._

 _"You'll see me there. Please take care of them." she whispered putting her hand at her tummy before again it crumbles up._

 _"You think you could escape from me?" a voice said when she feel something was chocking her, she put her hands on his arms trying to struggle his grip._

 _She didn't know this man but she could feel familiarity, his grip tightened she keep wriggling her shoes._

 _"Let me go, you fucking bastard!" she hissed freezing him letting her go as she fell on the ground coughing in pain._

 _"Oh, Mato." he cooed crouching down in front of her grabbing both of her hands on the wall pinning it roughly, she winced in pain, his other hand travels slowly to her thighs then to her waist as if caressing it. She felt her eyes full of tears, she felt dreadful._

 _Fear rushing towards her, His eyes were black only red iris glowing, his hand move to her cheeks._

 _"I Love you, you know that?" he asks smiling showing his fangs._

 _"My Wife, My Snow Queen. I missed you so much." he purred burying his neck to hers._

 _"It's been so long since a tragedy." he mumbles the last part that she couldn't here. He inhaled her_ _scent;_ _she was crying she hated all of this. Mato whimpered in fear._

 _"I want to make you mine again." he growled, she felt disgusted feeling something wet on her neck, but he put it at the same place where Peter puts the hickey on. The man knew her weak spot is, she clutch her hands she was crying and sobbing._

 _Oh no, poor her._

 _He fondle her breast, she let out a sharp gasp when he bites her spot, she can't stand any of this, Mato growled, she can't get out with this death grip. If she keep struggling the more his grip or his own embrace will even be more tighter. An idea popped on her like just a switch bulb lights on, she could still feel fear and disgusted on what she'll do. Mato gulps silently._

 _She knows this will be very challenging but she's willing to try. She stopped struggling putting her other leg to his waist as if she wants more of his so called love._

 _His grip loosened a little, she needed to try a bit more._

 _"Please, more." she sighed, but internally she was screaming in madness already want to punch his perfect teeth._

 _He_ _smirked;_ _her smiled disappeared seeing that smirk she knew before. He_ _grabs_ _her, pinning at the wall._

 _"Hey, you okay?" she look up to see Peter Parker, she felt it was gone._

 _"I know, babe._ _It's_ _me,_ _there's_ _nothing to worry about it okay? Its just me and you." he smiled kissing her softly his hand fondling her_ _waist;_ _she wrapped both of her legs at him. He let out a shaky laugh._

 _"Are you sure, about this?" he asks with an awkward smile on his lips. He was still being a bit shy._

 _He grabbed her ass squeezing it with his own hand. She let out a low sound._

 _"Yes." she kissed his forehead, before stabbing her blade to his throat._

 _He let out a scream she wiped her hands._

 _"Playing tricks with me? My Peter doesn't do that, you animal." she growled watching it as it melts into black goo._

 _She spit on the side, fixing her uniform._

 _"Hope we'll see each other again." someone said behind her seeing the man with the cloak._

 _He flicked his fingers._

Mato woke up, breathing trying to catch her breath looking at the four who was still talking, she grab a blanket at her side wrapping it around her body. She can't still get over what he did.

She rolled to the side.

 _Okay Mato breath. That's it Kori just breath normally. My dreams are getting worse than I thought, that asshole seem to be the lead of this._

 _Stella mentioned that blonde dude the same guy I saw. Why can't she tell it directly?._

"Hey, Ell?" Zendaya calls her over, Mato stands up from her seat.

"Yeah? Did something happened?." She questioned worriedly, walking down towards her 'Friend'.

"No," Zendaya answers her, grabbing a glass of water.

"Oh, I thought- you." her voice died down seeing a familiar place.

The fucking blonde man. The Asshole who bought her here.

"Hello, Ms. Ishikawa. I'm here to escort you home." He semi bow at her while his other hand was his chest.

She give him a cold glare, before her lips turn into a crack smile.

"Ah, yes. I forgot about that." She said in her accent. She look him at the eyes.

 _I'LL SWEAR I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH! I WAS WITH HIM LAST TIME. WE HAD A MOMENT THERE! I'M GONNA FUCKING FREEZE YOU TO DEATH! FUCK! GET ME BACK TO MY WORLD YOU FUCKING CHEAP NARUTO HAIR CUT, YOU LITTLE BI-_

"Forgive me." she answered icily, glaring at him. No one was able to noticed.

"I'll be going, thanks guys. Be safe." She smiled, Tom glance at his own friend worriedly. _What if they'll attack me?_. He asked thinking if those guys will be back again.

"Ellie?" He calls her name, she stopped at the doorway looking at her concerned friend.

"You really miss your bestfriend? Come here you big crying idiot." she grinned hugging Tom, she pat her back while his and her friends.

"Awwww" the cooed.

"Contact me, if there is something wrong, I'll be there." she whispered on his ear. "Or you could fight them off, because your Spiderman."

She gave him a last pat, before following her own 'Butler'. "Goodbye, guys." and with that she was off, continuing glaring her so called butler.

Both of them entered a car, she sat down at the side. The blonde starts to revive the engine.

"You, bought me here. Fucking explain why?" She was getting out of patience.

"..." he didn't answered, driving away.

"Well?" her eyes glowed to blue, meaning she was getting out of patience of this bastard.

"I summoned you because I need your help." he answered looking at the mirror.

"Why? Did you know where Stella is?" She asks her eyes went back to pale blue.

"Stella is in a coma."


	20. Chapter 19

_Everything stays_

 _But it still changes._

 _"You, bought me here. Fucking explain why?" She was getting out of patience._

 _"..." he didn't answered, driving away._

 _"Well?" her eyes glowed to blue, meaning she was getting out of patience of this bastard._

 _"I summoned you, because I need your help." he answered looking at the mirror._

 _"Why? Did you know where Stella is?" She asks her eyes went back to pale blue._

 _"Stella is in a coma."_

* * *

 _Truth is the enemy of real happiness._

 _-We Happy Few_

* * *

She gaze the blonde's leafy eyes to see if his joking or not but he wasn't.

"Holy fuck blondie." she pressed her hands at her own eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? Holy shit." she muttered, he keep his eyes on the road.

"H-how did she even got into a fucking Coma?."

The blonde man let out a sigh driving in to a large house, he stopped on a parking lot, Mato follows him when he got out from the car.

"Where are we anyway?" she asks looking at the door. "I never told you my name, I'm Azriel." he pressed the door bell button.

"Right, Azriel." she stand a few inches away from him, few seconds the door opens to reveal a familiar face.

"P-Paddy?" Mato's jaw drops looking at the boy who had a guilty look on his face.

"H-hello, Miss Mato K-Kuroi." the little boy greeted looking at her pale blue eyes.

"Paddy knows?" she asks Azriel, who nods by her question.

"Radcliffe over did it all." Azriel growled, Mato stare at him shock.

They entered a room, she could smell baby powder and there she what she was looking for.

A figure laying down at the bed, eyes closed. White bandages wrapped at her forehead, legs and her hands. She could still spot some dark bruises on her face.

 _Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep_

She watch Paddy sat beside her figure, Paddy watch her full of sadness. "What happened to her?" she asks in disbelief.

"It all happened when-"

 _Sunlight peaks through the curtains. Twiddling rays of sunlight shines over the window. Stella watches the clouds moving slowly._

 _"Paddy, I told you. Its alright, I'll keep this little one." Stella tries to calm Paddy down._

 _"Are you kidding me? Ellie! My brother should know about this. We can't just hide this from Tom!."_

 _Paddy yelled the adult teen._

 _"Look Paddy, Its good that Tom wouldn't know about this. He got Z, okay bud?"_

 _She just know that she was pregnant, oh god. After that little accident. They had a one night stand and worse they didn't use protection or anything!._

 _"Ellie please! Tom will understand-."_

 _She smiled trying to cover her sadness looking down at the little boy, she ruffle his hair gently trying to calm him down from his bursts._

 _"I understand, why you would want to help me," she smile sadly touching her tummy. "I don't want to have drama issues."_

 _"But, Paddy. Please, we'll just keep it alright? Everything would be fine let's just hide this little one and I'll raise her alone."_

 _That was part of her plan, Tom didn't know at all she was pregnant. He was the father of her own child. Sure, she do admit she loves him but, does he even loves her back?._

 _"You're leaving?" Paddy asks in disbelief. "Resigning out from being an actress? Yes. Yes, I would." she said fidgeting her fingers slightly._

 _"B-but, where will you go?" the little boy asks Stella. She stop fidgeting her fingers._

 _"Back to my place-"_

 _"You mean Japan?"_

 _"Yeah, I'll stay there until the baby will grow up." she caressed her stomach softly. She notice the boy's sadness._

 _"Oh, Paddy. Don't worry we'll go skype or I'll visit you okay?, its just." Stella admit she was being a_

 _Cowardice. She had lack of courage. "I'm scared" she mumbled the last part which he didn't hear._

 _She sighed, then proceed to hug Paddy to cheer him up a little. A light bulb appear on her head._

 _"Come on, let's go to the new Ice cream shop few meters by, I heard they're quite delicious." she smiled a little grabbing her purse._

 _"Okay." Paddy nods._

Mato looks at Azriel with a confused look. "Wait, she's also pregnant!? Are you kidding me?" Mato asked in surprise.

"Then that means-." she took her phone, going to the homescreen seeing the black and white eerie picture.

"This is-"

"Her baby? Yes thats it." Azriel nods in agreement. "Holy shit."

"Holy shit indeed" Azriel scooted.

"Then what happened after that?" Mato asked the blonde man who stood up, going towards Stella.

Paddy cleared his throat.

"Radcliffe, appeared."

 _"Paddy, you ready kiddo?" Stella asks, fixing her dress._

 _"Yeah, I'm ready" the doorbell rang, Mato smiled slightly fixing her hair to her the side of her ear._

 _"That must be Azzy, Bud he's here" Stella announced walking towards the door._

 _She twist the door knob opening it. Her smiled disappeared. Something caught off at her eyes as she look down something was pressed on her abdomen area._

 _"Radcliffe"_

 _she said looking up to him. Everything went slow when something fired on her body. Gunshot could be heard, her body lands on the table's glass, it breaks into pieces._

 _She can't feel her legs, tears started to swell up in her eyes, she groaned in pain while reaching the part that was shot._

 _"T-the baby." she groaned. Sobbing against her will. All is lost._

 _Paddy couldn't move from his spot, he was frozen in fear watching Stella on the ground slowly dying in front of his own eyes._

 _"S-Stella?" he stuttered, kneeling down beside her._

 _"It's funny to watch the spine to be damage." Jack grinned reloading his gun. She grits her teeth clutching her stomach._

 _"P-Paddy, r-run" she said in disrupt way, looking at the scared kid._

 _She tried to move her legs or her body to make Paddy run but nothing happened, she remained a doe that was been shot and paralyzed._

 _"P-p-paddy," Paddy looks down trembling in fear. "I-I'll b-be fine." she hissed in pain._

 _"No one's leaving, Stell." Jack cock his gun to Paddy._

 _"L-leave him alone y-you bastard!" she manage to yell out._

 _Its over, she can't save anything._

 _Game over. Ishikawa. Game over-._

 _"Oh Jackie, no ones gonna miss you either. Paddy close your eyes." Someone spoke, Paddy shuts his eyes, before Jack turns around something slide at his neck,decapitated his head rolls down blood starts to pour out from the neck._

 _Azriel stood from the door way, its hand that turns into a sword turns back into a normal form._

 _"A-Azzy" Stella said weakly, Azriel reaches something out from his pocket. A small bottle with liquid on it. He put a small drop on her wound, as it began to glow. Paddy opens his eyes not seeing the decapitate head on the floor, his eyes as focused on the light. A faint blue starts to emerge from her body._

 _Her eyes were closed, Azriel sighed in relief._

 _"Y-you-" Paddy faints on the ground with a loud thump of the floor, Azriel facepalmed himself cleaning the mess first._

"And thats how it happened" Azriel finished the story. "Wait, if that water healed her-"

"The Healing tears had heal her wounds, a few days. The baby was fine but the Mother wasn't she was in a coma. We don't know when she will be waking up. I suggest you not to tell anyone about this, even Tom. Only we could do was lie on his face." Azriel explained before she could finished her own sentence.

"Also, there's a little bit effect on the summoning of you. You two shared the same emotions."

"Oh! Oh!" she jump slightly. " thats what happened a while ago! I knew something was with the weird tingling at my stomach! She's j-jealous." she stopped, sitting back on the chair. Sadness starts to envelope her.

"She is." Azrield sighed, seeing 'Stella' crying motion. "You both shared the same body." he massage his palm.

"By the way, you know those guys who tried to kill you?" Azriel questions. "I never seen them before." she pressed her lips into thin line.

"You mean those stupid goons?" Azriel showed a hologram in front of them. "I saw them before you had arrived, this guys came from different earth or another world"

"You mean, there are more of us?"

Azrield nods. "Infinity." he said.

"What do they want?" She asked, Azriel cleared his throat.

"You."

"Wait, but why? Why me? I didn't do anything wrong, from their own world right?" she shrug her shoulders praying if she hasn't.

"Mato, in every universe. Your Alive or didn't met the X-men or the Avengers. But this world-"

"I died." she finished.

"Precisely, But something was even more wrong in this world." Azriel types something on the keyboard. A picture of a tombstone appeared at the front.

"Here lies... _**Mato K. Parker**_.

Oh dear God."

* * *

He surely missed his own wife that much. He was on the bed while Jessica resting on his chest. Both of them were naked. Mato was happily married to him, she stopped being a superhero to take a break from saving people.

He missed his own Snow Queen, he do remembers how cute she was when she felt the baby's kick. She would smile all day because of it.

 _"Peter! She kicked! Mel kicks!"_ her voice echoed at his own head. She could imagine how happy she was, she always gives him a hug.

Sweet little Kuroi, died from a fall.

 _"I'm sorry"_ her voice echoed at his mind once again, he slipped out from Jess grasp he went to the living room.

Sure he had grown taller, not the wimp of his height he saw before.

Little he didn't know, a small blue butterfly lands at his shoulder.

"H-huh?" he was surprise to see this kind of butterfly. Something is off with this.

"Get off, little fella." he hissed trying to shoo it away but it didn't move. "Shoo." he warned, it flies down around him, he could sense sadness but he don't know where is it.

It landed on his brown hair, he look himself at the mirror seeing it again but this time on his hair.

He sighed, seeing the butterfly seemed stubborn. It reminded him with her.

"What are you up to? Little fella?" He asked, the butterfly didn't move from his hair even an inch.

"How did you even get here?" he asks. Its tiny hands pat on his hair, making him laugh gently.

"Funny, I was talking to a little insect." he laughed again, its hands pat on his hair twice.

It pat once again, it started to went back on its shoulder.

"Huh, you sure are a weird insect."

He look himself again at the mirror seeing someone who he dearly missed, His wife was standing beside him her hands wrap around in his neck lovingly.

A smile he missed the most was plastered on her soft lips.

" _Parker_ " she said with a sad smile.

His hand slowly travels up to his shoulder, he dearly misses her.

"Peter?" a voice asks, he look at the stairs seeing Jess who was already awake.

"What's the noise did I just hear?" she asks rubbing her eyes. He look back to the mirror seeing no one but himself.

"Nothing." his fist clench up he grits his teeth. _Just another of goddamn illusions._ He chuckled, Jess shot him a weird look before getting back upstairs.

 _"Stop."_ her cries echoes at his ear, he growled.

 _Her wife giggled covering her hands at her own mouth. He avoided her gaze, his face reddens in embarrassment._

 _"Okay, what is this all about?" she said between giggles._

 _"I tried to make some breakfast for you." he replied, she let out a slight laugh._

 _"I can cook you know." she gaze at his brown ones before it was red._

 _"Babe, you're stressed. Its not-"_

 _"Good for the baby, I know." she happily gave him a kiss on the lips._

 _She started to walk towards him, but Mato ended up slipping on an oil. Peter used his web on time, he pulled her close to him._

 _"Dang, I always get clumsier." she cursed clucthing his shirt._

 _"You are and I still love you." he replied kissing her forehead._

 _"Let's just clean this up." she happily jumped towards the wardrobe getting some mop._

 _"You clean, I'll cook." she clap her hands. "Fine."_

 _"Yey! Finally!" she squealed happily and starting grabbing some ingredients on the refrigerator and at the shelf._

 _"Just Omelet and pancakes" she clap both of her hands._

 _After few minutes, Mato happily set down the food on the table, gladly Peter was also finished cleaning._

 _"You alright?" She asks seeing her husband in despair._

 _"I just-What if he'll kill you? What if I can't save you in time? Mato-" Tears starts to roll on his cheeks._

 _"I-I can't lose you." he sobbed, she reach both of her hands at his cheeks. She wipe his tears using her fingers._

 _"Peter, we've talk about this. I'll be fine, as long as I can defend myself, I'll be fine." she smiled slightly. "I-I'll die without you."_

 _He buried his head to her chest, the room was filled with his sobs and cries._

 _"Sssh." she cooed, ruffling his hair._

 _"Even someone tries to break my neck couldn't stop me." she mumbles._

 _"Come on- our baby is getting hungry and so am I." she smiled, giving him a passionate kiss on the lips before digging in._

* * *

Mato watched Stella on the bed, it was weird to see the same face as her. Its like some lost twin or something. She likes to try the mirror thingies. Stella was pregnant, she could spot the bump at her.

Paddy went back home after she knows everything, God, she could still see the fear on his eyes.

"Sorry, Mato. I just finished cooking some dinner." Azriel bows at her.

"Yeah, right." she whispered following Stella's butler on the dining room.

"I had receive your invitation for tomorrow at night, Ocean's 8 premier."

"Okay." she grab the tablet on his hands, she look upon to see he dress would wear. "Should I really need to wear dress?" she put down the tablet on the side.

"Stella loves dresses, Mato." Azriel shrug his shoulders.

"Well, I'm not her." she mumble taking a bite of food.

"Yes, I do understand that. Do you want me to call your designers?" She gritted her teeth.

She shook her head. "Nah, I'll just do what she wants. I'll do it for her."

"Just please make it not revealing" _otherwise, I'll kill her before she could wake up._

"I'll go and pack your things."

"Okay" she muttered, grabbing another bite of her food. "Wow," she said in amaze staring the steak infront of her. "It taste good." she grab one cup of rice at the plate. One of her favorites was the rice. "It wasn't bad either."

* * *

 _Next day..._

She laid herself at the bed looking at the ceiling, still processing how all of it happened. Knowing Stella was Pregnant and it was Tom's child. And now the father of Stella's child were dating someone else.

"What am I supposed to do? Fuck!" she cursed while muttering her words at the air.

"A fucking Lunatic is now on my tail." she pinched the bridge side of her nose. "Jesus."

She rolled over at the bed, surprisingly clothes were already prepared, she hopped on the bathroom to have a nice cold shower.

 _Now, what if that fucker follows me wherever I want?._

She wrapped her towel at her body, she went back to the room to change, some nice looking blue sweater then a pair of black pants and combat boots.

She put her hair up in a bun and the glasses that was resting on her hair.

"God, I look like a hag." she muttered before going out.

She grab the tacos at the plate, she didn't mind eating it at breakfast. But she felt her stop.

She wants to eat the taco but on the other side of hers doesn't want to. She knows it wasn't insane, Knowing Insane, she would eat what she eats.

"Stella, come on man! I'm starving." she said trying to eat the taco in peace but no, Stella didn't allowed it. She plopped her head at the table.

"Fuck you and your diet, this is my body. You had a fucking child and yet dieting is still important for you? You people had issues." she bark to herself.

She grab the taco, miraculously no one tried to stop her. She ate the taco hungrily, oh she was damn hungry.

"Told you tacos are delicious, you need to eat." she finished the food and continued to munch the next one.

After eating she burped, she grab the glass and chug the water.

Azriel appeared with two baggages, one was bright and glittery pink. She tried to hide the disgust. She look like a freaking walking barbie doll who had a cocaine and paint herself pink.

"Thanka Azriel."

"Todd is outside."

"The bodygaurd?" she grab the other baggage, Azriel nods. "Stella will be alright."

"I see, after that. Should I went back home?"

"You had another premiere again in next next week." He check the tablet seeing AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR PREMIERE, but he didn't let make her see it.

"Also, Jessilyn your secretary will be with you." he handed her a picture of a woman, who seemed familiar tho. She shake her head a bit

"Azriel, can I have some information about Mato K. Parker? I just need to check something." She assured.

Now, not only Stella is she need to investigate but her other one who's from other world who was married to Peter Parker and Deceased.

 _Now, what would happened if I'm the one who died and my brother had lived? Or we both died and Mama and Papa lived? Who will be the Kori? Who would go Mad? Does that mean it would be dark? If would be scary if Moms went crazy seeing their own child dies. Who would even win? Is there even Avengers? X-men? Am I gonna meet my Uncle? Does Kori even exists? Maybe Yes or No._

Todd heads for the two baggages, he sure is big like those she had seen at some wrestling channels.

"Thanks Todd." she smiled, Todd nods. Seeing his master saying thank you to him. Usually she doesn't even greet him at all.

"You're welcome Madam-"

"Please, Just Ma-err-Stella. I mean. Sorry." she shot him an apologetic smile. Sure, her master had been a brat, she never said those words to him.

"You want me to help you Todd?"

 _Is Miss Stella even sick?._ Todd asks himself in disbelief.

It wasn't that hard, the baggage ain't heavy to her. She put it in at the trunk.

 _By the Gods, how did she even got strong?. Is this because of her training at the set?._ He asked himself again watching his Mast-Stella wiping her hands.

"Come on, Todd. We still had a flight to catch!"she march at the car and went in. Todd looks at Azriel who nods calmly then went back to the manor.

* * *

The car wasn't silent, she engage full a conversation with his bodyguard slash driver. She asked how was his life even his ambitions. He felt happy talking to his Mas-Stella, she never spoke to him until so.

He noticed, she was smiling happily. He never saw Stella at all. Ever since the death of her own parents.

Mother died on her childbirth and the Father was killed by her own Uncle. She went one of her fathers friend swearing an Oath to kill Atan Ishikawa. She did just few shots on the head, Stella did succeed, She never spoke to him again-ever. After everything. Eventually, being an Actress changed her a bit. A brat, but Todd knew Stella was soft hearted and has problem to show it.

Even then, she started Dating a man named Radcliffe. He caught her crying, she went up to her Stella hugged him.

He doesn't have a feelings for her, more like a family trait. Thats weird. After that she become depressed and getting cold. He was just proud, Holland was on her side at all times. Except when she tried to kill herself with a gun. That was an another story.

Holland was there with her since they were kids. Poor boy, she found him bleeding. She rescued the little boy from the bullies hitting them with some rocks on the head.

* * *

 **2000's**

 **STELLA ISHIKAWA,** _was just minding her own business at her favorite tree house, where everthing seems quiet and no one could disturb the little girl's doing her little training by using her own made sling shot with the help of its own father. In one shot the bottle exploded to pieces, she doesn't need to care about that. No one gets hurt in the middle of the woods. Everybody thinks this place is haunted by ghosts or other mythical creatures._

 _It was 4:30, from what she observed at her cookie monster theme watch, the sun is getting low slowly. Her home isn't to far from here anyway, a six year old who knows how to go home with out parents. After all, her father bought her some pepper spray and the slingshot she got._

 _She remembered last time when grade 5 bullies tries to hurt her, but spray them at their eyes._

 _She got a detention, but when she got home. Her father is very proud at her own daughter, They even got some Ice cream night after dinner. Stella grab her telescope from the ground spotting her favorite bunnies again at the woods, she click her tongue humming a soft tune on her lips. Still the same._

 _Then it all change when she spotted someone been thrown at the ground. A little boy just the same age as her was bloody beat up._

 _She doesn't know who they are , but theyre crossing her own so called_ _ **Territory**_ _._

 _Her hand reaches up from the table, rushing out to get some three pebbles._

 _She blow the strands of her hair aiming at the first guy who was about to smack the poor one down._

 _then she shot it, she heard a sharp yelp_

 _away, she was smiling a little then hearing the guy's scream running off away from the boy._

 _Stella climbed out from her ladder, her hand was reaching another pebble. The six year old girl tilts her head seeing a brown curly haired boy beat up at the ground._

 _"W-who are you?." the boy asks seeing a girl the same age with him who was tilting her head to the side._

 _"You can speak? Right?." he questions again, she didn't speak back. Her blue eyes just stared at his brown ones._

 _"Pfft-hahahahaha." the girl laughs warmly putting her hand on her mouth._

 _"You should seen your face, dude." she said between laughs then extend her hand in front of him._

 _"Stella." she introduce with a smile, the curly brunette shakes her hand._

 _"Tom-." before he could finish he felt his leg weaken causing him to fall at her. "Ooff!"_

 _"Oh no! you're bleeding." Stella said in a worried tone, she wrap her little arms at his waist._

 _"Where are we going?." he asked looking over her._

 _"My house isn't too far away, I can help you clean those wounds, don't worry. I won't bite." she giggled. Tom only raise his brows._

 _After few minutes the two kids arrived at Stella's house, when they got down at the door way._

 _"Remove your shoes." Stella says removing her own shoes putting it to a shelf. Tom once again raise his brow in confusion. Strange doing of hers._

 _"Remove my shoes?." Tom asks at the girl giving her a quizzical look. "Yeah, remove your shoes. Its a tradition on our races."_

 _"Tradition? Races? What are you talking about?."_

 _Stella sighs over, gesturing him to seat down._

 _"You see, it's just uhmm... I'm just gonna go a word for Respect."_

 _His lips shapes into an 'o' on his mouth then follows a nod, he removes his shoes._

 _"Papa?! Im home!." she yelled still helping he beat up boy up on her arms._

 _A man in mid 30's came down at the stairs reading a book of philosophies, Tom studied the man's face, he had the same eyes at her daughter. Blue._

 _"Papa." The little girl smiled bowing her head at his hand showing a respect._

 _"Papa, I saw him at the forest-he was bleeding." Stella spoke to her father, the man quickly put his book down examining the child's wounds._

 _"Bullies? Right? Its so lucky my daughter found you." Stella's father states at the young boy._

 _"Sweetie, get the Med-kit please." The man ordered with a smile, she only replied by saluting her fingers then runs away to get it._

 _"Thank you sir-?." Tom asks the man._

 _"Tsunayoshi."_

 _"Tuna..." the child can't spoke his name clearly, the adult let a laugh he ruffle his own hair._

 _"Mr. Tuna is a start." he grinned patting the child down, when Stella arrived bringing the kit on her hands._

 _Stella watch his father applying some disinfectant to Tom who let out a hiss or a yelp._

 _"So, yourbritish?." Stella chime trying to ease up the silence._

 _"Y-yeah, I am." Tom answered wryly, Stella rolled at the couch's upper part._

 _"I belong to the Asians." she smile looking at him._

 _"Oh."_

 _"and done." Tsunayoshi smiled finishing putting the last band aid on his knee._

 _"Thanks Mr. Tuna."_

 _"Anytime kid." then Tsunayoshi left to throw some dirty used cottons._

 _"So... Your going home now?." she asked when Tom stand up from the couch._

 _"Yeah, I'm heading back home. Knowing Mum, she's scary if I hadn't head home in time." Tom answers back._

 _"I'll drive you home, Tom." Mr. Tsunayoshi said across the room, Tom later hears keys jiggling sound when he came back._

 _"T-thank you Mister Tuna-but-."_

 _"No Buts, Tom."_

 _The ride was silent, Stella twidle her thumbs while looking out from her window, her blue eyes scanned at the unfamiliar surroundings._

 _"So you goto school?."_

 _"Yes, I go to a school for boys."_

 _"Oh, well see you tomorrow then." Stella smiled when the car stops, Tom exits the car while Tsunayoshi was at his side, Stella watches her father and Tom going on the house._

 _Tom looks at her with a smile as he wave his own hand, Stella couldn't help but smile also she waved back._

 _Just another day, they say she just made a friend._

A wonderful memory indeed.


	21. Chapter 20

_I will find a way out of here_

 _Cause things will never be okay_

 _So you goto school?."_

 _"Yes, I go to a school for boys."_

 _"Oh, well see you tomorrow then." Stella smiled when the car stops, Tom exits the car while Tsunayoshi was at his side, Stella watches her father and Tom going on the house._

 _Tom looks at her with a smile as he wave his own hand, Stella couldn't help but smile also she waved back._

 _Just another day, they say she just made a friend._

 _A wonderful memory indeed._

* * *

 _A person with a pure heart must express what is inside it._

 _-Black Rock Shooter_

* * *

 _"I'll make you some soup."_

 _"What? No, you don't need to, its not good for ou-AACHOO!" Peter sneezed, his wife rolled her eyes giving him another tissue she got from the box._

 _"Its the last tissue, I'll just get more."_

 _"Ugh, its the fourth box! What is this?!" he asks, his nose was red. His wife giggled quietly._

 _It was the third month, her body grows. Mato Parker grab another box of tissues, when she came their room her husband's head was buried at the pillows. He nearly put his costume to have his job but, when his wife found out he went to the bed not saying a word._

 _She went to the kitchen, pouring hot water on the cup then the herbs she needed._

 _Later, she handed it as he drink the tea, she put down the tissue on the night stand._

 _She pressed her hand on his forehead._

 _"You're hot." she said looking at him, he looks at her with a chuckle._

 _"I mean, you're sick." she blushed looking away._

 _"You think I'm hot?" he cooed, facing her._

 _"I meant the-" of course, his sickness has side effects of his powers, he cupped her cheek._

 _"Shhh, I love you." he whispered leaning close to her face until their nose touch. She closed her eyes._

 _"AACHOO!" he sneezed to her size, she laughed gently going back to the kitchen, planning to make some chicken soup._

 _"AAACHOO-SON OF A-"_

 _"Language!" she yelled across, she hummed some tone making her favorite special chicken soup._

 _Just a few ingredients she needed, after few minutes._

 _"Done!" she happily make her way back to the bedroom, She heard him groan. "Mighty Kori, is here!"_

 _"Babe" her husband whines, she put the soup at the table._

 _"Come on, Bug-a-boo. Eat up."_

 _"But why?" he whined burying his head on her neck, nuzzling it softly._

 _"Because your sick? I guess." she hummed._

 _"Please?" she plead, Mato Parker smiled gently running her hands at his hair._

 _"Fine." he whined, she clap her hands putting some soup on his mouth._

 _"Another day, another beautiful day." she smiled looking at the window._

* * *

"Were here, Mis- I mean Stella." Todd went directly for hed bags.

She got out from the car, she didn't look at Todd but only gave him a nod.

Her head was buried at her other part file.

 _Mato Kuroi Parker_

She swipped, seeing some articles at her. She had the gentle smile you could see, Mato on the other hand couldn't figure out if she was jealous though. Looking her other part, was more had the beauty looks.

She had boobs, bigger than hers. She rolled her eyes. Of course woman will have breast who's a bit large to them. She doesn't mind. She doesn't even know what kind of cup she is, she doesn't need to check it.

"Thank you Todd." she thank him with a smile, when she heard the door closed.

"Finally-what the." her body stopped moving, she heard a harsh growl from Stella.

"Practice? Practice from what?" Mato huffed. "Of course I know how to dance-wait? What do you mean singing"

 _"Singing, to use your voice to make musical sounds in the form of a song or tune."_ Stella explained, her voice were filled with sarcasm. Mato rolled her eyes.

"I know what singing is."

 _"Then, let's practice for tonight alright? The lyrics of the song your gonna sing is at the tablet, Azzy already had it there."_

"Why don't you do right?" she read the title, scrolling down.

 _"The song seems perfect for tomorrow. And-and it seems good."_ Stella's voice died down.

"Okay." she reread the lyrics again, not to question why she look down.

 _"If you swipe to the next one, you will know what kind of tone it is."_

Mato nods directly, swiping it to the side. Theres a video about a red head cartoonish lady singing the song, while men are whistling and clapping.

it was classy and good, the way the cartoon lady sang the song.

* * *

 _"Now, put your hands at your hip-right there."_ Stella instructed, Mato's hand move like some unseen force it move to her hips.

 _"Do a 5 steps forward."_ Stella said, and Mato did. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five." she counted, taking steps five steps forward.

 _"Good, Good. Now your ready for later."_ Stella announced with happiness on her voice. Stella knew she could trust Mato like that.

 _"Ohohoho, what is this?"_ Insane spoke up, Mato could hear Stella huff in annoyed way.

 _"Practice."_ Stella answered, Mato shrug her shoulders. They heard a knock from the door.

 _"Wait, Wait! We couldn't just open the door, without knowing who!"_ Stella said in fear on her voice, still afraid of what happened at the past.

 _"Let Mato be, besides. I'm also here."_ Insane said with a hint of sarcasm of her voice.

"You guys are so annoying." Mato rolled her eyes, grabbing the knob. Her other hand was on her back glowing into faint blue. She was just ready for the danger.

"Ell? Its me! Emelie!" someone spoke the door.

 _"Let her in, she's my make up artist."_ Stella sighed, Mato also sighed in relief opening the door seeing, a woman shorter than her. She had pink and turquoise streaks of her hair making it real cool. She had bright brown eyes wearing crop top shirt and black shorts bringing a make up luggage.

"Oh! Ell I miss ya!" she said delightfully giving her a kiss on the cheek.

 _"She is not weird!"_ Stella growls at her mind.

"I did not said that" she blurted out, Emelie looks at her. "Did you just say anything?"

"Nope." Mato quickly shut up. Now it was her time to growl in annoyance.

"I must say, you had grown a bit Ell." Emelie chuckled.

 _"I'm not short! You all are just Tall!"_ Stella screamed angrily, Mato pursed her lips into thin line hearing a sharp shriek.

"Yeah, I do work out I guess."

"Working out must have make you even taller, thats so crazy!" Emelie jumped happily.

"I know, right?" she let out a nervous chuckle, sitting down at the chair.

"Yeah, you sure do. Fluffbun." Emelie snickered, grabbing the tools she needed for her.

"Just a little bit of touch in your cheeks, right here and deep red shade of lipstick just what you love."

No, she couldn't let that happened, Mato wasn't fun of that kind of shade of red.

"N-No, please. Not that one." Mato said shaking her head, that kind of red wasn't look good on her.

"Huh? Sweetie, the red looks good on you." Emelie said putting down the lipstick.

"I wan't to try something, else alright?" Mato lied, finding Flame's favorite color of lipstick for her, she pointed, smiling herself.

 _"What are you doing?! That red was good for me!"_ Stella yelled at her mind angrily.

"Alrighty then, love." Emelie starts to do with the make up. "Right,"

"Nice contacts by the way." Emelie compliments her. She chuckled nervously. "Yep, I ordered them online."

"Awe, thats cool."

* * *

"I already had contact the new dresser girl, she's coming this way right now. Since, you already have your make up on and the lipstick really suits you very much." Emelie said, just as she expect theres a knock from the door. A woman who seemed the same age for her.

"Hello, I'm here to deliver this heavy-huff"

Mato directly got up from het seat, she helped the bluenette before she could trip.

"Don't worry, I got it." she assured, she put it at the side of her bed.

"Wow, you got really strong. Ell." Emelie said in pure amazement.

"Next time, you really need to be careful." she eyed at the bluenette, who sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just so clumsy"

"Its alright, uhm."

"Marinette, My name is Marinette, and Youre Stella right? Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry."

 _'Jesus Christ, the way she act is disgusting.'_ the way Mato heard those words, she remained calm as possible before she could do one mistake, a huge mistake.

"Its fine really, thank you for delivering my dress. I really appreciated of what you done." she smiled.

Marinette was flustered with her idol's words. "T-Thank you much very! I mean very smooch! Haha! I gotta go bye!" Marinette exited at the door leaving her and Emelie, who was done packing.

"That was, strange. But, I'm gonna go now I need to go with my date." Emelie smiled before running towards the door, when she heard door slam shut.

She grab the dress, locking the door.

 _"Hey! hey! You need to pee before you wear that one and make sure your undergarments are suitable!"_ Stella demands, she groaned in annoyance going to the bathroom.

"Alright, Alright." Mato yelled, going to the bathroom.

 _"Why you rude little bitch."_ Insane growled, of course she was defending Mato. Who said Insane can't be good?.

 _"It's not being rude, if you just want to let everything look perfectly good."_ Stella said with a smug on her voice.

 _"Nah, you were just treating her like a slave."_ Insane clicks her tongue, completely annoyed with her.

"Guys, stop! Okay? I'm done lubricating here. Please." Mato sighed, twisting the knob. Her expression turns into a shocking and anger.

She couldn't not believe, the dress was already gone. Like nothing.

 _"Holy shit both of you are screwed."_ Insane let out a tiny giggle before disappearing.

 _"No. No. No. No! It was right here."_ Stella hissed looking at the bed.

 _"Could it be? No, she couldn't."_

"Who's this she? Stell?."

 _"One of Tom's ex, Talia, she's a spoiled attention whore and keeps bugging me for no reason since they broke up. She didn't know Zendaya and Tom's relationship, she thought were together."_ Stella explained with an irritated scoff.

"I guess, we have the same trait. People doesn't like us for an unknown reason." she remembered Isabella, drugging her at Lizzy's party.

"I'll just make another one, if would you mind."

 _"Damn, I nearly forgot you know how to make dresses."_ Stella facepalmed mentally.

"Let's see here."

She then started to do with her magic.

* * *

Talia Sympons, walks at the carpet with her sleek red dress. Her hair was tied into a low pony tail. The dress she got was she stole from Stella's. Everyone took pictures of her on how great she looks.

She sat down at the chair where famous people were invited.

She took out her phone, taking a picture then post it at the Instagram. She put it down, until her phone starts ringing.

 _ **Cookie_Minder**_

 _ **WOWIE! Talia! I bet Tom will fall inlove with you again if he sees you❤.**_

 _ **StellTomFangirl**_

 _ **Tss, One of your dirty tricks again Talia? Fuxking B*** doesn't know how to move on and becomes an attention seeker.**_

 _ **TallyFangirl#1**_

 _ **Keep going girl!**_

 _ **ToplessPotatoe123**_

 _ **StellTom for the win! The dress doesn't suit you! ./.**_

 _ **XxzTimTurnsAwayXxz**_

 _ **Attention seeker.**_

Talia slams her phone down, ofcourse Stella's fans will be there to defend her. She growled, clutching her pink dress, she'll be the star tonight! All she need to do was steal her spotlight. She grinned herself. Talia knew Stella can't come, she was already winning. Everyone was just waiting for Stella to come before they'll get started.

"Miss Ishikawa seems late, I never saw her late before. She's always at the right time." someone murmur behind her back.

"Maybe she's sick?"

"No-There she is!" someone yelled.

Talia's head whipped at the direction when a car rolls out. Todd comes out first, then she caught a glimpse of the black haired Asian.

She wasn't wearing the dress that she stole, but base on the new one. It was more beautiful than ever.

She was wearing differently, the camera man begins to take photos of her, she put her hands on her hips, like Stella instructed on her head. Off shoulder, Light Sky Blue Tea Length A-line that reaches up to her knees. Snowflake like frost on her hair looking it more eye catching.

"Oh yes, I'm fine." Mato said at the microphone, answering their questions one by one. Because of Stella helping her in her head.

"That dress! Where did she get that?!" Talia growled, glaring at the black haired heroine.

"Well, ain't she beautiful than that pink girl who came in a while ago?" someone murmured.

Talia, got up from her seat. Mato spots this Talia girl she heard from Stella.

Mato had a smug smile appeared on her lips, She was just being a bit cocky towards others.

But the heroine knew, it was a bad move despite the fact the look on Talia's face were obviously showed that she was pissed at the trio.

Knowing Talia completely, she was just an attention seeker whore just want to get back with her own Ex. Sure, Mato could just knock her off with a single punch or a kick. But also knowing Stella's reputation is not a good move to kick someone else's face.

She shrugged her shoulders, forcing herself to smile.

 _'Being an actress is more harder than I thought.'_ she sighed sadly, praying that it would be over soon.

Being a hero however, was also quite difficult sometimes. But she already adjust it in her life. It makes it easier for her. She lift a small strands of her hair putting it aside from her ears. She made her way where the cast was sitting. She was the only one who seemed into winter season right now, she greeted them one by one. Until she sat down.

The movie begins to start, she claps her hand. Enjoying it, Stella seemed to enjoy while watching her own movie.

* * *

Everyone gives an applause to the premiere some of them were even howling.

Mato, predict she will perform later after Talia. Stella grits her teeth a whole time and even yawn in a boring way.

 _'I think I need to fix my face.'_ Stella said, Mato only nods in agreement. She went to the bathroom.

Make-up, too much make-up. She sighed in incredulity way watching her face with make-up. She had been wearing make-up for the last few years wherever Flame wanted too or the mission they need to do. But this wasn't the kind of make-up she wanted. Of course, Flame's version was more light and it makes her very unique and beautiful. Sure, this one makes her even eye catchy type. But, she never liked it at all, she only adore the lipstick where she picked the same as the color when Flame puts it on her lips.

This is Stella and the others wanted, Insane growled on her mind. Annoyed to see her other one look like a concubine.

Her cheeks were to brightly red, she wanted to wash it off and go out there only wearing nothing but the lipstick.

She swallowed her saliva, she hummed a soft tone on her lips, putting the lipstick. She made a pop noises on her lips.

She didn't mind who came in, Mato knew it was just another woman. She continued to put her lipstick.

She could hear heavy footsteps behind her, she look to her side.

She dropped the lipstick on the floor, she could feel her heartbeat going crazily but not in a good way.

She take a few steps back, she felt her world going shit.

Stella on the other hand was afraid. Stella knew what man like this one goes into the ladies bathroom.

Remembering Radcliffe few months ago, the way he slammed her off one of the bathroom stalls even bangs her head at the mirror. Next day, she was covered with bandages, she can't even move her own body.

Mato opened her mouth to scream some help, when Talia's voice bursts out from the room. Mato feel scared, knowing the man's aura makes her afraid and hopeless.

She shakily gulped, giving him the best smile she could. Before she could used her powers and escape.

The man or this bastard was wearing a victorian mask, only she could see was red iris glowing

"Excuse me, but this is the ladies bathroom." she said with a calm expression on her face.

"..."

 _'Obviously, the guy wouldn't say anything, probably he wanted something. Money? No, I could sense he wants something from me. This guy seemed familiar.'_ she thought to herself, still fake smiling.

"Sir, this is the ladies bathro-"

She didn't finished her sentence when he towered over her, Mato's courage disappeared into thin air.

His hand reaches up on her cheeks, he caressed it lovingly.

Now, she realize who was this man is. The way his unwanted soft touches sends shiver at her spine. She whimpered, Mato could hear his chuckle escaping on his lips.

She tried to push him away, using her strength but nothing happened. He was stronger than her, She felt a chill. A chill that drives her weak and afraid.

But, before she could knock him up she was suddenly slammed at the wall. Mato winced at the pain, he grip her shoulders tightly.

Her mind was blank, she couldn't hear Stella or Insane's voice. She was alone.

The man growled then let out a laugh. A one hell out of feisty laugh.

"Hello, Snowdrop."

 _'No, that voice.'_ she deadpanned while her eyes were wide as saucers. She moved firstly, she she punch him to his face but he caughts it off before it could landed, he grab one of her hand on the wall.

"Your scent drives me crazy." he smirked, inahaling her sweet scent of blueberries.

"Get off me." she growled, he tapped his finger to his chin looking at the poor girl.

"What do you want?" she asked, now determination is slowly filling up.

"I don't know, maybe joining me to rule the earth perhaps?"

She felt disgusted, truly disgusted by his words. She growled even more. Clearly, she opened her mouth answering his question. She meant to say it infront of his face. After all, he trully deserve it.

"In your dreams, you bastard."

She gasp when he slammed her again at the wall. Knowing that this night wasn't going to end clearly happily.


	22. Chapter 21

I must get my soul back from you;

I am killing my flesh without it.

 _"What do you want?" she asked, now determination is slowly filling up._

 _"I don't know, maybe joining me to rule the earth perhaps?"_

 _She felt disgusted, truly disgusted by his words. She growled even more. Clearly, she opened her mouth answering his question. She meant to say it infront of his face. After all, he trully deserve it._

 _"In your dreams, you bastard."_

 _She gasp when he slammed her again at the wall. Knowing that this night wasn't going to end clearly happily._

* * *

 _"She was young and very beautiful, but pale, like the grey pallor of death." — Bram Stoker, The Lady of the Shroud_

* * *

 _Mato Parker, looks herself at the mirror she grow even huge. She had her hair cut into short, Now it was just reaching at her neck._

 _She hummed happily, touching her large stomach lovingly._

 _"Just a few weeks Mel, you'll be meeting your Papa and Mama soon."_

 _"Mrs. Parker, its Lunch time. Food is at the mircowave, ready." Friday called, she nods her head._

 _"Alright, thanks Friday."_

 _She marched towards the microwave while bringing a plate and a spoon. She munched delicious lunch, just few heated rice and meat._

 _She swallowed happily, while watching outside the glass greeted a beautiful view. She hummed even more_

 _"Nice and classy." she sips the water inside the glass. "What should I do today?hmm?" she put down the plates at the sink._

 _"Pregnant woman can't jump off at the building, so I'm gonna scratch that off at my list." she lift her finger making a X symbol._

 _"What would Pregnant woman do?" Ugh." she groaned grabbing the same old book at the bookshelf._

 _"I'm craving for chocolate banana cake and cookies! Oh! With lot of white cream toppings at the front with chocolate flakes and waffles." she giggled licking her lips. "Or just green Mangoes that I'm gonna dip in soy sauce."_

 _Now, she was craving for this one, she grab her purse._

 _"Friday, Ground floor please." she said, stepping in the elevator._

 _Without Peter and the others, she was happy to herself that no one seems to boss her around because she was just pregnant._

 _Peter on the other hand was on his job as a photographer at Daily Bugle news._

 _Things seemed changed, but in a good way. No one came to earth she didn't spot a purple grain headed titan. She giggled at the weird imagination on her brain._

 _Mato Parker was now into her weird cravings in her life, she wanted to eat a large devil chocolate cake at the bakery. But first, she headed towards the grocery store._

 _She stared at where her husband was working in before entering at the Grocery._

 _Soft jazz music greeted on the pregnant lady who grabs a basket with wheels. She pushed the handler, going towards the food area._

 _"Ohoho. Well, hello there little one." she look at the cake filled with cookies and cream._

 _"I'll get this one." she said to herself putting it at the basket. "And this one." she picks up the Devil's cake._

 _She headed to the Fruit station and grab six Apple Mangoes, then a couple of soy sauce. Salt doesn't matter anymore because its already at Tony's._

 _"Dum. Dum. Dum." she hummed happily, with a cheerful smile on her face. She grab some chocolate mango weird funny craving._

 _"Oh my, I think I'm getting fat." she chuckled nervously, which to others it was cute to look at. Seeing her own self, that she was just teasing._

 _Looking at her own reflection, Mato poke her cheeks._

 _"I need to go." she told herself, then goes directly to the cashier. She payed it then exits at the store._

 _'I wonder what was he doing right now.' Mato wondered, walking on the streets, seeing people going home._

 _Wind brushing on her hair, she clutch the paper bag on her hand._

 _She shrug her shoulders and continue to walk. Not realizing a shadow was following her._

 _"He must be filing some papers or articles or staring at my pictures?" she asked out loud. "Or Hanging out with someone?" She cringed the thought. Peter wouldn't do that. She knew he was loyal, of course he would still be patrolling around. Because, if he keep his secret as a hero that would be a huge problem._

 _She could imagine a huge disappointment on her face if she didn't know his secret and it leads to divorce._

 _But she thanks to herself that the duo was introduce when the X-men and Avengers has a settlement._

 _She turned to the left side just a few steps, she'll be at the Daily Bugle building._

 _Its nearly Peter's end shift, so why not surprise him? Its a good thing the wife would be stubborn? No, she was always stubborn just like the trait she ended up with his own father._

 _She made her way in the building, she sat down at the waiting area._

 _"Mrs. Parker?" A voice called out, she saw Harry Osborn on the flesh._

 _"Harry? Hi!" she said in a happy tone, sure she was happy to see him. But still surprise why Osborn was here. Part of her mind growled, she knew something is coming up but she still doesn't know when._

 _"I'm surprised to see you, Harry. Its been so long." she softly punched him across at his shoulders._

 _Harry groaned on how the soft punch was a bit more painful than he expect. But, he blamed that on her being pregnant._

 _"I know, I was planning to visit Peter but here you are." He gave her a pat on her back._

 _"Yep, I love surprising him." she thought about what she did last time, trying to whack him off at the frying pan. As always his Spider senses are always ready. He dodge it. Making Peter noting to himself. Don't make a pregnant lady wait._

 _On the other hand, Harry imagined it a bit dirty. This 'surprising' seems naughty. Is she even talking about lingerie surprise? Is that what she meant 'Surprise'? Surprise se-._

 _His cheeks turns into pink, Mato laughs at her memory. Whacking him was quite good call at good o'l times._

 _"Hey, Harry?" the black haired woman asked, snapping her fingers infront of him._

 _"You alright?, you seemed distance."_

 _"I'm good, Mato. Its just-"_

 _He didn't clearly finished his sentence, when the door exploded to pieces. Glass bursts out with an explosion sound echoed. Harry quickly shielded her within time._

 _"HAHAHAHA!" someone cackled evilly, all of the civilians has fear on their eyes when they saw the Green villain in front of them._

 _"You okay?" Harry asked, checking her if she had wounds._

 _"Yep. Damn fine, thank you for saving me tho." she said with a friendly smile. "I really appreciate it."_

 _She gasped, horror striked up on her face seeing Green Goblin arrived at the scene._

 _"W-what the hell, are they doing here?" she asked to her self, mumbling it to whisper._

 _"Harry we need to run-"_

 _"No ones going anywhere but here." a voice said, who grabs her suddenly._

 _Scorpion, grinned._

 _"My c-cake!" she screeched. Dropping the cake down. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" she deliver a straight punch to him, angrily. Scorpion screamed in pain completely amaze the fact. The pregnant lady infront of him was strong._

 _She put her hands on her belly, trying to calm herself to avoid something worse she couldnt imagine._

 _When he drops her, she quickly grab Harry. Trying to run away from this stupid dickheads. Before she could do anything stupid, making it a big conflict to Peter and the others._

 _"You rude fat bitch!" Scorpion charge at her. Trying to poison her with his sting, she grab a briefcase just in time, making as if it was her own shield. Wait, hold on a sec. Did he just call her fat? That was not a good compliment on her. Calling her fat wasn't good either. That's a huge insulting to pregnant women._

 _"DO NOT CALL ME FAT. YOU UGLY FUCKTARD." she slam the briefcase to his face._

 _"I got you now pretty boy!" Green goblin snatches Harry away from her._

 _"Harry!" she yelled, still smacking the hell out of scorpion. "Damnit." she cursed. She inhaled and exhale. Avoiding stress._

 _Finally, fucking finally. She saw her own husband on the action. She quietly made way to the side where there was a chair._

 _sitting down, calming herself when she heard some explosions away. She always had hope on Peter Parker. The guy is going to be a daddy soon and that's a good news...? Right? She shakily pat her bump._

 _A loud crash could be heard from the side, a body tumbles out from the rubble._

 _"Oh God." she gasped, running towards him._

 _He was unconscious. "Spiderman!" she yelled still covering his own identity._

 _"..." of course there are no responses if he's unconscious._

 _"Well willy well well." someone cackled from above. Seeing Goblin, she tried to shake him up._

 _"Step aside, lady!" Goblin hissed, aiming his guns to Spiderman._

 _"What if I don't want to? I'm just nothing to you right? Just a normal civilian." she said bravely._

 _"If you don't wanna, then let me demonstrate how do we handle annoying hard headed like you." Norman grinned behind his mask, but she stepped in front of him. Courage was circling her right now and there is no turning back._

 _"Oh Fuck you, Greenie." she grinned. Goblin was confused at first, he look to her side. Seeing Spiderman already gone._

 _Before she raised both of her 'I win you ugly moss fucker' finger, Harry drags her away from the mess. "Freaky ass fuck." she mumbled. Now she had cursed too much._

 _Something sweeps her off at the ground._

 _"FUCK! LET THE PREGNANT LADY GO!" She screamed. She look up to see the Green Goblin._

 _"Mom!"_

 _She look to her side, its not just her who was been sweep up. But a small six year old boy,_

 _Peter Parker, watch his own wife. His face were filled with rage and fear. He straightly climbs up from the tower where his wife was been held at._

 _"It's fun isn't it Spidey?" Norman cackles once again, clapping both of his hand._

 _"All of those years, the fight, the rage and the fun I had all those years."_

 _"Where are they, Green Goblin?" he asked, trying to hide his demanding voice oh him. He was getting impatient._

 _"Oh! Those two poor innocent ones? Why Peter! They're right here." Goblin presented two figures hanging down. Rope was wrapped around them both. Mato was tied down and the rope was just keeping her alive. And the other boy he dont know._

 _"Were gonna make a deal right here, Spider-boy. I'm gonna make you choose." Normal grabs her cheeks holding a knife at her neck._

 _"This Pregnant lady over here? Or this little boy?"_

 _his mind went blank, there is one to choose. One gets to live and the other one dies._

 _"You need to choose him! Please, Spiderman. I'll be alright." she yelled, the boy was truly terrified and crying._

 _"I'll be fine, please. Just choose him."_

 _"Tick tock Spidey!"_

 _"It will be okay, alright? Just choose the boy!"_

 _She had a sad smile scattered on her lips._

 _"I'll choose, Her."_

 _Her eyes widen, hearing those words from him. The child need to live! He has privelage-_

 _"I see, But I didn't say your gonna choose who am I gonna slice the dice."_

 _"NO!" Peter yelled, Mato shot an ice on Goblin's shoulder trying to avoid get Peter die._

 _She was falling, the way raindrops hit on her face, she tried to reach up something. She look down seeing her unborn child._

 _She was going to die, he shot a web through her as the world seems to be slow. A small web hand tries to make its way to her._

 _Mato was going to die. She tried. waving her hands as she summoned snow at the ground, she's not gonna make it. But the baby? She don't know either._

 _"I love you, with all my hypothalamus."she chuckled, quietly. She knows her time has come._

 _The web got her, but when she reached the ground, the snow didn't stop at her. Her head hits hard at the conrete floor._

 _Its the_ _ **Endgame.**_

 _She's dead._

 _Mato Kuroi Parker was dead, he didn't make it in time._

 _"Babe?" he asked his wife, dropping at the ground, the boy who literally run towards his mother. He removed her from his web as he carefully put him down at the snow._

 _"Mato? Babe? Kori?" he called._

 _"Kori? Snowflake? Please?" he removed his mask kissing her lips. Her eyes were closed._

 _"Mato-No, please." he sobbed. "Please look at me." he sobbed even more._

 _He was corrupted as he let out the distress scream of his life, hugging his wife._

* * *

She look at him, directly at his eyes. She doesn't know why he needs her very much. She doesn't even know why he likes to touch her.

She growled, but she didn't let him show that she felt pain on her back. She was just trying to hide her pain.

She hear Talia's voice died down. She felt a little hope linger inside of her. Now it was a good time to scream for help or knock him down again.

She hated this one thing. She couldn't use the two choices that was set on her brain.

Something was making her stop, her body couldn't move. She was just frozen. Get it? Okay, stop.

 _'I need to get away from this guy, but the question is... How?'_

She gulped shakily, she thank herself that he didn't noticed it. Because if he does, there will be an entertainment that she doesnt want.

 _'I can't even move my body, it seems it was stuck on a shoe glue. I can't even scream.'_

She was slammed again at the wall, once-no twice. She wailed in pain. His grip tightens as she was about to scream. Something was pressed at her chest.

Her heart was beating a mile of seconds, she clearly don't know what to do. Fear is what he always hated.

Fine, she would give of what he wanted. Even her head was screaming for NO.

She had her face softened, turning it to a smile on her lips. His grin disappeared. She directly pressed her lips to his, she pulled him close to her. He gladly kissed back.

He tried to slip his lip to her, but she growled. He squeezed her ass tightly as she gasp. He successfully battled his tongue over hers.

He knew everything when it comes to her body, his other hand strokes on her thighs. She shivered from his touch. He started to kiss on her neck. He lusted for hers.

His spidey sense kicked in as he ducks over an incoming blade that nearly stabs him.

She wipe off the saliva on her mouth. She yelled charging over him with her blade she tried to slash him with his legs but he jumps off before she could. She ducks down a incoming kick that will make a huge collision on her cheek. Mato, quickly punch his shin making him tumble on the ground.

She made her way out from the bathroom, completely afraid of him.

She made to the crowded area. With one quick blink of her eyes, her dress changed. No one seemed to notice her change, she quickly remove the snowflake pins on her hair, it falls down.

 _'Did we lose him?'_ Stella asked scaredly. "I don't know."

That was making her scared even more. He knew her very much, Mato already thought he will be here in any second now. Thats why she couldn't let her guard down. She readied herself for an incoming attacks, oh she wasn't ready at all. Her mind screamed that she should run and never come back on this place.

 _'He's near, I can feel it.'_ She thought, looking to the left and right.

The soft music starts to play, everyone starts to dance at the ballroom.

She pushed some other couples trying to get out from the dancing area.

"No-" something grabs her waist, she closed her eyes. Punching this someone who grabbed her but nothing happened.

"Sorry bout that Ma'am." a girl's voice apologise. When she opened her eyes, she was gone.

She swear to herself, she heard a little girl's voice probably an eight year old.

Just then, she saw a shadow flying towards her, she quickly move three people out to avoid them getting crushed.

Everyone screamed, seeing someone when Spiderlegs comes out from his back.

"Oh shit." she cursed getting up trying to help the others going outside.

"U-uh." Marinette didn't move from her spot. Of course. If someone will be in this situation you can't move because of fear itself.

"Mari!" she screamed, grabbing her before she could die because of him.

"Parker!" she yelled his name angrily.

Ice breaks out from the ground when she hit her foot at the floor.

" _YAAAAARGH_!" she screeched, throwing her blades to him. She laughed mindlessly throwing another and another.

"Mari! Go! Now!" she pushed her, Marinette smiled and nods.

 _'Wow, she really understand it quickly.'_ she said in shock.

She jumped away an incoming red laser blast coming from him. "Too bad you missed." she said loudly.

"I wasn't aiming that for you, Doll."

"What do you me-." she gasp looking up to see the chandelier slowly falling towards her, she started running off away from the falling object.

"Shit!" she yelled, when she slipped at the floor. "Give up now, I know you wanted to give up. You're good when it comes to giving up." He smirked, standing in front of her.

 _'Get up! Kori! Get up! I believe in you.'_ Stella motivates her. But her eyes were closed. _'Kori!'_

Something flew infront of her face, when he blasts another powerful beam. Something shielded her when ice appeared, blocking his attacks.

 _'What the.'_ Stella said in surprised tone. Something landed on the part of her face and felt a black sticky substance starts to wrap the half of her face.

When the smog cleared out, he grinned to himself when she was already at the ground. Clearly unconscious. He grinned, he just need to bring her into his world and let her join to his little harem. The youngest and the fairest of them all. If she doesn't cooperate, well forcing something inside of her to bare another child or children on her own.

He grab her body, bridal style as he opened a portal, leaving to his world.

 _'I need to help her!, but how? How could I help her if my body is just useless?, No! I need to try it again!.'_


	23. Chapter 22

_I love you so_

 _I love you so much_

 _When the smog cleared out, he grinned to himself when she was already at the ground. Clearly unconscious. He grinned, he just need to bring her into his world and let her join to his little harem. The youngest and the fairest of them all. If she doesn't cooperate, well forcing something inside of her to bare another child or children on her own._

 _He grab her body, bridal style as he opened a portal, leaving to his world._

 _'I need to help her!, but how? How could I help her if my body is just useless?, No! I need to try it again!.'_

* * *

" _To me, nothing is painful. There is no such thing as anguish. Even if some things seem like they hurt, deep down, everyone is a nice person."_

\- Mato Kuroi( Black Rock Shooter )

* * *

 _'Wake up!'_

A voice called, clearly she flinched waking up. "What-where-where are we?" Mato said, she can't describe on how she feel. She felt pain and scared.

Fucking scared on what happened when she came into this world. She blink a few times. Her head hurts like hell, she groaned her hands reaches up to her head.

She then stopped, she looked to seeing her leg chained up. She tried to break it using her ice. But it was too strong.

" .No." she said with fear. Her hands and feet are cold, her whole body starts to shake.

"I see you're awake." she flinched, seeing his eyes glowing at the dark. Red iris staring at his blue ones. He still had his brown hair just the way the Peter she had in her own world.

"Where am I?" she asks, gulping shakily trying to control her emotions.

"Home." He said, getting up from his seat.

She scooted away, from this man away from her. This world's Peter Benjamin Parker. He sat on the bed, bending closely to her and he loved what he see.

"Snowflake, don't be like that. Don't be afraid." his voice went smooth like an innocent boy would.

Afraid? Don't be afraid? Is he really joking about her? Not being afraid? More like terrified. She is TERRIFIED, the fact how he sees her as his DEAD wife. I mean-who does that?! That type of shit is the fucking high dangerous level she had encountered in her life!. Now one thing, is just she hated the most.

 _ **Rape**_

That word sends chill down to her spine, forcing someone to plant his seed to her soil.

"We'll be together, forever." he smiled gently.

"I could finally have you with all myself! We can rule the world to darkness. Killing all the villains and the others who's gonna stop us. Its you me and my wives." he said in pure excitement.

She tried to hide the disgusting vibe, that she really wants to bash his head for the disgusting harem he had. So this is what she is now then? A toy? An object? To reproduce or multiply? Dear God, please let her out of here.

This is wasn't she expect the future she's gonna have.

"Come on, let's eat. I know your starving." he said softly, with a flick on his hand. She felt her legs away from the chains.

"I know you want to escape. But you can't" He whispered at her ear, he wrapped his arms at her waist. She whimpered, shakily. Both of them exited at the dark room.

"Look, how our world became when criminals have been destroyed."

Oh God, she tried to act as if it was normal. Her hands were shaking. She tried to look at him.

"Let's proceed to our dinner area." he said softly, the dinner 'area' was quite big or needless to say. Wide. Long table, she swear it had 13 chairs. She glared at the golden brand furniture.

 _'Obviously, there will be more to come.'_ she thought disgusted, she frowned even more. She just need to get out of here before he will marry her. Even his wife could see this, she bet there would be a divorce coming up and that would be entertaining to watch.

"You want curry? That's always your favorite?"

"I don't want anything." she said mindlessly even she wants to eat. But no... She reminded this as the story of Hades and Persephone.

He sighed, trying to hold her hand but she directly scoots away.

"I just want to go home." she muttered angrily. If she was stronger to kill him off she would gladly do so.

"Love, don't be so stubborn." he said with affection. "I don't want to hurt you alright? You know I love you very much." he muttered, smiling gently to her.

Part of her mind laugh chilidishly, this monster loves her? More like making her a slave is what he meant.

"B-but I-I can't stop myself." he smiled crazily picking up some strands of her hair.

She gulp uncomfortably. "Don't make me angry okay? I wanna see you with me.

 _'Oh god. I need to get out of here fast! This guy really thinks I'm his dead wife. God. Please help me from this fucktard.'_

She nodded slowly, tears flowing out from her eyes. "Thats it Babe." he cooed. He pressed his lips at her forehead.

 _'Please, save me. Peter, I don't know what to do. Please. Someone help me'_

"Let's eat, alright?" he said. She look down to avoid his gaze

"Good. Good. This is why I love you." he smiled even more.

He left her alone at the dinner table. She needed to leave. She stand up from the seat, going to a different way.

She need to go. But... Where?. This building seems huge as heck.

"Left or right?"

 _'Left?'_ Insane said unsure, she was new also to this place. _'No! Right!FUCK! Just go where you needed to go!'_ Insane screamed at her mind.

"I don't know this place!" she hissed.

 _ **"Left."**_

And she went to the left, just a few running she finally saw something illuminating from the light or sun?

"Wow, thanks Insane. I really appreciated what you just said." she smiled nervously.

 _'What do you fucking mean? I didn't say anything.'_ Insane growled. Mato tilted her head in confusion. "Alright." she keep running.

 _'A balcony? What the FUCK ARE WE GONNA DO IN THE BALCONY? FUCKING FLY?'_ Insane screamed a her mind.

"I don't know, but the voice brought us here." she stopped a few meters away. It was high as hell when she look down below.

 _'Well, great! Your gonna be raped by a FUCKING CRAZY ASSHOLE WHO THINKS YOU'RE IS HIS DEAD WIFE! FUCKING GREAT FOR A GOOD VACATION KORI!'_

Insane yelling out angrily.

 _ **"Whistle."**_

"Right, whistle." she huffed. _'Excuse me? I didn't say anything!'_

"wait, you didn't?" she asked in confused tone on her voice.

 _'Obviously, Mato. What do you think?'_

"Well, the voice said I need to whistle, so here it goes."

She put her hand on her lips, making a whistle sound. She waited a few seconds.

.

.

.

 _'Great, nothing. We looked like stupid goons here.'_ Insane clapped her hand in Mato's mind. "Wait, that sound."

"MATO!" someone screamed, she saw the monster running towards her.

 _'The fuckers here! Now what are we going to do?! WE'RE GONNA DIE!'_ Insane screamed.

 _ **"Jump, now."**_

"I think we needed to jump." Mato blurted out, she could hear Insane screaming in rage.

 _'DID YOU REALLY HIT YOUR HEAD HARD?! IF WE JUMP! DEATH IS GONNA TAKE US!'_

"Nah, we'll be fine."

Without warning, she jumped off. She closed her eyes.

 _'KORI! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!'_

"I know-oof."

Now that was strange, she landed something soft. She look down to see a large creature flapping its wings.

 _'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!'_

"I think were on a dragon?"

The creature roared loudly. She brushed her fingers to it as it let out a gentle soft sound.

 _ **"Sky."**_

"Sky?" she asked to herself, it made a small noises like how a dog sees its owner again.

"It's nice to see you too, Sky. Please, get us out of here."

The dragon nod directly before flying away. She gave a final look seeing Parker who has betrayed and rage on his eyes.

Don't get her wrong but, she felt satisfaction leaving that son of a bitch.

 _'Where are we going anyway?'_

"I don't know, but I can sense good at this one. Maybe he'll take us to a safe place." she patted the soft fur.

 _'Well, let's have a hope for that. Other than staying with that kinky asshole.'_

* * *

Azriel, flip over the articles on the pad. His hands were trembling but he still remained calm

What happened at the Premier made a huge conflict, it get trending on the internet after the incident. He put down the pad at the table, he then looks down.

The crazy bitch, just got Mato Kuroi sending the kid in this world was a bad idea. He could have pick someone else, but the only one he could summon was only her. Sure, he tried the others. But nothing, he nearly gives up but when her world was flashed on the screen. The fifteen year old girl and 24? No maybe 25 years old guy? If that Parker on that world marries her, that would be pedophilia. Disturbing, right?.

He goes up to check, Stella. When he entered the doorway, her eyes were eyes still closed and alive as well.

"just few months, your twins will be born." Azriel sighs, putting his hand on his head.

"Why did Radcliffe did this to you?" he asks, while he hear her breathing.

"But, I'm glad he's dead." he chuckled softly. "I missed you a lot Coz."

Cousin, he was descendent from Atan Ishikawa. The man he hated the most,gladly Stella was there before he got transported in another world and have powers.

Family is always there to help you, and she did. She was helping him. Even she nearly killed herself just to rescue is cousin.

"A-A-a-zzy."

"Ell?" he asked with a little bit of joy on his voice. He look down to see her fingers moving, her eyes were open wide.

"M-mato. The man he got her, he said he's gonna make her as his wives. H-he had a harem. Azzy. She needs help." Stella said in fear, the heart monitor starts to beat crazily.

"Calm down. " he said soothingly, trying to calm her down. "I forgot, she was 15." Stella shivered. "Fuck. "

Azriel was surprised to hear her cursed, usually she always scolds someone if she hear them cursing.

"We need the Peter on her world!" She raised her hand.

"Right, that would be hard. I can't just kidnapped another comic character from her world." Azriel rolled his eyes.

"Well, if I'm not pregnant with twins. I can get her out killing everyone with out blinking an eye socket." she crossed her arms.

Oh, she could do that. She remembered the days on how she hunted Atan down. She killed his mafia members before they could kill her off like a sack of shit. It makes her smile smugly. It was trully getting bloody. She murdered them one by one, reminding them that they mess with the wrong family. Her father was part of Mafia, the highly treated mafias. Her mother on the other hand was one of the royal blood from other country. When they ship her off to Iraq, her father bought her not for lust. But to make her escape, not stockholm syndrome. But soon, her parents falls inlove.

Her mother died on her birth, Stella hadn't met her. Only at the grave, she saw her mother's pictures at the walls. She only got the face except the eyes which she inherited with her father.

"I know you could do that. What if he'll keep you as well? That sick psycho gonna think you're his wife and what? Sacrifice?"

"..." his cousin was right, she could get Mato out of there. But what will really gonna happened to her? Bare a child to a man who she didn't know? That was the craziest shit she ever think off.

"Then, call Peter Parker! His girlfriend needs him!" she was getting paranoid on how the kid was doing right now.

She doesn't want the kid to be assaulted Stella doesn't wanted to be reminded of her own. Beaten up and been rape. She lost her first child after Radcliffe's beatings.

But now, Tom and her did something resulting her this. Could she even tell him the truth? No, she was afraid. It will add to his problem. She would move away to avoid scandal that makes it more difficult. Would it make her guilty? Oh yes, she do. The twins won't know their father's name. All she could do was lie on their faces.

She began to regret of what she's gonna do. She bit her lip not to be disgusted by her actions. Infact, her mind was spinning around.

"I need to help Mato, she risked her life for me."

Azriel blink in surprise before, chuckling. "Right, I'll fix the machine. But before that. You need to eat." he sighed.

"Omelette would be good."

"Typhical."

* * *

 _'Where is this beast taking us?!'_ Insane shrieks. Mato rolled her eyes.

Finally, the large creature lands on the ground. She hopped down raising her two hands preparing if there is danger.

She look down seeing a familiar logo on the ground.

"What the-"

Blasts hits on the concrete floor, she made her self a shield of ice. Blocking its way to avoid getting hit.

"Stay down." someone yelled, the firing has stopped. "Sky, I told you to warn us if theres an enemy!" someone scolded the dragon.

"Grandpa, is everything alright?" a girl's voice spoke out. "Sky! You came back! Where did you go bud? You suddenly disappeared a while ago." the kid's voice asked worriedly.

"Melody, get back inside!"

"Hey, wait!." Mato comes out from the barricaded ice. "Wait, Mister Stark?" She blink a few times seeing Tony Stark.

"Mato-is that you?" Tony looks at her like she was a ghost. "Not from this dimension, I think." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Grandpa, who's that? Why does she looks like Mom?" the brown haired girl spoke.

"Hold on, Mom? She had a daughter?" she gave them _are-you-serious-look._

"But, how? I thought the baby didn't survive...?" now, she had too many question to ask with Tony Stark on this universe.

"She did, well she nearly lose a life but the stone had revive her." Tony said sadly. "Only Mel had survive."

"Anyway," Tony chuckled ruffling her hair gently as she huffed in annoyance. "You're still the Kid I have known for few years ago. Sky found you?"

"No, I called him. I just whistled." she explain on what happened a while ago, when she was about to point the large beast. A small poof could be heard as it turns into a little small sized and jumps off at her shoulder.

"Fascinating, thats how our Mato used to do that." Tony said in surprise. The dragon crooned and smile gently. Burying his head to her shoulder.

"What's more fascinating is how she made a dragon on her own."

"She did?" Mato said in amazed.

"She did." Tony smiled smugly. Picking up Mel on his arms.

"Where's Flame and the others? I haven't seen them."

"..."

"Tony?" she asked uncomfortably looking at Tony Stark.

"H-he."

 _'Oh god, no please dont make me think that it is!'_

"I'm afraid Flame he didn't survive their fight." Tony sighs sadly, patting Melody's shoulder.

She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. The cloud darkens. Snow started to fall down, tears escaping from her eyes.

"I'm gonna kill him! I-I'm gonna-" she didn't finish her sentence when she felt pain.

"M-mato?" Tony gasped, seeing her at the ground she was glitching.

"Oh no."

"Grandpa, what's going on?" Melody asks.

"Her cells are decaying, that means she'll die if she's gonna stay here." Tony explained the little kid.

"How did you even know, Grandpa? You didn't check her blood or DNA." Melody shrugged her shoulders.

"It's just a guess, but that would explain everything." Tony looks at Melody.

"Hmmm, that makes sense." Melody scoffed.

"I'm dying." Mato said breathlessly, "Maybe your right, I just nee-." _another glitch._

"Mato!" Tony called her name, she keep shaking on the ground. Glitching and twitching.

Another universe, where she'll die if she can't go back from her own winced in pain, her life is getting crazier and shitier that she didn't expect. First, she transported in real world thats what she called it because people not have any powers that kind of stuff.

And second, is this one. Transported in another world, she should be dead and pregnant, hold on and also Married to Peter Parker who was a freaking psychopath, now he thinks she was his dear beloved wife.

Wait, don't forget that fucker had many wives he had. This crazy shit married to 12 woman, five of them were princess, two are queens and the other the five? She doesn't give a fuck. Who cares? Atleast she wasn't married to him... Yet. And she suspected that it had 13 chairs so the last one is for her, so-

"I don't wanna die, I just wanna go home." Mato said sadly,

Mato Kuroi started to freak out. She was tapping her foot at the floor.

"Grandpa, is she gonna be okay?" Melody titled her head to Tony, her eyes were filled with curiosity.

"She'll be fine." Melody glares at him.

"Well, not really." Tony rolled his eyes. "We'll find a way alright, Kiddo?" he looks at Mato with sad smile

"Good, because were finding a way to get you back." Tony looks at the little girl with a grin who also grinned back.

"Let's kick some Ass!" Melody raised her hands up. Tony blinks in surprise hearing the kid's word.

"Wait a sec, Kid. What did I told you using those words?" Tony scolds the little kid.

"Ass means butt and I didn't use the word you always said." Melody smiled sheepishly. Mato on the other hand tries not to laugh.

The girl got her attitude from her own mother, she covered her mouth she can't hold much longer as she giggled. But the hair and the smile has its from her father's from Peter Benjamin Parker in this world.

It was depressing, because she doesn't know who is her father is. Doesn't she?

Melody, runs around to her burying her head to her shoulder.

"I miss her." the little kid said, she picks her up wrapping her hands at her waist. She pat the child's pack gently.

"I'm sorry about her, she misses her own Mo-"

Mato only smiled gently. "Its fine Mr. Stark, I know how it feels like. Every child needs there parents." she said softly.

Few moments later, when Melody falls asleep.

"Where's her room?" she asked, Tony gestured to follow him.

"Right here." he motioned the door, she went inside. The room was really had a comfortable home aura like. The wall was painted with stars, moon and other planets. Mato could spot bookshelves on the side and a lamp at the night stand.

Carefully, Mato tucked her up at the bed. Making sure Melody was comfortable, she then saw Tony leaning at the door frame.

"She doesn't know who's her father was." Tony said, like he knows what's she's gonna ask.

She closed the door behind her, "He killed his rivals." Tony said looking at her. "After his wife's death. He went crazy, made a regime. Showing his power." Tony looked down at the ground.

"Did the avengers and X-men stop him?" Mato asked.

"They tried,He murdered those who tries to stop him, not just them, the fantastic four were also there. He even murdered Reed infront of everyone. Christ, every girls went being a slut. Opening their arms to a monster." Tony shake his head.

"I see." she said dimly, nodding. She began to glitch again, she groaned in pain.

"We'll get you out of here." Tony said and smiled.

"We just need a plan."


	24. Chapter 23

I could do about anything

I could even learn how to love

 _"Did the avengers and X-men stop him?" Mato asked._

 _"They tried,He murdered those who tries to stop him, not just them, the fantastic four were also there. He even murdered Reed infront of everyone. Christ, every girls went being a slut. Opening their arms to a monster." Tony shake his head._

 _"I see." she said dimly, nodding. She began to glitch again, she groaned in pain._

 _"We'll get you out of here." Tony said and smiled._

 _"We just need a plan."_

* * *

" _I'll never let you be alone. I'll be with you. I won't run away. So let's leave this place together."_ \- Takanashi Yomi ( Black Rock Shooter )

* * *

Before she died, he remembered something on his head. His head hang low, memory started to play on his mind.

 _He was busy doing his push ups, which he was now in one hundred twenty eight. Someone came in from the training room, he didn't mind it first because he think he knew it was just another members of Avengers. But, no he was wrong._

 _A girl one year below on his age got in, her hair was tied into a messy bun, she remove her jacket revealing her black sports bra._

 _He can't help but to stare, his cheeks goes red. He spotted her putting her rectangular glasses shaped on a nearby chair._

 _"I'll melt into a puddle, if you keep staring at me like that." she snickered._

 _"Spiderman, right?." She asks with a smile. The teen blink in surprise, she raise her hand._

 _"Y-Yeah, thats me." he said shaking her cold hands._

 _"I-I'm Peter Platter by the way-no, Parker Peeker- Spider Peter- Parker man! No- its Peter Parker." he stammered, she chuckled at his adorable introduction._

 _"Mato Wilson Kuroi, X-men. I saw you yesterday at the gathering." she remembered. "You're pretty cool." she winked at him._

 _"I-I am?" He asked, she nod truthfully. "It was damn pretty cool."she put her hands on her hips._

 _"Thanks." he thank her with a smile, she nod her head again._

 _"I never beaten someone in the X-men in a fight before, may I ?" he asks, now she felt joy lingered around her veins._

 _"Are you making fun of us X-men, Parker?" she snickered._

 _"I didn't say that." cocky, but cute._

 _She shrugged her shoulders, before fixing her hair up. She got herself up from the stage._

 _"What are you doing?" he asks over, as she give him an are you serious look._

 _"To fight you, what do you expect?" she gestured him to come up from the stage._

 _Yes, he did expect someone else. Like get a bottle of water or something._

 _"Come on Parker." she waited, looking at him and he climb on the stage._

 _She positioned herself, taking a deep breath._

 _"So, should I be the first one to attack or-" He didn't finish his sentence when his spidey sense kicked in. He duck down an incoming punch._

 _"Who's gonna be who, now? Bug-a-boo?" she asks small smile on her lips._

 _Bug-a-boo? How adorable. Theyre calling nicknames now? he look at her flushed in embarrassment._

 _"Hm, come at me bro." she said calmly._

 _He charge over, swinging her fist to her abdomen. She grab his wrist then dodges over. She hit his back with her elbow, then knee hit straight at the face._

 _When she hears him groan in pain, she stopped._

 _"Oh no, I-Im so sorry!" she apologise. Her other side was showing up, she could be cocky but she was still a stubborn and a pitiful person._

 _"Peter?" she asks, but before she could call him again, quickly he kick her foot making her fall at the ground. He then pinned her at the floor with a loud thud._

 _"You got me." she said breathlessly. Both of them stared each other's eyes, that creats a weird tingly tension._

 _She rapidly blink a few times, she could hear a growl inside in her head._

 _"Okay, Parker. You win. Now get off me." she said, pushing him away, she tried to get up._

 _"Sorry, about that Kuroi." he dusted is pants off._

 _"Now, I need to dare you something." he grinned playfully._

 _"Okay, sure. I'm not scared." she smiled._

 _"Reach up your toes." he ordered, grabbing his phone turning the record on, she reached up her toes._

 _"Now, what? This is pretty easy." she chuckled._

 _"Now, spell Run." he stifle his laugh._

 _"Right, R-U-N" She spelled correctly, clearly she didn't got it._

 _"Again." he said, his grin even grew larger._

 _"R-U-N" she said again with a huff._

 _"Again and louder."_

 _"R-U-N!" She yelled in top of her lungs. "That's- he laughed at his ass off._

 _She clearly doesn't understand it all, like a question mark popped at her head._

 _She rolled her eyes. She look down as her key slid in front of her she bends down to grab it._

 _"This is nice." He said smiling over at the video._

 _"The hell are you two doin-"_

 _Tony stopped at the doorway, jaws at the ground seeing a horrifying scene in front of him. It was a misunderstood, a huge misunderstood what he saw like she was doing something on Parker._

 _Then it clicked in her mind._

 _'a_ _ **R**_ _e yo_ _ **U**_ _i_ _ **N**_ _'_

 _Now it was clear to her, what the hell is going on._

 _"I-it's not what you think!" he raise his hand up for surrender, like a kid that was caught eating some cookies in the middle of the night._

 _"Jesus, kids this days!" Tony leaves out from the room trying to forget a while ago._

 _she directly punches him over at his chest, making the brunette yelp in pain._

 _"What your are doing was innapproriate!" she hissed, clearly blushing._

 _Freaking Adorable._

 _"Sorry, about that Snowflake." he giggled lightly. She rolled her eyes. Completely annoyed and slight homicidal. She grab her things, but he stops her._

 _"W-wait! I'm truly sorry for what I have done earlier! Please, my treat today?" he asks, her brow lifts up. She checked if he was really joking or not. Her face relaxes._

 _"Okay, love bug. Treat me today at lunch, at park." she give him a final glance and a smile._

 _After she leave, he smiled. He felt warm dancing around at his heart. Which it feels so good._

* * *

 _He was still at class, tapping his pen gently. Oh he cannot wait to hang out with her._

 _While the teacher was busy doing her work, he go to the google an search her superhero name._

 _K...o...r...i_

 _He swiftly pressed the enter button, a few seconds of loading. Her pictures pops out from the screen, whether she was smiling or been interviewed. There's a nice shot of hers saving people's lives. He smiled dreamily. Like a love sick teenager would._

 _Finally, the bell rang signalling it was lunch time. He gets up grabbing his things before rushing out to find her._

 _"Look it's Penis Parker!" Flash yelled across the hallway when everyone was laughing or giggling._

 _Peter rolled his eyes, he went to his locker opening it. He put back the books he didn't need anymore, he has a smile on his face and he doesn't care anymore._

 _"Hey Small penis man." Flash yelled once again, he shot Flash a glare._

 _"He's a huge one, and he's good at bed, the question is, are you good enough?"_

 _Someone retorts, everyone stops what there doing. No one ever talk to Flash like that._

 _Peter looks at the entrance door seeing her there, wearing a black crop top and also a black jacket that has fuzzy fur on the hood. Her hood was on and her hands in the pocket of the hood and white belt on her short that reaches only to her thighs. She was goddamn sexy._

 _He blink a few times, his face is getting red._

 _"What? I'm saying the truth." she chuckled, when everyone looks at her like she was joking._

 _Truth to be told, she's the only one who'd clearly looks so good in here. Everyone could tell, she wasn't a student in Midtown High. Yet._

 _She walk pass by people she doesn't know, even Flash's mouth was open. Some girls that had too much make up glares at her._

 _"I don't look like a frog, sweetie. Stop giving me a glare and start to remove that shit on your face." she smiled sweetly._

 _The girls has surprise look on their faces. Completely offended by her words._

 _"I'm just getting my sweet bug-a-boo, here." she grab his hand interlocking his fingers. Giving the brunette a sweet kiss on his cheek._

 _"Bye." she gave them a final wave before closing the door. All students blink in surprise._

 _So he wasn't a virgin anymore. That whats everyone thought about._

 _"That was crazy!" she said laughing, hands over her stomach._

 _He look away to avoid seeing him flustered, he pressed his lips. He was sweating crazily._

 _"Oh come on Bug-a-boo, I'm just joking." she looks at him smiling, they turned a few lefts and right. They finally reached from the Park, she quickly jumps at the brown leaves on the ground._

 _"This is Amaaazing!" she spun around throwing the brown leaves away as it scatters around at the ground._

 _"It is."_

The broken man, covers his face the memory he has was truly wonderful. The way she smiled feel his life happy.

" _ **Peter**_." a voice called sadly. He caught a glimpse of a figure, a familiar black hair.

"Mato?" he called, standing up from his seat he walks on an empty hallway. At the end he could clearly see someone standing.

" _ **Peter**_." she called again, she moves away. He quickly ran off trying to catch her.

"Kori!" he called her. He doesn't see her anywhere. He felt sadness lingers around his heart, He felt his chest heavy and felt pain.

 _"I'm sorry, you know I'm such a nerd."_

 _"Haha, And that's why I love you"_

 _"I'm glad, I love you too. Snowflake."_

He sits down at the corner, tears comes out from his eyes.

"I miss you so much." he sobbed, no one was there. He was alone. Something lands warmly at his cheek, he looks to his side seeing a familiar hand, he slowly nuzzle his face to it.

"God, Mato- I miss you." he sobbed, trying not to look at her, he can't face her. He was weak to do it, he can't even face his own real wife.

"Please. Please. Please." he begged

 _"I think I have a crush on you." he joked while she rolled her eyes._

 _"Peter, we're already married." she chuckled._

 _"Still." he smiled. They bursts into laughs as they had save people once again._

He grips her hand tightly, tears were rolling the side of his cheeks.

"M-Mato." he sobbed even more, he really couldn't take it.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." he yelled, the broken man cried even more. He can't believe what's going on but he felt a small happiness.

" _ **It's okay.**_ " he could tell she was smiling a little. He gave a loving kiss on her fingers.

"Master Parker?" his A.I asks, he looked down seeing the hand wasn't there anymore.

"Of course, they're here." He hissed, knowing his wives would be here. He stood up from the ground, wiping the tears on his face, he growled. The happiness disappeared. He walks away, little did he know a small butterfly was resting at the wall as it glows to thin blue.

* * *

After discussing the plan, she sat down on a couch. Tony was upstairs fast asleep, she keep pestering the man to rest because he needs some. Few minutes of pestering, finally, the Tony agreed to sleep. She sighed, as she glitch but this time it didn't hurt.

Her head whipped around, seeing her other dimension self's daughter who has Sky resting on her shoulder.

"Can't sleep?" she asks the little girl. The dragon croons as it jumps off at the ground going on the chair wraping itself up.

"I had a nightmare." Melody said looking at the teen who has fear on her eyes.

"What's it all about?" Mato questions the little girl.

Melody pursed her lips together, she opened her mouth to say something but she quickly stops.

Mato raised a brow, but soon after she understand her.

"It's okay, I'm also just like you in your age." she shudder, thinking how a monster experiments on her body.

"You do?." Melody looks at her with a open mouth.

"Yep." she nods, thinking what happened on her age. "But I still manage to fight it."

"I dreamt about a man," Melody begins to tell her, she blinks in surprise. The motivating seems fast?

"He killed me." Melody stuttered, looking down. The man was indeed scary, she could remember the spider symbol on his chest.

"Don't worry, Dreams are just messed up things on your head." Mato tried to calm the kid down and she did, Melody yawned.

"Could you stay with me?" she asks over her. Mato nods. "Sure." Mato hummed laying at the couch, the little girl wrap her hands like a child would to his/her own mother.

"I'm scared, Mom." Melody closes her eyes while holding her hand, she look at the little girl with surprise, she never had been call a Mom before. Mato sighed gently, she give the little girl a kiss on the forehead before they went back to sleep again.


	25. Chapter 24

_And it's the body of water_

 _That splits us right down the middle_

 _"Don't worry, Dreams are just messed up things on your head." Mato tried to calm the kid down and she did, Melody yawned._

 _"Could you stay with me?" she asks over her. Mato nods. "Sure." Mato hummed laying at the couch, the little girl wrap her hands like a child would to his/her own mother._

 _"I'm scared, Mom." Melody closes her eyes while holding her hand, she look at the little girl with surprise, she never had been call a Mom before. Mato sighed gently, she give the little girl a kiss on the forehead before they went back to sleep again_

* * *

 _The world was collapsing, and the only thing that really mattered to me was that she was alive._

 _-Rick Riordan_

* * *

Next day, she wake up in a massive pain on her body when she rolled at the ground. She wipe the drool on her mouth. She groaned, when she heard Insane's laugh inside of her mind. Laughing on how she was messed up and laughing on how she tumbles at the floor.

She dusted herself up before arranging the couch and the blanket.

"Morning, Mom" Melody greets her, "I want some bottle." she whines.

"Aren't you old to have a bottle?" she rise her brow, the little girl crossed her hands and let out a huff.

"I'm 5 and a half not eight." she told her. _So she was five not eight, because of her height? No, I just had the wrong thought about her age._ She thought briefly. She picks her up by the arms and went to the kitchen.

"Mister Stark, is there a bottle for Melody?" she asked, it was awkward for calling him Mister Stark like how Peter would in their world. She always go for Stark, and she called him Tony once. Well yesterday.

"Fridge." he was busy reading some papers on the table.

Mato opens up the fridge, seeing a bottle there. She grabs it then gives it to Melody.

"There we go-"

She stopped moving, when she heard a large crash outside. She quickly puts down Melody at the chair.

She glanced at Tony, blades appeared on her hands. She made her way outside slowly trying to avoid to get seen.

Maybe, another threat? She bites her lips, perhaps a spy that Parker has sent to?

Tony readied his blasters up, just in case. He firstly went out.

"Uh, Kid. You might wanna look at these." Tony said, she came out from her hiding as she withdraw her sword.

Her eyes widen, she felt tears started to roll on her eyes. She couldn't believe what she just saw infront of her.

It was her Peter Benjamin Parker, not from this world. But from her own world, her blades drops on the ground. She quickly embrace him with a hug and a long sweet kiss that she missed.

"How did you get here?" she asks, cupping his cheeks. He laughs adorably making her heart beating warmly.

"A lady that looks likes you bought me here." He said, tears of joy was on his eyes.

"Stella, Stella Ishikawa. That's her name."

"Ehem." Tony cleared his throat, the two break away. Mato smiled sheepishly.

"Mister Stark! It's really good to see you!" He smiled cheerfully, he hugged him. Tony couldn't believe what he felt, its been an old age.

Before the Peter Parker on this world had gone crazy, he might not be his Peter but. He could still had the same trait as the old Peter Parker did. Tony Stark, cried as he hugged this goof.

He still missed this version of Peter Parker, just like the old times.

"Grandpa, are you crying? Who's that?" Melody asked, standing beside Mato.

"Wow, babe she looks just look like you." Peter bends down.

She does have a resemblance of Melody, the face and the shape of her eyes. But the smile, he felt a familiarity with the damn smile.

"That child is yours, Son." Tony whispered smiling a little. The way he called son to Peter. His eyes widen. Something click inside of him

"Her name is Melody," Mato pointed her thumb to the kid.

"Parker." she mouthed, trying to make his brain understand That this kid is actually theirs, but, from different dimension.

"You mean, she's ours?" he looks at the little girl. "But, from other dimension?" he looks at his Girlfriend who nods cheekily.

"She got your eyes." he whispered, her cheeks reddens, when he smiled looking at her.

"Which I always dreamt about." Peter grinned, as she looks away rolling her eyes.

"Whatever Peter." she chuckled. "I want one."

"What?" she looks at him, picking up Melody up. "What?" he repeats. She rolled her eyes again.

"Alright, love birds. We still got a plan to discussed." Tony looks at the two. Like the old days, he sighed.

 _The memory is so fuzzy, Tony watches the younger self of Peter Parker who is busy talking about him saving some old lady from bandits. He nod his head, I mean who couldn't? He save many people now. Tony chuckled, continuing listening his son's story._

 _The elevator opens revealing, the younger self of Mato Kuroi who was wearing a civilian clothes, also wearing a baseball cap and a sunglasses._

 _"You know, Mister Stark. I look ridiculous on this disguise, I felt like I was going on a baseball play." Mato said with a bit sarcasm on her voice as she put down the glasses._

 _"And nobody spotted you?" Tony asked, looking at the black haired girl._

 _"Well, I wear masks and nobody knows my identity, unlike you guys." she pointed out._

 _"Point taken," Tony chuckled, Mato directly rests her head at Peter's head. Who immediately his face reddens._

 _"H-Hi." he greets like a shy boy would, she rolled her eyes. "Is that how you greet your Girlfriend?" she covered her smile._

 _"Not even a kiss?" she snickered slightly. Tony huffed, looking at them who instantly flirted with each other. Anyway, where is Pepper?._

 _"You know I don't know how." Peter pouted, Mato stops laughing looking away._

 _"Me neither, I guess were both even." she shrugged her shoulders._

 _Tony rolled his eyes in annoyance, of course these two doesn't know how to kiss in lips to lips. Mato sighed, giving a sweet peck on his cheek._

 _That's what Mato could offer, only a kiss on the cheeks. Just the old times._

"Mister Stark? Are you alright?" Peter asks him, Tony shake his thoughts off. "I'm fine, Pete."

"Peter." Mato called as she glitched, she groaned in pain. She felt her body once again burning in pain.

"Babe? What's going on?" he rushed into her side.

"A person can't exist here, if their other one was dead." Tony explained, Peter picks her up gently

"I'm dying slowly." she said looking away, she sighed.

"No, I won't let that happened. We'll get out of here. Together." He holds her hand.

She smiled a little, Mato always had her hope and she knows that she will gonna escape this world.

He gave her a peck on her lips, assuring her that it will be alright. She chuckle.

* * *

"So this evening, there will be a party one of his wives birthday," Tony puts one picture of a Queen. "And we know those concubines always wants big titty parties." Tony chuckled, Mato rolled her eyes as Peter looks away.

"Wait, How many wives did he have?" Peter looks at her.

"13-" Mato answered looking at him, remembering what she had saw when he tries to feed her.

"12, why would it be 13?" Tony asked, Peter looks at her. Her lips were quivering.

"I am the thirteenth, and." her breathing gets heavier, he nearly assaulted her at the bathroom.

"He touch you, didn't he?" Peter asks, his voice is calm and yet dangerous at the same time.

She gulped, many times and she doesn't like his unwated soft touches. It was nightmare inducing, scaring her off to death.

"Did he touch you?" Peter growled, when she look down. Peter grits his teeth, his hand ball into fist. That bastard is gonna pay tonight.

"Oh God." Tony rub his temples, if he had a daughter that was assaulted. Touching that shouldn't be touched on was already toast.

"H-he, forced me. But we didn't do it because I fight him off and escape." she explained.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't tell you sooner-" she bursts into tears, she was shaking in fear. I mean, who wouldn't? Some stranger trying to force into you that you don't agree with? It was TERRIBLE!

"Ssssh, it's okay. I'm here now." Peter said softy, "I won't let him hurt you agan." He said with a soothing voice.

"Tony, please continue." she said, Tony nods his head.

"The party will start around 5:30 pm, and we are so lucky today. The wife's theme wants a masquerade themed party. You two should sneek in, I'll be here because of Melody. I'll be the Guy on the chair, I'm an old man." He laughs patting Peter's back.

"So... We need to get some costumes?" Peter asks, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, that reminds me. How and where can we get our outfits?"

Tony rolled his eyes, gesturing to follow him.

They came across at a room that is dark, when he flicked the lights on.

"That's a big wardrobe." her mouth was open, she goes in looking at the wigs. She look at the side seeing a picture of her older self and Peter smiling happily she had her hand on her belly.

"We'll get to that." She heard Peter from behind, she could tell he was smiling. She put the photo back on the table.

"Soon."

* * *

She finished the last touch, as she wear the brown wig that completely makes her a different person. She used the comb to brush her hair then used a pin to make it a messy low bun. She applied lipstick on her lips and a few mascara on her face. The gown she wear was a bit revealing, she didn't like how her back was showing and her legs sticking out that really shows her milky white thighs. When she look herself at the mirror, she felt sadness. She looks like her mother, she got the beauty side of her own mother.

"You okay?" she heard him asks, at the doorway. He was leaning down at the wood.

"I just remembered Mom and Dad and Hiro." she said sadly. He embraced her with a hug, she buried her head to his chest.

"It's okay, I'm here M'lady." he said in his british accent. She looks at him giggling while looking at his fake mustache and fake wig.

"You look like a dork!" she said, between laughs.

"Your dork." he corrected giving her a peck on the forehead. "Come here, Parker." she pulled him a kiss, her fingers running around at his fake wig.

His hand slowly snakes up to her waist, she smiled pulling away. "Sorry, I don't know how to make out." she looks away, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Before he could say something, Tony appeared on the door way with a smug smile plastered on his lips.

* * *

Stella, she reached up her dress for how many months she was asleep. She wear some dress that really doesn't show her baby bump, she reached for the brush and let it slide on her hair. Well, her hair was dry and fuzzy. So, she let it cut off in to short pixie bob cut, she didn't mind her hair was like this. It felt so good, when she felt her head lighter.

Her hand touches on her baby bump, she smiled. Just after the child is born she will take care of it by her own, raising herself with a child. She will keep her child safe, not even knowing who's its father was. She cover her eyes with her hand, guilt started to fill up in her mind. But what if her child will know the truth? Would she be forgiven? Knowing her child's father was having someone else?.

Her other hand balls into fist, no. She wouldn't let that happen. She's gonna keep this on her own. She was just trying to be brave, she stood up heading back to the kitchen. Weird craving really hits her hard, she grabbed a couple of chocolate cake and raw strawberry, she eats it slowly.

 _My God, I never felt so weak and pathetic before._ She noted eating more of the food, until she doesn't need it anymore. She grabbed the dishes and clean it. She motioned her head, bringing the teen's Peter Parker was a success. She thanked Azriel for it, she's getting helpless...

"What would your Mommy gonna do now?" She looks down at the bump. She looked down, grabbing some hoodie and dark glasses. Who says she can't go out? She wear the hoodie and put on the hood.

The door bell rang, she fixed her face before reaching out to the door seeing Paddy with the biggest smile on his face.

"I can't believe you are back!" he said tears flowing out from his eyes, she embraced the boy she flashed him a smile.

"I am now, come Its been many months since I got out from the house, she grabbed his hand.

"Where are we going?" the boy asks worriedly, looking at the short haired woman.

"Going out?" she shrugged her shoulders. "Watch some cinema? Eat ice cream? Play at the arcade?" she listed trying to get the problems off at her mind.

"Are you sure about that? What if the media will see us both?" Paddy questions her, she shrugged her shoulders. "Well, they never saw me in a short hair before. I think they won't realize it. Besides my disguise is perfection." she crack a smile.

"Well, you look like going on a baseball game, sounds foolish." Paddy stick his tongue out.

She grabs some keys, locking the door and went in to the black themed camaro. The engine roars to life she turned the gear shift then stomping the pedal with feet.

She pressed her fingers on the button, music bursts out from the speaker. Thank goodness she still remembers how to drive. Being in a coma for months was truly a disaster, after few minutes they arrived on the mall. She was indeed right, no one actually noticed her appearance. Her hands shoved at her pockets, they make their way to the a cafe buying a warm chocolate drink for the both of them and her weird craving is tingling. She sipped the warm liquid at her mouth.

"I haven't seen Miss Mato, ever since you woke up." Paddy looks at her.

"Another guy stole him from the day of the premiere. Luckily, I successfully bring my soul to my own vessel back." She sipped the chocolate on her mouth, looking away. Paddy is the only one who knows this, dimension traveling, Azriel not being a normal human and her killing all of her father's rivalry.

Quite interesting to let the kid knows it all. She cock her head to the side seeing a familiar person on the escalator coming down. Her blood went cold, ducking down.

"What are you doing?" Paddy asked. He look outside seeing his older brother and his friend, Tom with Harrison.

"Holy crap."

"Language." she hissed, grabbing his hands to making him duck down too.

"Let's get out of here." Stella whispered, gesturing him to follow her.

She goes out firstly, hood covering her face. She grabbed Paddy's hand, looking at the escalator which Tom and Harrison wasn't there anymore. She grits her teeth, looking down. The two wasn't on her sight right now and its very dangerous.

She lined up in a cinema, it would be a good chance to hide in there.

She only stopped when she heard a gun shot at the east side of the mall and an explosion.

"What was that?"

"I don't know." she glared at the east side of the mall where she could hear people screaming.

* * *

He wrapped his fingers to hers, she looked at his brown eyes while she was the one who was driving, the two looked up at the building with fancy lights.

"Nervous?" he asked, looking at her eyes. She stares at the large building.

"Very." he quickly suspect there is mixture of fear on her voice, just few cars both of them waited until its them. They were directly greeted by a chauffeur who took the keys and drive away, she wrapped her arms tightly to his.

"Good evening, Mr. Anderson and Mrs. Anderson." a waiter bowed respectfully, courting them to the ball room. She glance at the fake wedding rings that they were using, Peter squeezes her hand looking at her blue eyes. Her hands were cold as ice.

She felt a chill running over to her spine, she was sure someone was indeed watching her. She squeeze Peter's hand looking at his eyes filled with fear she could muster. She was getting afraid, so he pulled her close to him. Peter makes sure she was looking at him trying to calm her down as possible.

"May I have this dance, milady?" he pulled out his hand. This is just like homecoming.

"Yes, you may." she grabbed his hand as the two begin to dance, her dress swayed.

"Peter, I'm scared." she stuttered completely looking at his brown ones. He could feel her breath getting cold.

"You don't need to, I am scared too." Peter assured calming her down twirling her around. He does admit he was scared and angry at the same time. Scared because what if this Peter will took her away from him?. Angry because he shouldn't be messing her.

"Let's do this together." they both nod, looking at his other one who was on the stage.


	26. Chapter 25

I loved you to much to let you go

And now you are gone forever

And now I am nothing

 _She felt a chill running over to her spine, she was sure someone was indeed watching her. She squeeze Peter's hand looking at his eyes filled with fear she could muster. She was getting afraid, so he pulled her close to him. Peter makes sure she was looking at him trying to calm her down as possible._

 _"May I have this dance, milady?" he pulled out his hand. This is just like homecoming._

 _"Yes, you may." she grabbed his hand as the two begin to dance, her dress swayed._

 _"Peter, I'm scared." she stuttered completely looking at his brown ones. He could feel her breath getting cold._

 _"You don't need to, I am scared too." Peter assured calming her down twirling her around. He does admit he was scared and angry at the same time. Scared because what if this Peter will took her away from him?. Angry because he shouldn't be messing her._

 _"Let's do this together." they both nod, looking at his other one who was on the stage._

* * *

 _You're going down on a path, that I cannot follow._

 _-Padme (Star Wars)_

* * *

Stella, heard another gun shot echoed at the mall. She saw people running away from that direction, she ducks down when some man wearing some clothes she doesn't know came out, bringing out their guns firing at the air.

She kept Paddy close to her, she could hear them yelling out some words, she looked down seeing their guns glowing. Her eyes widen even more.

 _I know those people clearly doesn't belong here. I know Mato fought this guys out and she can't handle one. I don't even know if I can match those skills to mine._ She thought deeply looking at them. One body falls down at the floor, everyone panics even more.

She grabbed Paddy's hand when she felt something mettalic pressed at her back.

"Please don't hurt my brother!" she plead, trying to persuade it that was behind her.

"Close your eyes Paddy." she whispered, facing the boy a smile.

She turned around swiftly, delivering a powerful kick on the maw. She moved her hand when she flicked her wrist, a small sharp knife appeared she slammed it down on his throat. Blood splats on her cheek. She inhaled the salty scent she never had encountered for many years.

She dropped him at the ground.

"Come on!" she drags Paddy away from the exit, she stops seeing more guys gaurding them.

"Oh come on." she hissed, gritting her teeth angrily. Stella's head looks at the other direction seeing more of them. _Dammnit, if I only pack my guns._ She thought, moving to the right finding an exit. She was smiling to herself seeing an exit with no gaurds or what so ever that pissed her off. "Alright, I need you to call 911 and Azriel, I'll go and get your brother out there. Alright?" she put her hand at his shoulder. "I promise I'll bring them both to safety." She smiled, kissing his forehead pushing him outside.

 _Alright, baby. Let's go save your Daddy._ She looked at the guards who noticed her now, she flicked her hands when blade coming out of it.

* * *

Peter, both of them stopped dancing as they clap their hands together joining the crowd. He eyed Mato as her facial expressions seems relaxed, the cold was fading. He smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"What?" she asks, chuckling looking at his brown ones. "I love you." he mouthed, snickering.

"I love you too." she giggled, punching his arm, Looking back at the man.

"We are gathered here, My dear Queen Angela." he introduce a woman, a blonde hair bimbo waving her hands.

 _"Ready guys?"_ Tony called, looking at the screen seeing two dots.

Peter and Mato look directly with each other, with a smile. Both of them nods

Mato pressed her earpiece signalling she was read and so does Peter.

"Ready." they said in unison, while everyone was busy with the party.

"Goodluck." he looks at her, she crack a smile on her lips.

"Don't say that like I was gonna die." she gaze at his face with relax features.

* * *

Tom, helplessly was dragged on the side where we had greeted some poor people who was stuck in to this.

"Mister Holland!" a man recognized the boy. "Who are those guys?" Haz asks, the man who held their guns.

"W-We don't know." a lady said fearfully, clutching her hand bag. "They just appeared from a large coloring circle." she continued, truly terrified. Tom gaze at those man who exactly the same guys who attacked them both with Mato. Speaking of her, he hadn't saw her since the last incident in the premiere. Tom was worried about what happened to her its been four days since the heroine disappeared. He hasn't even know if Stella was alright or not, he just hope she is. He missed her dearly, if he could just tell her something he never did.

Did he ever regret it? Truly, it was his chance. But, he never got to. He remembered how she saved him from those bullies when theyre kids. Both become close, she was protective.

* * *

 _He found himself at the theater, all kids where busy memorizing their lines for their role. He scanned his script, after that. Their teacher clap her hands gesturing them to listen. He listened every word she say, well after all._

 _"Hello, Tom." someone said sweetly, he look to his side, Stephanie smiling at him. "Hello Stephanie." he greeted, swallowing the lump of his throat._

 _Talking to girls was just a progress to him, except Stella. He was special to other gals from the school._

 _"I was wonde-" he gets out from her way, a smile tug on his lips. Finally,_

 _He spotted a black haired girl in a low twin pigtails wearing a blue scarf at the crowd._

 _"Ellie!" he cried, embracing the girl a hugged. "Hey, Tom." she greeted. Stephanie glares at her, Stella glared back coldly. Stephanie looks away, the girl was indeed life threatening._

 _"I knew you could come!" he said happily, wrapping his arm on her shoulder like he used to._

 _"I would, I don't wanna miss this." she smiled a little. "I bought some lunch too." she presented two bentos. "Since, I predict you would forget your lunch as always." she rolled her eyes playfully._

 _"Ellie, your always my saviour." he grinned looking at her blue ones, she smiled back like a child would never knew what love is. But friendship is the only thing she knows._

 _"Well," she paused putting her fingers near her lips. "What can I say? You're my bestfriend."_

 _"Alright, times up everyone! Get back to the stage!"_

 _"Time to go." he sigh, she ruffle his soft hair smoothly. "Don't be sad, I'm just here. The mighty Kori will be here, Spider-man." she do a salute, the two kids bursts into laughs. Stephanie eyed the asian kid, who was getting on her nerves._

 _She was watching him, while he acts at the stage. She do admit he was pretty good at the stage the way he sing, dance and even act. He would wink sometimes making sure he was alright. She smiled back the tenth time, she never bothered on how he wink, its just a phase showing his good._

 _She waits until lunch time, she watch Tom going off the stage. She spotted some few girls including Stephanie glaring at her, she ignores them. Stephanie only smiled, running towards Tom. Stella rolled her eyes, both of them were talking._

 _She didn't need to eavesdrop, she tap her fingers at the wooden board. Stella swear Stephanie was giggling like crazy but suddenly disappeared, she look away. Stella's eyes twitched, trying to avoid some eye contact._

 _Tom tapped her shoulder, she only nod. She look to her back, Stella swear she saw Stephanie had a shitty grin on her face._

 _"She asked you out?" her voice is full of curiosity, she looks at his brown ones. He nods, she crack a small smile._

 _"Well, you two be better be good." she said, He looks at her eyes, he can see something in her eyes that Tom couldn't read. Was it pain? He wasn't sure at all._

 _Her blue eyes darted away, they walk back to the tree house discussing how he's day went by. She listened to his words with a nod or a friendly remark. She always got her sly smile, he never figured or even noticed._

 _"Here," both of them sat on the ground. Praying first before digging in. She used chopsticks grabbing a octopus shape hotdog, putting it on her mouth. Then a few cooked rice, she still loves her father's cook._

 _Tom, enjoyed the food. He never had cooked rice before until Tsuna introduce this to them. He loves how to chew them but doesn't know hot to use chopsticks, Stella always bought some spork for him._

 _"The fish tastes good." he mumbled, eating the fried one. "Yeah." she answered._

 _He looks down seeing her hands were full of bad aids. "What happen to those?" he asks, pointing her hands, she hide it away._

 _"These? These are just nothing." Stella said quietly. His brows furrowed, putting the bento down._

 _"Come on, Ellie. You can tell me." he said with a serious tone. She scooted away, "I tried cooking today." she explained remembering what she did and being clumsy. The oil hits on her skin._

 _"Let me see it then." he motioned, she lifts her hands seeing a bunch of bandage on her fingers._

 _"I'm also not good at cutting things, I'm sorry Tom." she apologizes, he gives some kisses._

 _"You don't need to apologize, I still like the food." he smiled adorably. "But, you need to be careful next time." he scolds, she only laughs._

 _"Oh, I will."_

 _The two kids, thank their food. She grab the empty bento putting it back the bag, they nod before going back at the theater. She watch his friend going to the stage, waved her hands._

 _Their teacher notice her, the lady smiled at the minor. She wave her hands tucking her hair to her ear._

 _She wasn't a fan when it comes to this one, she does know how to do them but, afraid of something. Not the people but, her mother. It very reminds how she loves dancing, she doesn't to remind a certain memory that still haunts her. Stella, walks away._

 _"I can't find Meg everywhere! I think she bolted out!." someone yelled. "It's because of Stephanie! She made Meg leave! How could you?!" the girl shouts pointing Stephanie._

 _"I didn't do anything." Stephanie said innocently._

 _"Alright, Everyone. That is enough!" The teacher yelled out, breaking the fight._

 _"Stephanie, we'll discuss this later. We could solve this alright." the teacher gaze at the figure who was leaving._

 _"Uhm, You must be Stella right?" The teacher raised her hands._

 _"My name is Betty, and I was wondering something." Betty tap her fingers, flipping her blonde hair._

 _"You can't, I'm not joining the play." Stella looks at the lady trying to get away from the place._

 _"But- you'll be good! I know you've been there for a week, watching Tim-"_

 _"Tom." she corrected. Betty let out a laugh. "Yes, ofcourse, Tom Holland. You see, we had a huge problem."_

 _"And that wouldn't be my business, right?" Stella answered her. She was about to leave._

 _"Sorry, Miss Betty. I'm no good when it comes to this one." she waved her hands gesturing she's gonna leave._

 _"P-please! If we can't present this a few days! This is important, maybe it can help this on your friend's career!" Betty begged the kid, she rolled her eyes. Stella look at the wrecked woman, who was pleading trying to persuade her in the play._

 _"Alright. Alright." she gives up, fixing her hair. She looked at Miss Betty who had a huge smile on her face._

* * *

Stella, halted as she watched another guard or some people not from this world falls at the ground,she wiped the blood off the blade. She killed five men, one was even stabbed on the eye. She got some nasty cut on her cheek, blood even trickled down. She reached down on a cafe, hiding there. She took off her hood resting quietly while her hands on her small baby bump.

 _So this is what it looks like to have exercise with your baby._ She thought with a sly grin. "Hope you won't be like your Mommy, a killer not a superhero." she sighed.

"You'll see Daddy soon. But, he's not gonna know you. He still have his Girl." she breaths slowly, looking at the ceiling.

"Mommy's gotta rest a few minutes, those evil men won't hurt you again." she let out a dry laugh.

"Do you have a plan, babe?" she tap her tummy making a boop noise. She look to the upper side seeing some french cutlass sword.

A bulb light ignites, she clap her hands together. "Baby, you're a genius!" she smiled, standing up.

"Thank goodness, I know how to use this."

 _"Again!"_

 _Her father ordered, she picks up her shinai a wooden sword. She charges over trying to hit her dad but not literally hit him hard with the wooden sword. He's just to good blocking it._

 _With one flick on the eye, she found herself at the ground. Her sword at her side._

 _"Never let your gaurd down, okay? You're almost there." Tsuna smiled putting the sword down, he grabs her._

 _"But, Papa. You're too good at this! I can't even match your skills." she whines, the man chuckled ruffling her hair._

 _"Doesn't mean I'm good at this, doesn't mean your gonna give up." He sets down to her side._

 _"A good teacher, will gonna have the best student." he smiled, Stella's eyes gaze at his father. The same blue eyes._

 _"Okay! I'm gonna be good at this then!" she smiled. Grabbing the shinai she readies herself._

 _She charges over, Her father dodge gracefully. Stella tries to hit him with the sword he blocks it down. The two broke apart, her father is the one who sprint towards her, she moved her head away trying not to get hit by the shinai. She ducks down, using her sword._

 _Oh god. She did it! She watch her father lands on the ground, she points the wooden sword to his face._

 _"Im proud of you, Ella."_

Tom, watched as a large blue colored portal appears at the side of the man. A woman came in, she was wearing an armor her hair was in a pony tail.

"Ma'am, its ready." The gaurd announced, she removed her helmet making his eyes widen.

"Isn't that Stella's assistant?" Haz said his mouth was open wide,Jess was here. Question is why? How did she become part of this? Does she even belonged to the real world? What's her purpose?

"Jess! Hey!" Haz called, Tom hushed his best friend. Tom hoped she didn't notice them both. It wouldn't be a good news.

"What are you doing?" Haz scolds Tom. "We can't trust her! Haz." Tom hissed, Jess was not on their side obviously.

"Holland?" Jess's voice boomed, Tom glares at Haz who smiled sheepishly.

He looked infront of him, Jess pointing the gun to him. "It was nice to see you here. Boss will be happy if I kill you." she smiled.

"B-boss? Your working with someone?!" Haz yelled, gritting his teeth angrily, Jess turned her gaze to him.

"What do you think I am? Just a pathetic humans like you?" she pressed something like a button on her arms, her skin turns into pink shade of color. Her hair slowly turns white and her eyes were pitch black. She even got two more arms growing at her. She was taller that a normal human, 10 feet tall.

"Holy shit." Haz started to back away, Jess grinned showing her large fangs.

"I am working, with a special guy." she eyed her wedding ring. That enlarges to its size when she grew into her real form.

"And It was my duty to make this one successful."

A gaurd approach her from the distance.

"Ma'am, something was killing our men at the west side. We only found their corpse at the ground and a stab at their throats and eyes."

" _WHAT?!_ " She let out a scream, she grip her hands. "Find who's behind this! Kill it before it could get away!" she hissed, the guard saluted running off.

"Now where was I?" She giggled, shooting someone at the head. Everyone screamed but quickly hushed when she shot another one but this time she shot it at the air.

"Funny, knowing your Superheroes can't do anything." she pointed Tom. "Oh! I do remember, they don't exist in this world. This was just filled with Pathetic humans. No power or anything. Boring!" she yelled boredly.

"No one can even fight me, it was trully sad." she points the gun at the elderly woman.

"Now, if you do me a favor. I won't shoot. Tell me Holland, where is Mato Kuroi?" she asked.

He swallowed the lump of his throat. Clearly, he didn't know where she was.

"I don't know." he answered. She looks at him. "Wrong Answer." she giggled firing once but not hitting the lady.

They all stopped what they are doing when gunshots filled at the west side, its getting near. Jess's eyebrow furrowed. She reloads the gun.

Tom heard some whimpers behind him. Scared families were also here. He spotted a father hugging his own daughter tightly.

"Hmph, I'll take that thing by myself. But first," Jess points the gun to Tom.

"Time to die Tommy boy."

"Tom, No!" Haz yelled, reaching out his hand. Everyone gasped at the horrified scene. The death of the young actor, he closed his eyes accepting his fate. He used his hand shielding it, preparing for one painful quick blue light engulfed, light streaks out from the mall making everyone cover their eyes as the lights bind them. Jess turns around looking at her tech, she smirked. She could hear everyone was screaming, terrified because of what she had done.

She took a final glance the smog cleared out, her world seemed slow. She even dropped the gun at the ground as her eyes widen. There stood a figure that she recognized directly when her eyes landed on the same blue eyes she had fear for.

"Impossible." Jess mumbled angrily.

"Happy to see me back?"

Stella Ishikawa, on the flesh. She was raising her sword, she was able to block her gun's beam. But how? Stella grinned. Looking at her shock pathetic face. She removed her hood, revealing her face and the short black hair.


	27. Chapter 26

_I'll kill your friends and family_

 _To remind you of my love_

 _"Time to die Tommy boy."_

 _"Tom, No!" Haz yelled, reaching out his hand. Everyone gasped at the horrified scene. The death of the young actor, he closed his eyes accepting his fate. He used his hand shielding it, preparing for one painful quick blue light engulfed, light streaks out from the mall making everyone cover their eyes as the lights bind them. Jess turns around looking at her tech, she smirked. She could hear everyone was screaming, terrified because of what she had done._

 _She took a final glance the smog cleared out, her world seemed slow. She even dropped the gun at the ground as her eyes widen. There stood a figure that she recognized directly when her eyes landed on the same blue eyes she had fear for._

 _"Impossible." Jess mumbled angrily._

 _"Happy to see me back?"_

 _Stella Ishikawa, on the flesh. She was raising her sword, she was able to block her gun's beam. But how? Stella grinned. Looking at her shock pathetic face. She removed her hood, revealing her face and the short black hair._

* * *

" _I wouldn't lie to someone I love, the real world can be so wonderful."_

 _\- Strength_

 _(Black Rock Shooter)_

* * *

Mato, her teeth was clattering but she tried herself to remain calm as all possible. She took a sip of water, while Peter was on her side.

She watched the wives were having fun at the side, she doesn't care at much. To be honest, who cares?

 _"Alright, you two."_ Tony said through the earpiece.

 _"I'll be going off then."_ she answered to Tony, putting the glass down and begin to walk towards the wives.

 _"Are you sure, you don't need to be with me right there. Babe?"_ Peter asks, looking away.

 _"I'll be fine, I guess? You still need to find the machine that bought as here and contact Stella."_ she gave a glance at the wives, she saw Peter at the distance.

 _"She bought me here, but why can't she get us back?"_ Peter questions, Mato sighs.

 _"This world-"_ she stopped talking when she felt a sharp pain. She was glitching again.

 _"Mato? Are you okay? You want me to get Peter? "_ Tony said worriedly.

Her vision become dizzy, but she keep walking. Fancied ringing on her ears her head aches.

 _"Yes, please."_

"Excuse me, are you alright?" a voice asks, she looked up. Her face turned into fear.

 _"Oh shit, Peter. Get her now."_ Tony said, mumbling some curses on his mouth. If this son of a bitch hurt her, he wouldn't be afraid to beat him up.

Her blood run cold, she felt herself grew pale. His red iris darted to hers.

"Honey! There you are!" she heard her Peter said happily, embracing her a hug.

"Sweetiepie, I miss you." he kisses her forehead, trying to make her calm as possible.

"Sorry about that. Mister Parker." her Peter smiled, not letting his rage out from the man. This ungrateful man who had lay a finger on her making her terrified.

"Right, I'll be off then." Peter watches as his other guy walks away, He didn't try to let her go, He glance down at her trembling figure. "I don't know what to do." she muttered.

"Let's just go and find a way out from this place." he held her up, she looks down. She can't feel her legs. "I-I can't feel my legs." she whimpered with another glitch. Mato gripped her hand, she can't feel anything. Both of them walks on the dark hallway, He kept her close to him at possible.

 _"Just go to the left."_ Tony commands, and they both did.

 _"Tony, thank you very much."_ she said at the earpiece. _"No problem kiddo, it was happy to see you back here"_ Tony smiled, just like the old times. It was indeed a wonderful time, to hear you all laughing and seeing you guys smiling.

"There!" Peter pointed, a large doorway, with a faint glow.

"You two are not going anywhere." someone hissed, Mato was quickly snatched away from his arms.

"Peter!" she yelled, fear starts to manifest on her brain. She tried to hold his hand but its too late. Her body flew up on the wall the evil version on himself pinned her by using his spider legs.

"Ack!" she hissed and glitch at the same time.

"Let her go" her Peter yelled with a concerned voice. "Parker, if she stay. She'll die." he said trying to persuade him, His other one's looks at him before laughing.

"Do you think I'm gonna believe that? I can't imagine on how stupid I was, when I was a teenager." His other chuckled evilly.

"I'm gonna make her my wife, I won't make her leave my side again. She's mine and alone, she'll bare my children whether she like it or not-" Her Peter charged over him delivering his fist to the other's face trying to knock him out.

"Leave her out of this!" her Peter yelled, when he was knocked up by its spider legs throwing him away at the other side of the wall.

"N-No, S-stop. P-p-please." she slowly raises her hand, she used a bit of her strength freezing his spider arm that pinned her down. She heard him shriek in pain, her body lands on the ground.

"You insolent bitch." he grabbed her hair using his spider arm. "I did anything for you and this is how you repay me?" he slammed her at the ground.

"I loved you! I cared you!" he said growling, she whimpered, he once again slammed her hardly. She shot him an ice beam, when she lets her go she crawls up towards her Peter who was at the ground unconscious.

"W-w-wake u-up." she says weakly, "P-p-lease." she holds his hand. She glitches making her whimper.

"B-b-babe." she called, her body was thrown away. She screamed for his name tears trickles down from her eyes.

"Hmm, what should I do with you?" he grinned, she backs away trying to get away from this man. Her screams were cut off when he slammed his spider arms on her throat. She started to suffocate trying to gasp for breath.

"I know, what to do." his other spider arm rips out her dress revealing her with undies. She cried even more, her vision starts to get blurry.

Suddenly, His body was thrown at the distance. Her body falls back at the ground, she hold her neck gasping some air. She felt warm wrapped around her half naked body.

"I'm here. I'm here." her Peter said smiling, He put his coat around her. He kissed her forehead, glaring at the man who was the other side.

"This is not over yet!" the man charges to Peter tackling him down, the floor begun to crumble as the trio falls down.

* * *

Stella, the thunder roars she readied her sword. The angry tyrant charges to her trying to crush her. She slides down slashing her legs, she heard Jess screaming in pain.

"Parker sent you to get me, right? Or Mato Kuroi? Because you're too late for that." she looks at the sword with green blood spilling over.

"How are you alive?" Jess asks, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Magic? Healing tears?" she flicked her sword, she smiled coldly. "So its true then, you were ki-." Jess shuts her mouth up when Stella makes one step move at the front.

Jess picks up her gun aiming it at Stella's head, she fired twice. With the wave of her sword she was able to block it. "You are just wasting your time, Jess." Stella clicks her tongue raising both of her hands and shakes her head Stella's hair sways a bit, she readied her stance. Just as she predicted, Jess fired many times. With a strong force she was able to dodge and block them gracefully.

Jess, charges over trying to crush her little body she dodges before she can do damages at her body.

"If your going to kill me," she eyed Jess. She stops, smiling slyly. "Does that mean, your going to kill my babies as well?"

"Lovely, aren't they?" she stroke her small bump caressing it in a loving way. "Hope your boss will be happy about this." she heard Jess gasp from her breath. "No, you're lying! You are!" Jess grips her hands. With one quick flash on the eyes, she found Stella with a dim expression. Her sword buried deeply on her neck, Stella watches green blood spluttered all over.

"You guys think, We don't have powers we'll be useless? Think about that again." she whispered between her right ear. She watched Jess slowly falls at the ground.

"Yuck." she hissed grabbing the sword at the neck, she flick it around putting the blood away. It made a clench noises.

She was about to turn around, she saw Tom walking in front of her. She watched people looking at her like she was a hero-or a killer.

"A thank you will be nice." she said breathing softly. Her eyes bores into his brown ones. She put back her hood on.

She started to walk away from this place, away from this hell. She look down at her legs, blood slowly leaking down. She didn't notice that, she didn't need to.

She watched people leave from this place, police escorting them. She spotted a reporter at the end, she goes to another way- but, when she heard a scream. She quickly stops, a portal appeared right next to Jess's dead body. Another woman with green haired bangs entered.

She watched the another woman, her face were filled with rage, tears forming on her eyes. She scream so loudly dropping at the ground. Calling Jess's name many times.

The police readies their guns pointing it to the new woman, just like Jess she grew even more larger a huge scythe appeared on her hands.

"Oh shit." she mumbles, when the green haired woman slams her scythe at the ground, green light bursts out creating a shockwave.

When someone pushed Stella off, she look to her side seeing Tom.

"Where have you been?" he asks his voice is filled with pain while looking at her, she rolled her eyes.

"Why do you care?" she said, swallowing a lump in her throat "I thought you guys were happy without me."

"I wasn't! Knowing that it was Mato not you! And are you?"he reaches up on his bump she pushes him away from her.

"It's mine wasn't it? I was your first." he said gently, while she growled in response.

"Keep dreaming." she gives him a cold glare. She screamed mentally, he knows it and it wasn't damn good. He slowly approaches her but she wrapped her arm to her bump.

"It's Radcliffe's, Tom. Not yours." She said trying to hide the truth even more.

Then it clicked inside of him.

"You love me." he said, looking at her. A boom could be heard a few distance, her jaw drops. She wanted to scream so loudly and gets away from this conversation immediately. She breathed deeply looking at the idiot, who was clearly messing her head and heart.

"That doesn't make sense-" he cut her off.

"Yes, it does Since we were..." he was fidgeting slightly, looking at her shocked face. Literally, you could feel the air was so thick.

"Kids." he finished.

"We were drunk after the celebration! We could be using protection at that time." she said straightly.

"We didn't, I haven't found a box or even one." he reasoned, telling the truth. He didn't find any, so that means-

"Come on, Ishikawa. We did it many times in one night." He said with a grin, she spun around delivering a kick to his face, but stopped before it collides.

"Shut up, Holland. We only did it once, not many times But once!" she said, her blood starts to boil. "We did it at the room, bathroom, at the table even at the ca-" he said with a smile. That smile that pisses her off.

She cant hold it any longer, she punches him straight at the chest. "Stop lying"

"Can you two stop fighting?! Bloody hell! You two fight like an old married couple!" Haz yelled seeing a large piece of wall was thrown above.

"Just go." She looked at Tom.

"What on earth are you doing?! Stell? You can't fight that off! Sure, you have explaining to do but. Let's get out from this place!" Haz said, She gives them a cold glare that give Haz a shiver on his spine.

"I don't mind taking another one." she swings her sword, but before she could fight. Tom grabs her legs carrying her like a sack of potatoes, trying to get her away from this place.

"Oh for fucks sak-" she muttered angrily, trying to get out from his grasp but he wasn't planning to let it go.

"Your pregnant with my child, as the Daddy. I wont let you do it." he keeps running with Haz to the exit.

"I told you, your not the father!" she hissed. He hushed her with a grip on her ass.

"Still, we'll run a DNA test." they reach out at the exit where everybody seemed there, some where injured, he spotted some family got reunited and some reporters.

"We are here live-" something bursts out from the glass revealing the green haired woman with bone horns, she roared angrily.

"Azriel!" She runs to him, "You got that blue glowy thing right?" Azriel nods. Just a special power but not permanent.

"Hell yes." he throws a small ball to her which was glowing blue, she catches it. She breaks it on the grown, the ground where she was standing starts to glow. A large star symbol, her hair starts to grow, it turns into double twin style.

The Dead Master throws her large scythe at her, the glow faints slowly. Everyone saw a girl wearing a long coat with bikini bra and black shorts with white belt carrying a large cannon, resembling a large gun. (Rock Cannon)

"The Black Rock Shooter."


	28. Chapter 27

_Here we are, don't turn away now_

 _We are the warriors that built this town_

 _"Azriel!" She runs to him, "You got that blue glowy thing right?" Azriel nods. Just a special power but not permanent._

 _"Hell yes." he throws a small ball to her which was glowing blue, she catches it. She breaks it on the grown, the ground where she was standing starts to glow. A large star symbol, her hair starts to grow, it turns into double twin style._

 _The Dead Master throws her large scythe at her, the glow faints slowly. Everyone saw a girl wearing a long coat with bikini bra and black shorts with white belt carrying a large cannon, resembling a large gun. (Rock Cannon)_

 _"The Black Rock Shooter."_

* * *

" _It's not good to have any enemies, but it's normal to unintentionally make a few along the way." - Saya Irino_

 _(Black Rock Shooter)_

* * *

Mato, her body was falling to the ground, a web grabs her going towards her Peter, she was getting weak as she glitched. Only Mato could do was scream in pain, it was getting painful. Every glitch she had was getting worse, they landed at the ground her skin is more pale a while ago. She didn't let go of his hand, The evil man landed with his Spider arms looking at them with anger.

Her fingers touch the ground, she raised her hand sending large spikes of ice. The man groan in pain when he was pierce at his spider arms.

"Your taking me on a date after this." she said, her Peter smiled.

"I don't mind." he winked. The woman wrapped her arms at his while he does the same.

She focused back, when out of nowhere. Sky bursts out from the ceiling, it roared loudly, Sky used his tail smacking it to the evil Peter Parker.

"Don't worry Mom!" A voice yelled, making their eyes widen. They looked up seeing Melody wearing her handmade armor (Which she made it with Tony) Peter grabs the kid before she could fall.

 _"Tony? What is Melody doing here?"_ Mato asks through the earpiece.

 _"..." no answer, she looks at the ground. "Tony?"_

A group of men dressed in strange armory came into the room, pointing their guns to the trio. When they fired, she used her power making a huge thick wall of ice.

"That is so cool!" Melody's eyes sparkle in amazement, she put her small little hands at the icy wall.

"Can I have some ice powers too?" Melody asks, the firing stops. Before she could answer, she grabbed Melody and Peter at the ground. The Ice breaks into pieces.

The dragon roared once again, it breaths icy shards knocking the men over, Sky looks at them, his eyes turned back to friendly state he nuzzle to Mato and Melody.

"Thank you, Sky. " Mato smiled, the dragon croon in response licking her entire face.

"Oh, that is huge." Peter said, the dragon gives him a lick on the face.

"And Lovable." he laughed, Sky let out a soft grunt. While Peter was trying to remove the saliva all over his face.

"Hey Kids." Tony greeted, landing infront of them wearing his armor.

"Geez, Tony. You scared the hell out of us both when you didn't reply back at the earpiece." she said looking at the Old man.

Tony let out a chuckle. "Hehehe, I'm a guy who's full of surprises." He smiled at her. "Glad to see you safe, Pete." he pat his shoulders, Peter smiled scratching his back.

"T-Thank you Mister Stark."

The joyful reunion crumbles into dust,just like the flash of light. Mato pushed Tony, Melody and Peter down at the floor, the world gone slow as Peter rolled at the ground. He gasped, when he heard guns fired. She watched Mato getting hit by those beams. His jaw was agape open, he can't move from his spot. He was terrified from what he saw. She was shot first at her chest, tears started to fill up on his eyes. he felt his throat dry, when one of the beams hits on her head. His heart tore into two as he watched her lying at the ground.

Peter reaches out his hands on her face, tears flows out from his eyes. He gently picks her body up burying his head on her shoulder. Melody rises up from the floor, her lips quivered looking at the evil Peter and those man that she didn't know. She felt anger inside of her growing, she screamed looking at those man when Ice spikes bursts out from the floor freezing the men who killed her 'Mother'. Every frozen bodies falls at the ground breaking it to pieces. Her eyes started to glow just like her real mother, blizzards starts to grow. The child let out an angry scream, sky used his wings covering Tony and Peter.

" _Monster_."

* * *

 _"Huh?" she looks around her eyes glances down she could feel the fabric-a white one._

 _"I died." she whispered, remembering the incident a while ago. She shifted her feet, Mato could remember how it started and it ended. She was shot many times in a row but, she felt something inside of her that she can't truly describe. However, she died so what now? She sat down at the white floor, she can't do anything except- her eyes glows into orange, she looked up a woman who seemed older and clearly looks like her. But had a short hair and tie-back style, she do admit her beauty was more fascinating than hers._

 _"Heh, I can't remember my hair was that long." she said, the woman looks with her with the biggest smile._

 _"Wait, who are you?" Mato asks the woman who giggles in response. "Me? Just a keeper here." The woman replies gesturing her to get up._

 _"Come on, you're not finished yet." she spun around making Mato looked even more confused. Mato got up from her feet, the woman made her feel uncomfortable because of her face._

 _"But, I'm dead." Mato spoke with sadness on her voice. "Dum Dum." the woman flicks her forehead. Mato flinched when she heard the woman's giggles turns into laughs._

 _"You can't die yet, its just the beginning!" she said while laughing raising both of her hands, she noticed the woman's eyes were glowing a bit orange. Mato felt a click inside of her._

 _"Does that mean you're-" she gestured herself, the older version of her stops laughing. "Welcome to the crippled future where everyone mourns ,young one." Older Mato said as if, this type of future won't happened again._

 _"Hmm, I mean you could go back. Your stone wasn't destroyed." yet. Older Mato crouches down poking her middle chest area. "Your still on healing, yes yes. The process seems slow because Ajax put that into you." Older Mato checks her younger's head, examining it._

 _"Ow." Mato jr. said when Older Mato pinch her cheeks. "I forgot how I was so short when I was in your age." Older Mato laughs softly, she looks up like something seemed communicating with her._

 _"Time to go back." Older Mato shrugged her shoulders, "Wait, you can stop him. Right?" Mato jr. Asks her she watched Older Mato walking slowly at the light._

 _"Maybe." then she blacks out._

* * *

Stella, she watched the green haired woman glaring at her. She prepared her cannon her blue eyes darted at hers. Green light emerges from the ground as a large mutated green skeleton rises. Its hands slammed at the ground Stella watches it crawls out towering her.

Stella didn't feel kind of fear-no wait, she does but just a pint of fear. Why not? Who won't be scared if you saw your Father died in front of your eyes while he was trying to save her, she holds a knife when she was in her young age and killed someone with her bare hands. A knife on its throat, while the blood was gushing out. She didn't let it go until she saw it still and not moving, she always remembered the first old man in her neighborhood that was trying to kill her and guess what it happened? She fight back and that was her first kill. Blood all over her little cute face while strangling someone. Her father's right hand man did teach her things, she was good at it. Inherit from her father's skill. Hunting those men and women who was behind this. If she was the Kori at MCU, then who is she in real world? She wasn't popular like John Wick who killed someone with a pencil, She did tried it once and the pencil literally broke into pieces. Jason Bourne? No? Not even the anime magical school girl she always saw at her very young age where she was innocent. The Black Rock Shooter, that name gives a criminals a chill because they knew they won't make fun of it like a toy.

 _Why am I smiling?._ She thought to herself when a large hands smacks her figure like a fly. Dead Master smirked, but soon disappeared when blue lights ignites blowing the hands into tiny pieces. _Why?._ Stella scrunches up, shooting some blasts to the skeleton. Her mind fuzzes over. She went inside the skull's head, Dead Master keep an eye close when one of her gaurd's skull blows up into pieces. Its body parts flies towards her she used her scythe blocking the attack. Stella grabs a large piece that resembles a skeleton axe, when she flew towards her Dead Master blocks it, on Stella's right hand she tried to stabbed her at the chest but it didn't reach, but still she could see the blood pouring out. While Stella didn't noticed some blood on her back shoulder. Dead Master swiftly kicks her right into Stella's face but it didn't hurt, the power Azriel gave into her was so **good**.

Stella swing the axe, Dead Master used her horns breaking it to half as she gritted her teeth. Stella drops the axe on the ground, she lift her sword and trying to hit her while Dead Master used her claws.

 _Why am I smiling?._ She asked herself once again, her voice boomed inside of her head. She reaches up her head, she felt pain inside of it. Stella grabs the green haired female hands and headbutted her instead, she lets go jumping away. Stella watched the woman's glasses had cracks on it. Dead Master swings her scythe it retracts forming a chain. Hitting Stella making her bounce at the wall and the ground. The scythe forms back into normal shape readying herself to kill the black haired woman. Dead Master watched Stella rolled at the ground with a scream. She was about to slice her into half but Stella didn't let that happen, she was able to block it by her blade.

Dead Master jumps in the air trying to slice the girl's body to avenge her friend's death. Stella moves to the left avoiding from her death at all costs, if she was fighting on her normal body the babies wouldn't survive. But this power that Azriel gave it to her was so special, so rare. She did used it twice when its really necessary. Stella hits her righy across the face, she looks down seeing green blood on her blade.

 _More._ A voice boomed inside of her head, she wants to see her bleed and die by her hands. She landed to Dead Master and give her a kick at the abdomen part, Dead Master grabs her leg dragging Stella down using her scythe as she grabbed her coat smashing her at the ground.

 _This is all wrong._ A part of herself scream when, both of their weapons clashes to each other. She couldn't feel the pain when Dead Master hit her at the face but she could feel the blood running down on her forehead. She gradually stood up, facing the green haired woman. Dead Master Charges over with a kick and a swing, Stella blocks it gracefully. The color of her eyes twitches into sick color of purple, Stella raise her sword and impale the blade inside of Dead's body.

In the flick of her eyes, Stella saw the woman's normal form. She gasped under hear breath, looking down as the green blood splattered at the floor.

She looks up, to see the woman's face that was grunting in pain. Blue flame ignites at her right eye.

Stella watches her body twitched, blood starts to pour out from her mouth as Dead Master screamed so loudly making the ground starts to break.

 _Why?._ She screamed inside of her mind, Dead Master's body slowly slides out from the blade. She screamed even more seeing another dead body infront of her eyes. _Is this what I wanted? Killing another person?_

The body falls with a loud thump, her eyes. She screamed once again falling at the ground blue light started to rise up where she was, purple smoke appears. Few colors shines at her eyes until it turns into purple with a small hint of red on her irises.

The White star came into the view, it shattered into two. If Mato could handle Insane abit. What about Stella? Could she even handle her own insanity? Her lips formed into a huge sickly grin.

* * *

Her eyes slowly opens, she could hear ringing in her ears. She shakes her head few times, She reaches up her head still feeling the blood but the large wound was gone. She looked up seeing Tony at the ground.

"Tony!" she scrambles up going to him seeing a large scar on his abdomen area, she used her magic focusing it to stop the bleeding. The man was unconscious, for the past few days. She do admit she grow a soft side to the old man. Mato sighs, watching the frost slowly sticking up on his skin.

"It will be over soon, Mister Stark." she stands up, her eyes gaze down at her semi naked figure, she stomped her feet like the same old magic baby blue fabric wraps around her. Now she was wearing a longsleeve shirt and pants. She looked up sky who was starting to glow, Mato smiled a little maybe she could see someone getting reunited once again.

"How did you even do that?" Mato asks while Mato Sr. was behind her running, guards came up, Mato Sr. spun around like a ballerina when ice comes out from the ground freezing them it bursts into tiny butterflies, Mato jr. Looks at her with amaze the fact.

"You can do those sooner." they stopped seeing an icy trail on the ground and cold atmosphere in the air. "Oh no, Melody!" Mato Sr. her eyes starts to get watery, it would be good if she'll see her daughter for the last time. Her time is running out. Mato jr. tries to keep her pace around her she was goddamn fast. She noticed Mato Sr. had a large hole with cracks at her chest.

She finally reaches outside, her eyes widen seeing her Peter was been tossed at the air like a rag doll, his face is full of bruises. Even his suit was already destroyed, she spotted Melody trying to fight him off.

"Uh, Mato?" Mato jr. asks turning around seeing she wasn't there. She run towards the evil Parker delivering a powerful kick on his face. She chopped one of his spiderlegs, yellow blood splutter on the floor. "Y-youre alive." Peter said cupping her face, she kissed her forehead.

"I am." she glanced at the butterflies rising from the ground forming a figure landing infront of the Evil Parker.

The little girl looks at the grown woman her eyes were wide, she started to walk towards her. "Mom?" she asks, the woman nods she extend her hands with tears flowing out from her eyes.

"Mommy's here, Melody. Mommy's here." she smiled when Melody tackled her to a hug. "I miss you." her child said while crying.

"I know, princess, I know." she hummed, calming the girl as possible as she could. The little girl cried in happiness burying deep her head into her chest. Her eyes darted to the man he didn't saw in few years, walking limply towards her.

"You don't have to this." she looks at him at the eyes. "I had to" he said looking at her eyes.

"Well then," she said with hurt tone of her voice. She readied her fighting stance. "I'll stop you."


	29. Chapter 28

_I dont want you to know that how broken I am_

 _She chopped one of his spiderlegs, yellow blood splutter on the floor. "Y-youre alive." Peter said cupping her face, she kissed her forehead._

 _"I am." she glanced at the butterflies rising from the ground forming a figure landing infront of the Evil Parker._

 _The little girl looks at the grown woman her eyes were wide, she started to walk towards her. "Mom?" she asks, the woman nods she extend her hands with tears flowing out from her eyes._

 _"Mommy's here, Melody. Mommy's here." she smiled when Melody tackled her to a hug. "I miss you." her child said while crying._

 _"I know, princess, I know." she hummed, calming the girl as possible as she could. The little girl cried in happiness burying deep her head into her chest. Her eyes darted to the man he didn't saw in few years, walking limply towards her._

 _"You don't have to this." she looks at him at the eyes. "I had to" he said looking at her eyes._

 _"Well then," she said with hurt tone of her voice. She readied her fighting stance. "I'll stop you."_

* * *

 _And I know she is_

 _Helpless -Angelica(Hamilton)_

* * *

Azriel, he looks down seeing purple lights ignites at the mall, his eyes widen. He grabs his bag grabbing the red glowing thing he bought from other world. "Fuck." he mumbled when one of the food stall were thrown outside the mall. There stood Stella bringing a blade her purple flame on her right eye.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" he yelled, Azriel looks at Tom. "Why is her eyes-?!" Tom looks at Stella now with purple eyes. She pointed the large cannon with a broken star symbol, her face moves a bit to the side. Azriel stomps the red ball made of glass, just like what happened to Stella awhile ago but now red light bursts out from the ground. Azriel felt the horn was slowly growing out from his head, his hair slowly turns black with a tint of red at the last part. A sword appeared on his large claw hands blocking the bullets that was fired by her. The smog clear out revealing Azriel with different look, his skin was white as snow and even more pale. His eyes were red he pushed Tom and Haz from the other side when Stella charges over. Azriel flips over kicking her right at the face, she rolled into a wall creating a huge crack at the wall.

Azriel run over to his bag seeing one last orange ball glowing, he looked at Tom who was scared. "Take it." he yelled, pressing the bag at his chest.

"If I can't able to stop her, then you can" Azriel said, Tom's eyes widens.

"This thing could give you power, Thomas don't be a fucking pussy and just stop her." Azriel barks pointing at the orange ball made of glass. "Hold on Azrie-"

Azriel didn't need to hear what he just said when he tackles Stella over to the next building.

"Its the only way." Azriel said to himself, knocking Stella over again to the other side of the wall. He grabbed his sword and slam it to her head, purple flame ignites at her eye when she took the sword out from her head, she pointed the cannon to him but Azriel was to fast he run over her cutting her arm with the cannon on it.

She grunts in pain inside in her mind gripping her hands that was slowly turning to purple. "It hurts. It hurts." she repeated, crying.

Her purple eyes looks down, Azriel jumps away. Her emotionless eyes grabs her arm ripping it out from her body.

Stella screamed, and cant feel her other hand tears rolls out from her eyes, she cant describe the pain from her arm that she didn't know it was been ripped off. The pain was too much she can't even handle it even more. She felt her throat burning from the screaming. Insane Black Rock Shooter throws her arm towards Azriel, pulling the trigger shooting his arm off like what he did to her. His body slides down at the floor, he gave her a glare not for stella but for Insane Black Rock Shooter

* * *

 _She was excited for the play too excited to see herself perform for the first time, she wants to prove to her father that she wasn't afraid anymore. She just wants him to be happy. The little girl climbs down at the treehouse getting her mother's peacock brooch that she had forgotten last week. Stella looks up to the sun, she doesn't need a watch to know the time is but she knows it will be noon, she groaned. She was getting late, she didn't have bath or even prepared her own costume. So she started running her way out from the forest, when she was at the street. She nearly was killed by some man who was driving too fast. Stella glared the driver who nearly take her life, She watched the driver grumble angrily. Only she could do was wrinkled in disgust and continued running. When she stops on her doorstep, she let out a wheezing laugh and fist bump the air. She made it now thats what she was talking about-_

 _"Isn't the door should be locked?" she asked herself noticing it was open. "Papa?" she called faintly, her eyes widen in fear. She felt herself wanted to scream. Her father was on the ground barely alive but he was slowly dying. She run towards him, tears floats out from her eyes towards her cheeks._

 _"Papa! Who did this to you?" she asked him, his father coughs. "Stella, you need to go." his father said breathing heavily. He was shock to see her here. "Papa- I'll call the ambulance-PAPA!" she didnt finished her sentence when a large hand grabbed her throwing her the side of the wall made of wood._

 _"Leave her out of this-" Tsunayoshi hissed but soon coughed in pain when the man wearing masks punches his face. "AAAAAAAH!" Stella charges over slamming a vase at his back. The man growls and slaps her right at the face, Stella lands on the ground. " . . .father." she yelled angrily, red mark started to appear on her left side of her own cheek._

 _"I must say, the blood runs into the family." the man chuckled deeply getting his gun from his pocket. "The blood of the most greatest assassin." he pointed the gun into his head making Stella whimpered, she doesn't want her father to die. "Too bad you retired, everyone wants to hire you and now everyone seemed looking for you. They say who ever killed the Shinigami will received a huge prize and I want it." he puts his finger on the trigger. He grinned dimly, after this he would take out the brat. He just need to pull the trigger-_

 _She bites his hand where the gun was, Stella bit too hard she could feel the taste of iron flowing out from her mouth. The man screamed trying to remove her out from his hand, until eventually he throws her to the table with a heavy thud. The gun rolls at the ground towards her, she weakly kicks the gun away towards the underneath of the cabinet before he could reach out. The man yelled in anguish slapping her face again._

 _"You little brat!"_

 _Her eyes trailed down at the fountain pen behind her, she grabs it. She lashed out ducking his slap and bury the fountain pen deep to his neck. Blood splutters over her golden laced dress, even the brooch that her mother has even covered with blood. She didnt release him as she buried it even more deeper she could even hear the man's flesh making a squishy sound. She watched the man screaming in agony, she pulls the fountain pen up and stabs it again but this time she aimed it at his head. "Y-y-you f-f-fucking l-little br-"_

 _The body lands on the ground, she watched it as the blood slowly spreads over. She looks down her hands was covered with blood, even half of her face was covered with blood. "Papa!" she quickly made her way towards him._

 _"Stella, its okay. You dont need to panic." Tsunayoshi assured her, he ruffled her hair weakly. "Y-you need to go." he smiled slyly at her._

 _"I-I cant just leave you alone!" she cried. Holding his hand. "You can, Izanagi will be here soon. He will take good care of you and train you." he smiled once again, she nods sadly. She cries even more watching her father just smiling like it was nothing to him._

 _"I'll miss you."_

 _She embraced him one last time as shs sobbed he wraps his arm around her. "Me too." she sobbed. She closed her eyes when his hand slips slowly from the grasp, she buried her head into her father's chest._

 _A few moments, the door opens. She slowly stood up wiping the tears from her eyes. She held the pen straightly who ever that is. Izanagi had a gloomy face when he saw his own bestfriend dead. Ofcourse, he knows who sent every 'one' who was trying to kill him to have a prize. "Uncle Izanagi."_

 _He patted her back, her body trembled. "Don't worry Stella, We'll avenge your father."_

 _She wipe some tears on her eyes, she holds her Uncle's hands, she keeps her pen on her pocket. She'll avenge her own father and she wont forgive them._

* * *

She fired bullets at him, she watched as his hands grow another one like. When he used his power. "Stella." he called when they both clashed their weapons to each other.

"Stella, please." he pleads, the two metals makes a clutter noises. She was about to cut his body into half. It was stopped in mid-air. Was this Stella's doing? He watched her hand shakes, like a force trying not to kill her own cousin.

"Stella, hear me out!" he said with concern. Insane Black Rock Shooter grits her teeth, thats when her body slams directly at the wall. Chains started to wrapped up on her waist.

"Stella!" he yelled trying to communicate into her. Insane Black Rock Shooter winced the way he yelled Stella's name. "I know you're in there! You need to come back! Snap out of it!" he takes one step forward.

"Let's go home, Ell." Azriel offered his best smile to her. She muttered something in her breath, her purple flame even blazed more. She screamed, making the chains breaks into pieces. She was now free, she lands on the ground perfectly. He was ended up pinned down at the wall, his cousin with fiery eyes was pointing the sword he had used on her. He was going to die today,

"Please wake up!" he closed his eyes, preparing for his death. She smiled raising the sword. It was his final moment. She's gonna kill him. But, to her dismay she actually missed when she felt something heavy punching her waist. Insane Black Rock Shooter missed the shot to kill the kid's man who killed her own father. She glared at the incoming opponent who was actually none other than the father of their children.

"You!" Insane Black Rock Shooter hissed, her arm attached again using the chains as she fired bullets to Tom, who only grabs her body throwing her out. "I FUCKING HATE YOU!" she screamed it like it was venom on her mouth, she charged again trying to kill him off. But he grabbed her cannon, using his large mettalic arms. He used his other hand holding her tightly like a doll. She keep screaming like a madwoman.

Stella grips her body she could feel her own squeezing so tightly, she couldn't even breath as she begging to be released. Insane's eyes open, escaping the death grip. Her cannon attaches back to her hand she lands oppositely the two prepared themselves.

They charges over, he firstly hits her head directly he swear from above he could hear Insane Black Rock Shooter's skull cracked.

"Come back with me." he begged.

* * *

 _Just another day in this horrible planet for Stella, she sighed deeply. She felt a horrible feeling when she woke up in this day. It was monday, she always hates monday well, everyone does._

 _She turned off her alarm clock and went straight to her bathroom, she removed the dirty bandage she had used last few days ago, she was greeted by another of her scars. She hopped in her tub scrubbing the dry blood. She watched the water turned a little bit of red, she chuckled herself, wiping some water on her eyes. After few minutes she drenched herself. She applied some disinfectant on her wound and carefully wrapped it in a clean white bandage._

 _"Monday." she groaned, checking her face it theres any bruises she received from her previous fight. Luckily, she didn't have one. Thank stars for that. She braid the side of her air, she applied a little bit of make up to fit in this kind of poor society. She moved her curtains, she smiled seeing it was raining outside. She closed it back, she grab her same uniform she always had, the same black socks._

 _She put two breads on the toaster and get some cereal and milk at the fridge, when she felt the toast was done she collects it and put it on a plate. She grabs some butter and spread on the toast. She ate silently, while she turn the radio on. The music bursts out from the speaker. She hummed the song with a small smile on her face, next She sang the song closing her eyes as she continued munching the food._

 _"I've got you under my skin... I have got you, deep in the heart of me" she sang munching the last piece of toast, she continued eating her cereal hungrily. "So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me... I've got you under my skin" she puts the spoon at the empty bowl, she puts it on the dishwasher. She them went to her father's room. She slides a small cabinet on the corner revealing a small door from behind. She went in, the room was so dark. If a child would enter it could give them nightmares. She turn on the light, guns, ammos, tranquilizers and even a small medical supply that helps herself alive from this cruel world. She grab one fat white candle that was in a glass cup, she looks at her right side a large portrait of her father and mother hanging down on a wall. The Mafia King that everyone wants to kill. She grab some matches lit up the fire. She grabbed one bracer with the special craft that was made from her ancestors. She flick her wrist as a blade comes out from it, not all guns are useful. Stella watches as she flicks wrist again when it disappeared, she exits at the door and pushes the small cabinet back. She fixed her ribbon one last time. Stella then grabs her shoes, she sighed. Trying to tie her shoelace but ended up failing. So she only do what she could muster._

 _She pressed the off button, turning off the radio down. Stella sighed deeply, it was lonely and she couldnt do anything about it. Despite the fact she become a bit irritated when Uncle Izanagi wasnt here to treat her outside._

 _She pack her midnight blue umbrella, that was lying down on a metal umbrella rack. She opened her umbrella as the cold breeze that brushes on her face. She then locks the door before leaving her own house alone. Stella enjoyed the cold air lingering around her skin. She strode silently watching the same shops she always see everytime she walk back and fourth._

 _Her eyes darted down on the pet shop, she saw one puppy that wiggles his tail whenever she walks by._

 _"Poor little fella." she observed, putting her hand on the glass. Adopting a pet won't hurt right? She's also lonely when she was alone at her house. It always does, a lightbulb appeared on her forehead. "Don't worry." she whistled bidding the dog with a goodbye. She blew a kiss and continued her way to the school._

 _She watched the students rushing in to their classrooms, she avoided all eye contact when someone starts to whisper because of her._

 _"Ellie!" finally, she thought with a smile. Tom chuckled, embracing her a bear hug. She felt a small blush appeared on her cheeks but she brushed it off._

 _"Holland, I can't breath!" she huffed, he lets go of her. "Its a miracle you smelled nice." he laughs sniffing her hair. She pushed him away playfully. "Blargh, Tom thats so gross!" she snorted._

 _"So You and Me, tonight at the tree house?" he asked, she chuckled and cross her arms. "You bet. I'll bring some snacks." she noted going to her locker._

 _She tap her fingers at her knees, she flipped her hair. Stella opens her locker silently while others was busy chatting with their faces. She took 3 books that she needed, a note book and a pen._

 _Just another typical day for her, atleast there won't be any mess-_

 _"Holland" someone mocked with joy. She turn to her side four people starts to circle him. "Hey, leave him alone." she slammed the locker shut. One of the guys noticed her. "Look, its the asian whore." he snickered, making Tom irritated for calling that name for her. "Leave Stella out of this."_

 _"Protecting your little bitch, Holland?" James mocked once again tapping his finger at Tom's forehead. He slammed him on a locker and was about to deliver punch to Tom's face._

 _"Let him go." she catches his fist, not that he was strong but. She was able to pull him down with one hand. She grip her hands on James's hands and tilted her head, James on the other hand tries to lift himself up. He doesn't want to look weak to the others, especially with a girl. Everyone starts to noticed their fight, she let his hand go. Stella turns back not wanting to gain more attention, she sighed deeply and walk towards Tom. James took a knife on his pocket, he was getting angry for her. It was helpless to see a non skilled knife person who was challenging another person who was indeed know how to use it with perfection. It was too fast, she noticed him from behind his own footsteps were heard easily. She pushed Tom at the ground, Stella slammed her book at James's face and growled. The way she hit him was a bit hard, she look down seeing a little amount of blood at the book._

 _Wait a second..._

 _She looks down, James wasn't bleeding she couldn't even spot a bit of blood on his face. So who's blood is spilled then? Oh god- she looks down seeing the knife was already plunge into her. Just great, she thought angrily. She waved her hand towards James letting her blood spluttered around his face. Tom noticed her wound and immediately helps her up towards the clinic. "What the shit Ishikawa?!" she heard James screaming like a little girl._

 _"Clinic." she mumbled, You people are so funny. She said in her mind, letting her eyes closed. Stella keeped her eyes open even were the knife was been taking care off. She was just holding his hand dearly like the old times. She never lets it go. "It will be good soon." he soothed, she buried her face at his chest, she grit her teeth. "Tom." she cried, the knife was successfully was taken from her, The nurse wrapped another white bandage on her fragile body. Tom smiled sheepishly, she smilef back and raised her thumb signalling her she was alright._

 _Her smile... My god... It was truly beautiful, his face flushed in deep red. Confused, he look away. He felt a warm tingling on his stomach._

* * *

Her head titled, Insane Black Rock Shooter was getting angry. She sure does. "Please Stop!" she heard Stella's pleads inside of hed head. She nearly hit the bastard, when her hand moved like Stella was the one who's controlling it. The large cannon was pinned at the ground like an invisible force was trying to hold it.

Love, she do love him. She didn't able to tell what she really felt about him. She was afraid if he'll die because of her. She didn't want to see that, so she choose someone else. That hurts her, Radcliffe came into her life. She thought he was just the nicest guy he'll ever be. She was wrong, the expectations were shattered like a glass when he starts to hurt her. Threaten her, it made her blind. She do admit, that time she was being a dumb human being craving for love. She did also admit it was her fault for being so blind, Love do makes her weak. Even Tom was the first, Radcliffe raped her few times in a row. Leaving her weak disgusting body piled on the bed. She didn't enjoy his touch. It was truly disgusting, but when she did it to Tom. She can't deny, it was slow and perfect.

The maiden thought she was cursed, but no- She and Tom was able to make a beautiful gift that was made by them both. Insane grinned activating a small gun at the pistol letting herself hitted by the bullets. Stella gasped, part of her body was slowly turning purple which the part she was hit.

"I won't let you hurt him!" she yelled at Insane Black Rock Snooter. Determination rises up in her, she once again tried to put the cannon down. She fired twice, purple blood bursts out from her legs.

* * *

 _Izagani, paced back and fourth at the waiting room. He looked a little pissed for what happened. Few years ago, his boss died and now he was taking care his daughter who happens to have the next line. He thought she'll be just another spoiled brat to take care off, well thats what he had on his mind when he first met her. But no, his expectations weren't real. The girl was beyond, she was just another version of her father. A reckless but gifted with incredible mind, Finally, the nurse comes out and told him she was okay to go._

 _He rushed inside at the room, she was sitting on the bed. Her face was filled with bruises and a black eye on her right eye. She got adhesive pad both of her cheeks. She even had a nasty cut on her arm that was already stitched up._

 _"Uncle Izagani." she said with surprised tone on her voice. "I-I" she stuttered, it was her fault for going alone to them. She even nearly got assaulted by those bastards. She was just reckless as her father, even she was just 15 years old. But she got guts to go there alone, she killed five of his men. Her Uncle got there in time for that._

 _"I don't know if your friend, that Tom kid will know about this-" Stella's eyes widen, when she felt her eyes getting watery. She held his hand looking at her Uncle's eyes._

 _"No, please don't tell him what happened. He shouldn't know this!" she croaked sadly. "I don't want him to know." she looked down. Izagani's eyes softened, he squeezes her hands back gesturing her to be okay._

 _But inside of him, he knows she was just to protect her innocent friend who was nothing to do with this. He sighed deeply, he was gonna deliver an excuse letter for her soon. Stella doesnt want Tom to know how broken she was, next day. She was just resting, she grabbed a jersey and wears it. She ate some breakfast which her Uncle leaves it at the table. She always ended up badly, for now, she limped towards the couch sighing deeply._

 _"What am I going to do now?"_

* * *

What was he doing? Insane cock her head when she watches him throwing his weapon away. She growled raising her cannon preparing his next attack. She grits her teeth, her patience is pissing her off. She screamed, charging over. He didn't move any muscle when she charges over. Her eyes widen when he steps aside and used his feet to trip her. _That son of a-_

He wrapped his arm around her body, Insane Black Rock Shooter was exetremly confused on what just happened right now, but she could feel Stella's tears coming out from her eyes. Insane could feel her heart stop and her body freeze. Absolutely stunned on what she just witnissed. She snapped from her thoughts as she raised her one hand and tries to wiggle out from his grasp. She grit her teeth pushing her one hand at her shoulder. She shrieked, trying to scare him away she used her cannon on him but ir was no avail.

Anger and Pain struck in inside of her, she screamed so loudly. Tom could hear the pain on her voice when Insane slips out she grinned widely but soon it disappeared when she transformed back into a ball.

"I got you." he smiled, glancing at her figure who was smiling a bit. The two enjoyed the embrace, Azriel limply smiled at the distance.

"Finally, its over. I wonder what happened to Mato and the others."


	30. Chapter 29

_Truth is, I've tried to stop thinking about you, But I can't_

 _He wrapped his arm around her body, Insane Black Rock Shooter was exetremly confused on what just happened right now, but she could feel Stella's tears coming out from her eyes. Insane could feel her heart stop and her body freeze. Absolutely stunned on what she just witnissed. She snapped from her thoughts as she raised her one hand and tries to wiggle out from his grasp. She grit her teeth pushing her one hand at her shoulder. She shrieked, trying to scare him away she used her cannon on him but ir was no avail._

 _Anger and Pain struck in inside of her, she screamed so loudly. Tom could hear the pain on her voice when Insane slips out she grinned widely but soon it disappeared when she transformed back into a ball._

 _"I got you." he smiled, glancing at her figure who was smiling a bit. The two enjoyed the embrace, Azriel limply smiled at the distance._

 _"Finally, its over. I wonder what happened to Mato and the others."_

* * *

 _I will hurt you. No matter how much I get hurt, I will get through to your heart._

 _\- Mato Kuroi (Black Rock Shooter)_

* * *

Mato W. Parker, she sighed deeply walking towards him calmly. She spread her hands wide looking at him. "You look tired, Peter." she said softly, she looked heartbroken when she saw a small tear rolled out from his eyes.

"Please?" she offer her best smile to him, he looked away closing his own eyes. He hang his head low. The way she say those words to him makes his bones rattled, his hands were trembling.

"Please come back." she pleaded with her soft voice, the broken man misses his real wife very much. He want to cup her face using his sinful hands that had killed many people, it really drives him crazy seeing her right here right now. He slowly approaches her, with a sob

He wrapped his arms around her and begun to cry, she closed her eyes looking down. She smiled a little, but soon disappeared when she look down seeing the ice was slowly spreading at his body.

She felt guilty inside of her, but its the only way. The streaks of ice slowly climbs on his body, she closed her eyes.

"You're not real." he stated flatly, his grip tights a bit when she flinched at his voice that every word spits like a venom. "You're dead. You're gone." he growled, but she recognized directly his growl seemed to be force. She buried her face at his shoulder letting the ice slid down slowly.

* * *

 _She's my Wife and she'll never be replaced._

 _"Ms. Mato W. Kuroi?"_

 _"Present" she raised her right hand, she smiled confidently as always. She got a band-aid on her nose, well it was great to kick some asses yesterday. Looking outside at the window makes herself abit relax, she grab her ballpen._

 _Click..._

 _Click..._

 _Click-_

 _"Mister Parker, you're late again." Miss Willow paused the video, all eyes on the brunette who was extremely had an exhausted face. He shifted his books carefully trying to find an excuse on his mind._

 _"Care to explain why?" Mato watched Miss Willow tapping her fingers, without patience waiting for his answer. "Einstein said that time is revelant right? Maybe we're not late. You guys are early." he smiled shyly, everyone seemed silent for his joke. Even Miss Willow can't even say anything. Mato chuckled, making the brunette's eyes widen seeing her here at the flesh enrolled at the school. "Sorry, Sorry. It's just quiet."_

 _"Now please be seated, Peter." Miss Willow gestures sitting beside Mato who was busy watching the video. "Nice to see you here." she smiled putting two hands on her cheeks. "What are you doing here?" he said in a loud voice making Miss Willow to hush him. She shrugged her shoulders grabbing a pen and points it at him. "Tony says, I need to keep a watch on you."_

 _He looked away, his face heat up from embarrassment. A chuckle escape from her lips. "Don't be awkward, Parker. I should be the one who's ashamed. I'm the babysitter here." she put the pen down, eyeing his face. The silence disappeared when they heard a loud explosion outside from miles away._

 _"I need to goto the bathroom!" both of them raised their hands, Mato firstly cleared her throat. Miss Willow shot them a look, before nodding. They got up so fast running outside. "Slow down, god. What's wrong with those two?" Miss Willow shakes her head and continuing to write the formula at the black board. She pushed him in the girl's bathroom since everyone was busy on their classes, she shut the stall door._

 _" Why are we in the bathroom?" he asked whipping his head when he saw her begin to undress herself up, he flinched throwing his hands on his eyes. "W-why are you undressing yourself?!"_

 _"Because, I need to?" she said with question on her voice, she picks up her suit on her bag. Since she cant hide her suit she was wearing right now. "Besides." she zips it up, she ruffle her hair applying a make up on her face so that no one could figure it was her. "I am done anyway." she shrugged her shoulders._

 _"Now its your turn to undress yourself." she kicks her bag at the floor. Peter looks down blushing even more. "Hey, you saw me naked now its your turn. Its not weird or anything." Mato crossed both of her arms looking at him with a pure innocent smile. Her head looks at the outside door when it opens slowly. She gasped, stopping from her tracks. She really wanna scream inside in her mind. Her heart beat goes beating rapidly, few seconds later the door was closed. Maybe the person was about to go in but change her mind? She thought, ice starts to come out from her hands she was getting anxious. She hold her mouth trying not to hurl. She look away, while Peter was equipping his spider suit. He noticed her face clearly terrified and scared. He put his hand on her shoulder flashing her a small smile._

 _"It's okay." he assured, she nods opening the window and no student was there, she wrapped her hand on his shoulder while his own was on her waist._

 _She yawned when they landed on the building. despite the fact she can't sleep on full time. Gosh, she was too tired. If she was just a normal human right now she could be sleeping laying beside with her little brother and enjoy the sleep with mouths open and saliva dripping out. She rolled her eyes when Hiro will be scolding her again soon, for going out without his permission since she didn't tell it to it to him about this mission. Oh, he'll be mad soon. Group of terrorists held some hostages at the bus even one of them points a gun on a pregnant woman's head._

 _"You go front, I'll go back." she orders, he nods and smile on his mask. He swings on his web firstly going to the man who was holding a gun to a pregnant woman's head. She clench her fist, letting out a huge sigh and smiled. Warm breeze kisses her face and jumps on the building, she's gonna do it. Its like a slow motion to her when she flips her body up and starts to fall down. "WOOHOO!" she yelled, ice starts to form on her legs she raised her fist forming a trail of ice at the ground. If her Uncle Wade was here, he'll be proud for her Superhero landing._

 _"Wow, you're good at this young lady!." Stan Lee on the corner claps his hand, she smiled at the man before charging over one of the terrorist, she deliver a powerful kick when her feet glows into blue, snow and blood starts to mix when she watched one of them rolling at the ground._

 _Everyone claps their hands, she bows her head looking at Peter who raise his thumb for her. She shot ice on the other one, while Peter grabs one's gun and kicks him sending his body to the bus._

 _"Another day. Another day." she watched the officers grabbing the three men who caused all this. "Kori. Spiderman" A man greeted them both, hands up. She shakes his hands. "Officer Jefferson." she smiled. "Its nice to see you again." she waved her hand proudly._

 _"Can't miss to see both of my Idols." He chuckled, she pats her back. Everyone takes some pictures between her and Spiderman as they saved the city again._

 _"Oh yeah," Officer Jefferson quickly took his notepad, his hand slowly presents it to the both of the heroes. "My son actually idolizes you both, and I-uhh. Can I have your autographs?"_

 _Both superhero exchange looks, but Mato took the pen first signing her superhero name. "I wouldn't mind." she look to her hair grabbing one of a blue colored glass of snowflake made clip, she handed it to him. "Hope he won't mind a souvenir." she chuckled, leaving the Officer speechless, excited and happy at the same time. Peter signs it next, he grin at his mask while he caught her staring at him. "Come on, Im getting my bag at the school." she rolled her eyes._

 _"You're welcome officer." Peter salutes the man before grabbing her swinging to the top of the the building._

 _"Come on-EEK!" She shriek when he pulled her close to him, he nearly touched her face. "I didn't know your a bit ticklish." he grinned looking at her shocked face, she slap his shoulder not too hard._

 _"Spiderman, I swear-EEP!" She shriek once again when he used his fingers on her waist. "Just go already, you pervert!" she yelled angrily smacking his shoulder many times._

 _She hugged herself when both of them got back at the school. It was lucky to see their bags untouched, she firstly undressed her self quickly while he was not looking,she picks up her clothes and put it back on. "Where are you going?" he manage to ask, she roll her eyes opening the door._

 _"Out from this place, since my job was done here!" she growled completely angry for what he just did, it made herself scared. She hates unwanted touches, she huffed but inside of her she really wanted to scream and get out. She was completely afraid of him, because of what he done. She experienced been assaulted of one of those men who killed their parents. Even her brother saw it on flesh and it was never good sight._

 _"Mr. Parker and Ms. Kuroi," both of them stops walking seeing the principle at their backs. Mato turned her head to him. "My office now!" he yelled._

 _She was getting angry, she clench her teeth while trying to stop herself to freeze the whole school. Mato take a nice deep breaths and move with her feet. Needless to say, she saw one of the students muttering some words to each other. She had no clue what the hell was going on, what did she do? She was just saving some people fron getting killed. Oh boy, Did she do something wrong? What is happening?! They sat on the chair, Mato looks at the principal who seemed looking like them that he was disappointed._

 _"Yesterday, one of my students reported something to us about you two doing some special activity at the bathroom where everyone was busy on their classes." the principal took out his phone putting it at the table._

 _"Care to explain?" he looked at them both. Mato felt herself a wash of fear drawn on her face. "We didn't do anything wrong." she tried to explain well, she was telling the truth._

 _"Ms. Kuroi, we do know the school's regulation is not lying to your superiors." he played the voice recording app._

 _ **W-why are you undressing yourself?!**_

 _ **I am done anyway. Hey, you saw me naked now its your turn. Its not weird or anything.**_

 _She looked at the floor trying to hide the redness on her face, since she was embarrassed and pissed for the misunderstanding that was happening right now. She opened her mouth which the principal caught her attention._

 _"Go on, Miss Kuroi."_

 _"We didn't do anything, Sir." Peter backs her up. She looks at him with a small smile on her lips that can't be directly spotted. "Well, I can't do anything. I just need to call your parents." and he left._

 _Wait, no stop-. Her legs tremble not wanting her uncle will be here. She looks down groaning in frustration. "Don't give me that look." she manage to say it to him which he shuts his mouth._

 _"They think we have se-"_

 _"Peter, I swear if I heard that word. I'm gonna kill you." she groaned even more. Knowing her Uncle was even more scarier as hell. She doesnt want her Godfather or Uncle will come even Flame. She was getting scared, ice starts to form on her body that was starting to spread out._

 _She take another deep huge breaths, trying to recollect herself from the mess. She felt the ice slowly moving away and even the cold atmosphere was gone, she felt awful. Calm down, come on Kori. She scolded to herself forcing a smile on her lips, she buried her face at the table while she doesnt want to speak at all. It feel so long to be waiting! She hoped Wade or Strange is busy or she swear-_

 _The door opens, she slowly looks up from the door praying every fiber she had. He bought May and Wade in his deadpool costume, she felt she wanna choke herself to death with her ice. Wade give Peter the terrifying glare he ever had that wants him to chop off his balls for touching his sweet adorable niece. Mato glance at May who was worried and she was definitely crying seeing the two she thought that committed a huge sin._

 _"Uhh, Mr. Wilson and Mrs. Parker, I am grateful to see you both today. Even You didn't have time to change your costume Mr. Wilson." The Principal gulps at the terrifying anti-hero wearing a red spandex. "Thanks." he turn his head to his niece._

 _"Hello sweetpea, so I heard you and peter boy had sex on the bathroom." Wade's voice was kind of I dont know, she can never describe it that she wanted to kill him or congratulate him for something. She cringed, when she saw Aunt May and The principal's face awkward looking at the anti hero._

 _The Principal discussed about the child support thing and played the whole audio. Peter wanted to die when he saw May in the verge of tears._

 _"Oh, Mister Wilson. I'm so sorry for the trouble that caused by my nephew." Aunt May cried looking at Wade. "No, No, No." He tried to comfort her many times. "My niece is also fine, aren't you little dumpling? Did you used your tongue-ow!" he yelped when Mato slapped his shoulder. He was seriously not helping here._

 _"Did you two use protection?" Wade grinned behind his mask, Mato glared at her uncle. She was so ready to wipe the shitty grin off his fucked up rotten avocado lips. But, she love her uncle so no._

 _"No-" Peter blurted out completely getting dizzy. May even cry harder, Wade pats her back. She could just literally use the stone to manipulate them and get herself out from here. "No, you are not going anywhere young lady!" Wade bumped his fist on the table like he heard her thoughts, Smells like Patrick Stewart here. She growled in frustration_

 _Knock... Knock..._

 _"You can sort this out, please if you could. Excuse me."The principal, gave them a last nod before going outside to take care some business as the door soon shut. Mato quickly banged her fist on the table creating a small ice spikes making her Uncle burst into laugh. "You know it don't you? And you didn't back me up?!" she scolded him, he pretended to wipe the fake tears on his eyes._

 _"Sweetcakes, you know its hilarious. I'm just giving entertainment." he winked something that made her more confused. She was about to slam her head hard at the wall, but Wade caught her head and drags her back down at the chair._

 _"We are very sorry for the misunderstood going around here." Wade apologizes to May, who shooks her head. "What do you mean?" she sobbed wiping her napkin on the tears._

 _The walking red condom, grabs his katana and gonna perform a wild show today infront of May. "He was trying to say was he's a hero-"_

 _"Anti-hero" Wade corrected._

 _"Just like me, that's why Me and Mato snuck out a while ago to save some people." Peter explained, pointing the two. "Correct! Spiderman's not lying, Bet you like my niece's ass when you saw it." He glared Peter who was looking down with red face. Wade hugs her tightly like a father would. He placed a kiss on her head many times. "If you lay a finger on my Sweet dumpling-"_

 _"Uncle Wade, no. I know he wouldn't do that." Mato smiled slyly, the door opens revealing a sweaty and exhausted Ned Leeds who seemed running in a marathon. "YOU FUCKED MATO WILSON KUROI AT THE BATHROOM?!"_

 _Mato grabbed Wade who was ready to rip his mouth out for saying those words at loud, since he doesn't want his Sweet little dumplings will be embarrassed even more. "Let me at him!-"_

 _"Wade that's enough." someone sneered, Mato lets go of Wade and looks down. Stephen Strange came out from the portal. "You're coming home, you too Wade." Dr. Strange sighed, Mato walks towards Strange on his side. "Finally, Strange you came!" Wade said excitedly. "Well, see you folks."_

 _Peter gulped when he saw Strange give him the scariest glare ever seen. He gulped, when they disappeared like nothing happened. "What the fuck did just happened?" Ned said with mouth agape open._

 _"I have no clue."_

* * *

She opened her eyes, looking at him with shock and betrayed. Her hand trembles when it was covered on her own blood. Sky roared angrily, when she felt a small crack on her face. "W-why?" he manage to asks, when she fall on the ground clutching her wound.

"Why did you smile?" he looks down at her, his heart aches seeing her more like this. "You shouldn't have seen me like this, I'm a monster and doesnt deserved love." he paused, looking at her. "I know this world had made you crazy, I know it slowly tears you up." she said trying not to groan from the pain. He did screw up, many times in a row. He killed her friends and family. Why would she be calm about this? What is the matter with her? More tears welled on his eyes and streamed down on his cheeks.

"Melody was alive all along." she say softly, taking small deep breaths. She smiled, He sat beside her he put his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." she crack her fist slapping his head, she laughed dimly. "I was waiting to do that for so long."

"I needed that." he laughed warmly, Melody joins after at her Mother's other side resting on her thighs and her mother puts her hands on her hair ruffling gently. With her head hang low and eyes closed. "It seems, I needed to go." she said sadly, Melody rises her head up. "I thought you're staying?" Melody cried, not wanting to let her go.

"As long as you three are there, I'll be there too." she glance at Tony who can't look at her. "Tony, Thank you so much."

Her body glows into thin blue forming into tiny butterflies and flies into the sky disappearing out of nowhere. Melody glance at her father who was sad, she put her hand on him. None of them could go back, all they could do is their best and sometimes the best they could do is to start over. Mato jr. and Peter glance at each other before when they looked down they were sucked down on a portal leading there way back to their world.

* * *

Mato's eyes opens, she groaned in pain looking to her side was Peter who was slowly waking up also. "Hey, you two good?" Flame asks from behind looking at them weirdly.

"Yeah, were fine." she looked at thr ground thinking if it was just a silly dream. Peter looks at her confused face.

"It's real, were back on our world." he said squeezing her hands. "I didn't have a chance to say Goodbye and thank you to Tony." she soon realize to the Tony Stark on the other dimension. Atleast they are back, she didn't even noticed the soul stone was glowing on her chest.

 _There was an idea..._

 _To bring together a group of remarkable people._

 _To see if we could become something more._

 _So when they needed us,_

 _we could fight the battles that they never could._


	31. Chapter 30

_Pride is not the word I'm looking for_

 _There is so much more inside me now_

 _Mato's eyes opens, she groaned in pain looking to her side was Peter who was slowly waking up also. "Hey, you two good?" Flame asks from behind looking at them weirdly._

 _"Yeah, were fine." she looked at thr ground thinking if it was just a silly dream. Peter looks at her confused face._

 _"It's real, were back on our world." he said squeezing her hands. "I didn't have a chance to say Goodbye and thank you to Tony." she soon realized to the Tony Stark on the other dimension. Atleast they are back, she didn't even noticed the soul stone was glowing on her chest._

 _There was an idea..._

 _To bring together a group of remarkable people._

 _To see if we could become something more._

 _So when they needed us,_

 _we could fight the battles that they never could._

* * *

 _Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind._

 _-Lilo (Lilo and Stitch)_

* * *

Mato Kuroi, it was glad to waking up in your boyfriend's arms after the incidents happened a week ago and it was final weeks of school starting soon. Peter places her a sweet kiss on her forehead and chuckled slightly.

"Hi." he greeted looking at her blue eyes, she climb intop of him and smiled back. "Hi too." she let out a crazy adorable laugh that was good to listen on your ears. "Come on now, let's get up. We need to goto school." she slowly gets up from the bed, he grabbed her waist pulling her close, to him.

"Last time, you are the one who's whining not to go." he remarked with a playful smirk. "Yeah but-mmpf" Mato was cut off with a kiss on her lips, she smiled pushing him away breaking the kiss. "Alright, fluffy bun. We're gonna be late."

She dragged him away from the bed, she manage to smile at him when she saw him pouting. "Fine, give me two and a half minutes." she snickered. He started to open his mouth questioning what she meant, but didn't when she already tackle him wrapping her legs around his ass and who knows whats going on next.

Two and a half minutes has passed, when Mato came out from the room with new hair and outfit. She took some pancakes where Aunt May made, she missed this food since the disaster that happened few weeks ago. "So, how are you two been doing as superheroes?" Aunt May looks at her. She smiled, "Good, still saving people around the city and without Toomes I can see that there is no crime was about to happen today-"

 _Knock Knock..._

She put her spoon down, slowly going to the door. Mato opened it revealing Flame with a little boy on his hands, She cleared her throat.

"So you're a father now?" she blurted out pointing the kid. "Well, that's pretty dope." she giggled looking at the little boy. She waved her hands, curious she crouches down facing his soft brown eyes. The little boy flashed a smile that clearly resembles something that it was so familiar.

"Mama?" the little boy asked, extending his hand to her the four year old boy looks at her. Aunt May quickly noticed his voice, she was completely speechless what the boy just said.

She gulped, Mato can't say anything on whats going on right now. The little boy starts to walk towards her letting go of Flame's hand and holds her hand. "Mama, why are you silent?"

Peter came out from his room, he stopped when he saw the little boy outside the door. Mato was clearly speechless and mouth agape open. The boy turn his head to Peter and the verge of tears.

"Papa, Mama won't let me hug her!" he cried walking towards him this time. Mato followed the little boy every move and watched as Peter tried to calm him down, he put his arms around the little boy. He was sobbing, burying his head to him, he swallowed his saliva. His spider sense kicked in and he knows something wasn't right. He looked at Flame who was looking tired and seemed had a business to take care off. "Don't mind your Mother, she was just surprised because you are handsome man like daddy do." he utter at the boy.

The boy faced him, he was awestruck he had the same eyes and hair like him but the smile and the nose is hers. It clicks on his mind, how did the kid exists? Why does it looks like them both? He sniffled looking at Peter. "Really? Am I that good looking?" his voice seemed a big of sarcastic, definitely it came from them.

"He called you Papa and you he called you Mama." Aunt May gestured the teens. "I mean I know you didn't do anything." She chuckled, trying to process what's happening.

"I've become a Mother-"

"I've become a Grandmother!" May said excitedly. Mato looks at them with shocked looks. She was freaking out, even Insane was screeching in her mind. Oh god, what is happening? She was just 16, in a relationship and who did this to her will actually pay. She coughed, looking at the two both, her face become paler for every seconds not until...

"Mato!"

"Mama!"

The young mutate actually fainted. "Oh my goodness." Aunt May gasp.

"Mato its not the time!" Flame exclaimed, grabbing her body at the ground. He shaked her shoulder many times trying to gain her consciousness before it will slipped out. The little boy tilted his head towards his 'father'. "Why is she asleep, Papa?"

"You see, she's- your mama is exhausted from work." he lied a little bit. Trying to explain further, "She'll be fine soon, let your Mother rest okay?" He looks at Flame who was haggard. "Why wont you go with your Grandma May?" he asked the kid who nods directly.

"Heh, I was surprised to manage the kid and I still have some news for you both." Flame yawned, watching Peter picks her up going to his room. Flame slammed the door shut. "Should I start now or we'll wait for her to wake?" Flame eyed at his friend who was now drooling. He sighed deeply, and started to summarize his actions for the past few week.

"After we rescued her from the crazy lunatic man, I came across this weird aquarium thing on that night. I wasn't gonna touch it but, I was able to used their computers on whatever that thing they made on that lab." Flame remembered, putting his fist on his chin. "Spider-Frost was the thing they called, Don't get me wrong Peter. So, I released the thing in it and something bad happened next."

"What you mean is-" Peter was cut off with Flame's remarks. "Gotcha, Pete. It slowly formed into a human being. A small little fragile boy, I poked it many times checking his pulse if he is breathing or not. Sadly, no. I checked up on his files but then I saw the two of you. Both of your cells were combined and it made him." He referred the little boy he just bought. "I was about to leave him alone, his body glows like Mato and next thing I knew he was alive."

"So its like Splice?" Peter asked, he nods looking at him. "Sadly, He wasn't here to bring peace my friend," Peter looked at him with confusion. "He was here, designed to kill you both. Do not worry about it, I know both of you will be good parents to him. I believed he won't be a killer, treating him like a son would be a good choice to make him avoid doing his mission to destroy you both and by the way, I already bought him clothes and his needs." Flame throws a large bag to Peter and caughts it with one hand. "I'll be gone shortly, I still need to investigate this further." Flame puts his hands on his pockets and opened the door seeing the little boy with May. "By the way, I uh didn't name him yet. You guys are gonna pick his name." Flame glance at the boy. "I need to go, I still need to investugate this further and also I'll call you guys if I found something. Boy," he called to the kid who whipped his head looking at Flame. "Uncle Flame is leaving, see you soon."

* * *

Mato wakes up with a major headache, she groaned in pain and sits up. She took a deep breath since she was now fully awake, she looked at her clothes full of streaks of ice. Then it was true, nothing is a dream. "Goodafternoon, Mama." the little boy smiled innocently at her. She couldn't help but smiled at him, she extends her hand near to his face. He noticed it directly and let his face touch her cold hands.

"Mama's hands are cold but it looks cool!" He laughed bubbly, embracing her to a hug. _'Must protect this little one.'_ she sniffed, her mind was still crazy on what's going on. "Oh! Oh! Uncle Flame told me that you'll cook for my lunch, his food didn't taste well." the boy makes some gurgle noises, Mato chuckled slightly getting up from her bed. She stretch her arms, and goes to the kitchen with him at the side. She knows May was on her work and Peter saving some people's ass again. "So, uhh." she felt awkward not knowing his name, since she fainted and missed the whole thing a while ago.

"Benjamin Richard." he remembered what his father just said a while ago. Don't get him wrong, he loved the name that his father picked. "Ben, today in our menu I'll be cooking Adobo and your dessert will be ube cake."

"Woah! Cool!" the boy cheered but soon stopped when he looks at her with confusion. "What's an adobo and ubey?" Ben wandered out loud and pronounced the word ube. "Let's see, Adobo is a dish that comes from the philippines and Ube not Ubey." she chuckled ruffling his hair. "A sweet potato."

"But, we don't have any ingredients in the fridge. Guess we gonna go to the grocery today." she bite her lips seeing the nearly empty fridge.

"Is Papa gonna come too?" Ben asked her mother hoping his father will be here too. It reminded her when she was looking at her father hoping that Uncle Wade will arrived. But no, he never did. "He'll be there, I promise." she smiled as he run back to the room go change some clothes. She also did change some clothes so that no one could spot her from school. She put on her sunglasses and cap, she even wore a hood.

"Uhm, Mama?" she heard Ben's voice behind her. "Yes, Ben? What's wrong?" she asked at the boy. "Why do you dress like you're going on a field?" the boy held his laugh inside of him. She look back at the mirror, he was indeed right. Atleast, no one could see her like this. "Well," she looks at his figure who was waiting for his answer. _'Don't even think about telling him, both of his Parents are superhero. You'll just make it worse, just lie anything! Even its a little lie! Kid believed in lying too!"_ she heard Insane's warning all over her head. She completely agreed to her, she put her hand on his shoulder. "You see, I always look good in these clothes and its a latest fashion on this month." she smiled slyly. The boy's mouth formed into 'o' shaped, he nods understanding her directly.

"Or we can go to the Mcdonalds since-"

"No, I wanna taste your cooking even it's already to late to make some lunch!" Ben beamed happily grabbing her hand while she snatch her purse that was filled with her phone and the keys. She watched the little boy giggling like crazy since it was his first time to go out and explore Queens. He even waved his hands on some people that he didn't knew, she fixed her eyes on the boy who was entertained with a mime he jumps up and down excitedly.

"Mama! Mama! He's good at this!" He points the mime, smiling largely she felt warm joyful feeling in her tummy. She put a dollar at the can and waved goodbye at the mime also Ben waved his hand. They passed few buildings, she was happy not able to pass the school since its still on classes. She was just happy theres no conflict going on today and she loves it very much. Finally, the mother and son arrived at the grocery store. She picks up a basket, going to the section where the ingredients he needed and pick the right choice. She'll give the best lunch she made to Benjamin first time and Mato won't mind cooks some food for the kid. "Mama, I wanna buy this one!" the kid points a large sized shaped of sneakers, the boy cheered looking at her as she felt silent.

"I'm sorry kiddo, but I don't have bought some extra cash today just for the ingredients." she said, truth to be told she didn't really bought some extra money because he dragged her out before she could to. "Awh, but I want one!" Ben complained, crossing both of his arms. She raised her brow, not wanting to tease her. "Sorry Kiddo, maybe next time I could buy you some"

"But I want now!" his lips started to quiver making her frowned deeply. She heard Insane's laughter and she control herself not to growl. _"Ha! Who the fuck did he get that attitude? Wasn't you or the father?"_ Insane laughs even more, _insane shut up._ She barked in her mind angrily.

"No!" the boy looks at her, the color of his eyes changed into red fiery orange. She gasp, not wanting to start a commotion. _I-I uhm, what should I do?!._ She panic her face scrunches up and pulled her motherly expression to him. "Young man, don't you dare use that tone on me." she warned crossing both of her arms. It was super effective when he put his arm down and his eyes softened.

"Sorry Mama, I just saw some weird man with red costume getting this many as he can. "Let's just be hurry okay? So that you can eat already." she hugged him and pulled out for a few seconds. They lined up and pay the cashier when its their turn.

"Let's see." she glance at him. She crouches down offering him a piggy back ride and he clearly accepts it. She run their way back to the apartment, she doesn't mind people watching them both laughing crazily going back. She slammed the door shut, both of them where wheezing heavily. She head to the kitchen grabbing the tools she needed for her dish. She firstly washed the chicken and the vegetables. Cooking adobo wasn't that hard, she add soy sauce, vinegar and some herbs that her mother love's to put. She doesn't forget the rice, since Ben helped her when it comes to stirring the adobo. While it was cooking she was working up in her Ube cake that she learned from her father she firstly mixed the dry and the wet ingredients before putting it off at the oven.

She made Ben sit back to his seat, she takes huge deep breaths. After few minutes went by. The Adobo and the rice was done and next was the cake. Carefully she puts some cream on it and rolled it out putting the cake on the fridge.

She felt her stomach grumble when she inhaled the food. She grabbed two plates and a couple of spoon and fork. Mato wiped the sweat on her forehead and begun to wash the tools she just used.

She smiled when she heard his humming of agreeing the food was good. She only winked the boy and continued to wash. Now, where was Peter? Why isn't he back yet? She grabbed her phone and dialed his number. No one was answering, guess he was busy again from saving the city again.

After she washed them, she sat back down with Benjamin who was enjoying his food. She took a piece of cake and munch it silently. "It's really good, Mama!" the boy bubbly laughs eating more. She felt her sadness going away and feel warm inside on her chest.

"Is Papa gonna here soon?" he asks, she force to smile the kid. "Yeah, he'll be here soon." _Just few days it will be summer! And I can't wait to spend some time with you._ She smiled like a mother would. _But how did this happened? How did Ajax made you? What is really your purpose on this world?_ She watched his chest glows into orange even his eyes too. He burped, looking at her with a smile.

She grabbed the plates and washed them, she doesn't mind about cleaning them. "So what do you wanna do?" she asked the child, who was now looking at the tv. "I wanna see some Tv!"

She nods directly, turning to the television were Steven Universe were aired.

She sat at the couch and Ben was sitting beside her focused on the tv. Guess kids are sometimes fun to hang out with too.

 _I could even learn how to love like you._


	32. Chapter 31

_When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart_

 _"Is Papa gonna here soon?" he asks, she force to smile the kid. "Yeah, he'll be here soon." Just few days it will be summer! And I can't wait to spend some time with you. She smiled like a mother would. But how did this happened? How did Ajax made you? What is really your purpose on this world? She watched his chest glows into orange even his eyes too. He burped, looking at her with a smile._

 _She grabbed the plates and washed them, she doesn't mind about cleaning them. "So what do you wanna do?" she asked the child, who was now looking at the tv. "I wanna see some Tv!"_

 _She nods directly, turning to the television were Steven Universe were aired._

 _She sat at the couch and Ben was sitting beside her focused on the tv. Guess kids are sometimes fun to hang out with too._

 _I could even learn how to love like you._

* * *

"Let's be in pain together."

\- Mato Kuroi (Black Rock Shooter)

* * *

Mato, watching cartoons with Ben felt so good. Every Steven Universe episode makes the two loved the series even more. She felt relief, when the last episode ended the two went to a park. Ben skips towards where the other kids play, while Mato was sitting on the bench. She dialed his number hoping he would answer. Sadly, again. He didn't answer. She groaned quietly going over to Ben joining him to play, she hugged the boy from behind as they rolled at the ground laughing each other. She looked at the sky, sighing deeply as she fought herself not to curse many words infront of the kid since what happened this morning. She smacked her head, to avoid more problems going in her head.

"Mama? What are they doing over there?"

That made her snapped from her thoughts, she sits up from the grass looking at the other family, that their kid was being riding on her father's shoulder. She looked at Ben who was pouting, he never ever tried those. She grin, ruffling his brown locks. He put her at her shoulders. "Feeling high up there?" she said with a huff. She wasn't that heavy, his eyes twinkled and enjoys his imaginative view that he have seen the whole Queens.

"I think I've seen the whole world! Mama!"

She tried to avoid some other mothers who thinks she was a young mom, single, ummarried and the father of the child left her alone to raise her son. She didn't mind, Ben was made with Peter and Her cells so why would she be triggered by these assumptions? "I'll get used to it." she stated firmly.

"Why does she look like she gave birth when she's 12?! What kind of act is this?"

"Hush! I think she heard it!"

Her head quickly turned away when she heard those words, she walk back to another direction. She felt embarrassed now, a while ago she proclaimed herself not being bothered. But now, she felt herself want to bash some heads out. So, she take nice deep breaths and crack her fingers. She put Ben down, he understand that she even needs to rest. The little boy gasped and hurriedly getting up from his feet, Mato followed him. Finally, Peter was there walking towards them. The boy tackled his father.

"Sorry, I'm late bud." he looks at Mato, giving him the scariest glare he ever seen in his entire life. Like how would a wife caught her husband going home late from work. "We were expecting you."

"Sorry, I caught on traffic." he lied, her glare even harden making him gulp. Since when did Spiderman had a car and stuck on traffic? But the child believed directly. Terrible parents. "Oh really? Ben, mind if I play with your Papa a game?" she asked the boy who jumps excitedly and smile. " Sure, Mama." the boy stepped back, now he was getting it.

Without any warning, Peter found already himself at the ground. He even felt his lips kissing on the soil. The brunette knows this day he'll be screwed for leaving her like that. "You know I don't know why you left me alone with our son and I confused at the same time." she click her tongue. "Don't worry, Ben. Your Papa and I play a game called wrestling." and when she said the last part she grip it even harder.

"I went to school first-." _oh dear fuck._ He quickly shut his mouth when those words slips out from his mouth. She blink twice.

"and went to Tony and told him everything!" she released him as he gasped for air, he noted himself not to do it again or worse could be happened. She placed a sweet kiss on his head, "Sorry." she pouted, he wheezes with a sorry look. He pulled her close to him. "Its okay, I should have inform you before."

Peter shrugged sheepishly, he grabbed her off carrying her like a potato sack and she just let him do it. Ben smiled joyly and hold his father's hand. "Why do you carry Mama like that Papa?"

"Because she loosed the game." he glance at her sad look, She didn't reply back.

"So Papa is gonna go with us tomorrow and watch Steven Universe?" the boy squealed, his face filled with delight while jumping up and down. Peter nods with a smile making the boy's life even more exciting. He put her down, she smiled slyly at him. Ben hold their hands together like a happy family would.

* * *

On that night. Benjamin Richard cannot sleep. The sky was awake and so was he. He was at the center at the fort that they made, he could hear his parent's exhausted snore. He brushed her hair gently, trying not to wake her up. First day spending time with her mother makes him happy and warm goofy feeling. The boy, curiously extend his hand on her forehead an image flown into his mind. He didn't even noticed the tears flowing out from his cheeks.

Their chest glows into orange, even his eyes turned orange. He saw his young version of his mother wearing a yellow dress, next was he caught an old man that had the most brightest smile on earth when he hugged her and a woman who was proud for her actions then a small boy who clearly looks like her but the hair was the only different.

 _"Mom!"_

 _"Mato!"_

 _"Dad! Hiro! NO!"_

The boy flinched scooting a bit away. It was dreadful to hear those voices. He blinked few times wiping the tears out from his eyes. Who are those people he saw? The moment he let her go, all the voices and images disappeared. He blinked rapidly, Mato was slowly waking up, she get up slowly seeing him crying. Her face turns into worry.

"Ben? Honey? Are you okay?" she asked the boy with concern. "I'm fine. Mama." the boy sobbed wiping those tears that keep coming out from his eyes. "Baby, what's wrong?" she held the boy in embrace, she ruffled his brown hair gently with her fingertips making him calm. "Don't worry, Mama's here." she smiled faintly. She rocking the little boy back and fourth, while he buried his face on his chest. The boy was shaking making Peter wakes up from his slumber.

"Are you alright buddy?" Peter asked the young man. Both of his parents couldn't understand why he was crying. Mato didn't even know he saw something in her head. "Could you tell me what's wrong?" she asked in her soft voice. The little boy sobbed one last time breaking into a grin. Both of them felt relieved at the exact time seeing their son was getting better.

"I don't know Mama and Papa." the boy admitted. "I'm just worried about Mama thats all." the boy pouted making Peter chuckled. They lay back down and went to sleep at that night.

Next day, he was the first who wokes up. He moved up going to his parents shaking them both up. "Mama! Mama! Papa! Papa!" he called their names. Peter's spidey senses kicked him making him jolt in awake and Mato she was able to wake up to but more alerted, she nearly punched Peter's face luckily He caught her hand before she could do it. Mato tiredly lands on Peter's arms, she remove the drool on her mouth.

"Eh? What happened?" she rubbed her eyes, not remembering what she nearly did to Peter ago.

...

"Now, Now, Ben. Slowly-" she spoke while Ben was jumping at the floor, while pointing his fingers everywhere seeing a Mall for the first time. He ran to the front, making his parents followed him.

"Benjamin!" Both of them yelled at the same time. Mato felt sweaty she run over to the fountain climbing the seat. "Benjamin? Sweetie!?" she heard his giggle from a store, Peter helped her down and finally saw him at the toy store. Peter quickly picks him up and never ever to make him run away again. "The Toys look so cool! Papa and Mama! But I want steven's shirt." the boy pouted trying to find some Steven Universe shirt where theres a star logo. She narrowed her eyes to the boy. "I'll try to find it soon." the little boy frowned. Atleast he was getting something.

"So do you want ice cream?" she glance at the person who was ringing a bell. The little boy makes 'oh's noises and nods. The three enjoyed the ice cream that much, she was quite grateful. She grow to love the child even she met him yesterday, even still she was 15 or 16? Oh my she even lost count. Her head rests on Peter shoulder, he knows she was happy to have them both. If they were raised with out their parents, then they could raise Ben like their son.

"We'll do, whatever it takes." both of them nod like a parents would. They all flinched when they heard a crash from above, Mato closed her eyes and opens seeing a weird looking fat mad with decaying face. "Why does it always get ruined?" she growled, Ben hold his hands on her.

"Spiderman and Kori!" the villain called, "He looked like boomer." Peter mumbled at the fat man. "I came for my revenge!" he cackled while his tummy was moving like a waves. "Uh, do we know this guy?" Peter whispered at her ears, she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, he seemed new to me." she whispered back. The man sneered all of the people. "Fine! You two won't come out?! Then I'll take this away!" He ran over to Mato which he doesn't know who she was, throwing her to a wall making everyone scream and go away. "My BABY! Peter!" she screamed, Peter looks at him trying to deliver a punch but he caught it and throws him at the glass.

"Mama!Papa!" Benjamin screamed, extending his arms looking at them both who was at down for a moment. "Mato! Mato!" she felt her ears sting from the ringing. "Mama!Papa!" Benjamin cried when the unknown man jumps away.

"Babe!" she groaned, feeling someone was shaking her up. "Where's Ben? Peter our baby!" she quickly get up, with out looking they took off their clothes and put their masks on. She then changed her hairstyle into low ponytail. They both ran outside seeing the man carrying Ben. She avoided the cars running down at the corner, while Peter was swinging towards them. She jumps over at the cars making an icy path Peter swooped her off grabbing her body.

"Suck it!" the fat man threw his middle finger at him. Both of Benjamin's parents growled. Mato shoot an ice right towards his buttocks. "My ASS!" He yelled in pain, she swear if Ben will know something bad word. Oh, he'll beat his fat ass! "Mind if I get one of your web?" she asked him, crafting an arrow made of her ice. "Sure, here." he grabbed one and handed it to her. She flip her hands making a bow, Peter was amazed clearly amazed she could actually do this.

She aimed it again at his fat disgusting asshole, she grinned herself shooting it straight. "Ha! Bullseye!" she hummed happily, looking at Peter with googly eyes. "You know-"

"SPIDERMAN!" she yelled wh,en he was hit by a boulder and now she was dragged down her body hitting at the wall. Her body even hits on the top of the cars not trying to let the web go, The fat man run even more higher this time making her hit at the glass window. "This guy literally broke the law of physics." she groaned in pain and yelped when she was dragged out again. She builds more ice on her feet trying to stop him from running. She groaned once again when she lands on another wall, with a huge crack.

She makes a large spear plunging it to the wall, she could feel him stop and wince at the pain. "Still here! You son of a fat lard man!" she hissed no trying to curse. The web breaks, she screamed not wanting to fall. Spiderman actually caught her, she breathef heavily putting her head to his chest trying to calm herself. "Did you remember our training?" he asked at her, she nods with s cough.

"Lets do it." he shoots another web, she looked at him with surprise.

"Now?" she asked, he nods. She prepares herself he grabs her by the arm and throws her to the fat man and grabbed Benjamin while he handles him. She used some slide made of course with her powers, she wrapped her arm protectively at her son. When they all land on the ground, the boy smiled like nothing happened. "Again! Again! Wait, who are you?" the boy asked tilting his head.

"Well, Im Kori! Little Be-uh! Young boy!" she stuttered trying, putting her left had on his shoulder. The little boy grinned widely, they all hear a smack sound above as they saw the fat man webbed at the wall, all people applaud seeing Spiderman lands on the ground, both of them high fived with each other. "As today's news 2018! We are here live at Queens-"

"2018?" Mato looks at Peter who also seemed confused. "I thought its still 2016?" he looks at her with concern. Then, they have been 2 years from the other world or other dimension. She glanced at her hair who was longer than before, and she pat her butt.

"Why didn't we noticed this?" Peter ruffle his hair, Mato shrugged her shoulders. Clearly speechless, she faced the boy crouching down. Peter went to the officer explaining that Ben's parents will be looking for him soon. Mato waved her hands to the boy and took off, they grabbed their clothes. "Let's go to school tomorrow and find something out." she fixed back her hair wiping some blood off her mĺoouth. "I Think we've been missing classes."

"Then where we could put Ben?" Peter asks her, she put her hand on her chin thinking wisely. "Mister Stark?"

"Mister Stark is a busy man, Mato he cannot just say yes to babysitting." he shrugged his shoulders. "Then if he says no, I could stay home again and watch some cartoons together or switch? I will be at the school and you and Ben spend some boy day at home." she shrugged her shoulders copying his actions. He bumped her side using his ass, she chuckled. .

"You know, we never did get to finish our dance." she remembered what happened at the homecoming when she spotted some couples dancing around. "Papa didn't?" Ben added looking at his father who was chuckling nervously. "Well you see we really got a problem on that time." Peter scratch his neck making Mato laugh a bit.

"But Papa," the little boy begun. "You'll take Mama to a dance soon? Right? You'll hold her hand near to your chest." he smiled.

"Soon."


	33. Chapter 32

_When you smile, I fall apart_

 _And I thought I was so smart_

 _"Then where we could put Ben?" Peter asks her, she put her hand on her chin thinking wisely. "Mister Stark?"_

 _"Mister Stark is a busy man, Mato he cannot just say yes to babysitting." he shrugged his shoulders. "Then if he says no, I could stay home again and watch some cartoons together or switch? I will be at the school and you and Ben spend some boy day at home." she shrugged her shoulders copying his actions. He bumped her side using his ass, she chuckled. ._

 _"You know, we never did get to finish our dance." she remembered what happened at the homecoming when she spotted some couples dancing around. "Papa didn't?" Ben added looking at his father who was chuckling nervously. "Well you see we really got a problem on that time." Peter scratch his neck making Mato laugh a bit._

 _"But Papa," the little boy begun. "You'll take Mama to a dance soon? Right? You'll hold her hand near to your chest." he smiled._

 _"Soon."_

* * *

 _"This is my family. I found it all on my own. It's little, and broken, but still good. Yeah. Still good." -Stitch_

* * *

Benjamin, next day he watched his parents preparing some things putting some stuff in their what his Uncle Flame called a bag. Then they prepared some food for them all, his mother's face was a bit worried even his father. He could catch his parents glancing at him, he doesn't understand why and didn't try to question it. All he knew was he was going to meet a man called Tony Stark, he ate his food chewing the delicious cereal with milk that made him hum happily on his lips. Soon, when after her mother cleaned the plates she picks him up and he wraps his arms around her shoulder like he would do to them.

"That's supper tall." his mouth agape open, using his hands to avoid the hurting his eyes from the sunlight. There stood a man he didn't knew but he spotted his face on some banners around the city. Mato puts him down, and hold his hand. Tony smiled giving the two a hug and pats, he crouch down to Ben's eye level and muttered something that he didn't catch up.

"Okay, Benjamin. I'm Tony, Tony Stark. The famous charming Iron man. Do you know me?" he smiled at the boy. Tony chuckled when Mato rolled her eyes, the little boy shook his head. "No, I do not Mister. Sorry."

"Its Granpa Tony for you." Tony snickered, the little boy's eyes lits up like a christmas tree. "Grandpa Ton-Ton!" he embraced Tony with the largest smile. Tony smiled back eyeing the two teens who was chuckling. "Mama and Papa will be back soon okay?" Mato and Peter ruffled his hair gently kissing his forehead. "We'll be back soon, Benjy."

Both Mato and Peter waved their hands before leaving going to school. Tony eyed the little boy up and down with a grin spread on Tony's lips. This is going to be a long day for both of them.

"How about you and me going to go at a waterpark today? Sounds good?" Tony asked him, the boy pouted thinking for a moment. "Yeah! That sound fun Grandpa Ton-Ton! But I don't have any clothes spare." he stopped looking down sadly.

The Gentleman infront of him grinned even more, it was cute not knowing that the genius billionaire is infront of him. Tony picks the boy up like he grew to love even they just met, he couldn't resist the small boy on his arms. "I'll take care of that Benjamin."

* * *

Mato held herself close to him, since they left Ben with Tony. She was still worried about her son. They found Ned Leeds at the hallway with same usual smile while waving his hands. "Hello Ned." she smiled going to her locker, she looked at the locker confused when it wasn't opening. She tried some codes she always knew, still nothing happened. She groaned, raising her fist high up the air ready to punch the locker just to get every thing she needed and completely forgot today was different.

"Babe no." someone caught her hand putting her fist back where it belong. She grew irritated and sigh putting her head at Peter's chest still going crazy for the happening. "There there." he wrapped around his arm for her. She sniffled, tapping her shoes. "Dude, is Mato alright?" Ned asked, Mato didn't have a time to face him but answered with a nod.

"I miss our baby." she muffled at his shirt, Peter shrug his shoulders. "She misses her what?" Ned repeated, Peter chuckled trying to find a lie. "She says she misses her mommy." he whispered Ned directly understands because he knows Mato doesnt have any have parents. The bell rings, Peter just hold her hand since they are both at the same classes while Ned didin't. "Bye Ned."

"Catch you later, Peter."

Mato groggily looks at him, when her legs suddenly gives up making her fall at the fall. He gladly caughts her up and pull her closer to him. "Oh god, I feel more awful as usual." she groaned sickly.

They all go to the class as usual, Mato tried to listen the topic which the other part of her was worrying about Ben. Mato knows that Tony could handle the kid. She take huge deep breaths. _'Come on Benjamin is counting on you. He'll be worried if you keep doing this crap.'_ she scolded herself trying back to listen whats the teacher was blabbering about. When surprise quiz came at the end she was able to answer it even she got 7/10, well atleast she tried, right?. She scribbled more on her notes, some little information to able to guide her tracks. Few subjects came, and well she tried her best from it, she was able to concentrate at school this time.

Mato rushed with Peter on her side to the canteen where people were busy chatting, eating or what they do. Peter was glad her separation anxiety didn't kicked in and now he watched her talking Ned about things just like the normal routine. He was also missing Benjamin, knowing Mister Stark, he could take care the kid.

"So, guys. We're all going to a trip by class." Michelle sip her soda. Mato glance at Peter.

"Trip? Where are we going?" Mato asked, eating her ice cream as always, she won't come. She will be going an Expo next week what they both agreed with Benjamin. "Europe." Ned answered.

"When?"

"Next week this tuesday? Why? Aren't you guys coming?" Ned ask in disbelief, hoping those two could come. "I don't know, yet." she shrugged her shoulders. "But, Peter might be. Right?" she looked at him who nods slowly eating a sandwich.

"Since tomorrow, I need to do some stuff at home."

"I'm the stuff." Peter said with a smile, the two heroes laugh at each other with the flirt they just made.

"Oh god, you two are the most disgusting creatures I've ever met." Mj said sarcastically, she flipped the book to the next page. Mato winced when her chest glowed, she put her hand to it and groaned in pain. "I think we need to go." she felt the pain going strong as she stopped.

"My chest hurts." she gripped his hood tightly, the two exited at the canteen. He grabs her as they go to the rooftop. She muffled her scream as it even glows more, dark veins started to appear on her chest. "What's going on?!" she yelled to Insane who was silent at first. _"I do not fucking know, I was just trying to stop the pain but I think it grew stronger into you ."_ Insane answered back on her mind.

"Mato? Should we go to mister Stark?" Peter gripped her sides, she screamed putting her hand at the concrete. Lights bursts out from her body going to the skies and her eyes were glowing orange mouth agape open. "Karen! Karen! What's going on Mato?" He asked putting the mask on.

"She's releasing an unknown energy from her body." Karen replied analyzing the whole detail slowly. "W-what should I do?"

"We never experienced this kind of energy, we must call Tony Stark." incoming another reply with Karen. "Okay Okay- Karen call Tony- she's gone Karen!" he yelped seeing her body no longer there but he swear he saw some little spark.

* * *

Mato groaned in pain, she wakes up in a familiar room. She put her hands on her chest, the pain was gone and now she could move freely.

"Papa Stephen?" Mato looks at her left side seeing him reading some books about his power. "Why? How?"

"The stone, contacted me to bring you here." Stephen Strange waved his hands where a cup of tea appeared on her, she sipped the warm hot tea. "It was really painful." she rubbed her flat hand at her chest, she make some phew sounds.

"That's why this next week after the con you'll be going with Benjamin." he eyed at her, she looked at him with confusion blinking twice. _How in the world did he know about Benjamin? Dammnit, I forgot he was a wizard. My Godfather was a wizard!._ She thought with a gulp. Her head was spinning, she flick her forehead few times for being an idiot this time again. "Ugh." she grimaced, it really ached. Mato finished her tea quickly, she then puts it down at a coffee table.

"Mato please layback down while I'm performing something for the stone." he puts the book down walking towards her, she layed back obediently her head resting at the pillow eyes closed, Strange waved his hands many times small sparks started to appear on her body. Her chest glows again, he watched her body lifting slowly up high. Just like what Peter saw a while ago. Her eyes shot open with orange glittering around. Tears comes out from her eyes, her lips form into a 'o' shape.

 _Laughter ringing on her ears, Mato quickly takes a loaf of bread on the table while running back at the couch. Her blue dress swayed when she saw her brother on her shoulder leaning down. "Come on, Mom says if you keep watching Tv it will fry your brains out!" Hiro grabs her by the arm turning the tv off._

 _They all run to the forest, Hiro smiled largely gesturing her to hurry up. She followed him with laughter. "Hurry up! You need to see this!" Hiro shouted back, she looks everywhere seeing no human. She never spotted even one, it was like a ghost town. "Now close your eyes!"_

 _She closed her eyes, while Hiro run to get something on the tree house. "Just a second, do not open them!" he ordered snatching the small box at the table and run back down. He was excited to gave her this! "Open them! Open them!" he jumps excitedly. She opened her eyes, seeing the a snow yeti doll on her hands that she gave it to him but this time it was fixed with blue button eyes just like hers._

 _"Oh my god, you found Mister Yeti!" she hugged the soft doll on her chest. "thank you, Hiro."_

 _"Yeah." he looks down sadly, kicking the leafs. "Too bad its not real." he sighed. Mato blinked slowly also felt the sadness of her dear brother. "How long have you known?" she asked sitting on a log. He sat beside her resting his head on her shoulder like the old times._

 _"Well, our place should be crawling with humans and I'm already dead." he rubbed his head. "I mean, I'll be older now if Im not dead." he pouted still angry about the people who killed him. "I'm still a kid." a mirror appeared at the front but instead of his kid reflection, his teenage body could be seen. He grew taller than her sister even he was still young, his brown locks covering part of his eyes. They looked like twins now except for his hair._

 _"I know, I'm sorry." Mato said, pursing her lips together. "I just missed you so much you know." Hiro gulped, "Since its my birthday today and I know you can't go back to japan."_

 _"Happy Birthday dork." she chuckled, tears flooding out from her eyes. "I'll promise to visit you. I'll have a talk to Papa Stephen about this." she sobbed._

 _Her sibling smiled, patting her back as he embraced her with a hug. "Say Hi to them for me, even my nephew."_

Her body floats above the bed, Strange keep watching the tears rolling out from her eyes. He did what the stone asked for him, the final wish for his dead godson who he didn't saw. A few seconds later, she slowly goes back to the bed and the glow on her chest slowly disappeared.

Strange again waved his hands, flowers started to poof on his hands, when Mato wakes up. She only gave him a nod, where he opened a portal going to a cemetery at japan.

Mato walk towards three tombs where Kuroi's last name were grave for it. "I missed you guys."


	34. Chapter 33

_I clutched a branch of soot and flame_

 _The thought that rose, to scorch my feet_

 _Happy Birthday dork." she chuckled, tears flooding out from her eyes. "I'll promise to visit you. I'll have a talk to Papa Stephen about this." she sobbed._

 _Her sibling smiled, patting her back as he embraced her with a hug. "Say Hi to them for me, even my nephew."_

 _Her body floats above the bed, Strange keep watching the tears rolling out from her eyes. He did what the stone asked for him, the final wish for his dead godson who he didn't saw. A few seconds later, she slowly goes back to the bed and the glow on her chest slowly disappeared._

 _Strange again waved his hands, flowers started to poof on his hands, when Mato wakes up. She only gave him a nod, where he opened a portal going to a cemetery at japan._

 _Mato walk towards three tombs where Kuroi's last name were grave for it. "I missed you guys."_

 _._

* * *

 _I don't know. The truth is a matter of circumstances, it's not all things to all people all the time. And neither am I._

 _-Natasha Romanoff_

* * *

That night, where Mato Kuroi prepared the things they needed for, since tomorrow will the con and Benjamin was excited for it. Peter helped her bringing the pink wig putting it carefully at the box. They both sat at the couch, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Mato inhaled his sweet scent that makes her warm on her chest as always been, she smiled burying her head on his.

"Were gonna miss you, you know?" she said, facing him with a sad smile. He pressed his lips on he forehead, not wanting her to worry. "Don't worry, when we will come home. I promise to make it up for you guys." he hummed thinking for going to skating.

Mato chuckled, she leaned down as the two shared kiss she break away. "What am I gonna do without you?" she pressed smile, he pulled her close to him and laugh a little with her joke. "Well, no hugs, kisses, and my dorkiness when I'm not with you."

"Bummer," she whispered, enjoying his embrace. "I know that wouldn't be real." he gazed at her, happy face. He chuckled softly and when their eyes met they laughed.

"The white dress you made, was really awesome. It suits you." he complimented on her, and she smiled even more than ever. "Awee, thanks Peter. Maybe someday, I could wear another white dress for ya."

The brunette thought for a bit what she meant, he was speechless still thinking about it and he was damn clueless. "I see." all the reply he could muster off.

Her heart leapt at the statement, before their heads whipped to the direction seeing Benjamin walking towards them, tiredly the boy let out a painful sob. Mato and Peter quickly rushed next to him, Peter picks him up as Benjamin wrapped one of his arms around his neck, while the other one he holds her hand.

"Baby, did something happened?" Peter asked, his voice is so soft like a father would trying to calm him down. "I just had a dream that I woke up and didn't found you anywhere." Benjamin looks down feeling sadness upon him. "I called you guys many times, but I was alone and I-I hate it." he continued to sobbed. "Oh baby," Mato looked at him with a small smile.

"We'll always be here for you, do you want Mama to sing your favorite song?" the boy nods, Mato picks him over putting him on her lap. "Un,deux,trois,quatre,cinq,six,sept,huit,neuf" she began, waving her fingers to the left and the right. Making the boy claps his hands together. Peter smiled, since the two watched hamilton musical when Mato was at home with Benjamin.

"Un,deux,trois,quatre,cinq,six,sept,huit,neuf." the boy repeated joining the tone, Mato hummed nodding. "Good, Un,deux,trois,quatre,cinq,six,sept,huit,neuf" she sang even more as two moved their body.

"sept,huit,neuf!" he raised both of his hands. "sept,huit,neuf." she breathed seeing the boy's smile as she nuzzled his nose.

"One,two,three,four,five,six seven,eight,nine" they sang unison, standing up as she tickled Benjamin with Peter following her from behind, completely amused that their son knows how to count one to ninein different language. Mato and Peter tucked him up on his bed, while Benjamin was on the middle he yawned holding both of their hands together and the trio went to sleep.

The next day, Mato and Peter wakes up early as usual. Mato went directly to the kitchen making some breakfast for them. She made bacons, scrambled eggs and Benjamin's favorite omelette rice with ketchup and top. When everything was done, Benjamin wakes up and he eats breakfast quietly at the table. Mato went back to the room to checked their things for their cosplay today. She even packed a water jug that could literally fit on her bag, she then grabs his cookie monster bag and filled with cookie cat also she bought from the store that its hard to find. She brushed her hair on the side, seeing their picture on a locket that they have taken last few days ago at the carnival, Benjamin literally won a pink whale and now he even named it rosie. He won't mind the color, he adored the taste at all.

Still, the boy doesn't know about the superhero thing and it was difficult to hide their identity also the sake for their child's safety. Mato smiled, closing the locket as they were good to go.

Mato cleaned herself up first, then wear some blue shirt. Then her dark jeans, she stretched her arms forward and putting her blue converse. She spot Benjamin already done with his shower and put his favorite shirt and short because he wants to be Steven Universe while she was Rose Quartz.

Exhaling and straighten herself with determination. She chewed her lips, trying to distract herself from she was being a very worried drama queen mother right now. She exhaled deeply, she went off to her son who was ready to go on. "See you in a few days, I'll miss you." someone said on her back wrapping her arms around her flat belly.

"I know, Ill miss you too." she pressed her lips to him as the two smiled happily enjoying the moment of embrace. "Love you." the two shared kiss once again she giggled pulling him closer. "Love you too." she answered back.

"Papa, come back soon okay?" Benjamin run towards them joining the embrace. "I love you Papa! Be safe!" He laughed, as Mato put the things on the trunk. "I'll drive you there." she holds his hand going in the car. They drove to Peter's school and bid goodbyes to each other before they drive away.

"alright baby, wondercon here we come!" Mato slammed the wheel going New York city. "Yey!"

* * *

Benjamin wandered off at the wondercon, he was happy seein a lot of cosplayers going on in different anime or movies! He even spot a girl with blond hair wearing a clown outfit! It was his dream seeing this all of this!

"Benjamin wait up!" his mother called, he turned around seeing her in a beautiful white dress not that rose wear on the cartoon, since Uncle Flame got back from the journey and picked a white dress for his Mother. A charming white off shoulder black high low lace long gown, her pink locks bounce whenever she took a step from her 2 inched heels.

Everyone admired her Beauty she nailed her cosplay so much, some took photos and some smiled or the jealous ones who whispered. She was bringing a sword and shield not a real one but the carton they made also the recycle materials that they made when Mato stay home with him. "Come on pal, let's go and wander even more." she gestured as she picks her up, everyone awwed at them both.

Like mother and son at the cartoon, which shd technically lied about her death and made the two speechless after the lastest episode at the cartoon. "Aren't they cute, Goji?" a woman whispered at a man wearing a grey suit who huffed.

"Mosu, they are just still human beings dressed in weird clothes." Goji warned about the woman who was wearing an adorable orange kimono. "I want to have some kids too you know."

The man looked at her with shock expression as the woman continued to look at the Mother and son. "Yeah, Yeah. I'll give you three soon." he muttered which she heard it and nearly chocked herself at the air. Mosu watched the mother giving a locket to his son who hugged her directly. Mosu smiled sadly caressing her stomach that used to be filled with life and now nothing but empty.

"Wow, this is you and me and papa at the carnival." He opened the locker seeing them three smiling at the camera.

"Yeah, it is baby it is."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the park where Tony and his new fiancee Pepper Potts where walking together, trying to explain tje crazy dream he had.

"Your ramblings lost me." Pepper tried to understand which he was talking to fast as the two walked down. "Look, you know you are having a dream and in the dream you gotta pee?" Tony pointed down gesturing his hands.

"Yeah." Pepper replied, looking at her partner with a smug smile. He started to walk in backwards, "You're then, Oh god there is no bathroom. What am I gonna do?" Tony chuckled making Pepper roll her eyes from his joke.

"And then you wake up, and in real life you actually wanna pee." Tony halted for a second thinking about the dream again.

"Yeah, everybody has that." Pepper smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Right, that's the point I'm trying to make. I dreamt about we had a kid, last night and it felt so real and we named him after your eccentric Uncle." Tony put his fingers on his chin trying to remember his name until he snap his fingers. "What's his name?uhh-Morgan!"

"Right, so you woke up, and we were-"

"Expecting."

"Yeah...? Yes?"

"No."

"I had a dream about it, and it felt so real." Tony said to her, trying to persuade her but Pepper only chuckles. Her fingertips on his jacket pointing the new and improve reactor on his chest. "If you wanted a kid, you wouldn't done that." she said pointing the device.

"I'm glad you bought this up, cause its nothing just unit for nano parts." he pointed the reactor. "Its not helping your case, okay?" Pepper clarified.

"Its an attachment, its not a-"

"You don't need that."

"I know I had the surgery. I'm just trying to protect us. The future as is. And thats it, just in case there is a monster inside the closet just you know." he joked.

"I'm buying something from Peter and Mato's kid also, since the boy really liked everything." Pepper remembered Benjamin who was a cute loving kid and always trying to help even he cant count numbers properly but Mato finds a way to educate the boy how to count on one to ten.

"Benjamin is a good kid, but I always wonder where he gets the cocky side, either of his Father or Mother." Tony said with sarcasm on his voice.

"No more surprises okay?" Pepper started, as Tony leaned down to kiss her. Like he always would.

"Tony Stark?" a voice called out, Tony and Pepper looked at their fronts seeing Dr. Stephen Strange coming out from his portal. "I'm Doctor Stephen Strange and I need you to come with me." Stephen said firmly, trying not to be awkward. "Oh sorry, congratulations on the wedding by the way."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Are you giving tickets or something? Tony questioned to the wizard a bit annoyed.

"We need your help." Stephen said, as Tony continued stare at him with annoyance. "Look, its not overselling it to say that the fate of the universe is at stake." Stephen warned. Tony rolled his eyes.

"And who's we?" Tony asked.

And in that moment, Bruce stepped in revealing himself with fear on is face. Bruce Banner. "Tony."

Tony and Pepper eyes met before looking at Bruce with a surprised faces. Bruce then embraces them both smiling. It was good to be back!


	35. Chapter 34

_Maybe even cried for you_

 _If I knew it would be the last time_

 _"Tony Stark?" a voice called out, Tony and Pepper looked at their fronts seeing Dr. Stephen Strange coming out from his portal. "I'm Doctor Stephen Strange and I need you to come with me." Stephen said firmly, trying not to be awkward. "Oh sorry, congratulations on the wedding by the way."_

 _"Oh. I'm sorry. Are you giving tickets or something? Tony questioned to the wizard a bit annoyed._

 _"We need your help." Stephen said, as Tony continued stare at him with annoyance. "Look, its not overselling it to say that the fate of the universe is at stake." Stephen warned. Tony rolled his eyes._

 _"And who's we?" Tony asked._

 _And in that moment, Bruce stepped in revealing himself with fear on is face. Bruce Banner. "Tony."_

 _Tony and Pepper eyes met before looking at Bruce with a surprised faces. Bruce then embraces them both smiling. It was good to be back!_

* * *

 _I don't wan you to be alone_

 _-Natasha Romanoff_

* * *

Mato, they takes a break when it was lunch time. Mato and Benjamin went in at the car and chill for a bit, since they are already not coming back at the afternoon. She turned on the air conditioner while the taking were cookie cats. She removed the pink wig, since it was a bit heavy and put it carefully at the back, she contined munching the food.

"Can we go to this kind of events again, Mama?" the boy asked, taking a small bite. She hummed, with a nod finishing the food in her mouth and swallows it. "We could bring your Papa next time."

Mato stared at his hyperactive son, a playful smile appeared on her lips taking a secret satisfaction while she put her hand on his hair ruffling those good locks of him who smiled back in response and the little boy was damn cute. "Mmmamaaaa." the boy whined, Mato put the keys in and starts the car.

The boy grinned, putting his seatbelt on and so she puts hers. It amazes the mutate while she adjusted herself and the rear view mirror. "So what do you want for lunch?"

"I want sushi!" the boy raised his hands with a gleeful tone. Somehow, being with the child gives her confidence. She needed to do her role as Benjamin's mother. Her mind begins to list what kind of things they are going to do today with Papa Stephen of course, maybe going on the disney land is a good idea. She was greeted by a cloudy day, she hummed turning the radio on and classic musics bursts out from the speaker.

Traffic did come up, Mato glance at his son's side who was busy staring the view at awe. She loved how his brown curvy locks looked so fluffy. She observed the boy was watching curiously at the other cars. Benjamin screamed when something flew off at the car making a huge crack at it, Mato quickly removed his seatbelt then hers as she opened the door and got out from the car.

"What the hell." she murmured seeing a massive circle spaceship she never saw in her entire life. She backed away, when cars started flying she moved her hands making a huge ice shield also protecting other people who needed it and melts it when it was done. "Mama is the Kori." the small child said in disbelief.

"Run! Now!" she yelled to the other people, who starts running away trying to get away from this place. "Baby, are you okay?" Mato asks, the little boy nods and she kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry if we kept this secret fr you."

She was ready to be greeted by his rants but instead, he wraps his arm around her. "Are you kidding me! You're the coolest Mama in the world!" the boy smiled, she put her arm at the air shielding their face as the wind grows stronger. Mato blinked many times, She needed to get to Strange now and fast.

* * *

On the otherside, a school bus filled with young teenagers going to Europe for their school trip. The ride was silent, no one even noticed the large donut space ship. Peter was busy staring at Mato and Benjamin's picture on his wallpaper the same picture at the carnival. He noticed directly his spider sensed kicked in. He puts his phone back to his bag as he looked at his bag now noticing the large ship. He was worried, since he knows his girlfriend will be here and his own son. While he stared at it, he pats Ned's face as Ned pluck out his headsets off.

"Ned. Hey, I need you to cause some distraction." he says looking from his back. Ned's eyes widen seeing the space ship. "Holy shit! We're all gonna die!" he screeched making all students looks outside at the bus seeing it. "Hold on, I'm coming." he muttered. Everyone scrambled off as they students was busy staring at the space craft. He uses his web at the emergency exit as he pulled on his mask and swings away. He will save his family no matter what's gonna happened.

...

Back to Mato, she keeps walking where she saw some streak of light from above while Benjamin was on her back. Until she finally spot Tony, Strang, and some guy she didn't knew. Two figures appeared at the street, one huge guy who was carrying a large hammer on his arms and one small skinny figure that looked scary as hell. He smilef threateningly, "Hear me, and rejoice! You are about to die at the hands of the children of Thanos. Be thankful, that your meaningless lives are now contributing to-"

"I am sorry. Earth is closed today, you better pack it up and get outta here." Tony shouted at him, making Benjamin giggle. "Grandpa Ton-Ton is still happy Mama."

Ebony glares at Tony and looks at Strange. "Stone keeper, does this chattering animal speak for you?" Ebony asked and keep glaring at Tony.

"Certainly not, I speak for myself." Strange yelled as he summoned some shield. "If Mama have powers then so do I!" the boy said confidently as he started to run towards them making Mato's skin shivered in fear, "Benjamin!" she yelled when the boy stood confidently infront of Tony and the others.

"What are you two doing here?" Tony said in shock tone seeing Benjamin and Mato here. "Grandpa Ton-Ton! Grandpa Pen!" the boy raised his hand, seeing two of his favorite men.

Mato came in exhausted, she awkwardly waved her hands together as the Strange shakes his head and quickly grabbed Benjamin. "I see, another stone keeper."

Strange's eyes widen as he looked at Mato who was Ebony referring to her. He could take the stone in her body, it would kill her. "I shouldn't have sent you here back." Strange said in worry, he gestured them to be in his back. Mato follows him, as she ready her stance from Ebony.

"Theres no trespassing in this city and on this planet." Strange shouted at Ebony.

"You need to get lost squidward!" Tony exclaimed, making Benjamin laugh. "Mama, he really do look like Squidward." the boy pointed the skinny alien's nose.

Ebony faced Cull with bored look. Mato gulped, she knows where her fate going to. Dying right now and slaughtered by one of Thanos's children infront of her son's eyes. She need to fight for everything, she wont let that happened.

"They exhaust me, bring me the stones." Ebony ordered to Cull who who roared at them. "I'm not gonna die." she repeated those words on her mouth. "Hey do you want a piece?" Tony looks at Bruce who was a little bit tired.

"Not really, but when do I get over what I want?" Bruce asked, closing his eyes as he tried to summon the Hulk. "What is he doing Mama?" the boy questions his mother who still had no idea what he was doing. "I don't know baby, I don't know."

"Been a while. Good to have you back, buddy." Tony said while his neck was turning green, but nothing happened. He didn't turn into a hulk, Mato shrugged her shoulders pulling out some ice at the ground making Cull look at it with confusion as the giant alien tried to pull himself out, but it didn't bulge. "I just... I need to concentrate." Bruce mumbled, trying again to turn himself to Hulk and again it was not happening.

Mato kept her hands high, trying not to break the ice off at Cull's feet as it now going up on his knees. Strange and Mato looked at Bruce with concern. Cull was trying to escape the quite grip on the ice. "Where's your guy?" Tony asked, the ice breaks into pieces.

"I don't know, were certainly having a thing." Bruce sighed and takes a deep breath. "Theres no time for a thing, thats the thing right there. Let's go." Tony pointed and pat his back few times. Mato once again, used her power to freeze his legs and Cull manage to break it again.

"Guys, hurry!" she said blasting more, Bruce closed his eyes again, trying to summon the Hulk. He screamed, causing Benjamin to cover his mouth. "I think he needs to go to the bathroom, Mama." he giggled.

"Dude, youre embarrassing me infront of the wizards." Tony whispered to Bruce. "I can't, he won't" Bruce said in defeat. Mato run towards Cull and step her feet in the broken concrete creating a huge wave of ice, but he used his hammer to destroy it. "Awh, man." she created a shield when he tried to hit her, her body flies on a car. "Kid, you alright?" Tony asked, Mato lift her thumb as Strange used his magic to get her back.

"Can I leave you with him?" Bruce asked and Tony nods in response. "Thank you." Bruce said stepping out, he look to the side seeing a brunette kid. "And who's the small kid?"

"My little Apprentice." Strange winked at Benjamim who giggled. Mato shakes her head few times. Tony frowned, rolling his eyes.

"He's my Underoos junior." Tony grabs his glasses as his new suit started to appear on his body. The boy stared at awe, Tony winked at him. Its now Strange's turn to roll his eyes.

Mato pulled Benjamin closes to her, Cull was running towards them raising up his hammer high. Tony charged and use a shield then punches him. Benjamin clap both of his hands together. Something came out from Tony's back with four blasters and blast Cull away. The large monster sent flying towards Ebony, he used his skinny fingers moving to the side. Cull also moves away.

"Where did that come from?" Bruce said in amazed voice. "Its Nano tech, you like it? A little-" Tony was cut off when he started flying upwards with an unseen force. Ebony used his power like a jedi, picking up the tree and throws to them. Wong steps at the front creating a shield, Strange looks at Mato, Benjamin and Bruce.

"You three aren't joining to this fight today." he waved his hands where a portal appeared below them. Mato pulled Benjamin and Bruce away nearly getting crushed by a car. "So Tony had a daughter and a grandson now?" he looks at her, she shrugged her shoulders. "Not really, I'm Mato Kuroi and this is my son Benjamin." she introduced while still standing up slowly. "I'm Bruce Banner." He extend his hand, she shakes it while breathing heavily.

"The skinny alien says, you got the other stone. What kind of stone did you have?" Bruce manage to ask, she look at him blinking few times. "Me? I've got the soul one." she then looks away, the fear kicking back in.

"W-where is it?" Bruce looks at her, she pursed her lips together. Not wanting Benjamin to hear this, "In here, if they took it. I'll die." she whispered pointing where it was.

"Oh my god." he said in disbelief, but the two break contact when Tony lands on the tree.

"Tony are you okay?" Bruce, Mato and Benjamin run into Tony. "I'm trying he won't come out."

"Bruce watch out!" Mato yelled, trying to dodge the hammer where this time she wasn't able to grab Bruce but only her own son. "Just hide!" she said to Benjamin, raising both of her hands where two blades appear. She charges over jumping on a tree for support and slammed it right Cull's shoulder, it roared in pain. "Fucking leave our planet!" she screamed, where he grabs her off throwing her away at a tree.

"Mama! Are you okay?" Benjamin ducks down when beams were hitting anywhere, even a tree nearly crashed the poor Bruce Banner off.

"Come on Hulk? What are you doing to me? Come out? Come out! Come out!" he yelled slapping his face many times. "NO!" the Hulk said in response. "What do you mean no?!" Bruce collapses.

"Wait here again, Mama will come back!" Mato yelled. "I'm looking like an irresponsible parent." she said to herself running towards Tony and Cull, she charges over. Mato attacked all her might just to kill this thing. "Insane a little help here!" she yelled. _"New phone, who's dis?"_

"Nevermind." she was hit with a large hand on her abdomen area and felt she couldn't breath from the punch she just received. The little boy gasp, running towards her Mother but Cull was already infront of the boy. Tony flies over not wanting him to be dead, as the Tony was now hit at the hammer atleast it wasn't the underoos junior.

"Hey man," Benjamin let out a squeal seeing his father rescuing them "Papa!"

"Hey Mister Stark, Hey Ben" Peter said with a smile on his mask. "Kid where did you come from?"

"Papa look out!" Benjamin held his hand high, where his eyes started to glow orange. He moved Cull away from them. His eyes turn back to normal, he look at his hands.

"I got powers like Mama!"

Benjamin run towards her Mother, jumping up and down. "You see that Mama! I got powers like you no- _PAPA_!" their body was pulled something with an unseen force, they both tried to move their body but it seemed like it was stuck.

Something hard wrapped on those two. It was pressed hard on their necks, the mother and son soon passed out, making the Peter worry more, he need to rescue on of them fast. He shot some web trying to hold on those two but Ebony waved his hands and the light post started to float.

"Mister Stark, I'm being beamed up." Peter said, with a worry eyes still on the unconscious Mato and Benjamin. He said before, whatever it takes.


	36. Chapter 35

_When I see the way you act_

 _Wondering when I'm coming back_

 _"Papa look out!" Benjamin held his hand high, where his eyes started to glow orange. He moved Cull away from them. His eyes turn back to normal, he looks at his hands._

 _"I got powers like Mama!"_

 _Benjamin runs towards her Mother, jumping up and down. "You see that Mama! I got powers like you no-PAPA!" their body was pulled something with an unseen force, they both tried to move their body but it seemed like it was stuck._

 _Something hard wrapped on those two. It was pressed hard on their necks, the mother and son soon passed out, making the Peter worry more, he needs to rescue one of them fast. He shot some web trying to hold on those two but Ebony waved his hands and the light post started to float._

 _"Mister Stark, I'm being beamed up," Peter said, with a worry eyes still on the unconscious Mato and Benjamin. He said before, whatever it takes._

* * *

 _Believe it or not, it's kind of hard to find someone with shared life experience._

 _-Steve Rogers_

* * *

He was crawling at the side of the ship, he doesnt want to let go he just needs to save his family. Peter tried to find his way to Mato and Benjamin whereabouts, he knows they were in a great danger considering Squidward needs something from his girlfriend. He felt his throat started to harden, he couldn't breathe properly he was at space. Duh.

"Kid, you gotta let go. I'm gonna catch you."Tony said, but he continued to move. "I need to save them both-please." he crawls a few times before pulling his mask out. "I-I can't breath," he said starting to auffocate because of lack of air.

"You're to high up. You are running out of air." Tony informed him. Peter stared at the ground for a few seconds before letting go. He fainted falling down, the small pod opens up latching towards him, equipping his new armor. The iron spider, he slowly stands up. "Mister Stark it smells like a new car in here!" he shouted to Tony and he was inner squealing, he couldnt wait to show this to Benjamin who would be amazed by his new suit.

"Happy trails kid, Friday send him home." Tony flies away, a parachute appeared on the back of his suit sending him away. "No wait-Awww, come on!" Peter screamed.

* * *

Mato flinched, now awakened from her slumber she gasped seeing crystalized needles surrounding on her body, even Strange and Benjamin. "Papa Stephen," she called out trying to wake him up.

He wokes up, clearly shocks just like her. She heard Benjamin's yawn at her side. "Mama what's going on?" she felt the fear on his voice.

She was floating oppositely, she was facing the ceiling instead of the ground. "I'm scared, Mama." the boy looks at her, and it reminded her in her younger years where Ajax tortured her trying to break her own mind.

"I couldn't do anything, I'm sorry." Strange apologized, "It's alright, I know Mister Stark and Peter will save us."

"In all this time, I've served Thanos." Ebony appeared at the front. "I have never failed him." he walks towards Strange facing him.

"If I reached to rendezvous on Titan, with the Time stone and yours you three vaguely irritating human beings." he drew his fingers as the needles started to go at their faces, Benjamin tried to move away. But no, he cants.

"There will be judgement." Strange gulped, needles starts to pierce on their body. Benjamin screamed in pain tears formed on his eyes feeling the pain, Mato held his hand the boy burst into tears.

"Let him go-I beg you." she groaned, her son continued to scream to let the pain stop. "The stone." Ebony gritted his teeth pressing the needles into further, Mato began to cry as well when seeing Benjamin continued to wail in pain. "Mama-don't do it!" the boy shouted.

"I-I could do this Mama plea-" the boy passes out from exhaustion, she felt the rage inside of her, ice spikes came out from the ground and impaled his left foot, she let out a scream of rage. Her eyes change into purple with veins appearing on her cheeks, the boy falls down at the ground. Ebony shrieked, pressing the nails into her she looked at him with fury small tinted of red iris glaring into his orbs the needle started to break into pieces, cold air begun to swirls around. Around, her lips form sort of distaste Ebony's chest glows into orange the alien felt his chest hissing. He groaned in pain like his life was slowly taking out from him.

"Go," she said with a stern voice, but no, the alien didn't want to fail Thanos. He pressed a needle where the stone was positioned, she screamed. Her eyes went back to normal, the veins disappeared on her cheeks instead it grows on where she was getting stuck at, she felt unconscious tears keep flowing from her eyes and her head hangs down.

"N-no, M-Mato-ngh!" Strange gasped from the pain. "Painful aren't they? Those were designed for micosurgery and any of them-." Ebony turns around hearing noises beside him, seeing Tony standing at the air.

"I could end your friend's life in an instant, especially with the weak one." Ebony pointed a needle at her chest.

"I gotta tell you, those two are the only ones that are closer to me and him? He's not really my friend. Saving his life is more of professional courtesy." Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"You've saved nothing. Your powers are inconsequential compared to mine." Ebony waved his fingers where some objects started to float

"Yeah, But the kid's seen more movies." Tony directly aimed the wall at the side and fired a blaster making a huge hole. Stephen, Mato and Benjamin's body were pulled towards the hole. Peter shot three webs to their bodies and hoped he could save them.

"Yes!" Peter said happily. But the air was too strong and started to pull him also. Then suddenly more mechanical legs come out from his suit. His eyes widen when he spotted more veins growin out from her chest. "Wait? What are those?! " Peter pulled them up and Launch way out while Tony seals the hole.

"We haven't officially met," Peter said to the cloak and ignores him. "Cool," he mutters. Stephen quickly went to Mato was still unconscious, now Benjamin was waking up seeing his father he felt teary eyed. "Papa!" the kid gots up and hugged him.

Stephen tried to work with his magic, his hands started to glow green and wanted the veins to disappear from her chest, he waved his hand. Nothing happened, he looked at it with confusion and starts to do it again and again. It wasn't working at all, his breath became shaky wiping the cold sweat on his forehead. Mato jolted, she pressed her hands on her chest where the stone was and groaned in pain. "I tried," he said sadly, he looked down.

Mato tried to comfort him, embracing her Papa Stephen a hug. "I'll be okay."

A comforting lie.

He stands up going to Tony, he needed to make her stay away from Thanos or otherwise Death will welcome her and he'll never see her again.

Mato looks at him worriedly, Peter helps her up and kisses her lips."Are you okay? " he asked breaking the kiss.

She nods with a hum, Benjamin holds her hand. Not wanting to let her mother go again. "We need to turn this ship around."

"Yeah, now he wants to run." he glares at Strange. Mato limply follows them with Benjamin on her side. "I want to protect the stones." Stephen glares back. "And I want you to thank me now. Go ahead, I'm listening." Tony said sarcastically.

"For what? Blasting me into space?" Stephen scoffed, annoyed by Tony's presence. "Who just saved your magical ass? Me." Tony points himself.

"Guys, please. " Mato groaned but ignored by them. "I seriously don't know how you fit your head into that helmet. " Strange said. "Stephen please-" Mato warned, she started to fall on the ground startling them all, Peter helped her up, and grabbed his hood wrapping around her.

"Thank you Peter." she kissed his cheeks, he smiled back wrapping arms around them both making Benjamin giggle

"Admit it, you should have ducked out when I told you to, I tried to bench you, you refused," Tony said stepping in, those two keep arguing like an old married couple. Mato breathed heavily, putting her hand on her chest feeling a sticky substance she looks down seeing a black goo again. Mato slowly walks towards the back and felt the tears on her eyes swelling up. She looked down, letting it fall she sobbed quietly, she was gonna die soon, she felt it. She spotted more dark veins appearing on her fingers slowly rising up. She zips the hood and went back to Stephen and Tony still not finished arguing.

"Unlike everyone else, I don't work for you," Stephen growled, Mato, wiped the tears silently on her eyes. "And due to the fact, were in a flying doughnut, billions of miles from earth. With no backup." Tony exclaimed, Peter and Benjamin raised their hands. "I'm back-up!"

"Yeah, Mama and Papa and I are your back-ups Grandpa Ton-Ton!" Benjamin proudly points his parents at the same time. Stephen looked confused, not knowing that Benjamin knows this guy and even called him Grandpa Ton-Ton. "No, you three are stowaways. The adults are talking." Tony points him and Stephen causing the father and son's smile turn into a frown.

"I'm confused as to the relationship here, I mean what is he? I know My Mato and my little apprentice is close to me-"

"Apprentice?" Tony looks at him like he was joking. "That is my Underoos Junior." he pointed Benjamin.

"No, I'm Peter by the way." Peter extend his hand to Strange and he accepts it eyeing his head to toe. Half of his looks got from Benjamin, Strange glance at his tired goddaughter at the side.

"Doctor Strange," he answered. "Oh, we're using our made up names, now. I'm Spider-Man then." Peter said making Mato giggle she put her hand near her mouth.

Strange rolled his eyes, "The ship is self-correcting its course, this thing is Autopilot." Tony pointed to the controller. "Can we control it? Fly us home?" Stephen asked him. Mato looks at Tony worriedly when he didn't reply but starts to pace back and forth.

"Mister Stark?" Mato called gently, Tony faced them. "Yeah?"

"Can you get us home?" Stephen asked Tony. "Yeah, I heard you," Tony said anxiously making Mato worried, even more, the way he acts and speaks was clearly not okay.

"Under no circumstances can we bring the time stone to Thanos?" Stephen growled, his lips form into distaste glaring at Tony, not only the time stone but his goddaughter too. "No, you don't know what will be the stake here."

"No," Tony walked closer to Stephen. "You dont understand any of it-Thanos has been in my head for six years since he sent an army in New York City, and now he's back! I dont know what to do, so Im not sure if its the right thing to fight him." Tony hissed, "Atleast, we hoped he was not expecting. So, I say, we take a fight to him, Doctor. So do you conquer?"

Stephen glanced at her with a small nod she makes, he sighed deeply. "Alright, Stark. We goto him, but you have to understand if it comes to saving you, Peter, my little apprentice, and Mato or the two stones. I will not hesitate to let the four of you die, I can't. Because the universe depends on it." Stephen stared at him.

"Nice. Good moral compass." he walks over to Peter and Mato tapping their shoulders. "Alright kids," he do the knighting making Benjamin squealed seeing his parents were part in Avengers now.

"You're an Avengers now."

"Papa is smoldering!" Benjamin said proudly, while Mato has a sad smile on her lips when she looks down the dark veins was already on her wrists.


	37. Chapter 36

_We could stay like this_

 _for forever and a day_

 _Stephen glanced at her with a small nod she makes, he sighed deeply. "Alright, Stark. We goto him, but you have to understand if it comes to saving you, Peter, my little apprentice, and Mato or the two stones. I will not hesitate to let the four of you die, I can't. Because the universe depends on it." Stephen stared at him._

 _"Nice. Good moral compass." he walks over to Peter and Mato tapping their shoulders. "Alright kids," he does the knighting making Benjamin squealed seeing his parents were part in Avengers now._

 _"You're an Avengers now."_

 _"Papa is smoldering!" Benjamin said proudly, while Mato has a sad smile on her lips when she looks down the dark veins was already on her wrists._

* * *

 _The hardest choices requires the strongest wills._

 _-Thanos_

* * *

The black-haired maiden felt weak, she looks at her wrist now covered with dark veins. Even her fingers are like dipped on dark purple paint, she takes a peak on her chest more veins coming out. She looks away, Benjamin walks towards her. Mato glance at him who was looking a bit pale, still the boy hasn't eaten his lunch.

Mato stirred looking at her side, where her bag was thrown. She took the small gallon and grab some small plastic cups to her relief some wasn't destroyed. She poured the water at the cup and gave to the boy who sipped the water. "I only got your favorite cookie." she handed him his favorite.

"I don't mind, Mama." the boy sipped the water and took some bite at the cookie, Mato sighed tiredly, she needed to rest and her eyes were slowly closing.

"Here, it's your drawing book and color materials." she handed it to his side. She knows the boy will be bored, Peter walks towards them and lets Mato rest his shoulder. "I'll be taking a nap if you don't mind," she whispered.

"It'll be alright, I'll take care of him." he smiled, she raised her brow. "I promise," he assured, she responds with a small yawn. She waved her hands, with a small poof a block of ice appeared that shape like a bed. She climbed at the cold bed and starts to drift off to sleep.

"Your Mama's napping." He grabbed Benjamin and his art materials away trying not to disturb his girlfriend sleeping and she needed it. "I know Mama needs rest." the boy took out his coloring materials and begins to do his masterpiece.

Benjamin spends his day, doing art with his hands. While his mother was still fast asleep and needed rest. Often he could hear her murmuring some things, the little boy doesn't understand it. The boy looks over at his Papa Stephen who was looking sad?

Why his Papa Stephen would be sad? The boy's head tilts in confusion. His eyes stare at him with full of curiosity and wonder, although the boy finished his drawing where five stick figures holding hands with space on the background and big smile on their faces. He smiled and hugged his masterpiece close to his chest. Benjamin showed his artwork to his father who was talking to Grandpa Ton-Ton for a moment, the boy was quickly pulled by his power.

"Papa! Papa! Look what I have drawn this time!" he yelled excitedly, waving the drawing book at his father's face. Making Tony chuckled at his side, he saw them smiling widely.

"I'm so proud of you son." he giggled when his father gave him a kiss on his cheek. Tony glance at his drawing version, the kid got his mustache right. "Let's see here." he take a picture in case the book will be destroyed. Tony flipped to the next page seeing a clearer detail of Stella and Tom smiling gently, which Tony thought it was Mato and Peter who was at the drawing.

"Mama and Papa did it." the boy pointed the two. "She's an assassin and He's an actor." the boy explained remembering what his mother said, Tony, chuckled and ruffle his brown locks with his hands.

"Magnificent." Tony said, Benjamin extend his hands over Tony and Peter let him on Tony's arms like a child would. "Mama's hurt." the boy muttered, making Tony looked over at the ice looking like a pod or a bed. "I know, underoos Jr. I know how you feel." he said in disbelief.

* * *

Mato felt pain, she groaned. She felt her body was slammed on a hard wall three times in a row. She felt a cold sweat trickling down on her forehead, she woke up still away from earth. She keep staring at the ceiling, looks like she's been sleeping in a hour her fingers touch the cold substance below her she examined her arms was now covered with dark purple color and more veins scattering.

Her lips quiver, standing up from the pod and find them at the side trying to find a way to control the ship, she shakes her head a few times. "Good timing was here," Tony said, patting her shoulder. He spotted the veins on her arms; the man looked away with hurt eyes.

"I don't think this rig has a self-park function," Tony remarked, eyeing the stirring wheel. He looked at Peter who puts down Benjamin. "Now listen to your Mother, we don't want you to get hurt," Peter said worriedly, the child nods going to her back and holds her hands.

"Get your hand inside. This, we got one big dodge, so we gotta move at the same time." Tony instructed carefully, Mato watched them both at the side working together as father and son. She smiled tiredly, "We might wanna, turn, turn, turn, and turn!"

"turn!"

The two put on their masks, Strange waved his hands creating a protection spell around the ship, Benjamin held his hand over hers tightly and she put an arm around his shoulders protectively. The ship crashed, making them be tossed at the ground.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked, helping Mato and Benjamin. The two nods in response and gave them a hug. "we're fine." Mato glance at Strange who helped Tony. "I guess they are getting along, baby steps," she said to herself.

"That was close," Tony said in relief, the three went close to the two. "I owe you one," Tony said with amusement on his voice. Peter smiled, "Let me just say, if aliens wind up implanting eggs in my chest or something and eat one of you, I'm sorry." he takes Benjamin on his arms, "That's what Mama let me watched last time-"

Tony looks at Mato who shrugged her shoulders."You let a kid watched Aliens?-you know what, never mind. I don't wanna hear another, single pop culture reference outta you for the rest of the trip, understand?" he said warningly, "I just wanna say something is coming." Peter informed making Peter hold Benjamin close to him. Something landed in front of them, but before they could react it explodes, Mato lands near Stephen at the cold metal. She gasps in pain, felt her back. They could spot figures running in based on the vibration on the ground. One was a guy wearing a weird looking mask; the next guy was gray with another weird marking on his body and lastly a girl with black hair with antennas. No, she doesn't look like weird and looked cute.

"Thanos!" Star-lord screamed Mato puts on a shield where he tries to blast your face off. She growled, creating a large spike wanting to hit the guy who was flying and tried to kill her. "Mama!" the boy screamed, not in a frightening way more like in curiosity while Mantis was towering both the father and son.

" _AH!_ Please don't put your eggs on us!" Peter swiftly backed away trying not to let go of Benjamin. Star-lord came and nearly kicked Peter at the head, the little boy cried when Peter throws him over at Mato she jumped and used the wall for support and caught her son in her arms. Peter tried to avoid his attacks, but only stopped when he throws those electrifying rope. " _PAPA!_ "

The boy tried to get out from his mother's grasp, Mato holds him tightly not wanting to cause another ruckus. "Stay down, Ben." she pleads to try to calm him at all cost, the small boy immediately calms down. Puffing his cheeks out and crossed his arms. She raised her arms and shot a beam on Star-lord's arm, his arm started to freeze. "Let him go, or I'll freeze your heart." She growled, glaring at him. Star-lord shoots between her legs that she nearly loses one of her legs.

"DIE BLANKET OF DEATH!" Drax tried to remove the cape on him. Tony finally escaped from the small machine, when the cape released him. Tony pointed his blasters at Drax.

"Everybody stay where you are, chill the F out." He cocked the gun at Peter's forehead making Benjamin worry even more. "Benjamin, stay there." His father said, his eyes begun to water and still followed his requests.

"I wanna ask this one time, Where's Gamora?" Star-lord removed his mask and continued to point the gun at Peter.

"Who's Gamora?" Mato groaned, looking at Tony who seemed more confused than ever.

"Yeah, I'll do you one better. Who's Gamora?" Tony point his other blast to him. "I'll do you one better, why is Gamora." Drax chimed in.

"Let him go, or I swear to you. I'm gonna french-fry this little freak!" Star-lord said shoving the gun more dangerously at Peter's head, making Benjamin's eyes widen in horror.

"Let's do it! You shoot my guy and I'll blast him." Tony shouted as his blaster turns into a cannon, aiming at Drax.

"No, please-" the boy begins to cry, Peter looks at his son trying to assure him. His papa will be fine, Mato holds him tightly. "Do it, Quill. I can take it!" Drax commands.

"No! He cant take it!" Mantis said hopping towards them.

"She's right, He can't take it," Stephen said to Drax.

"Oh yeah? You don't wanna tell me where she is? That's fine, I'll kill five of you and beat Thanos with myself!" Star-lord shouted furiously, "Starting with you."

The boy sobbed, Mato growled. She glares coldly at Star-lord. She cant let him die, her eyes twitch to purple, dark veins started to grow on her cheeks but soon she fainted, not able to control the soul stone.

"Kori!" Peter yelled, his eyes darted on his unconscious girlfriend. "Mama? Mama!" the boy wept.

"Why are you doing this? Are you with Thanos?!" the boy shouted angrily.

"What master do you serve?" Stephen asked, "What master do I serve? Am I supposed to say Jesus? " he said in a sarcastic tone, the boy's brow furrowed angrily.

"You're from Earth," Tony said finally cracking the pieces.

"Not from earth, I'm from Missouri." Star-lord corrected making Tony looked at him with annoyance.

"Yeah, that's on earth, dipshit!" Tony snapped angrily because he made the boy cry.

"S-so you're not with T-Thanos?" the boy asked, holding her cold hands that were now covered with a darker color. Star-lord looked at the four with confusion, he looks to see Benjamin who was sobbing. It reminded him of his younger days where his Mother dies.

"With Thanos? No, I'm here to kill Thanos! He took my girl. Wait, who are you?" he pointed.

"We're the Avengers, man." his mask peel off, and when Star-lord lets go of him. He quickly ran to his girlfriend at the ground, the boy embraced his father. Peter touched her face, noticing the veins all over.

"How did this happened?"


	38. Chapter 37

_Never mind the darkness_

 _Never mind the storm_

 _"S-so you're not with T-Thanos?" the boy asked, holding her cold hands that was now covered with darker color. Star-lord looked at the four with confusion, he look to see Benjamin who was sobbing. It reminded him on his younger days where his Mother dies._

 _"With Thanos? No, I'm here to kill Thanos! He took my girl. Wait, who are you?" he pointed._

 _"We're the Avengers, man." his mask peel off, and when Star-lord lets go off him. He quickly ran to his girlfriend at the ground, the boy embraced his father. Peter touched her face, noticing the veins all over._

 _"How did this happened?"_

* * *

 _Some people are worth melting for."_

 _-Olaf (Frozen)_

* * *

Benjamin, felt tears on his eyes while staying with her mother. Her face was slowly getting pale, he doesn't understand why she was turning like a zombie with his own point of view. Her skin was so cold, like the first time he has seen from the snow that comes out from her hands. So cold and sad?

He put his hand on her cheeks, sadness was flowing out. He could sense the sadness upon his mother, the poor boy rests on his head on her shoulder as he climbed next to her, he began to felt comfortable. He put her arms around him, he too needed comfort, his brown locks touch on hers. He only smiles when her hands were wrapping on his, the boy looks up seeing his Mother's face has more veins crawling up in her neck. Some were now on her cheeks as if she looked like the corrupted Queen from a cartoon he watched when they hang out together.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, the boy hides his face with her hair.

"Hey baby." she greeted, the boy blinks his eyes a few times. "Hi, Mama. "

"How long I was out?" the boy immediately raise his fingers up high, poor boy, he doesn't know how to count. His lips pursed while trying to count with his fingers, he ended up failing again. "I'm sorry, Mama. I dont know." the brunette boy whimpered.

"It's okay baby, do you want some snacks?" she asked the small boy, hoping to cheer him up. His eyes glistened with a nod, the two got up from the thing they are resting from. Mato tiredly took the bag from the ground and dusted it first, before grabbing another cookie cat.

The tired maiden handed the food to her son who quickly munched the food. She wiped some dried blood on her arms, she takes of her 2 inched heel off. She doesn't mind walking around barefooted now, her feet felt like it was on fire. She walked to Peter who gave her a quick kiss on her lips, she smiled placing her head on his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry you know, I keep fainting." she chuckled, her eyes filled with tiredness and smiled bitterly. Peter pats her back assuring her it was okay. "It's alright."

"What the hell happened to this place?" both of the teenagers flinched when Star-lord walks behind them. "Its eight degrees off its axis. Gravitational pull is all over the place." Star-lord inspects holding up his yellow crystal above.

"Yeah, we only got one advantage. He's coming to us. We'll use it. Alright, I have a plan. It's pretty simple." Tony said Mato and Peter gather around him especially Benjamin who gulped the food. Star-lord stands behind the small boy who scoots away going to his Mother before seeing Mantis jumping upside down at the air while Drax was watching her. Benjamin swiftly went to Mantis and joins her, Mato crossed her arms.

"We draw him, pin him down, get what we needed. We definitely don't want to dance with this guy." Tony said Mato shot him a look. "Well, who would dance to a mad titan? Sounds like an idiot to me."

Star-lord's head cocked at the ice maiden and didn't notice his glaring. Drax yawned, that caught Tony's attention. "are you yawning? In the middle of this, while I'm breaking down? Did you hear what I said?" Tony questioned, half-annoyed.

"I stopped listening after you said that we need a plan," Drax replied like it was not a big deal, but to Tony and Mato, it was. The black haired girl covered her face, sure she has worked this kind of team like some of the members in X-men especially the young ones, also those cocky bastards, she remained calm and sighed deeply. "Oh stars," she mumbled.

"Okay, Mr. Clean has its own page," said Tony.

"See, not the winging it isn't really what we do." Star-lord informed, "What exactly is it thay they do?" Peter asked confusedly.

Mantis stepped in. "Kick names, take ass," Mantis said proudly as the two smolders off.

The three Avengers stared at those two with no words coming out from their mouths. Until Tony breaks the ice, "Alright, just get over here, please? Mr. Lord, can you get your folks to circle up?" Tony requested, Star-lord only chuckles in response.

"Star-lord is fine." He says while Drax and Mantis went closer.

"We gotta coalesce because if we all came in with a plucky attitude-" Tony starts to explain but Star-lord interrupts.

"Dude, don't call us plucky, We don't know what it means. Alright, we're optimistic, yes. I like your plan but it sucks. So, let me do the plan, and that way, it might really good." he said proudly.

Benjamin furrowed his eyebrows slightly, the man is sure is cocky. He stopped jumping and run towards his parents making a small space at the middle. "Tell him about the dance-off to save the universe." Drax smiled.

"Theres a dance-off?" Benjamin asked, poking his head out.

"It's not a-its not a-"

"Like in footloose? The movie?" Peter chimes in smiling largely.

"Exactly like Footloose! Is it still the greatest movie in history?" Star-lord asked hoping it was.

"The movie _sucked_." Benjamin blurted making Mato and Peter gasped from his words. "Language young man!" Mato scolded the boy, the boy covered his mouth. Star-lord's hopes went down, even the child said it.

"We're getting no help with Flash Gordon," Tony said walking towards the Teens and the kid. "Flash Gordon? by the way, that's a compliment. Don't forget I'm half human so that 50% of me that's stupid and that's 100% you." Star-lord said pointing at them.

"Your math is blowing my mind," Tony said sarcastic tone while rolling his eyes. "He's a dumb one." Benjamin blurted out of nowhere again, Peter grabs his boy off the ground and gonna have the 'talk'

Mato massages her temples until Mantis tapped her shoulder. "Yes?"

"Excuse me, but does your friend often do that?" her finger lifts high, Mato and Tony turn around seeing Stephen at the air using the Time stone, his head was going side to side really fast, she hugged herself walking towards Stephen. "Strange you alright?" Tony asked, Stephen, breaks out from his trance as he falls back at the ground with a yelp.

He then looks at his goddaughter who had a pure confusion on her face. "Are you oka-"

She was only greeted by a hug, she first tried to push him. But it clicked inside of her, her hands slowly give up and accept the warm embrace. She doesn't know what he has seen but based on his actions right now. She knows something was gonna happened.

"Hey, what was that?" Tony said the two broke off. "I went forward in time, to view alternate futures, To see all possible outcomes of the coming conflict," Stephen explained, glancing at Benjamin. "How many did you see?" Mato twiddles her thumbs.

"14,000,605." Stephen replies, "How many did we win?" Tony asked as his anxiety starts to kick in. Stephen looks at the two.

"One."


End file.
